Yin Yang
by KsKaBeLL
Summary: La puerta hacia Nexus se ha vuelto a abrir. Para Raphael y Donatello el haberse entrometido en una de las batallas los marca para toda la vida. Ahora, deben cumplir las exigencias que se les manda si quieren volver a recuperar su aspecto masculino.CAP. 21
1. Érase una damisela en ¿peligro?

**Who's back?**

Jejeje, bueno sí, ahora viene todo eso del disclaimer, para no faltar a la tradición...que aún no le veo yo ningún uso...pero bueno. Son las normas.

TMNT no me pertenecen así como algunos de los demás personajes y de algunos ámbitos en los que se desarrolla el fic (la guarida, el mundo de Nexus, etc...) y, para colocar de nuevo las edades, sigo en mi onda de 21 para Leonardo y bajando de uno en uno por cadena generacional (supuestamente: Leo, Raph, Donny y Mickie). Algunos de los personajes que irán apareciendo en el fic resultan ser "mundialmente" conocidos dentro deluniverso de de TMNT, así cómo Usagi, Gen el Daimyo, etc...Pero por si acaso, y por si alguien no se encuentra en la onda, jeje, dedicaré un pequeño resumen sobre ellos al final de los capítulos en los que aparezcan.

Y, cómo ya indiqué, el fic se desarrolla en POV's de Raphael y Donatello (pero eso no significa que más adelante retome el aspecto de narrador observador...todo dependerá de la línia del fic)

Ahoa sí, que se abra el telón.

#01# Érase una damisela en ¿peligro?

_Raphael_

Casi me desparramé encima de la mesa tratando de alcanzar la lejana bola. Con precisión y usando mi pulgar de soporte para el taco , pensé unos segundos estudiando la jugada antes de darle con fuerza a la bola blanca.

Tal y como ya había supuesto el objetivo dio en el blanco rebotando antes en una de las esquinas para llevarse consigo a un par de bolas más hacia el agujero del centro.

No pude evitar levantarle el dedo central a Case...cómo me gustaba tener la razón:

.- ¡Chúpate esa técnico de pacotilla! Te llevo dos de ventaja – me miró algo furioso y rabiante mientras aplastaba con serenidad la quinta lata de cerveza que sostenía en sus manos.

El muy ingenuo se dispuso a tirar él:

.- ¡Ye! – le advertí apartando su taco – he metido dos, tengo dos tiros, si no me equivoco.

.- ¡Beh! Tu mismo, tal y como están colocadas te vas a llevar a la dama al agujero – Casey agarró una nueva cerveza del refrigerador de su sótano mientras me dispuse a tirar mi primer turno.

Algo debí fallar y no entró.

Para mi segundo turno centré mi atención en _mis_ señoritas a rayas que me esperaban amontonadas en una de las esquinas. Vacilé unos instantes, pues entre ellas se encontraba la bruja negra. Amenazante, cómo si esperase a que fuera a tirar para meterse en el camino de mi taco.

Casey se percató de ello y se burló:

.- Vamos señorito listo. Dale. Dale fuerte y llévate contigo a la marrana si no es mucho pedir.

.- Vale, muy bien, inténtalo tú tanto que te llamas "técnico del billar", listillo.- el vacilón me echó a un lado y se colocó el taco detrás, por los riñones, para rabiarme aún más si lo conseguía...de seguro que rabiaría si lograba meter las mías sin llegar a tocar la bola negra...

.- Esto es cómo las mujeres, Raph - ...cretino...encima se dispuso a darme lecciones ambiguas...- cuándo están en peligro se necesita un buen taco que las salve.

Dio el golpe a la bola blanca, la dama, cómo Case solía llamarle, y ésta golpeó sin problemas una de mis señoritas rayadas para sacarlas a las tres lejos de la negra.

Se incorporó con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro y echándose el pelo hacia atrás en un signo de insoportable presumería.

Rompió su "bonito" posado en cuánto se tambaleó hacia un lado a causa de una momentánea perdida de equilibrio:

.- Que desgraciado, la cerveza te crea estragos, Case.

.- ¿Qué pretendes? Mira todo eso – señaló con el taco hacia el montón de latas vacías que quedaba amontonado en una de las esquinas del sótano del apartamento de Case.

Montones y montones de latas...daban ganas de ir entre ellas y patearlas a todas a la vez...

Des de que nos habíamos puesto a jugar al billar no habíamos dejado de consumir zumo de cebada cómo si se tratase de agua...¿cuánto rato llevaría así?...¿horas?...con tal de sucumbir a mi curiosidad mandé una fugaz mirada al reloj de pared:

.- Diablos...- susurré - ...Case llevamos unas 4 horas en esto

.- Y más que vamos a durar – el muy cabrón abrió la pequeña nevera mostrándome su contenido. Aún quedaban tres paquetes de veinte latas en su interior, frescas, listas para ser consumidas:

.- Eres lo peor...

.- Me dijiste que comprase bebida ¿nah? Pues toma bebida – me tiró una nueva lata al pecho.

Así pues, entre damas, brujas y señoritas lisas y ralladas la intención de aquella noche había sido estar jugando hasta ver el doble de bolas de las que había. Sin darme cuenta me acababa las cervezas en dos tragos y ya estaba abriéndome otra de nuevo.

Al par de horas, ya bien entrada la bonita madrugada pasadas las 12 de la noche, Casey no atinaba con el taco y pagaba su frustración borracha contra las bolas de billar. Yo había abandonado el juego por completo y tan solo me disponía a seguir riéndome a su costa:

.- esto¿ves esto? Esto es...una mujer...- me soltó completamente borracho sosteniendo en sus manos una bola y sin apreciar apenas ninguna de las sílabas de las palabras que musitaba - ...esta cosa redonda, dura y fría. Es una mujer. ¡Una mujer!

.- sí, Case, ya entendí.

.- Pues mira. ¿Que pasa cuándo intentas...cogerlas?...¡Pues que se resbalan!

"Eso es porqué las has mojado de cerveza, inútil" pensé para mis adentros, pues no podía dejar de reírme por el lamentable espectáculo.

.- Claro...se resbalan...huyen. Huyen de nosotros, los hombres. No dejan de huir todo el rato y cuando tiene algún problema, algún problema muuuy gordo, que estén en apuros ¿sabes?

.- si, claro

.- Pues entonces...¡quieren ayuda! Estás tratando de alcanzarlas todo el día y cuando se detienen es porque te necesitan. Están en apuros y no pueden salvarse el trasero ellas solas...son unas ¡brujas! – para aquél entonces Case había empezado a gritarle a la bola de billar que sostenía en sus manos y, supuestamente, era una mujer - ¡bruja¡Bruja más que bruja!

Para llamar su atención mandé mi vacía lata a reventar contra su cabeza:

.- ¿Cual es tu problema tío¿Has vuelto a discutirte con April? – se tambaleó a lado y a lado acercándose a mi amenazante. Huí de él, pues vi que iba a caerse al suelo y no me apetecía ser aplastado.

Fue entonces, cuando me levanté, que el alcohol también empezó a afectarme con gravedad. Todo me dio vueltas y tuve que sostenerme en una esquina de la mesa de billar.

Casey, fuera de cualquier cordura medio coherente, tomó mi antiguo asiento y reposó su mareada cabeza:

.- ...pues sí...culpa de ella, por eso.

.- ¡Ja! Lo dudo.

.- Pues esta vez sí – volvió a mirar la bola que seguía en su mano- ella es un perfecto ejemplo de esto...de mi teoría del billar...

.- ¿Es una mujer-bola?

.- Beh. Siempre se queja de que apenas nos vemos...y cuando quiere estar conmigo es porque necesita algo importante...porque está en apuros. ¡No deja cogerse, resbala!

.- Tal vez no le interesa ser cogida ...- yo y mi estúpida suposición hicieron que Casey borrase esa estúpida sonrisa de ebrio de su rostro.

Quedó unos segundos en silencio y luego, víctima de una hiperactividad increíble, volvió a levantarse tambaleándose por la zona pateando a todo cuánto tuviera delante.

.- Es una intere...interesada – ya le costaba hablar más de lo normal – sólo quiere lo que busca.

.- Sexo.

.- Entre otras cosas.

Quise dar la conversación por terminada, pues no creí que ni Casey ni yo estuviéramos con seriedad cómo para tratar un tema así. Me incorporé de mi soporte para volver de nuevo hacia la nevera.

Tuve que sostenerme en la pequeña puerta de ésta si no quería caerme al suelo. A pesar de la masa uniforme y grisácea que de seguro se estaría formando en mi estómago cómo una esponja, tuve valor para agarrar otra lata.

Cuándo quise darme cuenta y prestar de nuevo mi atención en el atolondrado de Casey, éste se había subido a la mesa de billar y canturreaba al ritmo de la música de la radio que llevaba horas encendida mientras usaba uno de los tacos como micro.

Un espectáculo lamentable, Case, amigo.

Pero de seguro mañana me reiría aún más que ahora.

Unos pasos por las escaleras nos alertaron ( ...bien, rectifico, me alertaron a mi, pues Casey no estaba cómo para prestar mucha atención a nada...).

Balanceé mi mirada des de la puerta hacia él, esperando que el borracho se diera cuenta para que al menos diera él la cara...por si acaso...ya se me entiende.

Pero en esos instantes poco me importó quien pudiera vernos y tan solo tomé asiento de nuevo.

Al poco rato Donatello entró en el lugar arrugando la nariz al recibir de bocajarro el aroma a cerveza que había inundado la habitación. Quedó inmóvil cuando sorprendió a Case bailando en la mesa del billar.

No quiero ni imaginarme lo que estaría pensando.

.- En fin...- se frotó las sienes - ...no voy a preguntar nada.

.- ¿Cómo has entrado? – no quise incorporarme para que mi propio hermano no me viera tambalearme.

.- La puerta estaba abierta.

.- ¡je! Casey, podrían haber entrado a robarnos en cualquier momento.

.- ¿Qué? – el muy inútil bajó de su nube folclórica y se sorprendió al ver a Donatello - ¡Donny¿Vienes a...!

No pudo terminar la frase, pues al tratar de saltar hasta el suelo tropezó y cayó de espaldas sobre la pútrida moqueta de la mesa de billar...lo único que supo hacer entonces fue reírse.

.- ...dios...le dije a Leo que esto no era trabajo para mí...- de seguro se lamentaba por vernos en aquél estado. Pero ¿de que se sorprendía? No era la primera vez que veía a Casey borracho.

Al escuchar el nombre de Leonardo la mullida superficie en la que sobrevolaba el lugar desapareció de mi mente creándome un amargo trago en la garganta, casi cómo un nudo que no me dejó tragar el último culo de la cerveza y tuve que escupir:

.- ¿Te ha mandado él? – pregunté recurriendo de nuevo a mi graciosa e insoportable ironía macabra.

.- Bingo, Rapha. ¿sabes que hora es? – ...¿me lo reprochaba o me lo preguntaba?...

.- Hum...¿las 4 de la mañana?

No me contestó, tan solo hizo un ademán con la mano indicándome que la fiesta quedaba ahí y que era hora de volver para afrontar otra vez los problemas de la vida real...el más gordo de ellos pasaba por encontrarme de cara a Leo cuándo llegase...

.- ¡Tu hermano pequeño viene a recogerte Raphita! Bwahahahaha – Casey seguía tumbado en la mesa de billar tal y como había caído antes y no hacía esfuerzo alguno por levantarse. Seguía burlándose de la situación des de su posición y...a juzgar por las tonterías que empezaba a susurrarse para sí mismo...de seguro se quedaría allí toda la noche.

No quise responder a Don. En cualquier otro momento le hubiera mandado a casa para que le dijera a Leo que si quería algo de mí, viniera él a buscarme.

Pero en esos momentos mi cama me parecía tremendamente atractiva y el aire de la calle aún más.

Ya pasaría cuentas con él por la mañana...¿qué es eso de venir a recogerme?...ni que fuera un crío...

Sin darle mucha más importancia al tema de Casey de lo que se merecía, Donatello apagó la luz del sótano mientras cerraba la puerta con un posado entre cansado y sorprendido:

.- ..Nah, buenas noches Case...

Allí quedó, juraría que ya roncaba cuando lo encerramos en el sótano.

.-

.- ¿En que estás pensando? Te has ido por la mañana y es madrugada del mismo día, Raph. Ni una llamada ni nada...y para colmo te encuentro borracho...

.- No me hinches la cabeza Donnny, no estoy para cuentos que luego ya los tendré que aguantar igual...

Correteaba por las azoteas tal y como siempre solíamos hacerlo. Con la única diferencia de que, esta vez, mi visión me traicionaba y mi equilibrio pasaba por ser el mismo que el de un gato de madera.

Es más de una ocasión me vi obligado a frenar el ritmo por miedo a acabar aplastado contra la calzada...y por si no fuera poco, Donatello parecía haberse adaptado al papel de Leonardo y no dejaba de reprocharme lo mal que estaba todo lo que hacía.

Ya es que me daba igual. Hacía tanto tiempo que las palabras "no haces nada bien" habían dejado de importarme...

Cuando algo te molesta, más va a mosquearte cuando más importancia le des...así pues, mi bonita filosofía de la vida era "sí¿y que? Lo hago todo mal. Si no te gusta te aguantas, soy así"

Donatello se debería haber percatado de ello por entonces, pues dejó de reprocharme mis andanzas nocturnas y pareció preocuparse por mi:

.- ¿estás bien?

Me detuve en una de las azoteas. De verdad que el aire me sentaba de puta madre...

.- Pues claro. ¿Tan mal aspecto tengo?

.- nah. Sacaba conclusiones después de ver el estado de Casey...si has bebido lo mismo que él no puedes andar muy bueno...- también se detuvo al borde de la azotea, volteándose para mirarme a la cara.

.- Casey solo estaba...ahogando las penas.

.- ¿Problemas con April?

.- Ajá.

.- Que típico

Esa había sido mi más inmediata conclusión, Casey Jones no solía acarrear con esos pelotazos a menos que no hubiera algo que le estuviera machacando fríamente la cabeza. Su mente desquiciada, al igual que la mía, solía encontrar solución entre el alcohol:

.- Las tías son...imposibles.

.- ¿Palabras de Case?

.- Palabras de Raphael. Tendrías que escuchar la "teoría del billar" de Casey

Donatello volvió a ponerse en marcha y cruzo el abismo entre los edificios contiguos con suma facilidad. Yo me detuve al borde, mirando hacia abajo.

Podía apreciar claramente cómo el diminuto contenedor del callejón se movía levemente a lado y a lado mientras su imagen se desdibujaba una y otra vez y se hacía cada vez más borrosa, más imperceptible...

Me froté las sienes con preocupación...la peor resaca es la de la cerveza, y si ahora ya creaba estragos no quería ni pensar cómo me sentiría mañana...

.- Raph

La voz de Donatello sonó con un eco en la noche llamándome la atención des del otro lado. Seguía colocado en el tema de las mujeres:

.- ¿Cuál es esa teoría?- de hecho parecía que el asunto le hacía cierta gracia

.- No sabría explicarla bien, pero se resume en tres conceptos básicos: Las mujeres son independientes, no mires por ellas porqué ellas no lo harán por ti. Cuándo están en apuros, debes salvarlas si no quieres que te den aún muchos más problemas.

Donatello soltó una carcajada:

.- Y por último, el tamaño de sus tetas dependerá del de tu cartera – tras levantar el tercer dedo me tambaleé con peligrosidad hasta el borde de la azotea. Tras aguantar el escaso equilibrio por no desplomarme contra el contenedor, me eché a reír.

Mi estado mental ya había pasado de una angustiosa preocupación hacia una soltura e inocencia digna de Michelanggelo.

Alcancé a ver cómo, con cara de susto, Donatello fue a decirme algo des del otro lado, pero su voz quedó entrecortada por un inmenso estallido y una oleada de luminosidad muy poco corriente en las calles a aquellas altas horas.

Perdí la silueta de Don por unos instantes entre una blancura muy incómoda, Cuándo todo pareció volver a adquirir su color original, parpadeé confuso y, cómo un imbécil, no di importancia alguna a lo ocurrido:

.- ¿decías algo? – le grité dando por supuesto que, si había visto un contenedor mecerse furiosamente, el alcohol también podía conseguir que me quedase ciego momentáneamente.

Mi hermano me observó confundido, visiblemente asustado y sorprendido.

Fue entonces cuándo le otorgué la importancia que se merecía al asunto.

.- ¿qué ha sido eso? – escuché su eco gritar mientras se alejaba por la azotea del edificio dejándome solo al otro lado...eso era lo que más podía asustarme en esos momentos.

.- ¡Eh¡Donny¡Espera diablos!

Tras sortear el inmenso abismo que suponía para mi en aquellos instantes la separación entre los edificios, seguí a Donatello hasta la otra punta de uno de los bloques.

Allí, agazapado contra el borde, miraba fielmente hacia abajo con curiosidad. Lo imité:

.- ¿Eso ocurrió de verdad? – pregunté con mi mente turbulenta.

.- Pues claro, descerebrado – me dijo cómo si se tratarse de algo obvio para luego mirarme acusadoramente - ¿tan bebido estás?

Preferí no contestarle

.- Mira eso – seguí su indicación hasta desplazar mi confundida mirada hacia abajo, Justo entre los árboles de un pequeño parque que se desprendía entre los edificios. Un patio privado, seguro. En él, se era visible una enorme humareda negra que había desprendido a dos de los árboles de sus raíces con violencia y aún lucían semi llameantes. En uno de ellos, casi completamente hundida en su corteza, una figura femenina poco curvilínea se incorporaba con esfuerzo y pesar.

Pareció asustarse cuándo el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Una vez, luego otra. Sorprendido, balanceé mi mirada observando cómo algo seriamente enorme se desplazaba entre los árboles haciendo que éstos se mecieran al son de su paso.

No fue hasta que llegó a la claraboya del lugar que la luz lo bañó:

.- ..¿que coño es eso?...- susurré- ¿también lo estás viendo Don?

.- Pues claro. Deja de preguntarme eso – Donatello analizó al monstruo en concreto- parece...

No se parecía a nada conocido Don, no mientas.

De un color azulado bastante claro, peludo con una visible musculatura sobretodo en su torso. Se desplazaba sobre tres patas enormes curvadas a modo de oz que acababan con una superficie demasiado pequeña cómo para poder soportar todo el peso de su masa.

No parecía lucir ninguna cabeza aparente y los ojos, numerosos entre ellos, se esparcían por su torso sin ningún tipo de orden resultando resaltones en medio del pelaje azulado. Sus brazos, por otro lado, tenían más apariencia humana con la única diferencia de que no poseía dedos, tan solo dos tentáculos que acababan en algún tipo de material demasiado afilado cómo para ser bueno...

La mujer no hizo ningún ademán de moverse cuando esa cosa se le abalanzó con voracidad.

En aquellos instantes, la atolondrada voz de Casey estallaba en mis oídos una y otra vez.

_Donatello_

Tan sólo hizo falta que desviase mi atención unos instantes en aquella asquerosa masa que, preso por una inconsciencia típica de él, Raphael saltó al vacío desenfundando sus sais.

Si silueta negra cayó encima del monstruo en cuestión que, son un manotazo rapido de sus tentáculos, lo apartó de su trayecto mandándolo contra los árboles más cercanos.

...en aquellos instantes no supe si era por el gran campo de visibilidad que esa cosa debía de tener a causa de sus incontables ojos, o por la torpeza de mi hermano que el alcohol le proporcionaba...

No había tiempo ni para hipótesis ni para suposiciones.

Cuando esa cosa se viró rápidamente hacia el atontado de Raphael, me vi obligado a ser el único luchador medio decente del lugar y también salté al vacío.

Golpeé con fuerza la supuesta nuca de aquella cosa, que no pasaba por ser otra que su propia espalda.

Debió de dolerle igual, pues soltó un gruñido que me puso las escamas de punta.

Esta vez me tocó a mi, y se giró presa de una rabia increíble hacia i dirección mientras aún seguía soltando ese estruendoso chillido.

Empecé a rezar cuando lo vi abalanzarse demasiado rápido cómo para poder salirme de su camino.

Fue entonces cuando agradecí que una de las pocas virtudes de Raphael fuera el ponerse cómo loco cuando era atacado en estado de embriaguez.

Apareció por la espalda de éste con una cara temiblemente desencajada...a veces me sentía ciertamente seguro siendo su hermano...sobretodo cuando la situación no requería inteligencia alguna.

Debió de clavarle sus sais por la espalda profundamente pues, cuando volteé al monstruo para prestar atención a la mujer éste trató de seguirme pero desviaba su atención hacia la espalda, en la que Raphel había quedado pegado.

Cuando me acerqué, más que una mujer tenía aspecto de...abuela.

No pude evitar preocuparme seriamente...pues el golpe que había recibido me dolería incluso a mí...:

.- ¿Está bien? – me fusiló con la mirada.

No pude evitar dar un respingo. Una mirada completamente negra, oscura, libre de pupilas y pestañas...nada, sólo dos ojos resultones completamente oscuros.

La carne de su rostro parecía resbalarse hacia abajo en forma de pellejo y una mata blanca de pelo visiblemente sin peinar des de hacía años, le escondía medio rostro.

A duras penas se incorporó y, cuando lo hizo, me sacaba dos cabezas. Era tremendamente delgada y sus extremidades muy largas...

Y su voz estridente...:

.- ¿Qué estáis haciendo desgraciados?

Me quedé perplejo aún observándola y aún más por la manera en cómo pedía "gracias".

Raphael apareció de un salto a nuestra vera en cuánto el monstruo cayó pesadamente al suelo sangrando con seriedad por la espalda.

Aún jadeando y con los sais en mano ensangrentados, se dispuso a mostrar su faceta más sensible, amable y respetuosa:

.- ¡Que coño le pasa abuela! Le estamos salvando el trasero, esa cosa podría destrozarla en tan solo unos segundos!

La mujer se puso también en guardia:

.- ¿Y quién demonios eres tú, jovencito, para considerar que eso podría matarme?

.- ..Raphael no...- supliqué por no pasar vergüenza ajena viendo cómo mi hermano se gritaba hasta la muerte con una anciana mientras el monstruo se incorporaba no muy lejos de nosotros:

.- Escuche pasa arrugada, no tenemos ninguna obligación de estar aquí, si por ende lo que quiere es acabar muerta¡ahí le pudran!. Pero esa cosa ya me ha atacado a mi también.

.- No tendríais que estar aquí¡Largo!

Tampoco se podría decir que la anciana se dispusiera a explicarnos las cosas con mucho detalle...por otro lado, preferí callarme y prestar atención al monstruo que ya había logrado ponerse en pie.

Quedó inmóvil unos instantes antes de volver a acarrear contra nosotros con suma brutalidad.

Traté de avisarles con un grito pero cuando quise llevármelos conmigo esa cosa estaba demasiado cerca, así pues tan solo salté yo esperando que la anciana hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Brutalmente y con un estruendo increíble, el monstruo chocó contra los árboles traseros quedando envuelto en ramas, follaje y troncos. Mientras aún ponderaba dónde poder aterrizar después del salto, suspiré aliviado tras ver a Raphael en el aire no muy alejado, sosteniendo en sus brazos a la anciana que seguía gritándole.

Caí lo más alejado posible de esa enorme cosa que se revolvía nerviosa entre los escombros que él mismo había provocado. Raphael aterrizó en una de las ramas luchando por aguantar el equilibrio con la vieja encima:

.- ¿Pero qué esta haciendo?

.- ¡Suéltame pervertido!

.- Raph...hazle caso anda – y lo hizo sin ningún reproche, mandándola contra el suelo después de haber caído des de la rama.

Suspiré de frustración y vergüenza cuando la anciana se incorporó frotándose el trasero:

.- ...malditos...

.- Oiga señora, tan solo tratamos de ayudarla. Tampoco es cómo para ponerse así.

.- ¡No le hables con respeto Donny! – berreó Raphael des de la rama, me temí la peor explicación por su parte...-¡después de todo no deja de ser una mujer!

.- ¡Qué!

Antes de que la anciana extraña pudiera degollar en paz a mi hermano, el monstruo volvió a las andadas visiblemente maltratado. Yo y Raphael, ya fuera por autoprotección o por ganas de quitarnos de encima a aquella "bruja" saltamos al unísono hacia él tratando de propinarle el mayor número de golpes posible antes de que nos mandase contra el suelo de nuevo.

A juzgar por el ruido seco que propinó mi bo sobre una de sus patas, podría jurar haberle roto algún que otro "hueso". Sintiendo dolor, el monstruo elevó la pata afectada sin dejar que ésta tocase suelo. Cojeando.

Siguiendo mi cruda estrategia, Raphael le lastimó otra de las otras dos que le quedaban haciendo que, por no sostenerse en pie con una sola pata, cayera de nuevo redondo y aullante al suelo.

Mi hermano me miró con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, pues un enemigo inmovilizado deja de ser un "enemigo" para convertirse en una piedra en medio del camino:

.- Si te respeto por algo es por la fluidez de movimientos que tienes a pesar de tu estado de embriaguez.

.- ¿Qué esperabas? – contestó visiblemente orgullosos sin acabar de coger del todo el significado "irónico" de mi frase...en fin...

Sorprendiéndonos a ambos, la anciana apareció de un preciso salto de entre los matojos en dónde había caído y, con algo resplandeciente en su mano, cayó encima del monstruo partiéndolo en dos en un leve estallido de sangre i vísceras.

Logré escuchar por encima de los aullidos penetrantes del ser cómo Raphael también gritaba asqueado al verse rodeado de sangre.

Devolví mi mirada a la destrozada bestia y, para cuando logré enfocar la vista, el monstruo se convertía en una especie de polvo de colores azulados y se desvanecía con el aire sin dejar rastro alguno.

Sorprendido, me desplacé al mismo lugar en dónde había estado e cuerpo inerte comprobando con obviedad que no había nada allí:

.- ...increíble...¿dónde fue? – mi mayor error fue preguntárselo a la anciana, pues sin intención alguna de contestarme me apuntóamenazante con uno de sus largos y delgados dedos:

.- ¡Vosotros¿Qué os habéis creído?

.- ¿Y ahora que tripa se le ha roto a la bruja esta? – Raphael apareció a mi lado aún envuelto en sangre.

.- Vosotros, no sólo aparecéis de la nada y os entrometéis en mis asuntos, si no que encima me insultáis dejándome en ridículo.

.- señora...oiga...- en todo momento traté de mantener el respeto hacia los mayores...de verdad que lo intenté...pero aquella bruja me sacaba de mis cabales en tan solo despreciarnos nuestra preocupación y ayuda – nosotros solo...

.- ¡Vosotros solo habéis metido la pata! – contestó sin bajar el volumen de su tono de voz.

.- ¡Meter la pata¿¡Meter la pata! – Raphael ya había perdido toda conciencia y, a diferencia de mi, ya no mostraba educación alguna por la anciana...si alguna vez había llegado a mostrarla - ¡Usted es la que ha metido la pata bruja! Paseamos tan tranquilos y vemos a un monstruo y a una mujer ¿qué significa eso?

.- malo – le apoyé dejándome arrastrar por el sexista comportamiento de mi hermano. Pero aquella anciana me sacaba de mi juicio alejándome de él a tirones...- Malo

.- Muy malo. Y nosotros cómo caballeros decidimos ayudar a una ancianita en apuros ¡y ala, desagradecimiento! – sin duda alguna, Raphael seguía bajo los efectos del alcohol y su lengua no tenía pelos ni para ella ni para ningún asunto en concreto. Así pues se basaba en una forma de razonamiento bastante primitiva y sin ninguna base sólida...pero por aquél entonces ya me valía.

.- ¿ancianita en apuros? – susurró la mujer con una feroz mueca en su rostro y fusilándonos a ambos con su oscura y tenebrosa mirada – repite lo de antes, tortuga. Soy mujer ¿y que?

.- "Y que", dice.

.- Groseros...

Suspiré, aquella estúpida conversación no llevaba a ningún lado, pero Raphael estaba visiblemente irritado:

.- Déjalo Raph, esto es una suma tontería.

.- ¡Es que no puedo Don! Me fastidia, me fastidia mucho. Casey tiene razón ¿sabes? – apuntó a la susodicha anciana con un dedo mientras ahora había empezado a gritarme a mi – Casey tiene razón. No traen más que problemas y cuando tratas de ayudarlas te apuñalan por la espalda. ¿Por qué crees que no s está reprochando todo esto?

.- ...Raph...no conocemos sus razones...

.- Nos lo reprocha porqué se trata de una mujer. Y cuando las ayudas porque las ves en apuros se ponen furiosas por ser consideradas el sexo débil. ¡Pero es que si luego no las ayudas también se ponen furiosas por no haber corrido a socorrerlas! – perdió todo respeto y se acercó demasiado a la anciana - ¿sabe que¡Ahí la maten la próxima vez, nah!

Raphael empezó a marcharse con paso violento y visiblemente frustrado. Lancé una última mirada a la mujer antes de enfundar mi bo. Para nada estaba de acuerdo con la teoría de mi hermano, y sin duda su "explosión" era debida al alcohol y a una previa comida de cabeza por parte de Casey.

Pero aquella mujer no nos había respetado a nosotros en absoluto y no siento mucho interés en respetar a aquella gente que no nos tiene en cuenta. Le di la espalda sin tan solo disculparme por el comportamiento de Raphel y seguí a mi hermano mientras aún balbuceaba palabras e insultos.

Escuché un último susurro de la anciana:

.- Jóvenes despreocupados...no sabéis dónde os habéis metido, desgraciados. La educación se gana a pulso.

* * *

Pues nada, aquí empiezo con lo nuevo de lo nuevo. Borré el preview, pues no tenía valor ni de prólogo, jejeje, así empiezo todo des del principio.

Más adelante supongo que el título de Yin Yang ya podrá interpretarse debidamente, por ahora, resulta una tontería, pues aúnno hay nada para verificarlo.

Bueno gente, ahí quedó eso, espero no demorarme mucho en el próximo cap (¿que más queréis? esta semana he sido productiva, jejejje) Nos estamos leyendo nenitas y nenitos!

YaS ;-P


	2. Érase la luz del sol

#02# Érase la luz del sol

_Donatello_

Nada más entrar, trató de huir al piso superior desapareciendo en un "visto y no visto". Pero le resultó en vano. Leonardo había permanecido en vela des de que me había mandado a buscarle y, a esas horas, la embriaguez de Raphael pasaba por un dolor de cabeza y cara de no haber dormido durante noches.

Se me erizaron las escamas al escucharlo rugir de aquella manera...sin duda había tirado de café para estar despierto y las sustancias estimulantes no suelen sentarle muy bien a Leo:

.- ¡Raphael!

Mi hermano quedó congelado en el principio del salto y no tuvo más remedio que voltearse y mostrarle su mala cara a Leonardo. Entornando los ojos suspiró con cansancio y trató de escapar de nuevo:

.- ¿No podemos dejarlo para mañana Leo? Tengo sueño...

.- Ya es mañana. – en tan solo ver el serio posado de mi hermano mayor al acercarse a Raphael, ponderé que desaparecer de allí también era lo mejor para mi. Pero Leonardo blandió con rapidez una de sus katanas barriéndome el paso para salir del lugar.

Después de dar un respingo por el susto, suspiré también dispuesto a aguantar unas cuantas palabras:

.- ¿En qué estás pensando, Raph? Se supone que si vas a pasar el día con Casey a la noche deberías de estar de vuelta.

.- ¡oh vamos, Leo! No empieces con esas¿a caso me he perdido algo importante?- buena manera de huir de las responsabilidades, Raph...

.- El entrenamiento de ayer tarde. Sensei Splinter no está de gran humor y lo único que consigues con tus "interminables escapadas" es faltarle al respeto. Y sabes que eso no lo consiento.

Traté de retirarme de nuevo de la zona cero. Pero Leonardo, sin quitarle el ojo de encima al desfigurado de Raphael, me retuvo por el brazo de nuevo. Me entraron ganas de llorar...¿qué demonios pintaba yo allí? Tan sólo quería ir a mi cama y aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que me quedaban.

Por aquél entonces y tras unas cuántas palabras no muy agradables, el sueño había empezado a vencer a mis dos hermanos y los nervios por no haber pegado ojo les consumían:

.- ¿Sabes cual es tu problema Leo? Que no consientes nada. Ya soy mayorcito cómo para tenerte detrás todo el día lamiéndome el trasero para enseñarme lo que está mal y lo que está bien.

.- No te confundas, Raphael. Me importa un bledo lo que hagas. Pero lo que no aguanto es que trates de huir constantemente de tus obligaciones y luego tenga que ser yo el que de la cara delante de Splinter para que no te eche toda la culpa encima. Que poco honorable...

.- ¿A si¿Y qué coño tiene de honorable meter las narices en los asuntos de los demás y enviar a Donatello para que venga a buscarme? – Raphael se pegó demasiado a Leonardo y, en un principio, traté de alejarlos levemente, pero de nuevo me echaron del cuadrante y tuve que permanecer apartado – La próxima vez, oh valeroso líder, espero que seas tú el que venga a pedirme que vaya a casita a dormir. Que para eso eres al que más le importa si duermo o no en casa.

Leonardo me mandó una fugaz mirada para que justificase si ese comentario era verídico o no. No creí que fuera conveniente por mi parte ponerme del lado de Raphael...pero era la pura verdad:

.- Es cierto. A mi me importa poco lo que haga Raph por las noches...

.-Vale, muy bien. Parece que soy el único aquí con un poco de racionalidad - ...falso, Leo. El único racional en la familia soy yo.

.- Corrígete hermano, con un poco de estupidez.

.- ¿quién es el estúpido, merluzo¿yo¿o tu que tienes el morro de presentarte con una cogorza increíble?

Cuando volvieron a pegarse demasiado entre ellos en un forcejeo para ver quien apartaba antes la mirada decidí retirarme. Sabía del cierto que esa conversación no llevaba a ningún sitio; pues Raphael, al día siguiente, volvería a hacer lo que se le viniera en gana y Leonardo, cómo siempre, empezaría a reprocharle toda su vida para luego acabar enzarzados de nuevo...

¿Para qué preocuparse? Pan de cada día...

Miré el reloj de la sala de entrenamiento en cuánto eché a un lado mi bo. Había empezado a pesarme enormemente después del trote por toda la ciudad...diablos, ya casi era de mañana...

Adiviné que meterme en la cama de poco iba a servirme, pues a la hora Splinter nos levantaría con el entrenamiento matutino...

Así pues, me encaminé medio somnoliento hacia el baño dispuesto a darme una buena ducha que me despertase.

Michelanggelo hizo acto de presencia des del piso superior. Las enormes ojeras que escrutaban su rostro y el cojín que abrazaba me indicaba que se debería de encontrar durmiendo des de hacía horas y, por los gritos de mis hermanos, habría pegado el bote de la cama:

.- ...Donny¿qué pasa?

.- ¿tu que crees? – le dije señalando detrás de mi con vagancia. Michelanggelo siguió la dirección indicada y bostezó sin darle mucha más importancia al asunto que yo:

.- ¿Raph volvió bebido otra vez?

.- ...algo así...- lo ignoré por completo y me metí en el baño buscando algo de silencio en el que no hubiera gritos, insultos y amenazas.

Fue cuando encendí el agua de la ducha y me relajé por primera vez en toda la noche que empecé a pensar detenidamente el encuentro con esa anciana y el monstruo en el parque...hasta aquél entonces ni yo ni Raphael le habíamos dado mucha importancia al hecho de que hubiera un monstruo sin cabeza en medio de Nueva York...

Pero ¿qué queréis? He visto tantas cosas extrañas en mi vida que ya ninguna de ellas me asombraba y, por una vivencia más, no iba a comerme la cabeza y menos a aquellas horas.

Me quemé.

Me abrasé vivo. Mientras pensaba en mis cosas el agua había empezado a salir mucho más caliente de lo que creía y tuve que apartarme de su trayectoria para no salir ardiendo.

Bajé el controlador hacia más frío...pero por mucho que lo bajase, mi cuerpo seguía ardiendo con increíble fuerza.

_Raphael_

.- ¡No me pongas el dedo en la cara, Raph!

.- ¡Te lo meteré por dónde haga falta mientras no dejes de gritarme!

.- ¡Oh¿Te duele la cabeza?- Leo podía ser muy hijo de perra cuándo quería y, no había duda alguna, que mi extremada ironía había sido herencia suya. A esas alturas ya gritaba y contestaba por inercia mientras trataba de desaparecer de la vista de mi hermano.

Pero no.

Aquella mañana se había decidido a hacerme la vida imposible y a jorobarme la resaca a lo máximo...dios, como lo odiaba...y mucho más a aquellas horas..

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y mi estómago amenazaba con devolver en cualquier instante, pero aún y así, ahí me teníais, manteniendo el tipo y no mostrando signo alguno de debilidad frente al recochineo de mi hermano que juraría que esperaba a que me fuera a vomitar al lavabo para gritarme con más ganas y más razón.

.- Me voy a la cama – sentencié sin tan solo mirarlo a la cara.

.- ¿A las 7 de la mañana? Ni lo sueñes, descerebrado, te saltaste ayer tarde el entrenamiento de sensei, de éste no te salvas. – empecé a arder con consistencia por dentro y lo atribuí a que Leo me estaba poniendo cada vez más de los nervios.

Me giré rabioso y agarrándole la cinta de su pecho para acercarlo a mi:

.- ¿Quién coño te crees para estar todo el día ordenándome incluso cuándo no estamos en batalla, imbécil? – me apartó de un fuerte manotazo haciendo que soltase a mi presa:

.-Pues alguien que puede patearte el trasero con consistencia cómo sigas hablándome con ese tono

Mi cuerpo seguía ardiendo. Cómo si la temperatura estuviera aumentando en mi. Inconscientemente y mientras seguía gritándome con él, empecé a frotarme todas mis extremidades en un intento de que dejasen de escocerme esa barbaridad.

Mis articulaciones me dolían y ardían a horrores y por más que las fregase no parecían calmarse.

Leo siguió gritándome y yo empecé a preocuparme con seriedad sobre el asunto.

Llevé mi mano a la frente para tomarme la temperatura, pero mi palma estaba igual de caliente que el resto de mi cuerpo y no me era apreciable.

.- ¿Raph? – Leo lo notó. Por no querer seguir allí mucho tiempo no quise dar explicaciones:

.- me voy a la cama- Michelanggelo se encontraba detrás de mi y al volverme me crucé con su mirada:

.- ¡Uf! Tío, de verdad que asustas, la peor de tus resacas, compadre.

.- Cállate.

.- Oye, espera. ¿Qué ocurre? – en un intento de retenerme, Leonardo me puso la mano en el hombro.

Incluso juraría que pude llegar a oler levemente a carne frita cuándo éste retiró su mano sorprendido por la temperatura de mi cuerpo:

.- ¿Pero que...?...tu estás enfermo.

.- No digas chorradas ...- siendo fiel a mi terquedad, pasé olímpicamente de mis hermanos tratando de dirigirme a mi habitación. Pero los pies me pesaban una barbaridad y mi vista empezaba a nublarse...demonios...Mickie tenía razón, la peor de mis resacas.

Me apoyé en una de las columnas jadeante, mientras seguía frotándome el cuerpo tratando de que no me quemase tanto...aún y así no sudaba.

De repente, cómo si algo me jalase con fuerza del cuello, caí de rodillas al suelo hecho un ovillo y empecé a gruñir.

.- ¿Raph? – Mickie se había desplazado al lugar en unos momentos.

Sentí como si algo me rodease. Como si quedase tendido en una burbuja de vacío por unos momentos mientras todo mi cuerpo, en su totalidad, seguía ardiéndome.

Por más fuerte que me abrazaba no me calmaba y no fue hasta que, cómo caída del cielo, la mano de Michelanggelo se posó en mi caparazón y todo marchó cómo si se lo llevase el viento.

De repente.

Sin explicación alguna. Había empezado a encontrarme perfectamente y la temperatura de mi cuerpo descendía alcanzando su normalidad.

.- ¿Estás bien? – volvió a susurrarme.

.- ...sí...ahora sí...- musité en apenas un hilo de voz poco perceptible

.- Diablos hermano¿qué pasó? Que susto me has dado – aún no me volteé, quise esperarme unos segundos para asegurarme que todo había pasado – diablos...que pequeño pareces en el suelo.

Estúpido. No era tiempo para bromas. Las carcajadas de Michelanggelo me sentaron cómo una patada en el estómago. Sin duda trataba de quitarle importancia a la situación para alegrarme el día...pero Mickie, tío, no lo acababas de conseguir del todo.

Me incorporé lentamente dando gracias a que todo había vuelto a ser normal.

Un mal momento, tan solo eso...cómo cuando tomas alguna droga y sienta mal...solo eso...aún y así me sentía extraño. Debería de ser por lo ocurrido.

De repente, alguien gritó.

Una voz femenina.

Por unos momentos supuse que era April que venía histérica por alguna razón, pero no...no era su voz.

Me volteé viendo como Leo y Mickie quedaban estupefactos frente al grito.

Instintivamente, Leo se dirigió al baño. Si más no, parecía venir de allí:

.- Don¿has oído eso?...¡me cago en la...¡Diablos! – La voz de Lleo viniendo del baño no pareció traer muy buenas noticias.

Digno de todo un valiente ninja, Michelanggelo retrocedió algo asustado:

.- Que...¿qué pasa? – me preguntó sin voltearse – has escuchado...¿has escuchado el grito verdad?

Ahora si se volteó.

Un grito bastante parecido al anterior pero mucho más estruendoso se coló en el lugar.

Sin duda, era uno de los berreos de Michelanggelo y, perfectamente, podría haber pasado por ser el grito de mujer.

.- ¿Y a ti que mosca te ha picado enan...?

Bien, en un principio fui a reprocharle el hecho de que me viera y gritase de aquella manera, pues me dio un susto de muerte. Tendría mala cara...pero tanto...

Pero lo más alucinante es que, cuando fui a insultarle, escuché mi propia voz.

Fue por eso que me callé y me agarré el cuello cómo si tratase de estrangularme mientras Michelanggelo seguía mirándome inmóvil con el horror en la cara:

.- ¿pero que...que...? – traté de decir una vez más. Pero no, una voz femenina bastante estridente salía del lugar de dónde antes se encontraba mi rugosa voz...

la mano de Michelanggelo tembló levemente cuando la levantó para señalarme mientras trataba de balbucear algo:

.- ¿qué, que que? – me ponía nervioso cuando no le salían las palabras y, puesto que podía morirme del susto si tenía que esperar a que me lo dijera, corrí yo mismo hacia el lavabo.

Una carrera que nunca olvidaré.

Las cosas me eran mucho más altas de lo habitual y mis piernas mucho más ágiles de lo normal.

Mientras corría rezaba por mi y por mi voz con el corazón palpitando nervioso en mi pecho.

Prácticamente derrapé al entrar en el baño. Frené justo delante del cristal. Pero mi presencia fue percibida mucho antes por Donatello y Leonardo que, al verme, soltaron un grito de espanto.

Ambos gritos se mezclaron con el mío en cuánto me vi reflejado en el espejo y, para acabar de rematar la sonata, Michelanggelo también debió de aparecer en el baño y descubrir a Don, pues empezó a gritar también.

Un lamentable espectáculo.

El peor que recuerdo.

Me observé atónito en el espejo. Inmóvil. Aún no creyéndome del todo lo que veía y ponderando la posibilidad de que Casey me hubiera metido algo en la bebida...

Una tortuga.

Sí, seguía siendo una tortuga.

Pero hembra.

La bandana me había resbalado y permanecía colgándome del cuello. Mis facciones eran más redondas, finas, viendo que, después de todo, tenía los ojos grandes.

Al tocarme la cara me percaté de mis manos. La mitad de pequeñas de lo que eran antes con los dedos mucho más delgados.

No pude evitar colapsar por completo cuando Leonardo se acercó. Sorprendido, con una mueca de asombro reflejándose también en el cristal me sacaba por lo menos dos cabezas y la amplitud de su pecho había pasado a ser la misma que la de mis hombros.

Lancé un grito horrorizado mientas acababa de repasar todo mi cuerpo parte por parte. Todos mis músculos. Todos mis queridos músculos que durante tanto tiempo había cuidado, habían perdido su bulto y pasaban por formar parte de una tersa piel que ocupaba la mitad de lo que antes había ocupado.

Mis piernas, mis brazos...incluso juraría que yo, en mi estado normal, podría agarrarme la estrecha cintura con ambas manos...

Tan sólo me llevé las manos a la entrepierna aún completamente asustado que empecé a considerar la situación gravemente.

Sí, era hembra.

Recuerdo un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y sentir que dormía en mi mullida cama.

_Donatello_

Al menos había logrado esquivar el desmayo que Raphael había padecido. Tal vez porque aún seguía agazapado en un rincón de la bañera completamente empapado. En algún posible estado de shock. O tal vez porque yo no había ingerido la misma cantidad de alcohol que él y ahora mismo su cabeza se debería estar volviendo loca.

No más que la mía.

.-

Sensei Splinter no dejaba de echarnos el ojo.

La situación para él era tan escamosa cómo para nosotros. Alertado por todos los gritos había acudido des de sus estancias hacia el baño y juraría que nunca le había visto esa cara de espanto.

Me había sentado en el sofá. Agarrándome las rodillas y contemplando la humeante taza de té. A un lado, en la hamaca. El cuerpo femenino inerte de Raphael seguía desmayado profundamente mientras Michelanggelo lo rodeaba una y otra vez estudiándolo sin atreverse a tocarlo:

.- No puede ser...no puede ser...no puede ser...¿has visto esto Leo? – Mickie agarró delicadamente una de las muñecas de Raphael mientras su brazo caía a plomo - ...podría partirla con dos dedos...

.- Déjale, Mickie. – Leonardo devolvió la atención hacia mi y hacia el relato de las aventurillas de aquella noche...podría parecer una tontería y no sabía si había relación alguna. Pero creí conveniente explicarlo – ¿a ver...dices que una anciana empezó a gritaros por salvarla?

Asentí levemente:

.- ¿Y que un monstruo del tamaño de un camión la estaba atacando? – volvió a preguntar. Yo asentí de nuevo.

.- No lo sé...yo...- me repudiaba escuchar mi voz femenina. Nunca creí que de ser mujer podría sonar tan dulce. – era muy extraño. No quería que la ayudásemos y esa cosa podría haberla aplastado con un tentáculo...pero aún y así...fue ella quien lo acabó rematando con una técnica muy extraña...la maldita anciana no parecía ser tan "anciana " después de todo.

.- Pero, pero...¿una viejecita¿Una viejecita normal y corriente? – Michelanggelo seguía sin creérselo - ¿de esas que van con el bastón y la bolsa de pan para tirar a los pájaros?

.- No, que va...una anciana muy extraña...- miré a sensei Splinter que permanecía arrodillado en el pie del sofá – tenía los ojos negros, sensei...y era muy alta.

.- Narnia.

Fue lo único que dijo en todo el rato que estuve explicándole la historia. Fruncí el ceño sin comprender y desenvolví mis rodillas prestando atención:

.- ¿Narnia? –Splinter se levantó y, por alguna extraña razón que no supe entender, me lanzó una mirada fría y calculadora:

.- Diablos, Donatello, hijo. Hablas de ello cómo si nunca hubierais estado compitiendo en el torneo Nexus.

.- ¿El torneo Nexus? – solté sin acabar de entender.

.- ¡Si¿Cabe que recuerde que yo fui el ganador? – Mickie retomó sus interminables auto alabanzas que solía propinarse cada vez que se hablaba del torneo Nexus – ¡Yo pateé el trasero de sensei, pateé el trasero de Raph y pateé el trasero de aquél monstruo azulado!

.- No digas bobadas, sensei se dejó vencer – le corregí recordando aquellos momentos.

.- ¡ajá! Pero tu ni siquiera pasaste de la primera ronda, hermanito – el muy desconsiderado seguía metiendo el dedo en la llaga y recordándome una y otra vez la manera en cómo me vencieron en la primera etapa del torneo...en fin...

.- De todos modos – Leonardo me salvó - ¿qué tiene que ver el mundo Nexus en esto?

.- Las batallas de Nexus se desenvuelven en todas las dimensiones las cuales abarca la encrucijada de ese mundo.

.- No entiendo – soltó Michelanggelo.

.- cabeza de chorlito...- susurré – el mundo Nexus es dónde confluyen todas las dimensiones existentes en la realidad. Por eso allí se reúnen los mejores luchadores, para disputarse el título que...

.- ¡que yo conseguí! – insoportable...

.- Psé...es por eso que sus batallas, aún cuando no resultan ser oficiales dentro del torneo, se desenvuelven en los distintos mundos que encrucifijan a Nexus...

.- Es cómo decir que las rondas eliminatorias se batallan en dónde te pillen ¿no? – Splinter asintió a la pregunta de Leonado para luego mirarme culpabilizadoramente:

.- si hubiera sido Raphael sólo, tal vez lo hubiera entendido. Pero estando tu, Donatello, deberías de haberte percatado de que se trataba de una de las batallas de Nexus. Y en ellas está terminantemente prohibido que haya algún tipo de interferencia exterior. – agaché la cabeza. Sensei tenía razón...pero en esos momentos yo no estaba cómo para percatarme de ello. El ocuparme de un Raphael borracho y el que fueran las 5 de la mañana no fueron conceptos que estuvieran mucho a mi favor, que digamos...

.- ...Lo siento...

.- pero entonces...¿esa vieja era esa tal Narnia¿Y qué con eso?

.- Narnia es una anciana residente en Nexus y una de las más feroces combatientes del torneo, Michelanggelo. Se rumoreaba que tras años de batallas y soledad, la experiencia y su fuerte carácter la habían convertido en un personaje bastante conocido y ciertamente mal visto...las malas lenguas solían llamarla "la bruja negra" por sus conocimientos de las artes mágicas...

.- ¿artes mágicas? ...entonces podría ser completamente posible que la mujer se ofendiera con la interferencia de Donatello y Raphael en su combate y...- Leonardo parecía buscar las palabras exactas - ...y los hechizase...

Sensei asintió volviendo a tomar su posición en el suelo en frente del sofá.

.- Pero...pero no lo entiendo...¿tan mal se lo tomó cómo para hechizarlos así? – Michelanggelo trataba de seguir buscándole lo racional en el asunto – y...¿por qué en mujeres?...no sé...si hubiera querido fastidiarles podría haberles transformado en otra cosa peor...¿no?

.- No intentes buscarle explicación alguna, Michelanggelo. Ya hace tiempo que Narnia no basa sus actos en nada. Sin duda alguna no le sentó nada la intromisión.

.- ...bueno...- empecé a decir - ...ya sabéis lo volátil que es Raphael cuando va algo...bebido.

Pensé seriamente si pronunciar esa última palabra o no, pues a sensei de seguro no le iba a gustar en absoluto. Durante mucho tiempo, yo y mis hermanos habíamos tratado de hacer lo imposible por esconder las tendencias alcohólicas nocturnas de Raph y Case. Pero creí conveniente soltarlo...pues la situación lo requería y consideraba que el hecho de que Raph, borracho, le echase en cara lo problemáticas que eran las mujeres podría resultar un factor bastante importante en todo esto...o tal vez sólo lo dije porque un dejo de rencor y sed de venganza hacia Raphael corrían por mis venas por haberme metido en el lío en el que estábamos.

.- ¿bebido? – musitó lentamente sensei arqueando ambas cejas en una expresión ciertamente...terrorífica.

Se incorporó lentamente mientras todos le seguíamos con la mirada y, con serenidad y sin ninguna expresión aparente de rabia, se dirigió hacia el cuerpo femenino de Raphael inerte sobre la hamaca.

Con un movimiento veloz le arreó un fuerte golpe con el bastón en una de las rodillas. Todos apartamos la cara o arrugamos la nariz en tan sólo pensar cómo debería de sentar que te levantasen de aquella manera.

Cómo si la rodilla de Raphael se tratase de algún tipo de interruptor, al contacto con el bastón mi hermano se incorporó de golpe con un fuerte grito mientras se sobaba el lugar afectado:

.- ¿Pero que coño haces, Michelan...?...ah, sensei...¿ocurre algo?- el muy inútil se había encontrado con la penetrante y seria mirada de la rata y no le gustaba un pelo. Su sentido de alarma se debió de disparar y trató de quitarle importancia a la situación con risitas nerviosas:

.- Pues la habéis hecho buena, hijos – Splinter habló dirigiéndose con especial interés hacia mi y Raphael – tengo mis dudas acerca de que el hechizo de Narnia pueda ser temporal y, de seguro, que tras todo esto hay mucho más de lo que parece.

.- ¿hechizo? - susurró Raphael recién enterándose del asunto. Michelanggelo se lo contó en pocas palabras.

.- ¿Qué quiere decir? – musitó Leonardo.

.- Narnia es demasiado anciana cómo para hacer las cosas a la desesperada...la experiencia en los cuerpos viejos siempre busca una segunda interpretación de las cosas – Michelanggelo se rascó la cabeza frente a esa explicación de sensei:

.- Significa eso que...¿si las ha convertido en mujeres es por algo?...la bruja quiere que...¿hagan algo? – Raph me mandó una mirada cómplice.

.- De seguro que sí. Y quedaros aquí no os va ayudar de gran cosa. – indicó sensei, Leonardo se incorporó con una súbita fuerza:

.- ¡Pues vayamos a Nexus!

.- ¡me apunto, me apunto, me apunto! – Mickie empezó a correr hacia su habitación de seguro para coger sus cosas.

.- Conforme. Pienso darle una buena tunda a esa viejecita de los huevos – soltó Raphael incorporándose, con mirada maliciosa y crujiéndose los nudillos...que imagen tan grotesca para venir de un cuerpo femenino...

Suspiré con consistencia...no me apetecía nada moverme por el mundo con ese aspecto...pero de seguro que sí quería recuperar mi cuerpo masculino tendría que viajar hacia Nexus...que remedio.

Me incorporé también.

Raphael quedó de pie delante de mi. Inconscientemente nos repasamos entre nosotros pues de seguro, ya sea porque somos hermanos, nuestro cuerpo no debía de ser muy distinto y tratábamos de observarnos des de fuera para ponderar si la cosa era seria o no.

Leonardo había quedado en medio de la batalla de miradas curiosas y balanceaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

De repente se sonrojó, Raphael fue el primero en percatarse de ello:

.- ¿En que coño estás pensando, desgraciado? – le soltó maliciosamente. Leonardo dio un respingo al ser descubierto.

Se frotó la nuca con confusión antes de devolverle la maquiavélica mirada a Raph:

.- Mejor no quieras saberlo, no te gustaría.

Yo supe interpretar que tan solo se trataba de una broma, pero Raphael seguía tan de los nervios que empezó a gritarse con él de nuevo.

.-

Quedé encerrado en mi habitación durante horas. Mirándome una y otra vez al espejo viendo que, al ser interiormente un hombre, seguía comportándome cómo tal y daba una imagen bastante...cruda.

Suspiré mientras seguía desparramado en la cama con uno de los comunicadores abierto sobre la colcha de ésta, todos sus circuitos se desparramaban y en cualquier momento acabaría por perder los pequeños tornillos...maldito Michelanggelo...últimamente si no reventaba un comunicador a la semana parecía no quedarse tranquilo...

Pero realmente no prestaba atención a lo que hacía. Me miraba de reojo en el espejo una y otra vez con la esperanza de volver al Donatello de siempre en un parpadeo. Pero no, no aparecía.

Esa desconocida seguía ahí...bueno, del cierto que no sabría aceptarme cómo desconocida, pues todo en mi era familiar, exactamente todo. Todas y cada una de las pequeñas cicatrices mal curadas de aquellas heridas leves de armas, rasguños de cuando era una cría, arañazos, todo seguía encima de mi piel.

No había que darle más vueltas. Era yo. En femenino pero era yo. Todo y entero un Donatello.

¿Así pues¿De que preocuparse?

Después de pasar largas horas de agonía y preocupación en mi habitación tratando de desplazar mi atención hacia otras cosas, había llegado ala conclusión de que eso era "magia". La magia no es ciéncia. Y si no es ciencia, no es cuantificable. Si no es cuantificable, no puedo estudiarlo.

Así pues, yo no puedo arreglarlo. Porque en genética e interiormente era todo "yo". Mis células seguirían siendo las mismas. Mis muestras de sangre, saliva y piel también.

Así pues, si no podía arreglarlo ¿por qué preocuparme? Cuando yo no podía arreglar algo significaba que había otro alguien que sí podía. Y ese alguien era Narnia.

Mi propia conciencia, con tal de poder calmarse a sí misma, me había auto convencido de que, después de todo, aquello iba a ser toda una odisea. Y las odiseas nunca están nada mal.

Mientras existiera la posibilidad de volver a ser el de antes, no tenía de qué preocuparme. Así que, en un intento de parecer menos grotesco, empecé a estudiar mi cuerpo para tratar de adaptarme a él...

"Cuando cuerpo y mente no confluyen en una unidad...el alma se alborota..."

Recordaba que sensei había dicho esas palabras alguna vez...nunca les había encontrado tanto sentido cómo en aquellos instantes.

* * *

Ya volví con el segundo cap! Oé oé!

Información de utilidad: El mundo Nexus apareció en algunos caps de la serie nueva de TMNT (en los cómics no lo sé, pero creo que también) Los chicos participaban en el torneo de luchadores tras seguir de hurtadillas a Splinter que también iba a participar. Donatello acaba eliminado ala primera ronda (aix...), Mickie se enfrenta con Splinter en la segunda pero éste se rinde, Raph contra Traximus (uno de los triceraton gladiadores de la saga) y Leonardo contra Usagi Yojimbo (ese conejito blanco samurai, jejeje), Leonardo queda descalificado por envenenamiento. Bueno, en resumen, Michelanggelo acaba pateándole el trasero a Raphael en la tercera ronda por pura casualidad (cosa que le reprocha toda su vida) y luego éste acaba venciendo el torneo nexus también por pura casualidad...(ke suerte tienes Mickie...).

**Itsukiiiiiiii **nenaaaaaa! juer chica cuánto tiempo! Ke ha sido de tu vida durante tantas lunas? La verdad esque quedaste completamente ausente de fanfiction y dejaste tu fic completamente abandonado! ya te vale, jejejeje (sob! éramos escasas las fans de Raphael x esta zona...las de Leo empiezan a ganarnos terreno! XD) Pues sí chica, hay muchas fics nuevos y todos son muy buenos! Así que si tienes oportunidad de entregarte a los nuevos autores, házlo. Vale la pena! bienvenida de nuevo!

Si chica, te entiendo con eso de que para los profesores solo existe una fecha en el calendario, **Samy**...fíjate, que he encontrado trabajo para la campaña de navidad (que akí está al llegar) y me coincide con 4 días de clase en los que tengo en ese período toooodos los exámenes...voy a morir...

Pues sí, a Donny le va a tocar el premio gordo por culpa de Raph, bueno vaya, los dos salen perdiendo, jejeje, pero Donatello va a ser una chica mucho más femenina de lo que será Raphael en la vida.

Chica, que chungo si la ancianita se parece a tu vecina **Naoko** ...(porque mira que me la he imaginado fea, jejej) yo que tú iría con cuidado cuando me la cruzase por la calle XD, no sea que la ofendas y acabes siendo un hombre gordo, barbudo, barrigón y calvo XD (paujh! No le deseo eso ni a mi peor enemigo...si tubiera vaya, jejeje). Y sí, la verdad que un bicho moviéndose por Nuva York queda bastante raro...pero esque a esta ciudad ya le han pasado tantas cosas que se debe de sentir indiferente...(¿nunca os habéis parado a pensar porqué todos los aliens atacan Nueva York? jejeje)

Bueno chicas, nos estamos leyendo

me despido por ahora!

YaS ;-P


	3. Érase un complot

#03# Érase un complot

_Raphael_

  
Había pasado las primeras horas de la mañana de un lado al otro. Estudiando mis nuevos "músculos" y observando la reacción de mi cuerpo con cada movimiento.

Me sentía extrañamente raro...a pesar de que todo yo era mucho más estrecho, pequeño y delicado de lo que solía serlo, parecía haber ganado muchos puntos a favor de mi agilidad y mi capacidad de observación...

Me hacía sentir mal aceptar que, siendo hembra, no se me escapaba ni una...

Encerré toda mi rabia por la vieja bruja concentrando mis golpes en el saco en un intento de sacar a florecer la fuerza bruta que solía caracterizarme y conseguir que el maldito trozo de tela se balancease mucho más de lo que lo hacía.

Estático.

Tan solo permanecía tembloroso sujeto por el soporte a la columna.

Que rabia.

Ahogué un grito helado de pura impotencia cuando le asesté un golpe con todas mis fuerzas. Y cuándo digo todas, me refiero a TODAS mis fuerzas.

Mi muñeca se dobló con el golpe por no ser tan ancha cómo antes y aullé doloroso mientras me la agarraba con saña.

Aquella vez el saco se balanceó. Cierto, lo hizo, con tan mala suerte que, ahogado en mi dolor, me atacó desprevenido por delante lanzándome de culo al suelo.

Gruñí para mis adentros con una mueca de insatisfacción y aflicción mientras observaba cómo mi adversario, un maldito trozo de tela recubierto de arena, se mecía orgulloso tras haber conseguido tumbarme por primera vez en su vida.

Casi juraría haber podido ver cómo me sonreía cínicamente.

Los puños me temblaron de rabia y me lancé de nuevo contra él cegado por la impotencia. Unos brazos poderosos detuvieron mi paso agarrándome con fuerza para evitar que convirtiera al pobre saco en serrín:

.- ¡Vale vale! Esconde las uñas, gatita. El saco no tiene la culpa – al verme sostenido con tanta facilidad, aún me sentí más mierda y aparté de mi a Leonardo con una mueca de fastidio – vas a acabar haciéndote daño si sigues así.

Lo miré sin responderle, teniendo que levantar la cabeza levemente para poder alcanzar a mirarle a los ojos...diablos, ahora si que me sentía basura.

.- ¿Y tu...dónde está tu bandana?

.- ¡Tsk¿Dónde quieres que la lleve¿En la cintura tal vez? – Leonardo se rascó la nuca tras esa ofensiva irónica por mi parte – me va enorme...por no decir que mi cinturón me queda por el suelo y mucho más con el peso de los sais.

.- Bueno...busca otro modo...tal vez, si lo pusieras cruzado sobre el pecho o...

.- ¡No me vengas con esas! – lo señalé acusadoramente con un dedo – no soy una muñequita a la que poder decorar a tu gusto ¿entendido?

.- Claro, claro – lo aparté de mi camino de un bandazo que casi supuso más esfuerzo para mi que para él soportarlo. Dirigí de nuevo mi atención al saco y crují mis nudillos para volver a atacarle.

Pero la primera sarta de patadas que pude mandarle le hizo el mismo efecto que cuando Mickie lo limpiaba con un trapo. O sea, nada.

.- Siendo cómo eres ahora no vas a poder sacar partido de la fuerza

Diablos...si algo no entendía Leo era la indirecta de "déjame solo". Tenía que estar supervisándome incluso cuándo soy hembra...tal vez le gustase más en ese estado...

.- No tienes los mismos músculos, Raphael – paró la leve oscilación del saco con una mano – deberías de sacar más partido a la técnica, para poder lograr algo si lo que quieres es tumbar a alguien.

.- ¡Ja! Técnica – me burlé. Leonardo me ensartó con una fría mirada.

.- Sí, técnica. Descrito así a todo aquellos ejercicios de la autodefensa o del ataque directo que no incluyen tu propia fuerza si no la de tu oponente – me crucé de brazos y entorné los ojos frente a la "clase" que me tocaría soportar – pero claro, cómo el señorito se las da de tortuga invisible cuándo los entrenamientos de maestre Splinter no incluyen llaves mortales con las que degollar a tus enemigos, pues resulta normal que no sepas ni la primera letra de la "técnica".

.- ¡Eh eh eh! – lo que había parecido en un principio una ayuda desinteresada de Leonardo se había convertido en un ataque directo de reproches – no me vengas ahora con esas. ¡Puedo tumbar a un mamut en cualquier momento incluso con un cuerpo mucho más pequeño que el mío!

La sonrisa de Leonardo me dio un escalofrío. Abrió sus brazos en cruz:

.- ¿En serio¿Te parezco lo suficiente mamut? – lo tomé cómo una ofensiva y no vacilé en lanzarme contra él.

Me quedé ciertamente asombrado cuando logró esquivar mis primeros golpes con ligera dificultad. Tal vez el primero y el segundo no le alcanzaron, ni el tercero. Pero el cuarto lo rozó y a la quinta patada logré colocarla en su estómago. Se dobló levemente pero luego volvió a sonreírme.

Genial. Había ganado puntos en rapidez y agilidad pero mi fuerza continuaba menguada y el golpe ni tan sólo logró traspasar el duro pecho de caparazón de Leonardo.

Por respuesta, me agarró mi estrecho tobillo aún semi hundido en su estómago y lo retorció obligándome a darme la vuelta por completo si no quería tener un hueso menos.

Aprovechando la fuerza del giro, mandé una patada a su cara y éste la detuvo sin esfuerzo con el dorso de su otra mano:

.- ¿Te crees que lograrás tumbarme con sólo fuerza? – me empujó alejándome de él y tirándome por los suelos. Dispuesto a no dejar que mi orgullo cayera de aquella manera detuve mi caída frenando con rapidez y me lancé de nuevo hacia él.

Con la mano abierta me echó a un lado cómo una mosca y ésta vez sí caí al suelo.

Tal vez fuese mi poco temperamento que empezaba a agotarse o esa sonrisa vacilante de Leonardo que mostraba el placer que le producía tenerme indefenso de aquella manera, pero mis puños volvieron a temblar de nuevo y me lancé sin vacilar de nuevo:

¿Quiere técnica? Voy a darle yo técnica.

Leo creyó que le atacaría de nuevo y se protegió. Pero haciendo uso de mi nueva agilidad me eché a un lado tomándolo desprevenido por uno de sus costados y esquivando un codazo desesperado, me agaché haciendo uso tan sólo de la palma de mi mano.

Con un leve, rápido y ligero golpe en una de sus costillas, la mueca de Leonardo cambió y tras una patada para apartarme de él se tambaleó levemente:

.- ¡Ja! No te creí capaz de usar la obstrucción de chakra de esa manera.

.- Verte durante años a ti y al maestro insistiendo con los malditos puntos de presión hace que algo aprenda...- me incorporé victorioso dando mi demostración por finalizada.

Aparté de mi atención a Leonardo por unos instantes para seguir estudiando mi cuerpo, empezando por las manos.

Cierto. Raphael se había perdido en todo su físico y materia. Pero seguía siendo yo en esencia y todos aquellos conocimientos que había adquirido durante años seguían dentro de mi cabeza...realmente, si quería lograr salvar el trasero en Nexus, debería de aprender a moverme como Raphael femenino...no como Raph de siempre. Al menos en lo que a las batallas se refiere, pues no estaba dispuesto a permitir que mi mente retorcida de hembra se tragase por completo a mi poco ego original de macho...imaginarme a mi mismo siendo por completo "una hembra" me ponía las escamas de punta.

.- ¿Todo bien? – Leo me sorprendió de mis cabilaciones. Lo miré con cierto desdén e indiferencia – oye...me parece que hasta que no logremos que Narnia cambie su posición frente a vosotros, te será de utilidad aprender a usar tu cuerpo lo mejor posible...después de todo, es el único que tienes ¿no?

.- ...que observador...- solté con arrogante ironía.

.- Pero...¿porqué mujeres? – Leo había echo referencia a la anterior pregunta de Mickie. ¿Porqué Narnia había decidido convertirnos en mujeres y no en otra cosa peor?...yo tenía la respuesta.

Yo y mi constante arrogancia frente a esa vieja pasa sumado al lavado de cerebro que Casey me había hecho contra las mujeres lo había desenvuelto todo.

Se me erizaron las escamas de nuevo en pensar qué tipo de castigo me infligiría maestre Splinter en cuánto supiera que todos los problemas venían dados a mi falta de respeto hacía el sexo femenino...

Para cuándo quise darme cuenta, la mirada ceñuda de Leonardo restaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara no con una expresión amigable...:

.- Raph¿hay algo más de lo que Donny ha mencionado, cierto?

Una risita nerviosa por mi parte y el apartar ligeramente el rostro de Leo del mío acabó por delatarme.

Fue entonces, cuando mi pellejo realmente corría peligro, que empecé a sacarle el jugo a mi estado y a hacer caso a mi hermano, "saber utilizar tu cuerpo".

Con la voz más dulce que pude sacar teniendo escasas horas de práctica con mi tono femenino, y con un contoneo extraído del ronroneo de April con Case, me aferré al brazo de Leonardo mientras buscaba su mirada con una mueca de cordero degollado:

.- Vamos Leo¿no creerás de verdad que tu hermanita es tan mal educada cómo para no mantener el respeto hacia la tercera edad, verdad?

Leonardo parpadeó confundido y visiblemente incómodo. Se rascó la nuca mientras desviaba bruscamente la mirada con una débil señal de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¡Nah! Lo sabía. Las armas de Raphael son tan mortíferas tanto de hembra cómo de macho. ¡Jej!

Cuando Leo pareció caer del cielo tras mi ronroneo por su brazo yo ya me encontraba en el piso superior. La impaciencia que le caracterizaba cuando discutía conmigo cayó sobre él cómo un yunque:

.- ¡Maldito seas Rapha¡No me vengas con esas tonterías que te conozco cómo si te hubiera parido!

Le guiñé un ojo por considerar que me encontraba a una distancia prudencial de él y me regodeé en la gloria cuando volví a comprobar que, a pesar de que mi hermano sabía del cierto de que utilizaba mi "encanto" para camelarlo, seguía tropezando con a misma piedra una y otra vez y se ruborizó de nuevo mientras me daba la espalda impotente.

.-

Entré en su habitación sin importarme qué, cuándo ni porqué. Apartando las cortinas de un manotazo me adentré en una oscuridad no esperada:

.- Se debe de pedir permiso antes de entrar en la habitación de una señorita.

.- ¡Bleh! Donny por tu madre, das asco hablando de esa manera.

.- Bueno, no dejo de ser mujer – Donatello reposaba en su cama apoyado contra la pared y con algún aparato rebozado de cables entre sus piernas cruzadas. La luz del escritorio era la única que había encendida en el lugar:

.- ¿Qué haces a oscuras? – pregunté mientras abría la luz de todo el cuarto. Mis pupilas se contrajeron levemente.

Al girar la vista a un lado, descubrí mi imagen reflejada en un enorme espejo. Mi primera reacción fue dar un respingo:

.- ¡uh!...todavía no me acostumbro a verme así...

.- Pues ahora ya sabes porque ando casi a ciegas...no soporto verme reflejado en el espejo.

Me rasqué la nuca con incredulidad. ¿de verdad a Don le importaba tanto su aspecto?...vaya, juraría que de la familia los más abocados hacia su imagen éramos yo y Micehalnggelo.

Me senté a su lado en la cama desparramándome en ella sin importarme que pudiera parecer grotesco para mi aspecto:

.- ¿Qué pasa¿Vienes a por pilas¿o has vuelto a descolgar el saco de la columna?- Don me atacó tajante demostrándome que no tenía cierto afecto hacia la compañía en aquellos instantes.

.- ¿descolgar el saco¿Bromeas nah?...- me miré de nuevo las manos. ¿cómo coño iba a descolgar un saco a golpes si apenas lograba que se balancease?

.- ¿Entonces?

.- Bueno...- me incorporé levemente - ...no creo que...no creo que Splinter deba de venir a Nexus con nosotros...

.- ¿Por qué¿Qué hay de malo? Él conoce el lugar y es íntimo del Damiyo, podría sernos de ayuda.

.- Sí...claro. Pero lo que no sabe es que la bruja de los cojones nos ha convertido en mujeres por haber despotricado en contra de ellas.

.- No me incluyas en tu grupo marginal, Raph. Yo no dije nada.

.- ¡jaj¿Ahora quieres salvarte el trasero solo?

.- Fuiste tú y tu maldita lengua viperina de borracho que no supiste mantener la situación y te desbordaste en contra de ella y de todo ser con un par de tetas.

.- ¿A si¿Y quién me siguió el rollo eh? Podrías haberme detenido en cualquier momento pero dejaste que fuera yo el que cantase porque no eres lo suficiente espontáneo cómo para marcar tu propio territorio.

.- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – soltó algo incrédulo...

Quedé unos instantes en silencio.

.- Nah. Yo que sé. Ni yo me entiendo.

.- ...frases vacías...

.- Blah blah blah, no empieces con locuciones y chorradas de esas – lo señalé con un dedo acusador – la cuestión es esta: TU estás tan metido en este embrollo cómo YO. Y si Yo salgo de él, tu también podrás. Así pues, cúbreme el caparazón y yo te lo cubriré a ti.

.- No tienes nada de qué cubrirme – el muy cabezota seguía en su línea y mi paciencia por tratar de que mantuviera la boca callada se agotaba. Pareció dar la conversación por no tener final alguno y suspiró con consistencia - ...¿que demonios me estás pidiendo Raph?

.- No quiero que sensei se percate de todo el pollo que le soltamos a Narnia en contra del sexo femenino. Si viene a Nexus, va a enterarse de ello por fuerza y...no me da la gana.

.- ¿No te da la gana el qué?

.- Que venga. Tener a Splinter pisándonos los talones me resta movimientos de actuación...ya me entiendes. No le pediría perdón a Narnia ni aunque me degollasen por ello.

.- Ah, claro. Supones que partiéndole la cara en dos te devolverá tu aspecto ¿cierto?

.- Eso ha sido ironía ¿verdad? – solté frunciendo el ceño.

.- Pues claro, inútil. – Don tomó posición dispuesto a explicarme las cosas tal y como se cuentan a un niño pequeño – mira, no sabemos nada acerca de Narnia. No sabemos lo que nos puede pedir a cambio y ni tan solo sabemos si realmente va a estar en Nexus. Así pues, no te crees expectativas tan pronto porque vas a darte de morros contra una pared. – Donatello se incorporó dejando el amasijo de cables sobre su escritorio - ¿quieres que sensei no venga con nosotros? Bien, estoy dispuesto a dar la cara por ti, pero antes, quiero que me prometas algo.

.- ¡Hum! Pedirle algo a cambio a un hermano, que poco honorable Don – me mofé.

.- No me hables de honor...me doy cuenta de que mi mente femenina es mucho mas maquiavélica de lo que era antes...diablos...

.- Al grano – lo corté.

.- No quiero problemas.

.- ¿Cómo? – no acabé de entender que tipo de trato era ese.

.- Pues que no quiero problemas. No quiero que una vez lleguemos a Nexus y encontremos a Narnia se te crucen los cables y vayas a por ella hasta la muerte. Control. Sólo te pido eso. Por culpa de tu inconsciencia me has metido en un lío y prefiero salir primero de éste antes de que me metas en otro. Una vez en Nexus, se pensará, maquinará y se actuará en grupo y con conciencia y coherencia. Nada a lo alocado. Porque ya solo me falta que trates de degollar a la vieja y acabe transformado en algo peor...- Don abrió su armario y empezó a rebuscar en él – siempre pago por cómplice.

Tragué lentamente las advertencias de Donatello y, en aquellos instantes, no estaba yo cómo para darle mucha más importancia a sus cosas que a las mías. Tan sólo quería salvar mi trasero de Splinter.

Me incorporé también estirando los brazos por detrás de mi cabeza:

.- Bueno pues...¿entonces hay trato? – pregunté.

.- Eso debería de decirlo yo – me traspasó con la mirada. Una mirada que, aún y ser más cálida por los hermosos rasgos de feminidad, seguía siendo igual de gélida.

.- Claro, claro – coloqué mi mano sobre el corazón – control.

.- Control.

.- Mucho control – repetí – entonces...¿cómo conseguir que Splinter se quede en tierra?

Donatello se sobó el mentón. Tras meditar unos instantes suspiró entornando los ojos con cierta mueca de desesperación:

.- Dios mío...estoy maquinando contra mi propio maestro y padre...eso es cosa de mujeres...

.- Bueh. Que asco Don. Tu personalidad cambia por instantes.

.- A diferencia de la tuya – me soltó en reproche mientras me pescaba rascándome el sobaco con indiferencia y cierta arrogancia masculina.

Jej. De veras que iba a divertirme de lo lindo en ese cuerpo...pero mi mayor temor era ver cómo Donatello era cada vez más engullido por la perversidad de la mente femenina. Sólo esperaba no llegar a ese punto nunca en mi vida.

.-

.- em...ah ¡hola Case!...¿está April contigo?...ah, ahora se pone...kei. – Michelanggelo tapó el auricular y nos fusiló con la mirada a mi y a Donatello - ¿porqué demonios tengo que hacerlo yo?

.- Porque me moriría de vergüenza si Casey escuchase mi voz – le contesté.  
.- Ídem – apoyó Donatello

Michelanggelo entornó los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el auricular en el oído:

.- Sois lo peor. Esto es extorsión fraternal al hermano menor...claro. ¿Por qué no habéis ido a pedírselo a Leo eh? Porqué sabéis que os patearía el trasero si supiera que os estáis sacando de encima a Splinter y...¡aaaagh!

No soporté más la habladuría de Michelanggelo y lo agarré por el cuello des de la espalda:

.- Tú suéltate de la lengua, descerebrado, y le pasó la maquina de afeitar a Klunk.

.- ¡Coacción coacción! – el muy inútil empezó a gritar tratando de llamar la atención de Leonardo o de sensei.

>¿Mickie? – al otro lado del auricular, la vocecita de April se dejó caer en el lugar y Michelanggelo se apresuró a agarrar de nuevo el aparato dejándome colgado de su cuello...demonios...de verdad que no suponía ninguna amenaza para él...

.- Em...sí April. Soy yo...esto...- Nos mandó una mirada fugaz. Donatello le indicó que le degollaría el cuello y yo agarré por mi paso a Klunk del pellejo – Bueno verás. El problema es que yo y mis hermanos vamos a iniciar un viaje muy largo y...

>¡ah! Un viaje¿Dónde os vais?

.- hem...lejos. Muy lejos

>oh

.- Bueno, la cuestión es que maestre Splinter no tiene muy bien su pata y insiste en acompañarnos. No creemos que sea bueno para su salud pero, jej, ya sabes cómo es, cree que no podemos ir solos por la vida – nos miró de nuevo de reojo con reproche y apretando los dientes - ...con lo buenos que somos todos...y nos preguntábamos si...no se, si podrías inventarte alguna excusa para que se quedase contigo y...

>Mickie – April lo cortó - ¿qué está pasando?

.- ¿eh¿qué?...nada nada¿porque tendría que pasar algo malo?

>No he dicho que pase algo malo. ¿pasa algo malo?

.- No, claro que no. ¿Pasa algo malo? No. Preguntaste si pasaba algo y eso se pregunta cuándo pasa algo malo y claro, tuve que contestarte que no pasaba nada malo. Todo está en su sitio, pues si pasase algo malo seguro que seríais los primeros en saberlo porque claro, para eso están los amigos que siempre son los primeros en saber si pasa algo malo. Pero en este caso no lo pasa y tanto mi cuello cómo mi Klunk van a quedar intactos, jej.

Ese imbécil...juraría que a las pizzas que se come les pone lengua...¿cómo puede sacar tanta información de golpe de ese cerebro tan pequeño?...

April suspiró al otro lado:

>Déjalo Mickie. ¿qué quieres que le diga a Splinter?

.- Bueno...dile que tienes que vigilar la tienda sola porque...no lo sé, porque tienes miedo.

>¿Qué tengo miedo¿yo?

Empecé a hacerle señales a Michelanggelo para que cortase esa estúpida conversación. April ya lo sabía, ella misma se encargaría de apartar a sensei de todo el meollo.

.- Confío en ti April¿ok? – sin esperar contestación, Michelanggelo colgó el teléfono y se volteó a vernos con cara de amargura.

Le tiré a Klunk a los brazos con una sonrisa en la boca:

.- ¡Oh mi minino¿Has pasado miedo en las garras de éste psicópata?

.- Oye...no te pases...

.- Michelanggelo – Donatello le dio la mano cómo si acabase de cerrar algún trato – no sabes lo bien que nos has venido y del marrón que nos acabas de sacar de encima. Aunque nunca llegues a saber de qué se trata realmente.

.- Ya, claro...puedo suponerlo. Teniendo en cuenta cómo tratáis a la gente...puedo suponer porqué Narnia os ha hechizado – Mickie nos fusiló mientras acunaba a Klunk en su regazo apartándolo de nosotros sin acabar de fiarse del todo.

_Donatello_

Era una locura. Todo me parecía una maldita locura de criaturas descerebradas que pretenden acabar muertos en alguna cuneta...bueno, exagerándolo un poco...después de todo, sólo nos disponíamos a viajar a un "país lejano" para tratar con una ancianita.

Repasé una vez más, en aquél pútrido callejón, el interior de mi inseparable bolsa comprobando que todas y cada una de las herramientas que consideraba imprescindible llevarse estuvieran en su lugar.

A mis espaldas, Raphael empezaba a desesperarse después de que maestre Splinter llevase varios minutos recitando de cara a una pared pintada.

Susurraba palabras inteligibles con las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho mirando sin descanso a una vieja pared de tocho sobre la cual había dibujado en tiza un círculo con algunos símbolos extraños.

Todos ya habíamos visto alguna vez aquella especie de invocación hacia el portal de Nexus. Por aquella razón, cuando el círculo empezó a brillar con consistencia y a tomar forma en su centro, todos quedamos igual de indiferentes frente a aquella resplandor que iluminaba las sombras del oscuro callejón.

El círculo tomó forma y una especie de espiral se dibujó en su interior emitiendo un zumbido bastante incómodo.

Splinter se volteó hacia nosotros:

.- Espero que tengáis buen viaje, hijos míos. Por hacerle un favor a la señorita O'Neil permaneceré en la Tierra, espero poder confiar en vosotros y que sepáis llevar la situación con racionalidad y seguridad – mandó una fugaz mirada a Leonardo para luego suspirar – si tenéis algún problema, comunicarlo al Damiyo. Él sabe cómo hacerme acudir.

Michelanggelo fue el primero en acercarse al portal, cargaba consigo una ancha mochila dios-vaya-a-saber-què tenía detro...se voltreó hacia sensie antes de cruzar el portal:

.- Tranquilo maestre, somos grandecitos y sabemos tratar a la gente – soltó con una risita – sobretodo a los ancianos.

.- Tened cuidado con Narnia. No es lo que aparenta y tal vez pueda traer muchos más problemas de lo que creéis.

.- Sabremos afrontarlos, sensei – indicó Leonardo despidiéndose del maestre con un saludo – vamos.

Raphael se cruzó en mi camino cuando fui a dirigirme al interior del portal siguiendo a Mickie y a Leo. Me susurró escondiendo su tono de voz debajo del zumbido del portal:

.- "Qué excusa le habrá dicho April?"

.- Vete a saber, ha funcionado ¿no? Pues ya está – metí un brazo en el conocido espiral. Un extraño frío se apoderó de él notando levemente cómo si millones de plumas bailasen alrededor de mis escamas.

Antes de entrar del todo, alcancé a escuchar cómo Raphael se retrasaba:

.- Por cierto, sensei...no diga nada de mi aspecto a Casey ¿si?

Esa sensación de ser desmaterializado me carcomía. Me daba vueltas al estómago y me agonizaba cómo si mis pulmones quedasen fuera de servicio por unos breves instantes.

Instantes en los que dejas de ser materia para ser una enorme nada.

Cuando empiezas a sentirte peor y peor por no notarte ni los dedos de los pies, es cuándo te golpeas con fuerza contra el duro suelo y aspiras aromas de hierba.

Es entonces cuando has llegado a Nexus y te levantas con la cabeza echa un asco en un murmullo maldiciendo el método de transporte.

El primer estímulo que llegó a mi des del exterior, fue el agrio olor a queso fundido revuelto en un inconfundible aroma a naranja.

Fue cuando escuche la enorme arcada de Michelanggelo que supuse que había vomitado no muy lejos de mi.

Bleh.

* * *

Wuola gentuza!

Siento no pegaros un pedazo de rollo final cómo suelo hacer, pero es que ando bastante escasa de tiempo de ocio y tan solo he logrado escabullirme unos minutos para subir este cap. Prometo ser más "simpática" jejeje, x así decirlo, en las próximas actualizaciones. De todas formas, grácias a **Naoko** y a **Itsuki** (ambas desaparecidas por cierto tiempo, jejeje) por dejarme review!

Nos estamos leyendo, y haber si la sección mantiene el buen ritmo que le ha caracterizado durante stos últimos tiempos. Bess a todos todas!

YaS nn


	4. Érase Nexus

#04# Érase nexus

_Donatello_

En cierta manera, me sentí bienvenido. Por primera vez al llegar a Nexus nadie nos atacó. Ni fugaces perseguidores que saltaban des de los inmensos bosques, ni enormes monstruos de otras dimensiones que amenazaban en aplastarnos el caparazón ni nada extraño.

Tan solo tranquilidad, un fresco aire y una frondosa y verde vegetación a todo lo largo ancho.

Que bien.

Creí que las cosas se pondrían difíciles en tan solo llegar. Pero no fue así.

Michelanggelo seguía luchando contra su estómago en cuánto alcanzamos a ver las torretas que rodeaban Nexus. Nadie puso pegas a nada. Las puertas quedaban anchamente abiertas sin que nadie diera importancia alguna a nuestra llegada.

Una vez dentro, la conocida ciudad se nos hizo visible de nuevo una vez más. Siempre me había sombrado su construcción. Simples casas de piedra que se abrían camino en el espacio sin orden alguno, haciendo que las calles quedasen encrucijadas y bastante confusas.

Todo era de piedra y madera. Todo. Mezclándose en una entrañable y apacible construcción a la que nunca había logrado encontrar cabida alguna en un marco histórico.

Las costumbres de Nexus parecían ser...ciertamente feudales. Del Japón feudal, para ser exactos...pero muchas de sus construcciones y de sus adornos resultaban ser visiblemente medievales.

Así pues, todo quedaba en una especie de mezcla antigua que ofrecía verdaderos deleites a la vista.

Bonito, muy bonito. Para que mentir. Después de las atrocidades que había llegado a vivir en aquél lugar, aún seguía añorando a Nexus cómo uno de los ámbitos más cómodos y agradables.

Al entrar, nos dirigimos hacia la única zona que realmente conocíamos: el bazar que se desprendía alrededor del estadio del torneo de Nexus. Un bazar lleno de carros con diferentes objetos, alimentos y curiosos adornos, a reventar de compradores y vendedores pegando gritos aquí y allá.

Niños jugueteando, gente hablando en cualquier rincón, terraza o tienda y sobretodo, y digo sobretodo, mucho macho suelto con deseos de grandeza...:

.- Vaya, veo que andas mal acompañada – cuando despegué mis narices de mi alrededor, me percaté de que alguien se había apoderado de malas maneras de mis ahora estrechos hombros - ¿eres nueva por aquí, verdad¿quieres que te muestre los mejores rincones del lugar?

Me sorprendió un enorme hombretón peludo con unos amarillentos colmillos...fuera de intentar saber a que tipo de raza, etnia o espécimen pertenecía, tan solo indicaré que parecía un oso...:

.- Hem...me parece que te estás confundiendo...- fue lo único que supe decir mientras trataba de deshacerme de las garras de ese mamífero apestoso...¿qué queréis?...nunca me han tirado los tejos de aquella manera...

.- Anda anda, no seas tan remilgada que tan solo pretendo ser cortés – mandé una mirada de socorro hacia Leo y Mickie, pero habían encontrado mejor entretenimiento en uno de los artilugios de los tenderetes.

Tan solo Raphael se encontraba por mi alrededor y me observaba con indiferencia mientras mordía una manzana...vete a saber de dónde la había sacado.

El hombretón también se hizo con los hombros de éste en cuándo interceptó su presencia:

.- Vaya, si veo que tienes una hermana. Que par de hermosuras. ¿Sois gemelas?

.- eh...

.- ¡oye! – Raph se quitó de encima con violencia el brazo del oso – ¡vete a tocar a tu madre que todavía debe estar esperando en las esquinas!

Suspiré al ver la que se nos iba a caer encima de nuevo. Cuando el peludo y apestoso "oso" me quitó el brazo de encima, supe que no le había sentado muy bien el comentario de Raphael:

.- No me seas mal educada, tortuguita. Que esa lengua te puede perder – Raphael se cruzó de brazos y escupió al suelo en los pies del hombretón:

.- ¿En serio? – frente a esa aberración de feminidad, el oso arrugó la nariz en una mueca de asco. Pero pareció no darse por vencido, pues al momento volvió a sonreírle:

.- Vaya...una chica agresiva ¿nah? ...Me gusta – trató de volver a hacerse con el brazo de Raphael, pero éste lo apartó. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando el peludo clavó sus negros ojos y su mirada viciosa en mi cuerpo de nuevo. También se apoderó de mi brazo otra vez – que bien. Me veo con dos del brazo. ¿A las gemelas les van los tríos?

.- ¿Quieres gemelas? – Raphael pareció caer en furia y empujó con violencia al "oso" contra uno de los tenderetes, en concreto contra el que Leo y Mickie se habían entretenido. Pude notar el respingo de Leonardo en cuánto el hombre colisionó con fuerza contra el escaparate - ¡Quieres gemelas!

Raphael le berreó de nuevo antes de mandarle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna. Sonó un golpe seco. Doloroso, al que todos los presentes concientes de lo que suponía eso nos obligó a llevarnos las manos hacia abajo...incluso yo, que en esos momentos andaba escaso de aparato masculino...

.- ¡Pues toma gemelos maldito acosador¿Quién coño eres tú para ir poniéndonos la mano encima ¿eh? – corrí por agarrar a mi hermano para que no se le tirase encima de nuevo.

Leonardo y Michelanggelo se dignaron a seguirnos tratando de escabullirse entre el tumulto de gente que se había aglomerado alrededor del herido mamífero.

Conduje a Raphael hacia una de las esquinas, tratando de pasar desapercibidos. Se me subió la sangre a la cabeza de nuevo en cuánto otros machos sentados en una terraza se giraron a repasarnos cuándo pasábamos por allí...Raphael les gruñó y yo recé para que no les atacase de nuevo.

Lo acorralé contra la pared y tomé posición de suplica:

.- Raph...- suspiré - ...¿recuerdas nuestro trato?...

.- Tsé

.- ¡Pues no la líes¡Maldita sea¿Qué te cuesta decirlo todo con palabras?

.- ¿Cómo tú? – se burló – " no..hem..perdona, creo que te confundes"¡venga ya hombre! – volví a suspirar después de aquella patética imitación de mi hermano. Entonces es cuando mi mente maquiavélica volvió a funcionar de nuevo. Instinto femenino...que se le suele decir...comprendí que si quería entenderme con un bufón cómo él debería de rebajarme a su nivel:

.- Muy bien, lo haremos así pues – arqueó una ceja prestándome atención sin llegar a fiarse del todo – si te sales del guión, cantaré a Leonardo tu insistente intención de deshacerte de sensei.

.- ¡Pf! Menuda amenaza Donny ¿y que va a hacerme Leo¿castigarme?

.- Mejor pregúntate que va a hacerte sensei en cuánto se entere

Ahí le dí.

Quedó vacilando unos instantes. Ponderando y estudiando mi amenaza con gravedad. Se cruzó de manos sin dejar de sacarme la ceñuda mirada de encima. Una mirada que, por ser femenina, había adquirido ciertos rasgos fríos y felinos que ponían las escamas de punta:

.- Está bien. Pero los que me ataquen a mi los despacharé a mi manera.

.- Con sutileza.

.- ¡Si me meten mano no hay sutileza que valga! – bueno, accedí. Al menos era un avance. Tenerle controlado para que Narnia no se percatase de que podía conducir la situación a algún lugar peor de lo que ya estaba era mi primera prioridad.

La segunda le pasó por las espaldas a Raphael que ni se percató.

No pude evitar seguirla con la mirada. Una mirada que, de seguro, se vería ridícula y más con mi aspecto de mujer. De haber tenido babero me hubiera ido a la perfección, pero no fue el caso.

Mi segunda prioridad contoneaba las caderas sutilmente y con gracia y su rubia melena ondeaba con el viento y con sus andares. Abrazaba una bolsa en su pecho y mantenía fija la vista al frente. Una mirada verde y dulzona.

Tan sólo logré alcanzar a ver unas diminutas orejitas que asomaban por lo alto de su cabeza. Nada más.

Quedé estático unos instantes, sumergido en aquella especie de tifón que me había envuelto haciendo que todo lo demás fuera prescindible para mi.

Escuchaba la voz de Raphael de fondo pero no le hice caso. No me importaba. Tan solo quería seguir con la mirada aquella hermosa creación de la naturaleza que, sin abrir boca, había logrado tomar mi atención.

La perdí por la esquina y por más que tratase de alargar mi cuello no logré verla más.

Fue el sopapo de Raphael el que me devolvió al mundo:

.- ¿Pero que coño te pasa? – no le respondí. Tan solo quedé sobándome la nuca y apreciando cómo, por la misma esquina por la que había desaparecido mi musa, aparecían Leo y Michelanggelo sofocados por el tumulto de gente.

.- ¿Qué demonios a pasado? – preguntó Leonardo tomando aire con consistencia.

.- Adivino adivino – Michelanggelo nos agarró a Raph y a mi por los hombros y nos sonrió- ¿alguien le ha tirado los trastos a mis dos sexis hermanitas?

.- Beh. Un imbécil.

.- y Raphael, que tiene la sutileza de una pelota de clavos – contesté. Leo se llevó la mano a la frente en un suspiró:

.- Diablos...apenas hace unos minutos que hemos llegado y ya os metéis en problemas...

Seguía escuchando las voces de mis hermanos des de muy de fondo, en un segundo plano que no me importaba. Ni siquiera le di relevancia cuando escuché por la boca de Raphael alguno de sus bonitos piropos dirigido directamente a mi y a mi manera de defenderme de los acosadores.

Tan solo quería volver a verla una vez más...

Saber quien era, como se llamaba y...si no es mucho pedir, dónde vivía.

Me extrañé a mi mismo pensando de aquella manera, pues no suelo ser alguien instintivo que actúa por impulsos o estímulos. Más bien suelo plantearme claramente las cosas y repensarlas una y otra vez hasta sacarles jugo...pero aquella muchacha ya venía embadurnada en su jugo.

Por primera vez en mi vida, me había dejado llevar por el puro instinto y ni siquiera me había preocupado en saber si aquella chica era inteligente o no.

No me importaba.

Toda su belleza me había entrado por los ojos y estaba dispuesto a abrirme más para que me entrase también por la cabeza...un acto reflejo de macho. Para qué mentirnos.

Que irónico. Acababa de tener un lío porqué un hombre me había tirado los trastos, y ahora me veía a mi mismo analizando parte por parte a otra hembra...ironía pura y dura. El cerebro de testosterona no da para más.

Al menos me alegraba que siguiera teniendo de eso...mi aspecto femenino amenazaba con obligarme a fijarme en hombres en cualquier momento. Y por eso si que no pasaba.

Así pues, no pude evitar sonreír al ver que, por lo menos, aún me atraían las mujeres:

.- ¿Hola? Nexus llamando a Donny – caí frente a la sutil llamada de Michelanggelo:

.- ¿No debería de ser Tierra llamando a Donny? – corregí.

.- Nah. Despierta Don. ¿Dónde estamos? - ...oh, bien...por primera vez la inutileza de mi hermano menor me había cogido desprevenido...por supuesto, estábamos en Nexus...

Había empezado a incomodarme de nuevo al pasar un grupo de luchadores por nuestro lado, cuando alguien volteó con tanta violencia a Leonardo que, por encontrarme a su lado, recibí un golpe de su hombro que me estremeció entero. No creí que mi cuerpo fuera a ser tan débil.

Me volteé aturdido dispuesto a tirar un par de palabras al bestia que me había empujado, pero quedé estupefacto cuando descubrí a Leo en frente de una muchacha, poco más baja que yo, que lo observaba atónita:

.- ¿Leonardo-san? ...¿eres tu?...- Leo frunció el ceño unos segundos, pero luego pareció caer en la cuenta:

.- ¿Tomoe Ame¿Aquí? – la chica pegó un par de brincos entusiasmada y abrazó levemente a Leo para luego saludarle en una reverencia.

Raph, Mickie y yo compartimos miradas cómplices sin acabar de entender la cuestión:

.- Vaya Leonardo, cuánto tiempo. Es un placer volver a verte de nuevo.

.- Igualmente...hem...¿por qué estás...?

.- ¿En Nexus? – la chica sonrió – mi señor se encuentra seguro en manos del Shogun y decidí pasar unas breves vacaciones entrenándome en esta dimensión – sin esperar respuesta alguna por parte de mi hermano, Tomoe Ame (así la llamó Leo) lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró calle abajo – Usagi y Genosuke están aquí también. De seguro estarán contentos de verte.

Quedamos perplejos viendo como una extraña arrastraba a nuestro hermano calle abajo. Michelanggelo, cómo siempre, fue el primero en romper el hielo entre tanta confusión:

.- Hem...¿soy el único que no sabe de qué va todo este asunto?

_Raphael_

Aquella muchacha no se había detenido ni tan solo a presentarse. No soy quién para hablar de modales, pero ella tampoco se lucía en ellos.

Empezamos a correr para alcanzarlos mientras seguíamos el paso de Leonardo a través de curiosas, estrechas y confusas calles de piedra.

Todo aquello había dado un giro inesperado y me hizo empezar a desconfiar fríamente de Leo por unos instantes...¿qué?...saber que tienes un hermano mayor al que una chica intenta llevárselo de la mano sin que tu sepas quien es no resulta muy agradable...

Aquella muchacha...Tomoe Ame, tenía una pinta bastante parecida a la de las películas de samurais que en numerosas ocasiones Mickie y Leo nos habían obligado a tragarnos. Vestía un kimono japonés bañado en tonos púrpuras y blancos y lucía una negra cabellera ciertamente ondulada que recogía en una cola.

Todo podría haber estado bien, si no olvidase el pequeño detalle de que se trataba de un gato.

¡Una mujer gato!...¡ja!...ya ni sé de que me extraño...después de todo yo era una tortuga con problemas de identidad sexual, un enorme oso babosos acababa de asaltarme y me encontraba rodeado por seres de otras galaxias y dimensiones con formas y colores bastante raros...diablos...

Suspiré con contundencia por tener que estar perdiendo el culo por seguir a Leonardo en vez de preocuparnos por llegar hasta Narnia. Michelanggelo seguía confundido por todo aquello y, ya sea por su inagotable curiosidad que podía llegar a ser hasta fastidiosa o porqué realmente le preocupaba el tema, no dejaba de preguntar sin dejar de repasar a la muchacha:

.- Pero...pero...¿dijo Shogun?...- miró a Donny con súplica en los ojos - ¿qué es un Shogun, Don?

.- Bueno...si no estoy equivocado...los Shogun eran los señores feudales del Japón antiguo...bajo su mandato se hallaban todos los clanes ninja que pudieran existir en sus tierras...o eso creo.

.- ¿Entonces? – gruñí pidiendo más explicaciones. Donatello se dio facilmente por aludido:

.- Bueno, creo recordar que Usagi pertenecía a una dimensión distinta en la que se desarrollaba el Japón feudal en una época pasada...con la única diferencia de que estaba compuesto por animales...- Donny se sobó el mentón de nuevo. A pesar de ser una chica no había perdido sus más típicas poses – de seguro que Tomoe Ame pertenece a la dimensión de Usagi que, cómo samurai, viajará en numerosas ocasiones hacia Nexus...supongo que Tomoe habrá venido con él.

.- Naaaah...ese maldito Usagi...siempre que nos hemos topado con él he acabado en algún lío...- lo solté porqué después de todo era verdad.

Myamoto Usagi era un conejo samurai que allí dónde iba lo seguía la desgracia...¿para qué mentir?...al igual que Leonardo se basaba en el código de honor y no dejaba que nadie ni nada lo pisase delante de él. Tal vez por eso crearon tan buenas migas la primera vez que se vieron...era un tipo extraño. Curioso...y bastante serio. Pocas veces lo había visto sonreír...tan solo estando Leonardo delante se permitía alguna risa...

No me culpéis si os confío que alguna vez llegué a pensar que ese conejo podía llegar a estar enamorado de Leo...¡puajh!

Cuando quise percatarme de dónde estabamos, la gatita había arrastrado a Leonardo a las afueras de la civilización de Nexus en las que se abría un enorme prado verde. Algunas pocas casas se levantaban en él alejadas las unas de las otras. En una de ellas, un cercado de madera lucía cercano a un río.

Un cercado de entrenamiento, sin duda. Ya sea por el muñeco de trapo que se sostenía en una estaca en el centro de éste o por las numerosas armas y escudos que quedaban tirados a un lado.

En las vayas de madera del cercado, el conocidísimo Usagi y su inseparable y maldito amigo Genosuke descansaban sentados en ellas.

Leonardo, metros más adelante que nosotros, fue el primero en llegar. Al instante Usagi se incorporó para darle la bienvenida con un saludo:

.- ¡Leonardo-san! Que sorpresa – nos dirigió una cálida mirada y otra reverencia - ¿qué os trae por aquí de vuelta?

.- ¿Los hermanos tortuga¿Otra vez por aquí? – la voz ronca del maldito rinoceronte cayó en el lugar mientras se incorporaba con su eterna arrogancia agarrándose el cinturón de su blanco kimono – el torneo Nexus no es hasta el próximo año.

.- Si bueno. Lo sabemos – Leonardo se justificó mientras Tomoe seguía agarrada de su brazo – la verdad esque...

Leo pareció tratar de justificarse cuando Usagi plantó sus ojos en mi y en Donatello. Parpadeó confundido mientras nos señalaba vagamente:

.- Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras dos hermanas más, Leonardo...- Leo se volteó confundido sin saber en un principio a qué se refería el conejo.

Le mandé una sonrisa sarcástica deseando ver como salía de ese tema. Pero Donatello habló por él justo antes de que a Leonardo se le ocurriera una explicación sencilla y coherente:

.- Bueno...hemos tenido algunos problemillas pero seguimos siendo Raphael y Donatello – como una bala, justo antes de que pudiera ni tan solo percatarme, Genosuke se plantó delante de mi y me estudió con la mirada clavada a centímetros de mi rostro.

Lo miré sin comprender y con eterno desprecio.

Quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de estallar en carcajadas.

Arrugué la nariz en desagrado esperando a que aquella mole de tío dejase de reírse. Pero las carcajadas parecían matarlo...ojalá lo matasen...:

.- ¿Qué coño te pasa? – le solté con una arrogancia suprema típica de mi.

Se calló y carraspeó antes de hablarme:

.- No hay duda, tenéis que ser vosotros por fuerza. Sois igualitos a antes, solo que ahora estáis más buenas – volvió a reírse y yo luché por no levantarle la mano consiguiendo tan solo que mis puños temblasen de nuevo con fuerza.

Noté cómo Donatello me agarraba la muñeca y me fusilaba con la mirada pidiéndome que dejase en paz mis precarios y maquiavélicos pensamientos acerca se qué hacerle al desgraciado de Genosuke.

.-

Usagi había adquirido buena fama en Nexus por ser un buen luchador. Al igual que Genosuke. Así que no me extrañó que ambos hubieran logrado uno de los mejores aposentos de algo parecido a un "hotel".

Una enorme mansión a ras de suelo y bastante bajita se abría en uno de los padros que rodeaban Nexus. Una casa en forma cuadrada con un inconfundible estilo japonés.

La casa quedaba vacía por el centro haciendo que los pasillos que llevaban a las distintas estancias tuvieran que rodear el pequeño jardín que crecía en el centro de todo el edificio.

Las habitaciones no eran nada más que grandes estancias con una mesa baja y algunos cojines de asiento. Nada más. Todo guardado detrás de una casi transparente mampara.

Arrugué la nariz ante la posibilidad de tener que compartir todos un espacio tan pequeño como estancia...si tenía que dormir con Genosuke en las misma habitación de seguro acabaría violado...notaba como me traspasaba con una viciosa mirada mientras de seguro en su cabeza debían de cruzar millones de pensamientos obscenos en los que mi cuerpo era protagonista.

No aguantaría mucho tiempo allí.

Opté por desaparecer hacia otra de las estancias pero, por ser un lugar ciertamente "lujoso" los pasillos se encontraban repletos de visitantes y de clientes del hotel. De seguro no había nada más libre en todo Nexus:

.- Ya...Narnia...- metido en mis pensamientos y apoyado en el umbral de la mampara mientras observaba el enorme jardín, no me percaté de que en cuestión de minutos Leonardo había logrado explicar a Usagi y compañía todo el percal de la situación. El conejo agachó la mirada en una mueca de concentración – la conozco.

.- Todo el mundo en Nexus la conoce – corrigió Genosuke – es una mala bruja.

.- No juzgues, Gen-chan – le corrigió Usagi en una fugaz mirada antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Donatello – la gente no suele hacerse mucho con ella. No deja que nadie que no conozca se le acerque y suele bagar sola por las calles de la ciudad. Tiene fama de...huraña...una mujer de desconocido paradero que des de hace tiempo de aposentó en Nexus.

Donatello desesperó por unos instantes mientras se sentaba de lado con cierta feminidad...me dio repulsión el pensar que en realidad era un hombre...:

.- Mucho me temo que no puedes decirnos nada que no sepamos – susurró más para si mismo que ara el resto mientras perdía su mirada en la pared.

.- Bueno, podría indicaros dónde reside.

.- ¿sabes dónde vive? – preguntó Leonardo mientras Donatello volvía a cobrar vida a su lado.

Usagi tan solo asintió mientras Genosuke contestó por él:

.- Esa anciana vive sola en una casa a las afueras de a ciudad. Hacia el sur, junto al pantano.

.- Como no – Michelanggelo, que hasta entonces había permanecido ausente mientras una de sus mejillas le resbalaba por una mano entró en la conversación – todos los monstruos, espectros, brujas y seres malos viven cerca de los pantanos. En vueltos en barro, árboles decrépitos y una extraña humareda que pasa por ser niebla...

.- Mickie, basta – le gruñí.

Nunca entraba en ninguna conversación, pero cuando lo hacía la cagaba. A veces tan solo abría la boca para decir gilipolleces...

.- ¿a que esperamos? – inquirí mientras me incorporaba de un salto y me crujía los nudillos – vayamos a por la desgraciada de Narnia ¿no?

Donatello volvió a mandarme una sutil y violenta mirada que, mezclada con su aspecto terriblemente femenino, me ponía los pelos de punta mucho más de lo que solía hacerlo con el aspecto masculino.

¡Maldita sea!

Sin palabras me indicó me permaneciera a la espera si no quería acabar con el trasero pateado por sensei y Leonardo...diablos. Que poco me gusta que me tengan por el cuello.

Quería deshacerme de Splinter para actuar a mis anchas y ahora tenía a Don atado al cuello...genial, terriblemente genial...

Una inmensa rabia se apoderó de mi y, por no estallar entre la gente, desaparecí por la puerta mientras cerraba la mampara con fuerza.

Caminé con violencia por los pasillos de madera sin apartarme frente al paso de nadie. Maldecía en voz baja a todo. A Leo, a sensei, a Donny y a la maldita bruja...y a Mickie por no apartarlo de todo.

Me metí de lleno en el jardín tratando de buscar soledad en algún rincón.

Tenía la cabeza demasiado maltratada en mi primer día como hembra y no quería llegar a imaginarme lo desquiciado que acabaría si pasaba mucho tiempo más así...

Me recosté en una de las piedas del jardín sentándome en la mullida hierba. A mi alrededor, montones de plantas crecían y crecían sin orden aparente y un pequeño riachuelo se abría paso a todo lo largo de la estructura.

Entonces logré relajarme unos instantes.

Miré al cielo descubriendo que el jardín quedaba por completo al descubierto en forma de claraboya en el centro de la estructura cuadrada del edificio.

Mejor, aire puro.

Apenas estaba anocheciendo. Notaba como el cielo se oscurecía más y más con el paso de los minutos.

Fue entonces, cuando divisé levemente el brillo de la primera estrella, que mi cuerpo empezó a dolerme.

Me miré las manos confundido notando como mis articulaciones ardían y ardían sin que pudiera hacer nada por ellas. Me las froté desesperado tratando de que el dolor dejase de matarme.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Mi cuerpo ardía y seguía aumentando su temperatura de una manera agónica e insoportable.

Me tumbé en el suelo echo un ovillo mientras me abrazaba y gruñía deseando que todo se detuviera. Me apretaba con fuerte mis costados para que los huesos dejasen de arder con tanta violencia pero lo único que conseguía era hacerme más daño y caer en la cuenta de que cualquier cosa que trataba de hacer por mi, no servía para nada.

Deseé gritar.

Llamar a mis hermanos, pedirles que vinieran por mi esperando a que, como la ultima vez, la mano de Mickie cayera sobre mi hombro e hiciera que todo el dolor pasase.

Pero aquella vez nadie se encontraba cerca, y por estar agazapado entre la hierba y con un nudo en la garganta que me impedía musitar palabra alguna, pasaba desapercibido para cualquier persona que se encontrase en mis alrededores.

Cuando ya creí que empezaba a desvanecerme, noté una mano sobre mi hombro y todo se detuvo de nuevo.

El dolor pasó y el sudor también.

Experimenté un inmenso alivio y respiré tranquilo mientras ponía mi mano encima de la del extraño que, de seguro, creí que volvía a tratarse de Michelanggelo.

Pero cuando levanté la vista no me encontré con sus ojos.

Unos enormes ojos verdes me miraban con preocupación mientras una larga melena rubia y sedosa caía a mechones por su cara al permanecer agachada.

Unas pequeñas orejitas, casi imperceptibles, se abrían paso en lo alto de su rostro.

Quedé sin palabras y algo traspuesto por el momento:

.- Vaya...¿te encuentras bien chico?- ...¿chico?...¿había dicho chico?

Sin ni tan solo preocuparme por contestarle, la eché a un lado con cierto cuidado y me incorporé de un bote para mirar mi reflejo en el riachuelo.

No había duda...el Raphael de siempre había vuelto a mi...

Palpé mi cara, mis brazos mi abdomen.

Todo volvía a estar en su sitio.

Todo menos mi bandana, que descansaba atada en mi brazo ahora bastante prieta a causa de que el músculo volviera a crecer.

Me giré redondo hacia la chica que me miraba atónita:

.- Vuelvo a ser...¡vuelvo a ser yo!

.- ¿Fuiste otro alguna vez? – me preguntó con una hermosa sonrisa.

Pero en aquellos momentos no estaba yo para hacer nuevos amigos y me marché corriendo traspasando todo el jardín con saltos y peripecias notando como la fuerza había vuelto a mi cuerpo mientras me reía a histéricas carcajadas.

Al diablo con Narnia. Había recuperado mi yo real y ya todo me importaba un comino.

¿Donny también sería macho?

* * *

Bueno bueno bueno

Siento mucho si he tardado en actualizar, pero eske los exámenes...ya sabéis, la excusa de siempre...¿que os voy a contar de nuevo?

Sobre Nexus: ya dije que, para aquellos que no sabían nada acerca de la saga de Nexus iría contando pequeños detalles, sobretodo en cuánto a los personajes.

Usagi es un conejo blanco samuri que a aparecido varias veces en las series de TMNT. Tiene su propio cómic "Usagi Yojimbo" que, corregidme si me equivoco, también es de Eastman y Laird (cradores de TMNT), es por eso que no sea aro que en numerosas ocasiones hayan habido varios crossovers entre TMNT y Usagi Yojimbo.

El mundo (o dimensión) de Usagi es un territorio típico del japón feudal en el que los diferentes clanes ninja de la época (todos compuestos por distintos animales) luchan por mantener el poder y la supremacia enla zona. Tomoe Ame era una espadachín que protegía a uno de los señores feudales de la época (Lord Noriyuki) se suele decir que Tomoe y Usagi acaban siendo pareja, pero bueh, no quiero juzgar ya que solo he leído un par de comicbooks de Usagi Yojimbo. Genosuke es también un maestro de la katana que se junta a Uasgi tras hacer algunas misiones juntos. Arrogante, egoísta y con una terrible mal costumbre a apostar por todo.

En la saga de Nexus, Genosuke solía llevarse bastante mal con Raph por tratar de tomarle el pelo a Michelanggelo influenciándolo a apostar acerca de los resultados del torneo Nexus. Tomoe Ame tan solo conoce a Leonardo (y no a sus hermanos) puesto que en uno de los caps de la serie del 2003 (no recuerdo el nombre) leonardo se transporta al mundo de Usagi, en dónde acabade intimar con él y conoce a Tomoe Ame en un problema territorial bélico entre dos clanes.

Bueno, por el momento tan solo puedo contaros esto. Iré matizando mucho más a medida que aparezcan nuevos personajes o nuevos anécdotas.

Si, tienes razón **Itsuki**,. La verdad esque ya pensé en ponerle el nombre de Narnia a la bruja antes de que saliera la película (en el preview ya tenía pensado el nombre, y la película apenas hace dos semanas que apareció por aquí España). la verdad esque ví ese nombre de "crónicas de Narnia" por los libros que había leído. Me gustó y decidí usarlo...solo que luego apareció el boom de la película (que por cierto, muy buena). me alegra ver que de nuevo vuelves a alas andadas por la sección, a ver si te dignas a continuar tu fic, chica, que lo tienes abandonado!

Uoooh! Nueva lectora! Kawai kawai! ver nombres nuevos por la sección ilusiona mucho, eso significa que estamos en expansión!jeje, gracias por tu review, **Lady Grayson** (la oscuridad, jejej). ya ví que también leíste "Que puta es la vida" me alegra que te haya gustado nn, hay poca gente que deje review en los fics que ya hace tiempo han sido escritos (no piensan que su dueño puede verlos gual, jejeje)

En un principio tus suposiciones si que son erróneas, jeje (ui! que mala mente mujer! tienes la mente más sucia que nosotras, jejeje. No, que es es imposible!) no creo que vaya a haber yaoi en este fic, jejeje, aunke Donny acabe siendo una señorita en s totalidad no creo que le tiren los tíos (es más, acaba de enamorarse de una mujer XD). pero bueno, si lo que te interesa saber es si va a haber sexo, la respuesta más inmediata es sí, lo habrá. Jejeje, uno de los personajes que quedan por presentar es una prostituta que se codeará con Raphael, jejeje. Que panorama.

ueno nenas, ahí os dejo la parrafada que os prometí en el cap anterior,. Espero no tardar mucho en subir el proximo cap.

Nos estamos leyendo!

besos, YaS ;-P


	5. Érase el Flamingoo

#05# Érase el Flamingoo

_Donatello_

Me incorporé después de haber quedado hecho un completo ovillo casi debajo de la mesa de la habitación. Leonardo me sacudía con preocupación mientras a Michelanggelo se le resbalaba uno de los tazones de arroz de entre las manos.

Mi cabeza había dejado de arder y las voces de mi hermano se fueron haciendo cada vez más nítidas a mis oídos. Aturdido, levante la cabeza volviendo a sentarme en la misma posición anterior y no me hizo falta mirarme, para saber que volvía a ser hombre.

Había notado como mis musculados brazos habían logrado incorporarme sin el mínimo esfuerzo y, por otro lado, la mano preocupada de Leo que me aprisionaba la muñeca había dejado de ser una presión importante sobre mi, y apenas lograba rodearme la muñeca entera.

.- ...no es posible...- musité para mi mismo sorprendiéndome de volver a escuchar mi voz masculina.

Michelanggelo se levantó dejando que el tarro le resbalase finalmente de las manos:

.- ¡Eres hombre otra vez!

.- ..no es posible...- volví otra vez.

.- Vaya – Leo me levantó la mano analizándome pedazo a pedazo - ...ahora si que no entiendo nada.

.- ¡Uhmph! – Genosuke también me miró frunciendo el ceño, para luego volver a cruzarse de brazos en la mesa - ¡nah! Eras mucho más linda siendo hembra.

No me afectó en absoluto su comentario, pues me encontraba en tal estado mental que ni siquiera me había preocupado en mirarme a mí mismo.

Notaba a la perfección que volvía a ser el de siempre.

Aún y así, pasado un tiempo en el que permanecí en una especie de estado de shock, me levanté de un salto y aparté de mi camino la puerta corredera de la habitación con la intención de mirarme en el riachuelo del jardín.

Pero cuando lo hice, me topé de morros con Raphael que también la abría al otro lado.

Pude vislumbrar en su rostro masculino una ancha sonrisa, extraña en él. También volvía a ser el mismo, y no le hizo falta preguntar por mi, pues me tubo a escasos metros de su rostro y tan solo me achuchó por las costillas haciéndome temer lo peor para ellas..:

.- ¿Lo ves¿Lo ves cerebrito? Volvemos a ser los de siempre y sin tener que partirle su fea cara a Narnia.

.- Eso tendría que decírtelo yo...- le susurré con cierto rencor tras su pasada rabieta.

Michelanggelo nos separó a ambos bruscamente y nos observó balanceando su vista entre nosotros:

.- Bien – soltó finalmente con un gesto interrogatorio - ¿nos vamos a casa, nah?

.- Espera espera...- le dije con mis manos delante de mi cómo parando un golpe invisible – esta vez tampoco sabemos nada de esto...

.- ¿Cómo que no? – Raphael perdió su ancha sonrisa de nuevo – volvemos a ser nosotros Donny¿dónde está el problema?

.- El problema, Rapha, está en que no sabemos la naturaleza de esto...es decir, en cuánto nos transformaron en hembras creímos que se traba de un hechizo estable, pero ahora volvemos a ser nosotros, así pues cabría considerar que solo se trató de un hechizo temporal.

Se hizo un extraño silencio en el lugar.

.- ¿Y que? – gruñó de nuevo Raphael mientras se cruzaba de brazos

.- Pues que no sabemos si el hecho de volver a ser machos también se trata de algo temporal.

.- Tienes razón - ¡dios bendiga a Leo!...cuando todos se encuadraban en un tema no había manera de sacarlos de allí, era siempre Leonardo quien se decantaba hacia un costado u otro para igualar la balanza.

Raphael le gruñó en contestación mientras le mandaba alguna sutil mirada de "cariño". Leo lo ignoró:

.- Don podría tener razón. Creo que sería mucho más prudente esperar aunque sea a mañana para ver si seguís igual.

.- De otra forma – Usagi también lo apoyó – os ahorraréis el viaje de vuelta a Nexus si resulta que mañana volvéis a ser hembras...

.- Conforme – puntualicé

.- ¡Oh claro! – Raphael pareció explotar al verse encerrado entre tantas distintas opiniones y no tardó en usar el sarcasmo y la ironía para mandarnos a todos a la "mierda" – ahora resulta que yo y Don somos unos malditos tiovivos que no dejamos de dar vueltas en una especie de vida morfológica basada en el cambio de sexo. Hembra, macho, hembra, macho...genial, esto es genial...¿sabéis que? Me parece que estáis complicando las cosas. Esa vieja bruja se ha aburrido de nosotros y nos ha mandado a freír espárragos sacándonos el hechizo de encima. La gente no es tan retorcida cómo para conseguir que mañana por la mañana seamos otra vez muchachitas.

.-

Pegué un bote de la cama (llámese así un colchón en un suelo de parqué). Me incorporé en un brinco al escuchar el estruendoso grito de una mujer reventarme los tímpanos.

El corazón se me aceleró y no pude evitar buscar con la mirada a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar a April.

Si, parece estúpido, pero recién levantado mi cerebro no trajinaba la información correctamente y creí, a no ser por el duro suelo, que seguía estando en la guarida y, allí, la única mujer era April.

Así pues, supongo que se trató de algún instinto reflejo el levantarme de un bote y correr cómo un zombie por los pasillos de parqué. Fue al salir de la habitación, que reconocí al instante el extraño Hotel de anoche.

El jardín.

Los prados.

Nexus...Narnia.

Aún y así seguí corriendo hacia la habitación contigua en la que Michelanggelo ya esperaba en la puerta. Lo aparté alertado de un empujón entrando en la estancia.

Leonardo permanecía cruzado de brazos en un rincón aún metido dentro de su "cama" que, junto a Usagi, observaban con cierta indiferencia a Raphael.

Un Raphael femenino...de nuevo...que seguía plantado delante de un pequeño espejo mientras se quedaba ciertamente petrificado y con la boca abierta de par en par.

Se giró hacia mi en redondo y no se sorprendió en verme. Me agarró por los hombros sacudiéndome con rudeza:

.- ¡Donny¿Qué demonios ha pasado¿Ahora que ha pasado? – fue mi turno de ponerme pálido en cuánto comprobé que Raphael-chica quedaba a la misma altura que yo, cosa imposible pues todos mis hermanos eran mucho más altos que nosotras en forma femenina...así pues, tragando fondo, inspirando y tratando de recurrir a la lógica para no desesperarme, acepté que volvía a ser mujer yo también.

De nuevo me sumergí en una profunda depresión notando como el mundo se me venía encima de nuevo...y, por muy imbécil que parezca, mi sentido de auto protección decidió culpabilizar a Raphael sobre ello:

.- "la gente no es tan retorcida cómo para conseguir que mañana por la mañana seamos otra vez muchachitas" – grité imitando su voz de una manera burlona y apartando sus manos de mi – ¡tú y tu maldita vocaza Raphael! Si no lo considerase imposible juraría que Narnia te escuchó anoche...¡maldita sea!

.- ¡eh¡Cerebrito! No te me pongas cazurro que yo no he tenido nada que ver – me gruñó señalándome con un dedo acusador.

Aparté su dedo de un manotazo:

.- ¿Y querías irte a casa?..¡Diablos!...¡si al menos escuchases lo que te dicen de tanto en tanto! – Raphael arrugó la nariz sin comprenderme.

Si, cierto.

Ni siquiera yo me comprendía. Estaba actuando cómo un tonto, pero necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Sabía que Raphael no tenía la culpa de nada, que el hecho de que hubiera sido un vocazas no suponía nuestro estado actual y que el reprocharle que quisiera marcharse a casa no pintaba nada en el asunto...pero fue algo espontáneo...

Incluso Leo me miró sin comprenderme.

Yo mismo me cargué demasiado peso a los hombros y me acababa de hundir. Suspiré con contundencia y me apoyé en la pared dejándome resbalar por ésta hasta caer en el suelo:

.- bueno, supongo que ahora empieza de nuevo la aventura de buscar a Narnia ¿no? – Michelanggelo trató de salvar el momento mientras sonreía estúpidamente, pero nadie le contestó - ¿a que vienen esas caras? Después de todo estamos cómo al principio. Ni mejor ni peor.

Raphael explotó y mandó un puñetazo a la puerta corredera agujereando la fina mampara. Después de todo era lo único que tanto él como yo en ese estado podíamos agujerear:

.- ¡Esa puta bruja! – acto seguido corrió la puerta, cómo si no pudiera acabar de traspasarla después del enorme boquete que había abierto – ¡pienso desollarla en vida para que deje de dar tanto el coñazo!

.- ¡Raphael! – como era de esperar, mi hermano no contestó al grito de Leonardo y marchó por el pasillo con un enorme cabreo encima. Leo suspiró mientras se amasaba las sienes - ...por dios...solo espero que no se meta en algo de lo que no pueda salir...

.- No te preocupes, Leonardo-san – inquirió Usagi colocándole la mano en el hombro – es jornada de batallas y de seguro Narnia estará en alguna dimensión paralela batiéndose en combate.

.- ¡Agh!...ojalá no se hubiera batido nunca en la Tierra...- susurré para mi mismo aún arrinconado en el mismo lugar.

.- Raphael no dará con ella – siguió el conejo samurai.

Para entonces, la cabeza había empezado a dolerme mil después de tanto ajetreo de buena mañana y, con tantas presencias a mi alrededor tan solo deseaba desaparecer para estar tranquilo y tratar de volver a encontrarme en harmonía en mi cuerpo femenino. Me incorporé con sutileza y empecé a marchar con pasos débiles.

Genosuke apareció por la puerta agujereada masticando algo:

.- ¡Demonios¿Qué le pasa a la diablilla de Raphael? De seguro no le gusta que le piropeen¡bwahahahaha! –aparté a Genosuke de un manotazo abriéndome camino sin tan solo mirarlo a la cara y me largué del lugar notando como Michelanggelo me seguía los pasos con la mirada - ¡Joder – gruñó Genosuke de nuevo al verse apartado de aquella manera - ¿qué le pasa a la gente esta mañana?

.-

No sabía por dónde coger el asunto.

No había ni mango ni sartén. Pero todo puntualizaba a que Narnia era la que tenía la sartén por el mango y a mi y a Raphael cociéndonos en el centro de ésta...

No había nada que explicar, nada que estudiar ni nada que comprobar...tan solo suponer...era todo cuánto podía hacer por aquél entonces...y mi mayor suposición era que: de repente éramos hembras, y de repente ya no...

Llegué a preocuparme profundamente por si esos cambios tan repentinos podrían llegar a ser malos para nuestros cuerpos...¿cómo algo que te cambia de morfología continuamente puede ser bueno?

No te exasperes Donatello...si volvemos al punto principal...aquello no era ciencia, si no magia.

El volver a ser hembra me había sentado lo suficientemente mal cómo para desear desaparecer durante algunas horas. Vagar a mis anchas.

Aprovechar que me encontraba en un mundo en dónde yo no era extraño para poder tener mi tiempo de paz y tranquilidad. Tiempo para mí.

Para cuándo quise percatarme y salir a flote de mi desesperación interior, me había desplazado de nuevo hacia el bazar, dónde un trajinar de ir y venir de gente era el paisaje más típico.

Compradores, vendedores, clientes...las mismas tiendas y tenderetes de ayer en el mismo lugar...casi las mismas caras se volteaban a verme pasar entre la muchedumbre.

Pero yo tan solo miraba mis pies a mi paso sin poder evitar chocar numerosas veces con alguien de cara. A quienes luego no prestaba atención a pesar de sus quejas.

Aún sumergido en mis cavilaciones, me apoyé levemente en la esquina de una de las vayas de piedra gruesa que rodeaban el bazar y me crucé de brazos mientras me sobaba el mentón.

Tan solo fijaba la vista en mi sombra reflejada en el suelo de arena a causa de tener un inmenso y calenturiento sol a mis espaldas...fue entonces cuando caí en ello.

Inconscientemente, levanté mi mirada al cielo protegiéndome los ojos del sol:

.- ...el día...- susurré para mi mismo.

La respuesta a tanta pregunta era sencilla, o al menos eso parecía.

Era el día, la luz del sol, lo que hacía que yo y Raphael fuésemos hembras...lo sé, era un poco temprano para tanta hipótesis...pues tan solo nos había ocurrido una vez...pero todo encajaba.

Era de noche cuando nos topamos con Narnia y no fue hasta el amanecer que fuimos hembras. Era de noche cuando volvíamos a ser machos, y no ha sido hasta esta misma mañana que hemos vuelto a ser hembras.

Que contrariedad y que curioso...

.- Disculpa

Sumergido en mis pensamientos escuché como alguien requería de mi atención. Me giré a un lado descubriendo a una enorme montaña de bolsas y toallas plegadas que se tambaleaba peligrosamente de lado a lado.

Si no fuera por las dos piernas que se presentaban detrás del montón de artilugios, diría que andaban solos.

Me apresuré a estabilizar el montón agarrando algunas de las bolsas que quedaban en la parte superior y dejándolas en el suelo una a una.

.- ¡Vaya, muchas gracias! – una voz femenina me habló con cansancio y alegría.

Cuando levanté mi vista del suelo la vi.

Sus enormes ojos verdes volvieron a hacerme presa mientras su rubia y sedosa melena resbalaba por su frente y por sus hombros al ritmo del movimiento de la muchacha al colocar bien las cosas en uno de los tenderetes que quedaba más cercano a mi.

Quedé atónito al volver a verla. La veía sonreír y hablarme, pero por alguna extraña razón no había sonido.

Fijaba mi mirada en sus carnosos labios al moverse al hablarme pero no lograba comprender nada.

Había quedado petrificado mientras me envolvía su olor de nuevo:

.- ¿Qué te pasa?

.- ¿Eh? – como un imbécil, miré detrás de mi. No, no había nadie. Entonces me hablaba a mi.

.- Sí sí, a ti. – se rió con una dulce carcajada – vaya chica, diría que te he cogido en un mal momento.

Eso me rompió en dos.

Des de luego, era una chica...debía de moderarme si no quería que penase cosas extrañas de mi...

.- Lo siento es que...estaba en otro lugar – solté con una sonrisa de imbécil. Me incorporé – ¿querías que...te ayudase?

.- No – volví a partirme de nuevo y deseé que me recogieran del suelo con pala – tan solo quería pedirte que te apartases.

Cierto.

Me percaté que había ido a apoyarme justo en la pequeña entrada del tenderete contiguo a mi...me sentí como un imbécil al ayudarla a dejar las cosas en el suelo en vez de apartarme a un lado...

.- pero si te encuentras lo suficientemente amable cómo para ayudarme... – me sonrió mientras me dejaba en las manos el montón de bolsas que yo había dejado en el suelo - ...¿te importa cargar esto adentro?

.- No...claro...- entré detrás de ella por la pequeña puerta de madera que abría paso al interior del tenderete y, siguiendo sus indicaciones, coloqué las varias bolsas encima del viejo mostrador de madera que quedaba cubierto por una especie de toldo de paja.

Aquello no era muy grande, y tener que mantener tanto contacto con ella en tan poco tiempo me ponía realmente nervioso...en aquellos momentos me alegré de no ser un hombre...

Se apoyó en una pequeña silla de mimbre que crujió al sentarse y me miró con una sonrisa:

.- Es la primera vez que veo una tortuga hembra. Eres realmente atractiva – soltó una carcajada inocente a la vez que me mandaba una palmada amistosa en el caparazón.

Ardí en ganas de dedicarle un : "tu también"

.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

.- Dona...- quedé pensativo comiéndome la lengua- Dona.

.- ¿Dona?

.- Ajá.

.- Soy Ceri – me mandó la mano, que no tardé en estrechar con una sonrisa – no te he visto por aquí muy a menudo, Dona.

.- Bueno...- me rasqué la nuca con confusión – digamos que estoy de visita.

.- vaya¿eres luchadora?

.-...sí...

.- ¿En serio? – la muchacha me agarró repentinamente de las manos colocando su rostro a escasos metros del mío. Los ojos le brillaban de emoción...vaya, parecía tener mucho apego por los luchadores...- ¡que genial! Te admiro chica, siempre he deseado poder participar en la batalla Nexus pero...- trató de hacer bola con el bíceps, pero sus delgados y delicados brazos no daban para tanto. Se rió - no soy gran cosa.

Su simpatía se movía a par con su delicadeza, belleza y alegría.

Quedé de nuevo hechizado por unos momentos mientras me dispuse a pasar la mañana viendo cómo atendía a sus primeros clientes.

_Raphael_

.- Oye.

.- ¿nah?

.- Sí tu, el baboso – me crucé de brazos de nuevo mientras me disponía a aguantar una nueva viciosa mirada que me repasó por completo de arriba abajo - ¿sabes algo de un pantano?

.- ¿Un pantano? – el maldito gorila parecía no entender mis palabras y tenía igual cara de estúpido que pelo en su cuerpo – no hay ningún pantano en Nexus...al menos no dentro de la ciudad.

.- ¿Y por las afueras?- pregunté de nuevo con arrogancia harto de interrogar a la gente de la calle.

.- No lo sé, no he salido nunca de la ciudad.

.-¡Bah! – con un ademán me di la vuelta dándole la espalda dando por perdida de nuevo la partida. Alcancé a escuchar cómo, de nuevo y por quinta persona a la que preguntaba, el muy imbécil trataba de camelarme por unos minutos:

.- Pero puedo enseñarte los mejores rincones de la ciudad, preciosa.

Tal vez horas atrás habría saltado a su cuello a la vez que le partía las vértebras. Pero me había cansado de tanto imbécil suelto por las calles y empezaba a desesperarme por no poder encontrar pista alguna de la morada de la bruja vieja de Narnia.

¿Qué coño les pasa a los habitantes de Nexus? Sólo piensan con la entrepierna y no tienen ni pajolera idea de dónde viven...demonios, que me pregunten a mi algo sobre Nueva York, de seguro que sí me conozco todos los rincones...

Caminé de nuevo con prisa por las transitada calles y, al pasar por una esquina, me sentí duramente observada. Pero me había acostumbrado tanto y tenía tan pocas ganas de vapulear cien metros a mi redonda, que ignoré por completo aquél hecho.

Para mi sorpresa, pude notar como el individuo en cuestión salía de la esquina y seguía mis pasos detrás de mi.

Esperé el momento en que lo tuviera más cercano a mi espalda y, guiándome por su sombra reflejada en la pared, me volteé con violencia agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa y aplastándolo contra la pared:

.- ¿Me estabas mirando el culo, desgraciado¿o tan solo me seguías por la calle?

.- Hem...¿cual de las dos opciones tengo que responder para que me sueltes?

.- ¡Bah! – lo solté y me dispuse a marchar de nuevo.

.- Espera, espera.

.- Ya sabía yo que sí querías algo...- el muchacho mantuvo sus distancias conmigo en cuánto me giré de nuevo.

Era joven, no mayor que yo y vestía de traje, bastante elegante...a juzgar por su aspecto, no era más que otro mamífero cómo muchos de los que había visto por el lugar...a diferencia de que su trasero colgaba una delgada cola en forma de demonio..:

.- ¿Qué quieres? – solté con arrogancia. Bailoteó a mi alrededor aún manteniéndose alejado:

.- Verás, no he podido evitar notar que llevas bastante rato preocupada por un pantano.

.- ¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?

.- Has preguntado a tres personas en menos de dos minutos y en una misma calle.

.- Que vivo – me cansé de aquello y traté de marchar de nuevo, pero el muy bastardo me seguía a par.

.- Me parece que puedo ayudarte – entonces me detuve.

.- ¿A si¿Conoces el pantano?

.- Yo no, pero sé de alguien que se conoce el mundo de Nexus cómo la palma de su mano. Él podría ayudarte en esto.

.- Genial. ¿Dónde está?

.- Yo te acompañaré.

.- Ni hablar. Olvídalo – el extraño detuvo sus pasos y me dejó ir. Pero siguió hablando a mis espaldas.

.- Bueno, tardarás días en encontrar a alguien con el suficiente cerebro cómo para conocer los alrededores de la ciudad

El muy imbécil tenía razón y, des de luego, se hacía el importante con el tema. Suspiré profundo y me volteé de nuevo con los brazos cruzados:

.- Está bien...te sigo.

Me sonrió y levantó su codo indicándome que me agarrase a su brazo como un buen caballero.

Le mandé un buen codazo al pasar por su lado y, tras carraspear, se dio por vencido mientras le quedaba claro que conmigo habría el mínimo contacto.

.-

Cuando quise darme cuenta, el extraño me había plantado delante de un callejón que quedaba sumergido en la sombra a comparación de las soleadas calles de Nexus.

Me dio mala espina. Cómo no. Pero hay poca gente que trate de emboscar a Raphael y que salga ileso de ello.

Así pues, le seguí.

Traspasamos el callejón, al final del cual se vislumbraba una enorme puerta mucho más nueva que las viejas paredes que la envolvían; dorada y con un inmenso letrero de neón que estaba apagado.

En él podía leerse Flamingoo.

Miré al muchacho de reojo, cuestionándole acerca de aquél lugar tan recondito y escondido. Éste tan solo me sonrió y me abrió la puerta invitándome a entrar.

Toda la oscuridad que envolvía el lugar quedó apagada por un inmenso baño de luces típico de cualquier pub o discoteca.

Un ambiente más bien oscuro, pero iluminado.

Mesas y más mesas acompañadas por lustrosos sillones quedaban a un lado de la inmensa sala mientras que, al otro, se abría paso una inmensa barra que compartía algunos podiums:

.- ¿me has traído a una discoteca? – me giré violentamente y el muchacho se apartó de mi - ¡una discoteca de día¿Qué clase de chorrada es esta?

.- espera espera – el chico se alejó más de mi y me volteó con precaución señalándome una mesa - ¿ves ese hombre? – efectivamente, había un hombre sentado en una de las mesas con muuuy buena compañía – es él.

Sin esperar contestación alguna de mi parte, el muchacho caminó hacia la mesa en cuestión y yo esperé detrás.

Observé cómo intercambiaba algunas palabras que quedaban escondidas por susurros debajo de la música del lugar. El hombre puso sus ojos en mi.

Era una especie de bicho que no había visto nunca antes en mi vida.

Su cuerpo pasaba por ser poco más que una bola sebosa mientras cuatro largas patas cómo las de una araña lo sostenían elevado del suelo. En su torso, presentaba dos brazos, casi humanos, que se vestían con una especie de smoquing que tan solo le cubría hasta la cintura.

Sus ojos, casi cientos de ellos, me traspasaron por unos instantes antes de dedicarme una extraña sonrisa justo antes de ofrecerme un gesto de invitación con la mano.

Me acerqué cruzado de brazos y mostrando mi faceta más "amable".

Cinco esplendorosas muchachas se sentaban a sus alrededores tomando asiento en la misma mesa...diablos...de no haber conocido ese lugar hubiera asegurado que se trataban de prostitutas.

Empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas en cuánto me acerqué mientras luchaban por no sacar a relucir sus carnes prietas en esos pequeños harapos de ropa:

El muchacho con cola de demonio que me había dirigido hacia allí se colocó detrás del hombre sonriéndome con cara de gilipollas:

.- Vaya, parece que tenemos a una nueva invitada – entorné los ojos en cuánto aquél apestoso bicho me habló – según me han informado, pareces perdida...

.- No estoy perdida – le corté con arrogancia. Harto de tanto misterio por un puto pantano golpeé la mesa con las palmas de ambas manos asustando a todas las chicas que en ella se sentaban y hablé alto y claro - ¿dónde está Narnia?

El chico demonio pronunció una especie de ruido gutural parecido a sorpresa a la vez que el hombretón lo miraba de reojo:

.- Vaya...- continuó el hombre con aspecto arácnido - ..no me habían informado bien de la situación...me parece que buscas un pantano en concreto.

.- No me digas...¿dónde esta? – empecé a impacientarme y amenacé con marcharme de allí.

El hombre me mostró su mano:

.- Soy Byron. Amo y señor del Flamingoo – aparté su mano llena de anillos de oro de un guantazo.

.- No te he preguntado cómo te llamas ni quién eres, poco me importa. Tan sólo quiero una corta y clara respuesta.

Los ojos de Byron se oscurecieron mostrando una clara mueca de enfado por ese desprecio por mi parte.

Pude notar como todos los que le rodeaban me observaron con cierta timidez y echándome la culpa a montones...tal vez tratando de advertirme sobre mi comportamiento.

¿Y que más me da?

Byron quedó en silencio unos instantes en los que, inspirando con contundencia, luchó por recuperar su tranquilidad y racionalidad que parecía caracterizarle:

.- Está bien. Veo que eres alguien de pocos tratos – de una cajetilla sacó algo parecido a un cigarrillo y no tardó en encenderlo y apurarlo – pero aún y así, siéntete afortunada, pues estoy dispuesto a tratar contigo.

.- Vaaaya¿así que en Nexus para poder conseguir una simple información hay que pactar?- solté con arrogancia e ironía notando como e labio inferior de Byron empezaba a temblar de impaciencia.

.- Parece que tendré que dejarte las cosas claras si lo que quiero es sacar beneficio de esto.

.- Eso parece – contesté volviendo a cruzarme de brazos.

Byron se levantó de la silla con una solemne tranquilidad y se acercó rodeándome por los hombros:

.- Mira a tu alrededor chiquilla. ¿Te gusta esto?

.- No está nada mal. Aunque la música no es de mi gusto.

.- Si mi compañero te ha traído hasta aquí ha sido por una mera razón – Byron señaló al hombrecito de la cola de demonio que volvió a sonreírme como un imbécil mientras se escabullía entre las carnes prietas de las muchachas – es su trabajo.

Ahora me había perdido del tema por completo. Así que le dejé continuar.

.- Verás, muchachita aquí en Nexus el nombre de Byron S'Enclare se encuentra mitificado alagado por todo el mundo, aldeanos, pueblerinos, luchadores, mercaderes...- el tipo de aspecto arácnido tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes de la barra de bar – algunos aseguran que se trata de una indecencia, pero, aún y así, la prostitución se trata del oficio más antiguo del mundo ¿no? No por ser algo tan viejo vamos a dejar de practicarlo. Me atrevería a añadir de que gran parte de la economía de Nexus se beneficia de los servicios de las señoritas más distinguidas que suelen atender a los numerosos luchadores que acuden al torneo.

.- Alto alto alto – todo cuánto me había olido des de un buen principio tomó forma real delante de mis ojos, y por unos instantes deseé salir corriendo de allí – ¿me estás dieciendo, que todo esto no es nada más que un maldito puticlub?

.- Preferimos llamarlo el Flamingoo. Aquí no hacen falta más palabras para describirlo.

.- Aún y así, es un antro de putas – me sentí taladrado por varias miradas lanzadas de parte de algunas de las muchachas que se movían por el lugar.

Byron se rió con una sonrisa nerviosa, de seguro harto de mi comportamiento poco respetuoso hacia su persona.

Respiré profundo yo también:

.- Mire, señor araña. Tan solo he venido hacia aquí porque su "compañero" me aseguró que podría ayudarme a encontrar a Narnia.

.- ¿de que te quejas? Vienes a por información y yo te ofrezco algo a cambio.

.- ¿Algo a cambio?

.- Un trabajo.

Fui a contestar algo pero me quedé con la boca abierta.

¿Prostituta¿esa babosa pretendía que me hiciera puta a su servicio?

No pude contestar, pues las palabras se me atracaron en la garganta. Tan sólo negué repetidas y nerviosas veces con la cabeza y me giré para marcharme:

.- ¿ya te vas? Necesito una clara respuesta – su voz parecía estar riéndose de mi.

.- Olvídame araña. No quiero nada de esto

Casi había logrado alcanzar la puerta cuando el chico con cola de demonio se me cruzó en el camino hablándome a trompicones y con nerviosismo:

.- Espera, espera. No puedes negarte a ello. Nadie lo hace.

.- Pues soy el primero – comido por sus nervios el chico no se percató de que usé el masculino para tratarme a mi mismo:

.- Nadie se niega al señor Byron chica, puedes buscarte muchos problemas – me susurró a modo de que solo yo pudiera escucharle – va a matarme por esto...

.- No es mi problema – lo aparté de un manotazo para dirigirme a la puerta, pero cuando me percaté, dos enormes gorilas me barrían el paso cuidando a pelillo que nadie saliera ni entrara del local.

Me volteé completamente asqueado por aquello.

Byron se acercaba hacia a mi con tranquilidad:

.- Piensa que lograrás encontrar a Narnia si cumples mis servicios. Tal vez te gustaría reconsiderar mi propuesta.

.- ¿Quieres que te diga algo bola de sebo¡Adivina por dónde me paso yo tu propuesta! – harto de tanto misterio y represión, mandé una patada a la nuca de uno de los gorilas haciendo que éste se desplomase por los suelos.

Antes de que su compañero lograse actuar, lo doblé sobre sí mismo de un rodillazo en el estómago y acabé de tumbarlo con un golpe seco en la nuca.

Todos los del lugar quedaron estupefactos y el chico de cola de demonio retrocedió asustado buscando cobijo detrás de una de las mesas.

Miré a mi alrededor una vez más, comprobando que nadie osaría barrarme el paso de nuevo y, con una reverencia cargada de ironía y burla, me despedí de Byron mientras salía de nuevo al callejón:

.- Cuida de tus guardias, araña.

.- Esto no quedará así, muchacha.

.-

Aún medio trastornado, caminé hacia el bazar deseando mezclarme de nuevo entre la gente para encontrar nueva información acerca del pantano y del paradero de Narnia.

Todo se encontraba patas abajo, no sólo la vieja bruja me jodía con mi aspecto femenino, si no que por culpa de él me había metido de lleno en el mundo de la mafia de la prostitución de Nexus...

Contada así, la cosa parecía bastante seria...

¡me han pedido que sea puta!

¿se puede saber que aspecto doy a parecer siendo hembra?

...diablos...ardía en ganas de ser macho de nuevo para poder quemarle el local a ese desgraciado...se me erizaban las escamas en tan solo pensar lo que podría llegarme a ocurrir se realmente entregase mi cuerpo a Byron...que cosa más asquerosa de pensar viniendo de una mente masculina...si al menos se tratase de un club de lesbianismo tal vez me lo hubiera pensado un par de veces...

Cuando levanté la vista del suelo, alcancé a ver a Donatello en una de las paradas del bazar. A su lado se mecía una chiquilla...me resultaba tremendamente familiar...

Me acerqué entre el tumulto de gente y lo tomé por sorpresa apoyándome en el mostrador de madera:

.- ¿Vas a volver a gritarme o puedo saludarte y preguntarte que haces aquí?- Donny dio un respingo antes de percatarse de que me encontraba allí:

.- Raph...- susurró algo atónito.

.- ¡Vaaaaya! No me habías dicho que tuvieras una hermana – la chica rubia se me acercó estudiando mis rasgos a pelillo. Me sentí algo incómodo siendo traspasado por una mirada femenina de esa manera - ¿por qué sois hermanas verdad, Dona?

.- Por suerte o por desgracia – suspiró Donatello

.- ¿Dona? – arrugué la nariz en forma interrogatoria - ¿qué clase de nombre es...?

No pude continuar, pues Donny me tapó la boca con rapidez. La chica que se encontraba con él dentro del tenderete nos miró confundida, pero olvidó el tema de inmediato y me entregó su mano con una hermosa sonrisa:

.- Soy Ceri. ¿Tu eres?

.- Raphael- Donatello me mandó un fuerte codazo en las costillas mientras Ceri fruncía el ceño.

.- ¿Raphael?...¿ese no es un nombre de chico?

.- Ah...bueno, es que a nuestros padres les gustaban nombres muy extraños...- Donatello trató de salvar la situación mientras yo miraba divertido cómo trataba de ocultar su identidad masculina frente a la muchachita de las orejitas.

.- Puedes llamarle Rapha – entorné los ojos cansado de tanta excusa por parte de mi hermano.

La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa mientras se dispuso a atender a un cliente. Donatello saltó el mostrador y me arrastró hacia una esquina alejada del tenderete, envueltos entre la gentuza del bazar:

.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

.- ¿Eso no tendría que preguntarlo yo¿Quién es esa chica?...la he visto antes...

.- Yo también...la conocí en el bazar y...

.- vaya una excusa más imbécil que estás dando. ¿A caso no sabe que eres hombre? – Donatello frunció el ceño con enfado.

.- No es asunto tuyo.

.- No, por supuesto, pero la próxima vez podrías decirle que me hice un cambio de sexo, así no se extrañará tanto por mi nombre – Donatello entornó los ojos por mi ironía – vaya chorrada...a mi mantenme apartado de ese tema, no quiero que nadie más de aquí piense que realmente soy mujer.

.- ¿Dónde está el problema? Nadie te conoce.

.- ¡Por eso! Paso de tener una reputación de chiquilla mona.

Donatello echó una ojeada a Ceri que seguía atendiendo en el tenderete y, antes de hablarme, suspiró con consistencia y me miró a los ojos:

.- Has estado buscando a Narnia tu solo¿no?

.- Algo así.

.- Ese no era nuestro trato Raph, creí haberte pedido algo de control.

.- ¡Oye cerebrito, cuando dejas de ser macho para convertirte en hembra y, de repente, cuando logras recuperar tu aspecto por unas horas, luego vuelves a perderlo, el control no se encuentra por ningún lado!

.- No sólo estamos nosotros Raph, Leo y Mickie también están aquí. Así que haz el favor de contar con todos nosotros ya que puedes...- Donatello se volteó para marchar de nuevo con la muchachita rubia del bazar- así almenos dejarás de meterte en líos...

¡Jaj! Si supiera que acabo de patearle el trasero al mafioso de Nexus de seguro que no diría eso...

Me giré yo también para irme, pero Donatello me retuvo por el hombro:

.- ¿me perdonas? – parpadeé confundido sin saber a qué se refería – bueno...antes me he salido de mis casillas y te ha tocado recibir. Lo siento.

.- ¡Bah! Tienes tanta culpa tú de todo esto cómo yo, así que estamos en paz.

.- ¿Bromeas no? Yo supe cuidar mi boca frente a Narnia.

.- Y yo también. Debí de haberme soltado más de saber que éste sería nuestro castigo – Donatello cabeceó quitándole importancia al asunto y me sonrió antes de marcharse.

¿Qué importaba?

Cierto, yo la había liado con Narnia y gracias a mi enorme bocota ahora éramos hembras.

Cierto, Donatello apenas se había metido en el agujero y tan solo le tocó recibir por estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y con la persona equivocada.

Yo.

Pero bueno, si él me perdonaba no iba a ser yo quién me lo reprochase todo...después de todo ya estaba metido hasta el fondo en el barro...¿qué sacaría de culparme a mi?

Nada...almenos me había movido para lograr encontrar a Narnia...algo de esfuerzo estaba haciendo ¿no?...

Aunque aún seguía con las manos vacías...

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar... me parece que esta ha sido la vez que más tiempo he estado sin deciros nada, jejejeje. Pero ya sabéis, navidad, fin de año, reyes...las fiestas, el alcohol...los quehaceres de la vida, ya se sabe, jejejeje.

Bueno, todo hay que decirlo¡la sección esta que da asco! Así que a ver si le saco algo de brillo actualizando yo...( a ver si actualiza alguien más!).

**Karliña**! Volviste a las andadas, que grata sorpresa verte de nuevo ahora que la sección se encuentra en un estado tan lamentable --, en fin...Gracias por tus felicitaciones! nn, yo si que celebro la navidad (y tengo un enorme agujero negro en la cuenta de mi banco para demostrarlo...). me alegra que te gustase el final de Hate, la verdad esque no lo veía muy claro después de todo...pero bueh¿que clase de fic de TMNT sería si no acabasen juntos de nuevo? jejejeje. Tranquila muchachita, que la tipa rubia de momento no va a crear problemas (más tarde habrá discordia entre Don y raph por ella )

**Itsuki** sigue fiel, jejeje, aunque tardaste (quien soy yo para reprocharte nada?...después de todo yo también tardé...ains...) Xd te juro que pensé que sería divertido hacer que Raph y Don hembras se enfrentasen al período, pero suponiendo que las suposiciones de Don sean ciertas (hembras de día, machos de noche) resultaría algo imposible...¿pues se les cortaría el período de noche o seguirían sangrando por otros sitio?...que cosa más cruda...ya sólo faltaría plantear que se usasen tampax...de seguro que el tamponcito quedaría dentro de su cuerpo cuando fueran machos! XD malo malo malo, jejejeje. Y sí, vaya, almenos yo me los imaginé de chikas siendo una rikura (palabras textuales), unas tortuguitas hermosas, que decir? jejejeje

Bueno gente, nos estamos leyendo, ahora que mi ordenador ya ha vuelto a la vida iré actualizando mucho más a menudo, que ya tengo ganas de adelantar esto! Y a ver si ahora que han acabado las navidades los escritores se ponen las pilas de una vez ¿ein?

besos y nos estamos leyendo!

YaS nn


	6. Érase la luz de la luna

#06# Érase la luz de la luna

_Donatello_

Caminaba tieso. Con todos los miembros estáticos y de seguro que poniendo cara de bobo. Ceri, a mi lado, sostenía sin esfuerzo un par de bolsas en ambas manos y me hablaba con una enorme sonrisa. Siempre sonriendo...

Tras pasar gran parte del día ayudándola en sus faenas del bazar, Ceri había llegado a la conclusión de que para agradecerme la ayuda, aquella noche iba a cocinar para mi.

Se me erizaron las escamas cuando lo dijo. Realmente me apetecía comer algo suyo...¿a quién no?...pero me carcomía la cabeza des de hacía rato un muy posible cambio de morfología en cuánto el sol se pusiera...

Y con todo el barullo por Ceri olvidé comentarle a Raphael sobre mis suposiciones acerca del cambio de sexo a causa de las luces solar y lunar...

Un embrollo, vaya.

Antes de que me percatase, Ceri me arrastraba tan sólo tirando de mi con su sonrisa hacia el hotel. Le hablé de aquél lugar para recordarle que no era residente de Nexus, si no tan solo una visitante...aún y así, insistió en prepararme la cena.

...tal vez debería de haber alertado a Leonardo y Michelanggelo sobre la visita...

.- ¿Donny¿Dónde demonios has estado? Llevamos todo el día detrás de...- Michelanggelo calló la bocaza en cuánto vio aparecer a Ceri detrás de mi. Quedó algo estático...claro, el hermanito cerebrito no suele ser el típico que trae amigas a casa.

Leonardo fue algo más educado que mi hermano menor y supo saludar a la invitada. Ceri, sin abandonar su profunda y eterna simpatía que acompañaba a la par con su enorme sonrisa, supo contestar con respeto y tomó asiento cerca de la ventana al patio, junto a Usagi y Gen.

.- ¡vaya¡Pero si es Tomoe-Ame! - ...no creí que Ceri pudiera conocerse con Tomoe, pero respiré aliviado tras pensar que, si estaba con ella, no se sentiría tan mal entre hombres...un momento...yo también era mujer...

Sumergido en mis cabilaciones y observando por la cola del ojo cómo Ceri hablaba animadamente con Tomoe, unos brazos bastante más poderoso que los míos me agarraron por mis estrechos hombros arrastrándome fuera de la habitación, hacia el pasillo de madera:

.- ¿En que coño estáis pensando tu y Raphael? – la voz de Leonardo me habló grave y áspera, de seguro que se había hecho el ileso delante de Ceri. Pero en realidad, y conociéndole, se guardaba un gran sermón en su interior – hemos estado todo el día buscándote tanto a ti cómo a Raphael.

.- No nos van esas rabietas de coger y desaparecer, Donatello. Cualquiera os encuentra si quedáis perdidos en Nexus...- no creí que Mickie también fuera a reprocharme el que hubiéramos desaparecido, pero por lo visto, tanto yo cómo Raph les habíamos traído bastantes problemas a nuestros hermanos sin saberlo...

Me solté de la presión de Leo:

.- ¡Lo siento, vale! – me rasqué la nuca en un gesto de preocupación – tan solo...necesitaba pensar.

.- Claro, y hacer amiguitas – fanfarroneó Michelanggelo señalando a Ceri que quedaba detrás de la mampara.

.- ¿Sabes algo de Raphael? – parpadeé confundido.

.- ¿ No ha...no ha vuelto? – por la expresión sombría de Leonardo pude imaginarme que no, así que no requerí de su respuesta – vaya...bueno, realmente no se nada. Lo encontré en el bazar...creí que volvía al hotel en cuánto me despedí.

Leo apretó los puños con rabia y nos dio la espalda momentáneamente. De seguro que para mascullar algo indecente sobre mi segundo hermano mayor.

Tras unos segundos, volvió a voltearse con el rostro sereno y una gran vena marcándose en su sien. Trató de hablar con tranquilidad, pero la rabia que ocultaba tan solo le permitía hablar entre dientes:

.- Como ese imbécil no traiga aquí su caparazón en menos de un minuto, te juro que...

.- ¿Qué?

Leonardo dio un respingo al topar con la ceñudo expresión de Raphael a su espalda. Lo observaba con los brazos cruzados y una fulminante mirada femenina que le otorgaba un posado peligroso.

Leonardo se volteó con rapidez y, sin dejarse intimidar esta vez por el aspecto femenino de mi hermano, se enzarzó al cuello de Raphael con una mueca de rabia pintada en el rostro:

.- ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido maldito hijo de...!

.- ¡eh eh eh¡Maltratos fraternales, Leo!

.- Te iba a dar yo maltratos...

.- Además¿que coño te importa¿Esque tengo que dejarte una notita colgada del frigorífico cada vez que me marche de casa?

Entorné los ojos mientras Michelanggelo, a mi lado, trataba de poner paz a la situación. Qué iluso.

Siempre era él el único que tenía la inocencia suficiente cómo para detener los pies a Raphael en cualquiera de sus enzarzamientos con algún miembro de la familia . Claro pues, que gracias a eso siempre acababa por ser Mickie el que más recibía.

Di por inútil la situación, y decidí prestar algo de atención a Ceri que, después de todo, si estaba allí era por mi.

Entré de nuevo en la sala encontrándome un lamentable espectáculo. Genosuke, sentado junto a Ceri, la abrazaba por los hombros y la camelaba al oído mientras ésta lo miraba con una forzada sonrisa.

Usagi se encogió de hombros al verme y Tomoe Ame tan solo restaba sentada.

.- Ah, Dona. ¿Esos eran tus hermanos? – la pregunta de la chica me cogió por sorpresa mientras tomaba asiento en una esquina y fulminaba a Genosuke con la mirada.

.- Mis...a sí, son mis hermanos – incluso llegué a dudar en lo que decía...

.- ...¿cuántos sois en total?...

.- Son familia numerosa – se burló Gen.

.- Los que has visto...cuatro, dos hermanas y dos hermanos

.- O sea, sois seis - ...quedé sorprendido por el comentario...¿seis?...si le he dicho cuatro son cuatro. Claro que, siendo un estúpido, más tarde me percaté de que se refería a nuestros padres también.

Negué con la cabeza:

.- Cinco. Nuestro padre.

.- Una rata – puntualizó Genosuke con un tono irónico. Lo fulminé con la mirada.

Ceri se extrañó enormemente y arrugó la nariz en señal de confusión:

.- ¿Una rata?

.- Sí. Bueno. Salimos a nuestra madre...

.- Oh. – la cara de no comprensión de Ceri era inequívoca. Pero le agradecí que no siguiera tocando el tema y tan solo se dedicó a apartarle la mano del hombro a Genosuke, que había vuelto a pegarse demasiado a la muchacha.

Me entraron ganas de saltarle al cuello a ese indecente...¿cómo tenía la desfachatez de tirarle los tejos a cualquier figura femenina?...bueno, más bien dicho¿cómo tenía la desfachatez de tirarle los tejos a Ceri?

A juzgar por la mirada burlona que el maldito rinoceronte me lanzaba juraría que el muy asqueroso sabía que Cerí no era conocedora de mi verdadero sexo...así pues, para ella en esos instantes, era tan solo una amiga.

Eso me revolvía el estómago...podía ser tan bueno cómo tan malo a la vez...

Raphael casi echa abajo la puerta corredera en cuánto la abrió. Su cara de mosqueo no era mucho mejor que su aspecto que, por haber pasado de seguro por un lavado mental "made in Leonardo", era lamentable.

Ni si quiera se sorprendió de encontrarse a Ceri allí. No preguntó.

Michelanggelo entró con algún que otro arañazo y Leonardo, tras él, no tenía mucha mejor cara que Raphael. Todos se sentaron sin decir ni una palabra.

Cada vez deseaba más poder llevarme a Ceri de allí. Me hubiera gustado agarrarla por el brazo y arrancarla de ese lugar...lejos de Genosuke, y lejos de las bombas inminentes de Leo y Raph...

Pero la chica se sentía a gusto con Tomoe a su lado...y a juzgar de lo mucho que hablaban realmente sí que hacía mucho tiempo que no se veían...

Después de que Raphael hubiera desarrollado un nervioso tic en el dedo índice de una mano al tocar la mesa, pasaron varios minutos hasta que estalló por completo y se puso de pie:

.- ¿Qué demonios estamos haciendo aquí! – Ceri se volteó al escuchar su grito - ¿no se supone que deberíamos de estar allí fuera rastreando la ciudad de arriba abajo?

Me puse muy nervioso cuando vi que el ceño de Ceri se fruncía preguntándose a qué se referiría mi hermana:

.- Raph...oye...- balbuceé tratando de calmarle

.- ¡Estoy harto de tener que estar esperando todo el maldito día!. ¡Usagi¿dónde está ese maldito pantano!

.- Raph...- volví a intentarlo entre dientes mientras veía que la cara de Ceri cada vez era más preocupante.

La reacción de Leonardo fue crucial. Sentado a su lado y apenas sin moverse de la postura, mandó de un rápido movimiento un golpe a la parte trasera de las rodillas de Raphael.

Por el seco movimiento, Raph se desplomó de rodillas al suelo sentándose en el mismo lugar que anteriormente había ocupado.

Tras mandarle una voraz mirada a Leonardo, se resignó y se cruzó de brazos recuperando paciencia. Fue Usagi el que contestó a los gritos de Raph con mucha sutileza:

.- Paciencia, Raphael. La jornada de luchas aún no ha terminado. No vas a encontrarla hoy.

.- ¡Ah! – el grito de Ceri nos tomó a todos por sorpresa. Lo primero que me vino a la cabeza fue la mano de Genosuke cobrando vida por sí misma...- ¿tú también eres luchadora¿Igual que Dona?

Raphael se quedó perplejo pero supo reaccionar a tiempo con ciertos aires de superioridad:

.- Por supuesto – mientras, el resto quedaban patidifusos por Ceri al haberme llamado Dona, tan solo supe contestar a las miradas curiosas con una nerviosa risita y de seguro que un leve sonrojo.

.- ¿te gusta el torneo de Nexus eh? Pues entonces tendrías que conocerme a mi – Michelanggelo se puso de pie – soy el gran y primer guerrero de la tercera dimensión, La Tierra, que ha ganado el torneo de Nexus en una de sus ediciones.

.-No, lo siento. No recuerdo – Mickie debió de caer en un charco de orgullo en cuánto Ceri lo dio por información prescindible. En cuánto tocó suelo, Raphael le mandó su merecido sopapo en la nuca por tener que recordar aquella escena tantas veces en un mismo día.

Por aquél entonces supuse que ya todo el mundo sabía que Ceri era una chica ilusa que no se había percatado de mi identidad sexual...tan solo estaba aliviado por el hecho de que la muchacha no se hubiera enterado del tema real de la conversación...

.-

Pasados unos minutos de incomodidad por mi parte, a alguien (de seguro Michelanggelo) se le ocurrió la brillante idea de pedir la cena.

Me moría de ganas que hubiera sido Ceri la que hubiera cocinado para mi...pero supuse que la muchacha se había encontrado con demasiado entretenimiento como para acordarse de una amiga famélica...

Fue cuando todos atacaron el plato que se hizo el primer silencio después de horas de murmullos y broncas...ya me había llevado algo a la boca cuando me dio por mirar al jardín interior del lugar...

Las sombras empezaban a acecharnos y el aterdecer se hacía cada vez más largo y oscuro...temí que mis suposiciones fueran reales y que, en cuánto se pusiera la sombra de la noche, yo y Raphael volviéramos a nuestra real forma...

De nuevo, deseé poder sacar a Ceri de allí...no había nada que me atormentase más en aquellos momentos que el hecho de que Ceri supiera que soy macho...

Algún día lo sabría...pero no aún. No hoy.

Cuando caí de mi nube, comprobé que Ceri llevaba ciertos minutos analizando minuciosamente a Raphael con la mirada. Me sentí extrañado:

.- ¿Ocurre algo?

.- Dices que...tan solo sois cuatro hermanos...¿verdad? – asentí mientras masticaba y ella empezó a remover su plato – bueno...es que anoche vi a alguien muy parecido a tus hermanos...pero no se trataba de ninguno de ellos...- fijó su vista de nuevo en Raphael que comía completamente ignorante de la situación – y Rapha...tu hermana...me resulta muy familiar a él...¡bueh! por eso pensé que tal vez tendrías otro hermano a parte de Leonardo y Michelanggelo...

¡Aberración!

Raphael no había comentado que se hubiera codeado con alguien de Nexus. Aunque bien pensado, con todo el tiempo que andaba por ahí solo ha saber lo que le habrá cruzado la cabezota...Aún y así, me preocupé enormemente al saber que Ceri había visto a Raph en hombre.

Sin duda alguna, debió de ser anoche, pues fue la única ocasión en la que hemos sido machos en Nexus...

.- da igual. ¿Habrá más tortugas por ahí, no? – se rió quitándole importancia al tema mientras yo me seguía comiendo el labio por los nervios cada vez que miraba al exterior.

De pronto, todos dimos un respingo del asiento en cuánto la mampara se abrió con fuerza y rudeza.

Incluso llegué a percatarme de que Leo había desatado su principal instinto y había desplazado con velocidad la mano a su espalda. Al mango de su katana.

La retiró, pero no muy acertadamente, pues los dos hombretones que se presentaron al otro lado dejaban mucho que desear en cuanto a "indefensión".

Se traba de dos grandotes machos que medían igual de ancho que de alto. Vestían un smoquing negro y lucían un bonito posado que desbordaba elegancia...aunque también escalofríos.

A juzgar por su aspecto, podría jurar que uno de ellos debería de tratarse alguna especie de mamífero de alguna dimensión con un aspecto similar al de un gorila de La Tierra. Mientras que, su compañero, pasaba más por tratarse de un reptil con buenos colmillos.

Quedé algo sorprendido por su presencia. Ya fuera por lo repentina que fue o porque se presentaban levemente lisiados. Uno de ellos vestía un collarín de esponja mientras que el otro lucía una bonita venda en su mejilla.

Aún y así, nadie parecía conocerlos...

...claro que, dije nadie, menos Raphael:

.- ¡Coño! – se levantó de repente - ¿es que no habéis tenido suficiente?

Leo reaccionó como un relámpago poniéndose de pie y plantándose frente a Raphael:

.- ¿ya te has metido en líos?. ¿se puede saber a quién le has partido la cara esta vez!

.- Me parece que os habéis equivocado de lugar...- mascullé poniéndome yo también de pie tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Raphael los conociera.

Ambos me negaron con la cabeza:

.- Queremos hablar con vuestra amiguita. – comenzó uno.

.- Tenemos un importante mensaje para ella...- siguió el otro

Me senté de nuevo en mi lugar y tomé la misma perspectiva irónica que Raphael solía tomar en estas ocasiones:

.- Muy bien- les señalé los asientos – hablar.

.- A solas – gruñó uno de los dos.

.- Ni hablar – Leonardo había abandonado su desesperada postura con Raph para volver a recuperar la tranquilidad y racionalidad que le caracterizaba. Aún y así, no dejó de sospechar de Raphael y se volteó levemente hacia él sin dejar de darles la cara a los inquilinos – no creo que haya nada que puedan decirte que nosotros no debamos saber ¿verdad?

.- puede que sí – Raphael lo echó a un lado y Leonardo suspiró tratando de contenerse de nuevo.

Fuera de todo lo que había podido llegar a imaginarme que Raphael hiciera en una ocasión como aquella, su verdadera reacción se llevó la palma. Tras indicarnos con la mirada que estarían en la habitación de al lado, se marchó con ellos sin prejuicio alguno y sin llegar a pensar detenidamente lo que podría llegar a ocurrirle.

Todos quedamos algo parados:

.- Hem...no creo que tu ...hermana haya hecho muy bien, Leonardo-san...

.- Lo sé...- susurró.

.- ¿Quiénes eran esos? – pregunté al aire esperando que alguien pudiera responderme. Michelanggelo se frotó los hombros tratando de esconder un escalofrío:

.- No lo sé...pero realmente imponían...parecían...¿cómo era?...¿Los hombres de negro?

.- Son los hombres de Byron...- aclaró Tomoe Ame. Todos nos giramos a verla:

.- Cierto, ya decía que me sonaban bastante...- Genosuke se levantó de su lugar y quedó de pie.

.- Espera, espera...¿y quienes son los hombres de Byron? – le pregunté inclinándome levemente sobre Ceri.

.- me parece Donny, que la pregunta es¿quién es Byron? – muy bien, Michelanggelo había tenido su segunda brillantez del día.

.- ¿Byron?...¿no es el dueño del...Flamingoo?- esta vez fue Ceri la que preguntó a Tomoe Ame. Ésta, por su parte, tan solo asintió tomando un aspecto bastante preocupante:

.- No sé que tienen de tratar con Raphael pero...no creo que sea nada bueno...

.- ¿Rapha esta metida en algún lío? – la inocencia de Ceri me interrogó directamente y no supe que contestarle. Tan solo podía tener la mirada cavada en la reacción preocupante de Leonardo y en el sol que empezaba a desaparecer cubriendo el jardín interior de sombras.

Fue entonces cuando vi necesario el salir de allí de inmediato.

_Raphael_

Cerraron la puerta detrás de mi con un golpe seco y la habitación quedó sumida en las sombras puesto que empezaba a ponerse el sol al otro lado de la ventana.

Traté de voltearme por mi mismo pero fue uno de ellos quién me giró del hombro con poca sutileza y aplastando mi caparazón contra la pared de madera.

Me miró apegando su rostro al mío y con cara de pocos amigos, lanzándome encima un apestoso aliento con un inconfundible aroma a queso...

.- Déjame divertirme un momento, tan solo serán unos minutos – su gesto de rabia era incomparable al de cualquier otro...incluso mucho peor que el mío. Aquél tío se había visto humillado y lastimado por una muchachita delicada y quería hacerme pagar todos las vendas que él mismo llevaba encima.

Le sonreí vacilante haciendo que la vena que resaltaba en su cuello fuera más resultona. Tal vez por suerte, o por desgracia, su compañero parecía tener algo más de cabeza y lo apartó de mi de un empujón:

.- Estáte quieto, no estamos aquí para zanjar cuentas – resignado, el gorila desistió pero mantuvo su presión contra mi cuello – supongo que no hace falta que nos presentemos.

.- En absoluto, sois los dos gilipollas que osaron cruzarse en mi camino. Os recuerdo – solté con ironía mientras apartaba la garra de mi cuello.

Debieron tragarse el orgullo, pues por mucha intimidación que sus gestos podían ofrecerme, ninguno de ellos saltó sobre mi:

.- Byron te manda un ultimátum, tortuguita – comenzó a decir uno mientras de nuevo su compañero, el tío peludo, volvía a acercarse demasiado:

.- Reconsidérate su oferta. Puede ofrecerte mucho más de lo que lograrás conseguir por ti misma.

.- ¿A si? – me crucé de brazos quitándole importancia al hecho de que ambos me estaban rodeando - ¿y se puede saber que es lo que estoy tratando de conseguir?

.- A Narnia.

Su respuesta me dejó helado.

No pensé que Byron tuviera a sus hombres tan informados sobre todo...bueno, pensándolo bien, fui yo mismo quién gritó su nombre en el Flamingoo.

En aquellos momentos, por muy mal que me sepa admitirlo, dudé. Tenía tantas ganas de enzarzarme en el cuello de la maldita bruja que hubiera recorrido millas si para ello hiciera falta.

Ver como mis hermanos se quedaban parados esperando el mejor momento me ponía de los nervios y había conseguido crear un dejo de rabia por tener que someterme a sus razones y a su manera de actuar.

Tan solo quería encontrar a la vieja bruja de inmediato...en aquellos momentos era lo que más me importaba. Recuperar mi aspecto masculino de una maldita vez:

.- Así que...¿el señor Byron puede entregarme a Narnia?

.- El señor Byron S'Enclare puede mover las montañas de Nexus si se lo propone.

Parecía sencillo. Sí claro, la mar de sencillo. Había quedado alertado de que si quería conseguir a Narnia por el camino rápido, debía de someterme a Byron...y someterme a él significaba vender mi cuerpo femenino...

En un principio pensé ...¿qué más da?...después de todo, no es mi cuerpo...

Pero tras quedar varios segundos en silencio, ponderé la posibilidad de que una experiencia de aquél calibre podía suponer un trauma bastante duradero...

¡Qué demonios! ...¿En que estaría pensando? Raphael no vendería su cuerpo para poder conseguir algo que podría conseguir repartiendo leña...

Cierto, no era mi cuerpo, pero seguía siendo mi orgullo y mi propia autoestima lo que estaba en juego:

.- Ni hablar – ambos soltaron una especie de sonido gutural. Pero no desistí - ¿queréis saber algo, imbéciles? Soy un hombre. No pienso meterme en un antro de putas para acostarme con otros hombres. Ni hablar. Ese no es mi rollo.

Los dos hombretones quedaron algo estáticos. Pasmados, más bien. Tras compartir entre ellos algunas dudosas y frías miradas restaron en silencio durante unos segundos más:

.- ¿Qué qué? – parece ser que mi respuesta no les quedó suficientemente clara.

.- Soy macho

Ambos se echaron a reír. Pude notar a la perfección como si sangre hervía al sentirme como un bufón. De seguro que no se creían nada de nada...:

.- Déjate de excusas, tortuguita, nos han contado esa historia millones de veces.

Diablos.

Tengo que admitir que quedé algo extrañado por eso. Creí que excepto Donny y yo, no habría muchos desgraciados que se vieran sometidos involuntariamente a un cambio de sexo.

El gorila volvió a acercarse demasiado y ésta vez me agarró el cuello con el antebrazo mientras se pegaba a mi espalda:

.- ¿Crees que al señor Byron le importa o no el hecho de que seas un travestido? Solo quiere tu cuerpo, sin importarle en absoluto lo que pudieras ser antes.

.- ¿Travestido? – me ofendió enormemente. Ese gilipollas me había herido el orgullo pero por más que tratase de deshacerme de él, mi menguada fuerza femenina dejaba mucho que desear y apenas lograba forcejear levemente por soltarme de sus garras:

.- Por última vez, monada. – el reptil me sujetó el mentón mientras mi piel iba adquiriendo una tonalidad mucho más oscura a causa de la asfixia. Para acabar de rematar la cruenta situación, mi amenazante amigo sacó algo parecido a una pistola del interior de su chaqueta y me jugueteó con ella alrededor de mi pecho - ¿aceptas o no?

Esa pregunta tenía trampa. De seguro que si contestaba que no me marcharía con otro agujero más en el cuerpo.

Traté, por última vez y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, de deshacerme de ellos. A pesar de no poder soltarme de mi cazador de la retaguardia, usé su fuerza para sostenerme en el aire y conseguir rodear el brazo armado con ambas piernas.

Contorsionándome por la cintura logré torcer su codo lo suficiente cómo para que su arma cayera al suelo. Pero seguía estando sujeto por el cuello y el gorila peludo me lanzó de boca contra la pared de madera.

Debo admitir que dolió.

Lo suficiente como para dejarme ambos labios dormidos durante ciertos segundos y notar como un hilo de sangre resbalaba por mi comisura. Cuándo aún no me había recuperado del golpe, volvieron a zafarme por el cuello y me aplastaron de nuevo contra la pared haciendo que mi caparazón crujiera en contacto con la madera.

Fue cuando mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo que me desesperé y eché de menos mis sais:

.- Déjame que la mate. Le diremos a Byron que se negó – insistió el tipo peludo.

.- Bueno, iba a negarse de todas formas – por unos instantes supuse que el chico listo del grupo volvería a pararle los pies al bruto de su amigo. Pero aquella vez no fue así. Con cierta tranquilidad y la rabia marcada en el rostro, recogió su arma del suelo antes de manosearse el codo dañado.

No me hizo falta abrir los ojos para notar el frío metal rozándome la piel de mi pecho de nuevo.

En aquellos instantes deseé que alguno de mis hermanos notase que ya hacía demasiado tiempo que no aparecía. Me hubiera aliviado tanto ver a Leonardo o a Michelanggelo entrando triunfalmente por la puerta...

Pero me habían aplastado contra la pared opuesta y, por más golpes que pudiera dar en la fina madera, dudo mucho que se llegasen a percatar de mis pequeñas señales de socorro des del otro lado:

.- Haz el trabajo limpio. Al señor Byron no le gusta que queden cabos sueltos a sus anchas...

Cargó la pistola y yo cerré más los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando me caí de espaldas.

Sin duda alguna me habían aplastado contra la puerta corredera y algún imprevisto invitado la había abierto. Deseé besarle los pies fuera quien fuera.

.- Hem...Raph¿interrumpo algo? – cuando levanté la vista del suelo me encontré con el cuerpo femenino de Donatello que quedaba algo pasmado por encontrarse de frente con ambos gorilas y conmigo a sus pies tirado.

.- ¿Interrumpir¿Estás de guasa? – le gruñí

.- ¡Cógela! – tras el grito del reptil, Donatello supo sacar partido de su agilidad y saltó por encima de ellos para luego desenfundar su bo y empujarlos haciendo que ambos cayeran en montón al pasillo.

Me incorporé y quedé sorprendido por unos instantes, pero antes de que pudiera darme cuenta Don me agarró del brazo y me arrastró pasillo a través a una velocidad sobrehumana:

.- ¿Que estás haciendo¿qué mosca te ha picado?

.- Cállate y corre para salir de aquí – me solté de su mano y le seguí por los pasillos.

Cuando miré hacia atrás comprobé que los dos gorilas de Byron seguían nuestros pasos apartando de en medio con rudeza a toda la gente que se les cruzaba por el camino.

Por unos instantes todo me pareció confuso. Y mucho más cuando Ceri nos cortó el camino por delante apareciendo de improvisto por un pasillo perpendicular.

Donatello frenó de sopetón y yo tuve que buscar la manera de no estrellarme contra su caparazón:

.- Dona¿qué estás haciendo y porque has salido corriendo de esa manera? – la chica se veía visiblemente enfadada.

.- Lo siento Ceri, pero ahora tenemos que irnos.

.- ¿me dejas aquí? – mientras Don trataba de echar a Ceri con lindas palabras y buenas maneras yo no podía evitar fijar la vista a mis espaldas y notar que los hombres de Byron estaban apunto de pisarnos los talones.

Fue cuando vi que el reptil desenfundaba de nuevo su arma que agarré a Donatello por el caparazón y lo empujé pasillo a través de nuevo:

.- ¡Aligera Don!

.- ¡Oye! – Ceri siguió gritando y el muy estúpido de Donatello aún trataba de excusarse:

.- ¡Lo siento, te veré mañana!

De seguro los brutos hombres de Byron la echaron a un lado para abrirse el paso en cuánto la alcanzaron.

Durante largos minutos me vi recorriendo los numerosos pasillos de ese endiablado lugar esquivando a todo tipo de seres, carros de comida y sirvientas que se echaban a un lado espantados por la persecución.

Donatello se escabulló por una de las ventanas y le seguí el paso todo lo rápido que pude mientras seguía escuchando el jadeo de nuestros perseguidores en la nuca.

Caímos por pocos metros a la mullida hierba que formaban los prados que rodeaban el hotel y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que el sol apenas era visible por el horizonte y todo quedaba, finalmente, sumido en las sombras de la noche.

Aún siguiendo el paso de un atolondrado Donatello que parecía correr cómo si la muerte le siguiera, me condujo hasta el tejado del edificio en dónde permanecimos agazapados entre las sombras viendo como los hombres de Byron rebuscaban por las afueras.

Llegaron a alejarse demasiado del lugar, suponiendo que habíamos huido hasta la ciudad.

Aún jadeante, me tiré sobre las tejas y dediqué una fugaz mirada a mi hermano, que escrutaba el horizonte con especial atención:

.- ¿qué coño te pasa¿por qué sales huyendo así? – pregunté sin entender el porqué de su carrera.

.- ¿ves eso? – seguí su mirada hacia la negrura que se aproximaba.

.- se le llama anochecer, Donny – Donatello se giró violentamente contra mi tratando de hablar entre jadeo y jadeo.:

.- ¿No lo entiendes, Raph? Es la luz del sol lo que hace que seamos hembras. Por tanto, con la luz de la luna, seremos hombres de nuevo. ¡Igual que anoche!

Me incorporé algo indignado:

.- ¿Y por eso me arrastras hasta aquí?...¡diablos Donny! Podría haberles pegado la paliza de su vida a ese par de inútiles si hubiera vuelto a ser macho!

.- Claro, teniendo en cuenta que no te hubieran matado por entonces – sacó a relucir su ironía de seguro que por herencia mía.

Quedó callado unos instantes, observando cómo las sombras recorrían milímetro a milímetro el prado dejando pocos metros hasta llegar a la edificación del hotel.

Quedé observándolo. Estudiando su extraño comportamiento. Fue así cuando di con la respuesta:

.- ¿No querías que esa rubia te viera, verdad?

Donatello tardó en contestar. Agachó la mirada momentáneamente para luego devolverla de nuevo al horizonte:

.- ...Aún no... - ¿Aún no¡Aún no!...¿qué significaba eso, des de cuando debíamos de escondernos por recuperar nuestro real aspecto?

.- Don – lo volteé por el hombro haciendo que me mirase a los ojos – ¿te has enamorado?

Dio un respingo y se sonrojó dándole un aspecto inocente a su cuerpo femenino. Creí que me contestaría, pero no fue así, en vez de eso me empujó levemente y frunció el ceño haciéndose el disgustado:

.- ¿Y qué¡Al menos no voy metiéndome en líos por ahí! – genial...ya cayó la bronca...- ¿se puede saber qué demonios le has hecho a Byron S'Enclare para que sus hombres quieran matarte?

.- No he hecho nada. ¡te juro que esta vez no es culpa mía!

.- He escuchado eso tantas veces por tu parte que ya no sé si creerte realmente. Creí que teníamos un trato.

.- ¡Estoy harto de tu maldita represión¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda que sensei pueda saber lo de Narnia. ¿ya me da igual! Tan solo quiero salir de aquí con mi cuerpo verdadero y volver a casa. ¡Estoy harto de que me tengáis en espera todo el maldito día!

.- ¡Claro¿Y por eso tienes que hacer las cosas a tu manera? Luego nos metes a todos en problemas, Raph! ...siempre es ...- no pudo continuar la frase. Se abrazó a sí mismo cómo si el estómago le doliera a horrores y quedó sin voz.

Poco después se desplomó sobre sus rodillas y empezó temblar levemente:

.- ¿Donatello?...¿estás...?- yo tampoco pude terminar la frase y en cuánto coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro recorrí de nuevo el dolor ya pasado.

El mismo dolor. La misma calor y los mismos espasmos que sufrí al convertirme en hembra y que volví a sufrir al reconvertirme en macho.

De nuevo, la temperatura de mi cuerpo volvió a ascender tremendamente rápido hasta nublarme la vista. Las articulaciones me quemaban a horrores y no podía hacer nada para calmarlas. Me desplomé en el suelo en cuánto mis piernas dejaron de sostener mi cuerpo y quedé de nuevo aguantando las náuseas y el horrible dolor de mis órganos al re-colocarse.

Apreté con fuerza el concreto bajo de mi en un intento de conseguir hacer pasar todo aquél suplicio. Fue entonces cuando un sonoro "creck" me delató que había partido las tejas de barro de la presión.

Entonces, no me hizo falta abrir los ojos y mirarme para saber que volvía a ser macho de nuevo.

.- Te lo dije – levanté la vista descubriendo que Donatello ya había logrado salir de ese horroroso estado de mutación y permanecía siendo el de siempre. Me alargó la mano para ayudarme a levantar.

.- Cierto...- susurré mientras me comprobaba miembro a miembro – tenías...razón...

.- Vaya, te cuesta admitirlo ¿nah? – lo ignoré por no tener ganas de volver a discutirme de nuevo – acostúmbrate, Raph. Hasta que no acabemos con esto mucho me temo que seremos mujeres de día, y hombres de noche...

En cierta manera, me sentí levemente aliviado tras saber que después de todo podría seguir disfrutando de mi real "yo" aunque tan solo fuesen escasas horas al día...

Resté unos minutos en silencio, escrutando el horizonte junto a Don, que parecía igual de perdido en su pensamiento como yo.

Lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza fue Byron. Byron S'Enclare. El desgraciado que se había atrevido a subestimarme siendo mujer hasta el punto de llegar a mandarme a sus secuaces para hacerme ceder a sus lerdas triquiñuelas.

Me hirvió la sangre en tan solo imaginarme la manera en cómo lo degollaría con mis propias manos. Casi inconscientemente empecé a caminar hacia el borde del tejado:

.- ¿Dónde vas? – Donatello bajó de su nube a tiempo.

.- Tengo algunas cuentas pendientes...- comentarle que mi intención era desollar a S'Enclare para que me entregase a Narnia sin nada a cambio no era una opción muy acertada...tal vez por eso no quise dar a conocer más detalles.

.- Ya – casi pude notar como Donny me taladraba con la mirada. Traspasándome entero el caparazón para averiguar en mis entrañas que no iba a ser nada bueno aquella noche – ¡no te vayas ahora Raph! Siendo machos es una oportunidad perfecta para pedirle a Usagi que nos lleve a la morada de Narnia. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

.- Ya he esperado mucho rato, Don – me giré levemente mirándolo de reojo – he encontrado el camino para hacer las cosas a mi manera y hacer valer mi nombre, ya de paso.

.- Ni que te hubieran herido el orgullo.

.- Diste en el clavo – Donatello arqueó ambas cejas con sorpresa – tranquilo, cerebrito. Seguro que para cuándo encontréis a Narnia yo ya habré recuperado mi aspecto masculino.

.- Cíñete a la acción en grupo, Raph. No eres más que algo que aplastar con un pie si vas tu solo.

.- Ya veremos...- no quise demorarme mucho más y salté del tejado hasta caer de cuatro patas en la mullida hierba.

Creería que tendría a Donatello pisándome los talones una vez más, justo al estilo Leonardo. Pero no fue así. Ni tan solo se molestó en llamarme para pedirme unas últimas explicaciones.

Nada.

Dio gusto poder huir del perímetro del hotel sin tener a nadie gritándome a mis espaldas.

_Donatello_

Tal vez fuera una casualidad de la vida y tal vez no. Pero los refuerzos llegaron justo cuándo Raph ya se había marchado por su cuenta.

Leonardo saltó al tejado cayendo detrás de mi con su katana desenvainada...de seguro se habrían percatado de todo el follón del hotel:

.- Vaya. Otra vez hombre...- se rió – empiezo a dudar de tus declinaciones sexuales Donny.

.- ¿Raphael también ha cambiado? – Michelanggelo apareció arrastrándose por el borde de tejado con una clara mueca de sueño y cansancio en su rostro. Asentí para responder a su pregunta.

Michelanggelo balanceó la mirada por el lugar dándose cuenta de que tan sólo éramos tres tortugas:

.- Genial...¿debo suponer que se ha marchado otra vez? – me encogí de hombros antes de girarme hacia Leonardo:

.- Me parece que Raphael ha estado moviendo sus cartas por la ciudad para llegar hasta Narnia...no sólo el tema de los gorilas de Byron me da escalofríos si no también el pensar lo que tendrá ese imbécil en su cabeza...

Leonardo suspiró de extrema paciencia y se dejó resbalar por las losas hasta quedar sentado en el tejado. Me levantó la mirada con una forzada y triste sonrisa en su rostro mientras enfundaba de nuevo su katana:

.- Donny, me retiro. No se por dónde coger todo este asunto y ya hemos empezado a desperdigarnos por Nexus...dime que hacer – me quedé algo helado.

.- ¿Yo?...

.- después de todo vosotros sois las víctimas ¿no? – Michelanggelo también se desplomó junto a Leo con una enorme sonrisa – yo y Leo tan solo somos la caballería.

.- Tu sabes mucho mejor cómo encajar estos temas, Don. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Narnia está en jornada de combates y la única información que tenemos es su dirección...

Vacilé unos instantes acerca de si era buena idea o no colocarme "al mando" de aquella manera. Supuse que era una buena oportunidad y no pude dejar de pensar en el reproche de Raphael acerca de movernos de una vez por todas para acabar cuánto antes con el asunto en Nexus.

Bueno, pues aquél era el momento. Teníamos poca información...pero podíamos conseguir mucha más...:

.- Está bien...supongo que el paso más prudente que podemos dar y, teniendo en cuenta que apenas conocemos nada de Narnia, la primera fase podría pasar por una simple etapa de inspección.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Usagi podrá llevarnos a su residencia – asintió Leonardo mientras Mickie seguía pescando estrellas.

.- Perfecto. Teniendo en cuenta mi supuesta teoría creo que nos sería mucho más útil desplazarnos de noche...- Leo y Mickie me observaron sin acabar de entender el porqué – bueno...aún no controlo lo suficiente mi cuerpo femenino cómo para poder pelear con él si se me presenta la opción...

El hermano mayor se levantó dando la conversación por terminada y no tardó mucho en entrar en el edificio con la intención de requerir la ayuda de Usagi y Gen para aquella noche.

Michelanggelo siguió sentado en el mismo lugar ates de levantarse de un bote:

.- ¿Entonces, esta noche seremos espías?

.- No te equivoques, Mickie. Tan solo necesitamos recaudar mucha más información para poder llevar a cabo alguna acción adecuada. Es lo lógico.

.- Diablos – Michelanggelo se rascó la cabeza mientras se reía– será la primera vez que jugaremos a espías y no seremos descubiertos.

.- ...¿porqué lo dices?...

.- Raphael no está. Siempre lo estropea todo echando a perder el factor sorpresa – si, des de luego. A Raphael no se le dan muy bien las tácticas que requieran de observación, anotación y paciencia...tal vez por eso no podía evitar sentirme levemente preocupado acerca de sus intenciones.

Todo indicaba a que el muy bastardo había conseguido un camino más fácil hasta Narnia...y no se porqué, algo me decía que estaba directamente relacionado con Byron S'Enclare.

Diablos...de seguro que volveríamos a tener problemas con la entidad más fuerte del lugar...como siempre.

Ya no sé de qué me extraño tanto. Ya era nuestro modus operanti.

* * *

_Seguía caminando por las calles de Nexus con la mirada clavada en las frías losas de piedra. La noche era joven y ya la habían dejado tirada. De una manera muy extraña..._

_Pensó que seguir carcomiéndose la cabeza por ello no la llevaría a ningún sitio y se encaminó derecha hacia su casa pasando por las abandonadas calles de Nexus. Seguía cargando consigo todos los utensilios que había llevado hasta haber abandonado el bazar al llegar el horario de cierre de las tiendas y los brazos empezaban a dolerle una barbaridad._

_Con tal de desplazar su atención de sus cargosos paquetes, desvió la mirada hacia arriba. El cielo de Nexus era mucho más estrellado que el de su dimensión...también la noche era más oscura, pues ninguno de los satélites naturales que podían apreciarse des de Nexus tenían luz propia y hundían la noche en una apacible oscuridad._

_Un leve silbido desvió su atención._

_Arriba, entre las bajas casas de piedra de la calle, algo se desplazaba con velocidad superando las distancias con enormes saltos._

_Fijó mucho mejor su vista deseando que cuánto antes se acostumbrase a la oscuridad fuera de la leve y tenue luz de las farolas._

_Entonces lo vio._

_Reconoció al instante su cuerpo, su figura y su bandana:_

_.- es él...- susurró para sí misma a la vez que empezaba a corretear por las calles en silencio tratando de seguirle los pasos. Pero por mucho que lo intentaba el peso de su carga la frenaba y su presa poseía mucha más velocidad que ella y mucha más movilidad por las azoteas._

_Quedó frenada en un callejón sin salida viendo como su perseguido lo superaba por las alturas._

_Aún pudo seguir su negra silueta entre las casas durante unos segundos más antes de perderlo por completo en las alturas de Nexus._

_.- ...mierda...- susurró de nuevo jadeante mientras fruncía el ceño con enfado._

* * *

Bueno gente, ahí os enchufo un buen capitulo para equilibrar la demora al subirlo. Bueno, también en parte porque me esperan unas semanitas de pena y voy a estar reclusa con la palabra Universidad tatuada en el cuerpo...ke horror.

Bueno **Naoko**, la inpisración con marihuana tampoco es tan mala ...(sin ofender, la de veces que me habré puesto a escribir estando algo fumada...jusjus). Y sí, estoy de acuerdo con lo de Donny. después de Charity ya le tocaba alguna chikilla más al pobre...(ke en Hate le tocó un desviado sexual cómo compañero...XD). Y la verdad esque con lo de la regla me lo había planteado varias veces. Bueno, ya os dije en el preview(tal vez no lo recordéis) que había tenido una importante fuente de inspiración para Yin Yang basada en un anime o manga. Bueh, ya no hace falta que indique que se trata de Ranma 1/2, por supuesto. Bien, pues la idea de que Ranma pudiera padecer la menstruación me había corrido por la cabeza varias veces. En este caso resultaría imposible, pues Don y raph tan slo son mujeres de día, su mutación tan frecuente no creo que permitiera dar tiempo a su cuerpo para prepararse para la regla. Pero en el caso de Ranma, en numerosas ocasiones pasaba días y días siendo mujer... bueno, en algun momento le tocaría pringar ¿no?

Bueh, yo que sé...cabilaciones de una chica aburrida, ke decir? jejejeje

Je je, eso de "mujer alegre" **Itsuki** ¿fue una manera de llamarle prostituta?jejeje, bueno, no está mal acertada la comparación XD. Y dando tantas prisas por actualizar y tu ahí que no haces ni el callo por tu fic! Aiiiiixxxx (suspiro), jejejeje, chica, el día que actualices tendré que leermelo entero, porque no recuerdo exactamente de qué iba...sólo recuerdo que Donatello aprovechaba las situaciones para cuidar a la chica desnuda! jusjusjus (ei, se que no es a propósito, pero debe de ser la tortuga que más chicas en ropa interior a vista...con la excusa de que sabe de medicina...jusjusjus)

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo nenitas! besos a todas y a ver si puedo actualizar a mediados de la semana que viene...si las faenas me lo permiten...en fin...

BeSoS!

YaS nn


	7. Érase una prostituta

07# Érase una prostituta

_Donatello_

Michelanggelo volvió a recostarse entre los arbustos mientras, a mi lado, Leonardo seguía escrutando con infinita paciencia cada uno de los rincones del lugar. Más alejados. Usagi y Gen vigilaban la estructura des de otro punto de vista mandándonos fugaces miradas de tanto en tanto.

Un lugar un tanto "poco común" para ser el escondrijo de una bruja conocida...en aquellos instantes comprendí que los cuentos de hadas no servían de nada en la realidad y que, lo que en un principio iba a ser un mugriento y oscuro pantano, se había convertido ante mis ojos en una esplendorosa selva con un bonito lago en su interior, a orillas del cual, descansaba una pequeña y amplia casa de piedra.

No llegué a comprender porqué le llamaban pantano a aquél lugar. A la luz de la noche, el agua quedaba levemente iluminada y tranquila reflejando sobre su superficie todo su alrededor, una gruesa vegetación compuesta por árboles terriblemente altos y delgados y con un subsuelo igual de repleto.

Diablos...juraría que podía haber sido perfectamente la casita de la "blancanieves" si no fueran por esos dos enormes monstruos que custodiaban la puerta.

Fue eso lo que me indicó que estabamos en el lugar adecuado y que Usagi no se había tirado una mentira...

.- Esas cosas no se mueven...- susurró Michelanggelo agazapado entre la hierba.

.- ¿Crees que nos han visto? – pregunté con susurros a Leonardo escondido detrás del torso desnudo de un árbol.

Leo se encogió de hombros:

.- No estoy seguro. Podrían habernos visto y no querer abandonar su puesto de guardia...o tal vez aún no se han percatado de que estamos aquí...

.- No entiendo porqué Narnia tiene que vigilarse las espaldas de esa manera...¿no representa que es tan poderosa?

.- Será precavida, Mickie..- observé aquellas dos aberraciones una vez más...si no hubiera estado en un crucifijo entre mundos y dimensiones juraría que me encontraba en la época medieval...pues les otorgué a esas dos criaturas el mismo aspecto que uno de los conocidos Grifos. Monstruosidades de las épocas épicas que comparten un torso de águila junto con un cuerpo de león...a diferencia de que recordaba haberlos visto dibujados con alas, estos no las tenían.

Permanecían sentados elegantemente en ambos lados de la puerta de entrada, en los pasamanos de la barandilla de la escalera principal. Apenas se movían y cuando lo hacían era para mandar un rápido vistazo allí dónde se hubieran escuchado sonidos.

.- Bien...¿cuál es el plan?...¿hay un plan no?

.- Agh, Mickie...cierra el pico de una vez...- lo mandó callar Leonardo visiblemente asqueado por la situación.

.- Pretendes entrar ahí¿Leo? – me miró:

.- ¿Lo ves difícil?

.- Pues la verdad...con esas cosas vigilando la puerta y teniendo en cuenta que tan solo es una misión de reconocimiento del terreno...no creo que sea la idea más acertada.

Suspiró profundo y mandó una fugaz mirada a Usagi y a Gen, que esperaban agazapados también entre la vegetación. Usagi le negó con la cabeza, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento de mi hermano y su intención de entrar en el lugar.

Inconscientemente y dadas las circunstancias, empecé a estudiar la estructura del edificio. Era de una construcción de piedra, impenetrable por lo tanto a través de sus paredes. Las ventanas y las puertas estaban tapiadas y hubiera jurado que Narnia tendría un buen conjunto de cerraduras al otro lado de la puerta principal...tan sólo, el tejado.

Nuestro sitio favorito y predilecto. Era la parte de la casa que presentaba un estado viejo, desgastado, de seguro le pesaban los años a las tejas y habían empezado a erosionarse. Parecía el único lugar capaz de otorgarnos una vía de entrada directa al lugar.

Pero no aquella noche.

.- ¡Eh, eh! Viene alguien – el susurro de Mickie nos advirtió y todos nos pegamos al suelo. Usagi y Gen también se percataron del asunto y se escondieron entre los troncos.

En efecto, un carro tirado por dos mamíferos que bien podrían parecer caballos, se acercaba al lugar con un inconfundible sonido a madera por lubricar.

El transporte se detuvo a escasos metros de la puerta de la casa. Tras unos segundos, bajó de él un tipo con aspecto arácnido. Bien vestido, remilgado y elegante, que lucía seis patas salientes de su torso, apenas una bola.

.- Ese es Byron S'Enclare – Usagi se había desplazado magistralmente hasta nuestra posición y se agazapaba a mi lado, describiendo la situación – ése que va con él, es Zagar, uno de sus gorilas predilectos.

Pude distinguir a la perfección a uno de los dos tipos que atacó a Raph en el hotel. En concreto el que lucía aspecto de reptil:

.- ¿Byron en casa de Narnia?...¿qué querrá ese desgraciado? – musitó Gen observando como el hombre de aspecto arácnido llamaba a la puerta. Tras esperar varios segundos, sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y entró.

Acto seguido, Zagar volvió al transporte y se marchó por dónde había venido.

De nuevo solos en el lugar, Leonardo fue el primero en incorporarse:

.- No lo entiendo...esos guardias no le han atacado...

.- Lo que significa, que ya lo conocían de antes. ¿un amigo de la familia quizá? – bromeó Michelanggelo también levantándose de la hierba por primera vez en toda la noche. Usagi también se levantó y devolvió su katana a su cintura:

.- Es muy posible que S'Enclare tenga algún negocio entre manos con Narnia...pero me resulta extraño que la bruja de Nexus se entregue a tratar con tipos como él..

.- vaya, genial. Antes teníamos a una bruja malvada, ahora tenemos a una bruja mafiosa...las cosas mejoran por momentos – Usagi miró a Leonardo por ese comentario. Leo tan solo suspiró y giró la cara:

.- Me parece que deberíamos de irnos de aquí, Leonardo-san.

.-

En poco tiempo habíamos vuelto a las oscuras y relativamente abandonadas calles de Nexus. Apenas un par de almas en pena rondaban por ellas y numerosas voces salían de los distintos bares que aún quedaban abiertos.

No podía evitar sentir curiosidad por el paradero de Byron en casa de Narnia...casi hubiera jurado ver a Raphael saliendo también del transporte...ya hubiera sido el desmadre padre.

Había algo que se nos escapaba. Seguro. Narnia, estando en jornada de eliminatorias, no estaba en casa, pero Byron tenía la llave y, aún y haber picado por cortesía, no se lo pensó dos veces en entrar.

No era la primera vez. Los guardianes Grifo no lo atacaron...pero si pude ver cómo seguían ofensivamente con la mirada a Zagar, el acompañante de Byron...tal vez él no hubiera mantenido tratos directos con Narnia...

Byon se guardaba lo mejor para sí mismo, o eso parecía:

.- ¡Chicos! – las escamas se me pusieron de punta al escuchar esa voz. Casi como un gato que es despertado de un susto, salté de un rápido movimiento hacia la esquina más próxima, quedando completamente pegado a la pared y con un principio de taquicardia - ¿qué hacéis por aquí a estas horas?

.- Ah...vaya, Ceri...eso deberíamos de preguntarte a ti ...- Michelanggelo trató de entablar conversación mientras se giraba levemente tratando de averiguar mi paradero.

.- ¿Habéis visto a Dona y a Rapha?

.- No...de echo, las estamos buscando – explicó Leonardo con cierta dificultad.

.- Bueno, vi que salían corriendo del hotel del prado...¡Umph! – ese gruñido me sonó a enfado – pienso cantarle las cuarenta a Dona en cuánto la coja.

.- Jejeje, claro. Te ha dejado tirada sin decirte nada ¿nah? – maldito Michelanggelo, seguía metiendo el dedo en la llaga aún más profundo.

.- Tranquila, seguro que habrá sido por algo urgente...- ¡gracias a dios, Leo interfirió! Si la conversación hubiera seguido el ritmo de Mickie, Ceri tendría mi cabeza clavada en una estaca en su tenderete del bazar.

.- Eso espero – escuché como sus pasos se aproximaban hacia mi esquina. Como un borrón, salté a lo alto del muro quedando al descubierto y deseando que Ceri no mirase hacia arriba. Por lo visto, se marchaba...- por cierto.

Cuando se volteó de golpe di un respingo y resbalé cayéndome al otro lado del muro. Por suerte pude quedar agarrado del extremo de éste...que situación más patética para mi...

.- he vuelto a ver a ese tipo.

.- ¿Qué tipo? – preguntó Michelanggelo.

.- Al mismo que vi anoche en el hotel del prado...el que se parece tanto a vosotros.- hubo silencio por parte de mis dos hermanos. No podía ver sus gestos, pero juraría que Leonardo serraba los dientes al acertar que se trataba de Raphael – traté de seguirle los pasos...pero me despistó. Es rápido. ¡sigh!

Suspiró. Ese suspiro no me gustó ni un pelo...¿por qué diablos tenía que seguirle los pasos a Raphael cuándo tan solo lo había visto una vez en hombre y ni tan solo sabía su nombre?

Algo empezó a incomodarse dentro de mi estómago...y no era la sensación de permanecer colgado del muro...

.- En fin...decidle a Dona si la veis que mañana venga a verme...buenas noches.

Escruté sus pasos hasta que tan solo eran un eco en la oscuridad y la canción que tarareaba quedó sumida en el silencio.

Entonces volví a subir hasta lo alto del muro:

.- ¡Vaya! Pero si es Dona! Tu amiguita del alma dice que mañana vayas a verla – el muy inútil de Michelanggelo echó a reírse mientras yo le mandaba una visible mueca de asco.

Me quedé momentáneamente petrificado. Aún a cuclillas en lo alto del muro escrutaba el final de la calle por dónde Ceri había marchado con la mirada. Por unos instantes deseé que volviera a aparecer, a pesar de que en aquellos momentos no quería que me viera...

Era una extraña sensación...de cobardía, supongo. No querer mostrarle quién soy en realidad a sabiendas de que la primera impresión fue buena me hacía sentir cómo un inútil...Ahora era su amiga. Y no me importaba seguir siéndolo mientras todo estuviera en su sitio. Pero a la vez sabía que cuánto más tiempo dejase escurrir , más le chocaría saber que soy hombre.

Joder. De seguro que tengo que ser yo el único tonto que se enamora por primera vez siendo una chica...

.- Donny – la voz de Leo me despertó de mi ensueño – vamos. Puede que aún encontremos a Raphael...

Bajé del muro. Recibí con extrañeza una tierna mirada de parte de Usagi, de seguro que sintiendo comprensión por el tema de Ceri.

...¿qué sabrá el?...de seguro que nunca fue coneja.

_Raphael_

El aspecto de aquél pútrido callejón había cambiado desproporcionadamente en comparación con la visita que le hice al atardecer.

Se encontraba repleto hasta reventar. La gentuza se extendía todo lo largo a través de la puerta de entrada y seguía hasta todo lo ancho de la calle principal.

Increíble.

Juraría que centenares de amantes de la prostitución se paseaban por aquellos rincones al caer la noche. Más que la salida de un club parecía la salida de una discoteca.

Gente tirada por los suelos con una cogorza considerable. Abuelos que sacaban a pasear a los perros a la madrugada para echar ojo a las carnes que se lucían por las calzadas. Hombres y mujeres acercándose sin reproche alguno hablando con las agentes...

Vaya, todo un paisaje digno de ver.

Al final de concurrido callejón alcancé a ver el luminoso letrero de neón del Flamingoo. En su puerta, un hombre custodiaba sin hacer ademán alguno de detener a la gente que entraba y salía del local sin parar.

Un vigilante, tan sólo...¿de verdad creía Byron que así podría pararme los pies?...creo que fui subestimado. Bien. Mejor dicho. Subestimada.

Me dirigí directo y apartando a la gente de mi camino hasta la entrada. Pero antes de alcanzarla alguien se tiró con una rudeza considerable encima de mi echándome a un lado del callejón, contra la pared.

Mi primera impresión fue que los hombres de Byron me habían echado el ojo demasiado rápido. Pero cambié de pensamiento cuándo me encontré a una faz femenina a pocos centímetros de mi que me observaba con vicio y una gruesa capa de carmín en sus labios:

.- ¿Vas solo pequeño¿necesitas compañía? – por unos momentos quedé algo estático. Tras echarle una primera ojeada y ver que prácticamente vestía tal y como su madre la parió, caí en la cuenta de que en aquellos lares tan solo era una víctima más. Un cliente al que satisfacer si se presentaba la oportunidad.

Agarré sus muñecas y las aparté de mi:

.- Descuida. No llevo suelto – solté con cierta ironía y arrogancia. Traté de marcharme de nuevo, pero la muy puta se había marcado una buena lista de clientes y me cerró el camino de nuevo.

Esta vez optó por aplastar sus pechos desnudos contra el mío cómo método de reclamo...Vaya que sí me paré:

.- Oh vamos. Estoy de rebaja, es final de mes y pronto entro en período.

.- ¡Nah! Olvídalo, no quiero mancharme. – fui a echarla nuevamente hacia un lado, pero antes de que pudiera agarrarla de su cintura alguien la apartó por mi.

La faz de la muchacha se convirtió en un borrón que fue empujado violentamente hacia un lado. Quedé momentáneamente aliviado, pero di un respingo cuando su lugar lo ocupó otra muchacha.

Me traspasaba con unos rasgados y claros ojos que si no fuera por su sonrisa de malicia diría que me fruncía el ceño. Una larga, morena y espesa melena la cubría hasta la cintura ocultando unas prominentes curvas recubiertas no con mucha ropa, pero sí con más que sus compañeras.

Fue cuando me habló que me quedé helado:

.- ¿Vienes a saldar cuentas? No te lo aconsejo...- una silbante y delgada lengua vibraba en su delgada comisura. Fue entonces cuando observé usando mi juicio y no mi entrepierna que descubrí que la chica en cuestión podría pasar por un lagarto de la tierra.

Millones de diminutas escamas recorrían su cuerpo creando una cinta brillante, morada y suave. Sus ojos gozaban de unas enormes y amarillentas pupilas y su rostro de una tatuada malicia.

.- ¿Saldar cuentas? – balbuceé mientras la chica seguía roneándose por mi cuerpo...¿cómo sabía ella que volvía a saldar cuentas si la última vez que estuve en el Flamingoo era en mi cuerpo femenino?

Quedé abruptamente extrañado.

.- ¿Cómo...?- no me dejó continuar, aún pegándome contra la pared para quedarse pegadita a mi pecho seguía hablándome...:

.- Por mucho que puedas querer a tu hermana, novia o lo que sea, no te aconsejo que te enfrentes tu solo a Byron S'Enclare. Vas a salir de aquí más agujereado que mis compañeras del tercer piso.

.- Genial...bonita comparación...Espera espera...¿novia, hermana? – la chica parpadeó confusa y, por primera vez, dejó que corriera el aire entre ella y yo:

.- Que extraño. Ayer una tortuga hembra muy parecida a ti tubo percales con Byron...Pensé que no habría llegado viva a esta noche, y creí que habías venido de su parte...pareces...

.- ...¿Su hermano? – acabé arrugando la nariz en señal de asco por lo rápido que se difundían las cosas en aquél lugar- ...ya, claro. – suspiré profundo antes de continuar – aún y así, quiero verle.

.- No creo que esté...pero si entras ahí del plan que has venido van a echarte a patadas.

.- ¡Ja¿a mi? Les he pateado el trasero a sus dos gorilas en dos ocasiones. A la tercera va la vencida y los mato.

.- ¿Tu? – la muchacha seguía confundida y se mordió levemente el labio inferior a la vez que escrutaba su alrededor - ...a Zagar y Rhoda no hay nadie que les haya logrado tumbar...excepto...¡tu hermana!

.- ¡Yo no tengo hermana! A esos dos hijos de la casa les he partido el cuello personalmente esta tarde misma.

.- ¿Tú? – me señaló con los ojos abiertos.

.- Sí, yo.

.- Pero si fue una...

.- Mujer, lo sé. – empecé a marcharme en dirección a la puerta del Flamingoo dando la conversación por terminada – soy un travestido. ¿Te gusta la excusa?

Seguí por el callejón esquivando a toda la gente que marchaba en dirección contraria a la mía. Al llegar a la puerta, decidí pasar con toda normalidad pero, de todos los millones de clientes que aquella noche habrían entrado, el maldito vigilante me detuvo tan solo a mi:

.- ¿Quién eres? No te conozco la cara.

.- Soy un íntimo de Byron. Vaya, que esta tarde hemos estado tomando café juntos – solté con una irónica sonrisa mientras me crují los nudillos delante de su cara. El hombre se quedó indiferente y tan solo me negó la entrada:

.- ¿Qué? – le grité paseando mi puño por su cara - ¿es que quieres que el turno de esta noche se acabe antes?

Me agarró con fuerza la muñeca apartando mi puño de su cara y borró toda la indiferencia de su rostro para marcarme un gruñido de reproche. Vi que con la otra mano tiraba de algo hundido en su pantalón. "Una navaja", pensé. Pero cuando traté de sostenérsela, otra mano la detuvo por mi:

.- Basta, Bud. Va conmigo. – el hombre miró a la chica, la misma reptil que antes me había detenido y, tras mandarme un feo guiño de ira, me soltó la muñeca.

Al pasar por su lado, le propiné un golpe de hombro mientras lo fundía con la mirada de reojo. La lagarta se me agarró del brazo y me metió dentro del Flamingoo.

El local también había cambiado bastante des de esa misma tarde.

Lleno de gente, oscuro, luces de colores, mujeres en cueros paseándose por todos los rincones, algunas bailando en la barra y en las mesas. Hombres borrachos aquí y allá. Algunos sentados, otros bailando, otros por los rincones achuchando a alguna de las mujeres de alquiler...

La muchacha me arrastraba por el brazo y así siguió hasta que alcanzó la barra del bar:

.- ¿Porque me has ayudado a entrar? – tomó asiento en un taburete y se encendió un cigarrillo:

.- ¿Quién eres? – me escrutó con su fría mirada unos segundos, segundos en los que yo permanecí callado, sin saber que contestar exactamente – eres hombre, pero dices que esta tarde has entrado aquí siendo mujer...¿cuál es tu dimensión?

.- La tercera, La Tierra.

.- No tengo conocimiento de que haya sujetos con repentinos cambios de sexo en la Tierra.

.- Ni yo. Y espero que no los haya. – la miré. Esperaba a que dijera algo más...pero era todo demasiado complejo como para empezar a contarlo a pelillo.

.- ¿Por qué buscas a Narnia? – di un respingo mientras agarraba la bebida que ella misma me había pedido.

.- ¿Cómo sabes que...?

.- Esta tarde he estado aquí. Creo recordar que le gritaste eso a Byron...perdona que te diga, pero se te fue la cabeza tratándolo de aquella forma...creí que Zagar y Rhoda ya habrían acabado contigo.

.- Bueno...lo han intentado. – di un gran trago a la bebida. Amarga...casi podía recordarme a la cerveza. Pero no lo era. Suspiré profundo en cuanto comprobé que los ojos de la prostituta seguían clavados amenazantes en los míos. Pidiendo explicaciones sin tener que pedirlas – verás...necesito encontrar a Narnia, y por lo que me han dicho, puedo hacerlo a través de Byron.

.- ¿Por qué quieres a Narnia? Nadie trata ya con ella. – ahora sí que cogí aire.

Sentado en el taburete, me abrí de brazos mostrándome a mi mismo:

.- Yo soy hombre. Pero Narnia ha querido que sea mujer durante el día. – la chica se llevó la mano a la boca de espanto:

.- ¿te ha hechizado?...mira que hay que tocarle bien la fibra a Narnia para que te hechice...

.- ¿ha maldecido a más gente?

.- Algunos. Nada importante – la chica perdió su mirada entre el tumulto de gente – y...¿qué te hace pensar que Byron te entregará a Narnia así como así...?...me extraña que no te haya ofrecido nada a cambio...

.- Lo ha hecho – me miró con interrogación en la mirada – me ha pedido mi cuerpo.

No dijo nada por unos instantes. Pero segundos después, estalló en una horda de carcajadas bastante sonoras. Miré a mi alrededor con vergüenza ajena y algo molesto por ese repentino ataque de risa a mi costa:

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¡te ha...te ha pedido que seas prostituta!

.- Si...¿qué pasa?

.- ¡Y en realidad eres un tío! Bwahahahahaha – vaya, la muchacha le encontró la gracia que yo no le había encontrado al asunto. ¿Y que quería? Traté de avisar a Zagar y Rhoda, pero me tomaron por travestido...No sé lo que era peor.

Esperé y esperé hasta que a la lagarta se le pasaron las carcajadas. Trató de hacer lo imposible por dejar de reírse, pero cuando lo conseguía volvía a estallar:

.- ¡Ya vale!

.- ...lo siento...tiene, gracia el asunto...- cómo si nada hubiera pasado y, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido instantáneamente para borrar aquellos previos momentos con ella, la chica se me presentó:

.- Soy Laye. ¿Y tu?

.- Raphael.

.- ¿Y? – arrugué la nariz frente a esa pregunta.

.- ¿Y qué?

.- ¿Raphaella¿es tu nombre femenino?

.- Grrrr. Raphael a secas. Y ahora si me disculpas – acabé de un trago la bebida y me dispuse a levantarme, pero antes de que hiciera dos pasos, Laye me retuvo del brazo:

.- No encontrarás a Byron aquí. Y si no sabes cómo llegar hasta él y como tratarlo, no conseguirás nada.

.- ¿A no? Ya lo veremos.

.- ¿Crees que entrando en su habitación y amordazándolo va a concertarte una entrevista con Narnia? Si no lo hace, no podrás ver a esa bruja por ti solo. Y Byron no cede ante la presión...creo que yo lo conozco mucho mejor que tu.

Tenía razón. Mucha razón. Podría haber visto des de un principio que mi alocado e impulsivo comportamiento no me iban a llevar a ningún sitio, pero, como siempre, necesité de alguien que me lo recordase.

Me senté de nuevo en el taburete y la analicé con la mirada:

.- ¿Qué me propones?

.- Puedo llevarte hasta él y, con un poco de suerte, hasta Narnia. Byron se vigila demasiado las espaldas como para que puedas hacer algo tu solo,

.- Ajá. ¿Y que quieres tu a cambio? – resalté la ironía con una sonrisa, pues de seguro que eso debía de ser un trueque antes que un favor. Laye se cruzó de brazos y me traspasó con la mirada. Tan solo me lo susurró. Su voz no se escuchó por encima de la música, pero pude leer sus labios:

"La libertad", dijo.

_Donatello_

Frente al comentario de Ceri y frente a la negativa de Leonardo de volver al hotel, nos vimos recorriendo las calles de Nexus sin rumbo alguno en plena noche casi madrugada.

Supongo que para Leo, el saber que Raph andaba por ahí haciendo de las suyas y tomándose la ley por su propia mano, le sentaba igual de bien que un balde de agua fría en la cabeza...Por otro lado, a Mickie tampoco parecía sentarle muy bien:

.- ...tengo sueño...

.- Pues vete – entorné los ojos frente a esa apresurada y malhumorada respuesta y me apresuré a alcanzar el ritmo de marcha de Leonardo:

.- Oye...que Ceri haya visto a Raphael no significa que vaya a estar en problemas o que vaya meterse en algún lío...- Leo se detuvo de repente y me observó críticamente con las manos en la cintura sin soltar ni una palabra. Reconsideré lo dicho – bueno sí, está bien. Sé que estamos hablando de Raphael...

Sólo por eso ya podía considerar que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas y que por ende, actuaba como un imán que atrae a todo cuánto tampoco tiene buenas intenciones sobre él.

.- Nadie os está obligando a permanecer aquí – Leo prosiguió su marcha forzada por las calles vacías de Nexus. Usagi se detuvo a mi lado mientras yo buscaba paciencia por debajo de las piedras para poder acarrear todos los acontecimientos a la vez:

.- Leonardo–san no tiene mucha intención de dejar correr el tema, Donatello.

.- ¡Diablos¡Se está haciendo muy tarde y me estoy muriendo de hambre!

.- Ya has oído a Leo, vete a casa Gen– se rió Michelanggelo en un soplido de vitalidad al pasar por el lado de Genosuke.

.- ¿Y perderme la fiesta en cuánto encontréis a vuestro hermano?...¡Ni hablar!

Apartándome del burdo diálogo entre Gen y Usagi por seguir o no entre nosotros, decidí que tratar de racionalizar con Leo por segunda vez podría ser un buen plan...Corrí unos segundos para alcanzar su paso de nuevo y, una vez anduve a su ritmo a la par con sus pies, traté de hacerlo entrar en razón. Convencerle de que buscar a Raphael en aquellos momentos no era muy buena idea y tan solo pasaba por ser una rápida e impulsiva reacción después de saber que Ceri se lo había topado por las calles:

.- No me preocupo por la seguridad de ese imbécil. Si no por lo que sabe que nosotros no sabemos – contestó rápido, claro sin dejar de moverse. Traté de contestarle, pero me dejó con la palabra en la boca - ¿por qué tiene que estar escondiendo cosas a sabiendas de que tú corres su mismo problema? Si según lo que ha dicho ese bocazas, sabe cómo llegar hasta Narnia, podría contar con nuestra ayuda ¿no?

.- Bueno...- quedé pensativo unos instantes- fui yo quien le pidió paciencia y cooperación...pero supongo que nuestra espera pudo con sus nervios.

.- Cualquier cosa puede con sus nervios.

.- No conseguiremos nada encontrándolo ahora, Leo.

.- Claro que sí. Al menos podré desahogarme - ...muy bien, cuando Leo no quería entrar en razón hablarle era igual de inútil que hacerlo con una pared. Estaba dispuesto a darle caza a Raphael ya fuera solo o acompañado y, claro estaba que aunque nos estuviéramos muriendo de las ganas por volver y meternos en algún lugar calentito, ninguno de nosotros iba a dejarlo solo...

...maldita sea la llamada unidad familiar del clan...

.-

Al poco rato, Michelanggelo ya arrastraba los pies con suma torpeza y yo empezaba a bostezar harto de estar dando vueltas. Gen seguía gruñéndole a Usagi y éste último, y había tirado la toalla en cuánto a tratar de hacer entrar en razón a nuestro hermano mayor.

Fue entonces cuando, ya sea gracias a mi instinto ninja o al llamado instinto femenino (que ya muy posiblemente había desarrollado), observé a dos mujeres muy vacías de ropas y con un cierto aspecto oriental que permanecían apoyadas contra la pared, justo al final de la calle. Hablaban entre ellas en susurros hasta que nos vieron.

Tan solo por sus irónicas y maliciosas sonrisas tuve una muy vaga imagen de lo que se proponían.

Leo pasó cómo una flecha por su lado sin inmutarse por su presencia, Gen las saludó con una sonrisa y yo me dispuse a analizarlas al milímetro. Fue al pequeño Mickie al que le tocó pagar. Cómo siempre.

Una de ellas le cortó el paso pegándose peligrosamente a las carnes de mi hermano, que quedó pasmado al ver esa sutileza por parte de la chica al presentarse:

.- Vaya, fíjate tu. Ahora resulta que todos los _kame_ están igual de potentes.

.- ¿Eh¿_kame_? – Michelanggelo no pudo ( o no quiso) seguir nuestro paso y me detuve momentáneamente a esperarlo...diablos...es tan fácil desprenderse de una mujer pero a la vez tan difícil...

Antes de que Michelanggelo pudiera si quiera bajar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, la otra muchacha también se le "tiró encima" acechante:

.- ¿Estás buscando a alguien guapito?

.- Pues...ahora que lo mencionas, sí...

.- Mickie – le llamé – vamos – había podido observar des de millas que aquellas chicas muy bien podrían estar trabajando guardando esquinas. Aquella manera de pescar a los indeseables que babeaban por ellas era también bastante empleada en las calles nocturnas de Nueva York.

Nunca pensé que en Nexus también se trabajase la prostitución.

Antes de que Michelanggelo pudiera deshacerse de las garras de sus dos opresoras, Genosuke ya había ocupado su lugar:

.- ¿A cuánto me dejáis la rebaja esta noche? – miré a Usagi algo sorprendido por ese comportamiento. A juzgar por el suspiro y la cara de consecuencias del conejo, supe que Gen era uno de los clientes habituales de las muchachitas.

.- ¿Ya vuelves a por más Gen-chan?

.- Podrías darnos un respiro, acabaremos por aborrecerte – se reían las muchachitas con un hilo de voz y un tono seductor en sus palabras.

.- Ah...¿pero van las dos incluidas en el paquete? – deseé que estuviera Raph ahí para poder pegarle su merecido bofetón a Michelanggelo por el comentario

.- Dile a tus amigos _kame_ que se queden también con nosotras. También les rebajaremos.

.- Antes ya se nos ha escapado uno, estos caen.

Quedé algo sorprendido y fruncí el ceño interrogatóriamente. Claro, podría haber muchas más tortugas en Nexus¿por qué no?...pero aún y así y a juzgar por la velocidad que Leonardo alcanzó al pasar por mi lado supe de inmediato que podía tratarse de Raphael.

Sin tener en cuenta aquellos modales a seguir a la hora de tratar mujeres, Leonardo se acercó demasiado y con demasiada brutalidad a una de las muchachas. Ésta se vio ofendida y retrocedió:

.- ¿Dónde dices que has visto a otro _kame_?

.- ¡Eh! No te acerques tanto, cobro por ello, monada – Leo la agarró de uno de los tirantes de la camiseta de la mujer y la sostuvo momentáneamente en el aire. No le hizo falta soltar ni una palabra más que la chica ya empezó a ver la gravedad de la situación quedó completamente pálida.

Fue la otra muchacha que empezaba a retroceder que habló por ella:

.- Lo hemos visto entrando en el club...

.- ¿Qué club? – volvió a preguntar Leo de nuevo disminuyendo la fuerza con la que sostenía a su presa. Esta vez fue ella la que contestó:

.- ...el...el Flamingoo...

.- Ah. ¿Y dónde está? – fue Gen quien puso una mano en el hombro de Leo para calmarlo. Por extraño que parezca Genosuke debió de conseguirlo y Leo acabó soltando por completo a la chica que, apartándose del lugar, se alejó a pasos rápidos seguida por su compañera entre murmuros y miraditas incriminatórias de reojo.

Un enorme escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo en pensar que, si la muchacha decía la verdad y esa "kame" era Raphael, se acababa de liar la gorda...

_Raphael_

.- Hazme caso, no lograrás nada des de fuera.

.- ¿A no?...¿entonces que propones? – Laye se encendió otro cigarrillo y me sonrió con malicia y cierto dejo de interesante:

.- Confía en mi, puedo llevarte hasta Byron.

.- Ya lo has dicho. Mi pregunta era ¿cómo?

.- cede a su favor

me tardó unos minutos poder racionalizar correctamente aquellas palabras. Luego me levanté golpeando la mesa con las manos:

.- ¿Qué!

.- Si estás entre sus filas es mucho más fácil darle caza ¿no crees?

.- ¿me estás diciendo que me haga puta!

.- ¡Un respeto tortuga! – tras gritarme, ley volvió a sentarse y se cruzó de piernas – queda mucho más fino llamarlo, señoritas de compañía.

Aquello era la monda. Había acudido al Flamingoo para dejarle la cara a Byron peor que un mapa, y ahora una de sus "señoritas de compañía" con dejos traicioneros y con afán de venganza pretendía que me uniera a sus "señoritas de compañía" para poder dar con el maldito de S'Enclare...

...surrealismo pro y duro...¿qué decir?

Quedé en silencio traspasando a Laye con la mirada. Fuera de sentirse incómoda, la muchacha lagarto me la aguantaba con una prominente sonrisa en su comisura. Parecía que me desafiase...:

.- Olvídalo. Prefiero hacerlo a mi manera – me dispuse a marchar, pero en cuánto me d la vuelta algo me zafó con fuerza de los extremos de mi bandana y me empujó hacia atrás de nuevo.

Cuando me dí cuenta volvía a tener el rostro de Laye a escasos centímetros de mi cara:

.- ¿a tu manera significa entrar en el despacho de Byron y tratar de cortarle el cuello? Me parece que no acabas de saber del cierto por qué tierras movedizas estás andando , Raphael. ¿crees que un bandido, un sobornador, un chulo de putas y un gran mafioso de Nexus se dará por vencido delante de una simple tortuguita ninja de género confuso?

.- Ahí te has pasado.

.- No seas imbécil Raph. Byron vive toda su vida en Nexus, sabe cómo tratar a los luchadores y muchos de ellos han sucumbido frente a su arrogancia y su poder.- sabe cómo tratar a los desgraciados cómo tu que se dan aires de superioridad – me soltó la bandana permitiendo que mi cuello volviese a una posición normal – estás en la dimensión Nexus, Raphael. Aquí todo el mundo puede ser mucho mejor que tú. No cómo en la Tierra.

Suspiré profundo y volví a tomar asiento de nuevo. Laye me traspasaba con la mirada exigiéndome que le diera una respueta coherente y convincente a toda su parrafada...no la tenía. No tenía ninguna respuesta porque la jodida lagarto tenía razón.

Una vez más, debía de abandonar mis expectativas sobre el plan y ceñirme a las ideas que otro imponía...cómo no. Siempre igual...

Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos y quise gritar, pero no me interesaba llamar la atención ahí dentro, así que tan solo despotriqué interiormente:

.- No estoy seguro...eso es una locura. No puedo ser prostituta.

.- No es para tanto. Tan solo serán unos días, hasta que logremos dar con Byron...debes de ganarte su confianza. Hazme caso.

.- ¿Unos días¡En unos días me pueden haber folllado centenares de veces!

.- No seas exagerado...¿es eso lo que te preocupa?

.- ¡Pues claro! Soy un hombre, Laye. No me va todo eso...- quedó pensativa unos momentos, tratando de encontrar una solución a mi fobia. Entonces caí en otra irregularidad – además...tan solo soy mujer durante el día...¿qué tipo de puticlub abre de día?

.- El Flamingoo esta abierto las 24 horas, pequeño. Eso no es excusa...escucha, ya pensaré en algo, te lo aseguro. Pero me parece que de momento deberías aceptar el trato de Byron – cómo si la muchacha tratase de apiadarse de mi, se inclinó sobre la mesa dejando su escote a la vista y acariciándome tiernamente la mejilla – vamos, no te dejaré solo ¿si?

.- ¿Por quien me tomas¿Por un crío?- le dije apartando su mano con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Laye no me respondió, tan solo balanceó su mirada hacia un lado de la sala, a mis espaldas. No le presenté atención hasta que una mano poderosa cayó con fuerza y peso sobre mi hombro:

.- ¡Vaya¡Pero si sois igualitos!

Fue cuándo Laye pronunció la frase con soltura y felicidad que a mi se me erizaron las escamas y se me congeló la cara en una mueca de espanto, con terror a girarme para no recibir un golpe.

* * *

Bueeeno, siento haber tardado, pero esque cómo ya dije, estoy con el agua al cuello po los exámenes, el puto proyecto Bol´ña y la madre que los parió a todos juntos! Grrrrr (...calma...calma...)

Un OLÉ (en mayúsculas) por Sam y Medeah que han resucitado y se han jalado la gran parte de caps de golpe! A eso se le llama velocidad! jejejeje.

Ei, **Medeah**., mucho mucho tiempo, la verdad, jejeje. Aquí te repsondo: no, no hay relación alguna entre HATE y el cap de TMNT tmb llamado HATE, jejeje. En la serei en ese capítulo Raph y Donny se marchan de pareja contra unos locos que desean volar NY para acabar con los aliens...hay que ver. Y sí! Martin es uno de nuestros únicos nenitos por acá! jejeje, y muy buen escritor de Yaoi, jejeje, eso ya nos va bien! XD Bueno chica, alegre de que estés de vuelta y nada, a seguir tmb con tu fic que ya le están saliendo telarañas! Nos estamos viendo!

Otra que tal, **Sammy**, desaparecida misteriosamente después de volver a aparecer momentáneamente, pareces un balancín XD Tranquila, no voy a morderte por tus tardanzas! jejej, aquií cada cual hace lo que puede y lo que quiere, jejeje. Chica! me partí de risa cuando tan solo recibí tu review del principio del último cap: "Caminaba tieso, con todos los miembros estáticos" la muy marrana! Donatello era mujer por entonces, así que cómo mucho estaría "chorreando" jejeje (puaj! que cosas digo por dios XD) Bueno, estoy contenta de tenerte de vuelta por aquí, te ando diciendo lo mismo que a Medeah! Que pasa con esos fics! jejejejeje.

Eis **Itsuki**, mi predilecta rival por Rapha, jusjusjus¿indirectas por tus actualizaciones? naaaah¿que indirectas? Directas y muy directas¡Actualiza! jejeje, nada nada, a mi tmb me ha pasado a veces de perder uno o dos caps que ya tenía escritos y me fastidia muuuucho tener que volver a escribirlos, así qe te comprendo muchacha, la vagancia es la vagancia, que le vamos a hacer, jejeje!

Bueno nenitas, a ver si no disminuyo el ritmo ahora que entro en pleno epicentro de exámenes...ahí, todos encima de mi...no por favor! XD Nos estamos leyendo chikillas, y hay que darle un poco más de vida a la sección ¿nah? que está que da pena, así nunca se podrá superar al monstruo de la sección en inglés...(mierda...eso es un laberinto.,...)

besos!

YaS nn


	8. Érase un nuevo trabajo

#08# Érase un nuevo trabajo

_Donatello_

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a voltearse. Leo lo agarró por los hombros y prácticamente lo tumbó encima de la mesa para empezar a gritarle mientras Raphael aún quedaba ciertamente perplejo. Cuándo reaccionó, logró incorporarse de nuevo y se encaró con Leonardo por aquella manera de tratarle.

Desvié la mirada con cierto cansancio en mi cara, tratando de hacerme pasar por un completo desconocido para evitar la vergüenza ajena que sentí al tener a medio local mirándonos.

No fue el hecho de que Leo y Raph se gritasen...sino la incomodidad de notar que las "muchachitas" se acercarían si todo aquello seguía igual. Aunque al paso que las babeaban Mickie y Gen de seguro que mantendrían las distancias...

.- Sí, claro. Esperaré cruzado de brazos a que os dignéis a mover el trasero por mi.

.- ¿Nadie te ha dicho nunca que la paciencia no es tu fuerte¿No podrías hacerte el listo por una vez y dejad que actuemos con normalidad?

.- ¡Con normalidad! – Raph se salió de sus cabales y subió demasiado el tono de voz - ¿estar todo el puto día quietos lo llamas actuar con normalidad? Estoy harto de todo esto y tan sólo intento encontrar el camino más fácil y directo a casa.

.- ¡Pues no creo que vayas a encontrarlo pasándote la noche en un maldito local de carretera!

A aquellas alturas ya todo el local teledivisaba la batalla sin discreción alguna. Nunca me sentí demasiado valiente estando rodeado de gente que usurpaba todos y cada uno de tus movimientos así que, algo sonrojado por la situación, agarré sutilmente del brazo a Leo para pedirle que cesara de gritarse con Raph...si por lo menos uno lo dejaba, mis sonrojos podrían vivir tranquilos...

.- Leo...basta...- por momentos no se prestó a escucharme, y no fue hasta la tercera que se dio por aludido - ¡Ya basta! – conseguí llamar la atención de ambos – no es momento ni lugar para esto.

.- Tiene razón – Mickie apareció de los alrededores – es lugar y momento para calentar la vista un rato. ¿Has visto a esa Don? Mira cómo se mueve

Suspiré de paciencia mientras el brazo de Leonardo se resbalaba de mi presión y volvía a pelearse con Raphael al haber perdido por completo mi autoridad. Resignado, mandé una colleja a Michaelangelo justo antes de que alguien me agarrase de la mano.

Al buscar con la mirada, me encontré con la muchachita que había estado acompañando a raph en la mesa. Sutilmente me tiró de la mano mientras también arrastraba a Raphael por la suya, que seguía encabronado con Leonardo:

.- Venid conmigo...no creo que este sea un buen sitio...- siguiendo la mirada de la chica reptil, alcancé a ambos guardias que custodiaban la puerta exterior del Flamingoo que, atraídos por el barullo, se asomaban al interior buscando entre la gentuza a los responsables...eran exactamente los mismo guardias que nos habían estado persiguiendo a Raph y a mi...Zagar y Rhoda...recuerdo que dijo Usagi.

Me extrañé por la velocidad de Zagar a volver de la morada de Narnia...tal vez habíamos sido nosotros los lentos.

La muchacha nos arrastró hasta uno de los numerosos pasillos que se desprendían alrededor de todo el local. Pasillos largos, estrechos con puertas en ambos lados. Puertas que nunca hubiera aconsejado abrir...o sí...dependiendo de la intención del momento. Nos cruzamos con numerosas miradas viciosas de muchachas que se resplandecían apoyadas en los marcos de las puertas abiertas mientras apuraban su cigarrillo y cuchicheaban con las compañeras de al lado a nuestro paso...

Salir del agujero para caer en la boca del lobo...de seguro mis sonrojos hubieran quedado mucho mejor en el otro lado.

La chica nos metió en una habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Parecía una casita de muñecas y los rebordes y ganchillos rosas y morados ocupaban el lugar mientras una esplendorosa cama se abría paso en el centro de la estancia. Eso, una ventana y un par de sillas era lo único que había allí adentro:

.- ¿Dónde nos has traído?...diablos...esto apesta a sexo por todos lados – supuse que la chica ya conocería acerca de las sutilezas de Raphael pues no le contestó grosería alguna.

.- Te agradecemos el decoro...- empezó Leonardo – pero no era para tanto – mandó una fugaz mirada a Raph – tan sólo veníamos a por él.

.- Sí claro, y en el rato de tiempo que os seguías gritando, Zagar y Rhoda os hubieran hecho picadillo.

.- ¿Esta vez no hemos hecho nada no? – susurró Michelanggelo.

.- Nosotros no, pero parece que Raphael los conoce de buenas – la picardía de Leo fue recibida por un manotazo de Raph que lo apartó de su perímetro para mantenerlo alejado – vamos Raphael. ¿Porque no nos cuentas tu plan para encontrar a Narnia? De seguro que ya tienes un plan ¿cierto?

Raph gruñó ante ese comentario y yo suspiré. Fue la chica la que contestó:

.- Vaya¿entonces al final aceptas? – Raphael dio un respingo y empezó a sudar al verse en el centro del punto de mira de Leo:

.- ¿Aceptar el que? – preguntó Mickie.

A pesar por el estado de nervios de Raph que luchaba por no salir corriendo, y la mirada picarona de la muchacha, supuse que "el plan" no era una buena idea...Dentro de mis cabilaciones, mi hermano me mandó una mirada cómplice mezclada con cierto amargor...

...no quise tomarme en serio lo que acabé por descifrar en los ojos de Raphael...:

.- ...no...- susurré - ¡a no¡No cuentes conmigo! A mi no me van esos rollos...

.- ¡Oh vamos! No correríamos ningún riesgo Donny, ella se encargaría de todo – señaló a la chica lagarto que se había sentado pacientemente en la cama – de seguro que no será para tanto...

La charla indirecta entre yo y Raph, per extraño que pareciera, pasó desapercibida por Leonardo. Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuándo escuché que Mickie había estado prestando más atención de lo normal:

.- ¿vais a trabajar de putas?

.- ¡eh! – gritó la chica.

.- ¡Queeeeeeé! – gritó Leo

.- ...mierda...- susurró Raph

.- ¡Bueno ya vale! – grité - ¿Qué clase de plan es ese Raph?

.- Es una broma...dime que es una broma – Leo se meció nervioso por el lugar mascullando algo entre dientes mientras seguía masajeándose las sienes con nervio. Se detuvo frente a Raph con amenaza – dime que es una maldita broma y que no vas a jugarte el cuerpo femenino para llegar hasta Narnia.

.- ¿Tienes una solución más rápida, oh valeroso líder? – Raphael señaló de nuevo a la muchacha – ella puede llevarme hasta Byron, y Byron hasta Narnia.

.- Vas a hacer una locura.

.- Voy a cortar la serpiente por la cabeza, nada menos – me mandó una fugaz mirada cargada de reproche – y puedo hacerlo solo.

Leonardo cayó pesadamente sobre la cama sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras emitía cierto fulgor resultante de tratar de contener la rabia. De seguro que tan solo trataba de creerse lo que estaba escuchando.

Yo tampoco le encontré sentido alguno...bueno, sentido sí...pues de seguro que el paso más grande hacia Narnia pasaba por Byron...y si hablamos de Byron estamos hablando de prostitución. Raph no iba mal encaminado...el problema era que por el trecho iba a perder la poca dignidad que le quedaba...diablos...yo no podría hacer eso...

.- Raphael...lo siento, pero yo no sirvo para eso. Ni siquiera estoy acostumbrado a mi cuerpo de chica ¿cómo demonios iba a saber usarlo en situaciones así? – le dije sin reproche alguno en mi voz:

.- ¿Te refieres a situaciones como: bailar desnuda en las mesas, pasearte por el local tirando los tejos o saber moverte al acostarte con alguien?- Mickie acabó por meter cizaña encontrándole el toque gracioso al asunto...por la cara de Raphael, supe que muchas de esas cosas no las había dado por supuestas...:

.- ¿Qué? – se giró buscando a la muchacha con la mirada - ¿Bailar?

.- eso no es necesario – la chica le quitó importancia – tan solo en ocasiones especiales Byron suele pedirte que lo hagas.

.-...mierda...

.- ¡Ja! Hasta tú estás dudando de que sea una buena idea – le reprochó Michelanggelo.

Para cuándo Raphael fue a contestarle, me giré a mi alrededor buscando con la mirada a Usagi y a Gen. No estaban. No nos habían seguido a través del pasillo y de seguro se habían quedado en el local...diablos, casi podía imaginarme a Gen babeando a los pies de alguna muchachita mientras Usagi trataba de arrancarlo de la barra...

Suspiré y rompí la discusión de Michelanggelo y Raphael:

.- Usagi y Gen no están.

.- Ni que eso me fuera de importancia en estos momentos...- cuchicheó Raph mientras aún seguía tratando de aceptar lo que él mismo se obligaba a hacer.

.- Si estáis hablando del conejo blanco y de ese enorme baboso, me parece que se han quedado atrás...- la chica lagarto volvió a quitarle importancia a la situación puesto que no debería de tener en cuenta que Genosuke podía resultar un grave problema para nuestra reputación en el local.

Por aquél entonces, la cabeza ya había empezado a darme vueltas con tanto movimiento y empezaba a congestionarme de mala manera al ver todos los problemas que se nos tiraban encima a la vez...mi presión arterial de seguro no estaba preparada para eso...aunque después de todo lo que habíamos estado viviendo en los últimos años todo aquello me parecía una pequeña comedia de la que luego acabaría riéndome.

Pero por el momento, me resultaba espeluznante y tan solo deseaba que alguien pusiera orden al guión de aquella película:

.- Esta bien, ya basta – Leo se incorporó de la cama con rapidez – vosotros dos, salid allí y buscad a Gen y Usagi. Tú – señaló a Raph con contundencia – quédate.

Salí del lugar arrastrando a Michaelangelo conmigo pues había quedado pegado al otro lado de la puerta. Volvíamos a recorrer a toda velocidad los mismos pasillos anteriores y las mismas miradas volvieron a clavarse en nosotros.

La sala del local se había llenado mucho más y, a aquellas horas, lucía repletita con todo de gente por aquí y allá que se amontonaban entre ellos formando varios grupos alrededor de distintas chicas.

Agarrando con fuerza al atolondrado de Mickie que, a la mínima amenazaba con escaparse de mi perímetro, busqué con la mirada a Gen y a Usagi. Pero no alcancé a reconocerlos entre los humos, la oscuridad y la muchedumbre que se mecía histérica.

Empecé a ponerme nervioso entre tanta gente. Siempre he necesitado mi propio espacio para moverme, y aquello era una maldita lata de sardinas.

Michelanggelo me tiró del brazo:

.- Mira eso – me volteé suponiendo ver a otra fémina con un buen par de dotaciones, pero no fue así.

En el centro de una sala, prácticamente al lado de un pequeño pódium, la gente se había abierto en círculo y, en el centro de éste, Genosuke se gritaba con Zagar y Rhoda.

Me golpeé la frente con la palma de la mano mientras Mickie me arrastraba hacia el lugar...en aquellos momentos no supe como actuar...pues no sabía si los dos gorilas de Byron me reconocerían en mi estado masculino y si, a parte, nuestra intervención podría resultar un problema si Raphael se convertía en una de las chicas...

...tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabía que hacer para conseguir que mejorasen...cualquier paso en falso amenazaba con empeorarlas.

Sólo deseaba que Leo y Usagi se movieran por los alrededores para poder quitarme de encima toda la responsabilidad de aquella pelea...

.-

_Raphael_

Me senté en el borde de la cama cruzándome de brazos y notando la pesada mirada de Leonardo sobre mi. En cierta manera agradecía que Laye no se hubiera movido de allí...me sentía levemente protegido.

Leonardo frunció el ceño y se llevó ambas manos a la cintura con pesadez y cierta mirada de intranquilidad en su rostro...mierda...por muy tranquilo que se presentase sabía que aquello no iba a ser una charla común...:

.- ¿Qué te está pasando por la cabeza Raph? - ¡nah!...lo dice cómo si fuera a contestarle...- Dale vueltas al asunto, y dime si realmente crees que es una buena idea.

Permanecí callado unos segundos. Sí lo era. Diablos, era una muy buena idea y muy original...pero no para mi persona. Mandé una fugaz mirada a Laye reprochándole con mis ojos el problema que me había echado encima con su maldito "plan", y luego balanceé mi rostro hacia Leo mostrándole una picarona sonrisa:

.- Lo es – de seguro que saltaría después de eso.

Y saltó.

Sus nervios de acero dieron de sí y mi hermano explotó en un grito semi controlado:

.- ¿pero qué clase de ninja eres¡Se supone que tu honor debe de quedar por encima de todo y tu entrega al grupo debe ser completa!

.- ¿Y a caso no lo es¡Soy el primero en moverse para conseguir llevaros a todos a casa! Y estoy dispuesto a perder mi dignidad por la causa – bajé el volumen de mi voz recordando que Laye estaba allí - ¿no te parece eso suficiente entrega?

.- No estás perdiendo la dignidad por la causa. Estás dispuesto a perderla por tu maldito orgullo – traté de contestarle pero mi reproche se paró en la lengua. Tenía razón – no sé qué demonios ocurriría en realidad con Narnia. Ni lo sé ni creo que quiera saberlo. Pero supongo que debió de ser algo lo suficientemente arrogante cómo para qué Donatello se digne a guardar el secreto, y no creo que lo esté haciendo por su propio bien, pues creo que él apenas tubo algo que ver.

Apreté los puños con fuerza sin dejar de clavarle la mirada...en aquellos momentos y en cierta manera me alivió el saber que Don seguía su parte del trato...pero seguía ardiendo de ganas de mandarlo todo a tomar viento:

.- Aún a sabiendas que todo esto está pasando por culpa tuya, Raphael. Te empeñas en arrastrarnos hacia tu solución a pesar de que todos estamos aquí por ti – Leo meció la cabeza – y ésta vez no te estoy hablando des de los límites del bushido en cuánto a la cooperación en grupo, si no te hablo como hermano tuyo que soy. Sabías que podías confiar en nosotros¿porqué demonios te empeñas en mantener las cosas en tu parte del mundo? Podrías haber consultado.

.- No hubierais aceptado y estaríamos aquí mucho más tiempo del debido. ¿un ninja no se amolda a cualquier situación?...bien, pues ahora soy parcialmente mujer y si creo que mi mejor vía de escape es vendiendo mi cuerpo, así lo haré.

.- Ni siquiera tú mismo te crees eso que dices.

.- Yo también tengo mis dudas de que te apliques a ti mismo todos esos rollos del bushido.

.- ¡Al menos lo intento!

.- Pues tampoco lo consigues.

.- Ei, ei – Laye se interpuso con sutileza. Vaya, por unos minutos olvidé que aún estaba ahí – estáis haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena.

.- ¿Y esta quién es?

.- Soy vuestro pasaporte de salida de Nexus, pequeño – sabía cómo presentarse arrogante y Leo tan sólo le dedicó una irónica sonrisa - ¡Vamos! No es tan difícil. Yo puedo ocuparme de Rapha, luego vosotros sólo tendréis que actuar en la espalda con la información que logremos conseguir.

.- Bueno, pues ya te puedes estar cogiéndole gusto a los hombres, Raphael – diablos...en aquellos momentos la picardía de mi hermano me sentó como un aguijonazo cargado de veneno.

.- No será necesario que se acueste con ellos – genial...entonces no se que concepción de prostituta tendrá Laye – yo lo haré por él – bueno, sigue teniendo la correcta.

.- ¿Tú? – musité justo antes de que la palmada violenta de Leonardo me empujase hacia atrás:

.- Vergüenza te tendría que dar, desgraciado, que tienes que estar amargando la vida a otras personas por tu propio bien – le aparté su mano de mi.

.- ¡Eh¡Qué yo no se lo he pedido!

.- ya vale – Laye me miró con seriedad – yo me encargaré de todo. Tú tan solo debes de ganarte la confianza de Byron...

Parpadeé confuso centrando mi mirada en la muchacha que, por haber dado la conversación por finalizada, se dispuso a abrirnos la puerta indicándonos que nos marcharamos de allí. Pero Leonardo se cruzó de brazos una vez más y la observó traspasando a la chica por completo. No se fiaba de ella. Lo noté.

.- ¿Se puede saber qué sales ganando tú en todo esto? – Laye se volteó con rapidez y, sin musitar palabra alguna, lo escudriñó de arriba abajo, enfrentándose a él con una mirada maliciosa.

No soltó ni una palabra, permaneció en silencio compartiendo miradas con mi hermano. De pronto, le sonrió con extrema picardía y sus ojos resplandecientes de malicia:

.- No tengo porqué ir contando mis problemas a desconocidos. Voy a trabajar con Raphael y él sabrá si aceptarme cómo cómplice o no – se volteó aún con la sonrisa en la cara – no creo que tu opinión al respecto nos pueda ser de ayuda. Y aún que te contase el porqué os ayudo, tampoco conseguiría que te fiases de mi.

Vaya, a pesar de parecer una chiquilla inofensiva y desvalida, parecía que Laye tenía sus propias armas escondidas y las más poderosas eran la picardía y el sarcasmo atroz, sin mencionar la inmensa agudeza que Laye había desarrollado a lo largo de toda su "carrera".

En definitiva, sabía cómo tratar con los hombres y parecía que para poder conseguir acciones a su favor, no usaba la fuerza para manipularlos, si no más bien la extorsión psíquica y la lengua viperina que su madre la había dado...mierda...noté que empezaba a entender a las mujeres mucho mejor de lo que solía hacerlo...En aquellos momentos recordé a Donny mencionando una muy posible convalidación de nuestro físico junto a nuestra manera de actuar...

Me asusté enormemente tras comprobar que, en cuestión de días, la psicología femenina estaba acabando conmigo. Aquél pesar en mi conciencia, y el tenso aire que se respiraba en la habitación, me puso tremendamente nervioso.

.- Muy bien, genial – Leonardo se abrió paso por la puerta tras fusilar con la mirada a Laye. De seguro que no le habría sentado muy bien ese comentario pero, aún y así, luchó por tragarse el orgullo a puñados y se volteó hacia mi una vez más con el dedo señalándome en amenaza – si luego tienes problemas con todo esto, no quiero escuchar ni una queja ¿capisci?

Entorné los ojos. Maldito, ni que fuese él mi musa consoladora en cuánto algún problema me carcomía por dentro...no...des de luego si algo salía mal en todo este asunto (que de seguro que sí) , no sería Leo a la primera persona a quién acudiría; mucho antes se me pasarían por la cabeza Donatello o incluso Michaelangelo.

Atendí a una mirada cómplice de Laye para luego, sintiéndome enormemente confuso, desvié mi atención hacia el enorme silencio que se escuchaba de fondo des del otro lado de la sala.

Salí al pasillo junto a Leonardo que también quedó absorto por tanta falta de susurros, barullos, voces y risas:

.- esto no está...- empezó.

.- ...sí, dilo, demasiado silencioso – acabé. Laye se coló entre nosotros echando un vistazo.

.- No me huele nada bien...- tomó el pasillo de vuelta al local a toda velocidad. A medida que nos acercábamos a la puerta de la enorme sala, el silencio parecía romperse cada vez más por susurros, leves sonidos y alguna que otra palabra en voz alta.

Que incomodidad, diablos...me sentía cómo una estrella en medio de un pasillo directo al plató, escuchando un simulado silencio al otro lado que parecía tener que estallar en enormes gritos en cuánto cruzase la puerta...por otro lado, Laye no compartía mis sensaciones y no se cortó ni un pelo en abrir de un portazo y cruzar el umbral.

.-

_Donatello_

La situación, digamos, se había vuelto cruda...bastante cruda y a la vez cómica. Me era imposible borrar esa irónica sonrisa de mi cara. Todo aquello me provocaría enormes carcajadas en cuánto se acabase.

A punto de que el codo de mi brazo acabase por salirse de la carne y descolocarse, emití un leve gruñido a la respuesta del cual, Zagar aumentó su presión sobre mi.

Mi pecho empezó a humedecerse desagradablemente al ser aplastado contra la barra del bar que, por tener los camareros una maldita puntería, lucía toda completamente empapada de litros y litros de distintos tipos de alcohol. El reptil aumentó su presión sobre mi aún aplastándome con más violencia mientras su arma me punzaba fríamente la piel de mi nuca.

Me reí de nuevo en cuánto escuché el leve gritito femenino de Mickie detrás de mi. Tras unos forcejeos, el rostro bobalicón de Michaelangelo se aplastó contra la madera de la barra justo a mi lado:

.- Bienvenido – bromeé. No me contestó, su cara había quedado tan apegada al concreto que apenas podía gesticular. Bueno, al menos lo intentó...¿pero cuánto podría durar Mickie peleando contra los gorilas de Byron en medio de un prostíbulo, rodeado de gente y con el enorme cañón de una arma apuntando a la nuca de su hermano?

Poco. Más bien nada.

Consiguió ladear la cabeza con violencia para soltarse de la presión de la barra del bar a la vez que Rhoda lo inmovilizaba también contra esta:

.- ¿me lo parece o me estás sonriendo cómo un idiota?

.- Déjame...aún no racionalizo la situación – Michaelangelo abrió los ojos confundido al verme con una fantasmeada felicidad en mi rostro...¿qué queréis?...aún no soy consciente de qué demonios hago en un puticlub siendo arrestado por los hombres de seguridad de éste.

Tal vez tampoco podía reaccionar puesto que el local no había sido evacuado y tenía a toda la planta clavando sus ojos en mi y en Michaelangelo y yo, cuándo me rodeo de miradas, no sirvo para nada.

Genosuke apareció por detrás de Zagar y Rhoda que aún nos aplastaban contra la humedecida madera:

.- Muy bien señores, veo que saben cumplir decentemente su faena. Estos caballeros no volverán a molestarme más – solté una desesperada carcajada cuándo Gen empezó a hablar con los gorilas de Byron. Mickie, por su parte, no tomó tan bien la situación:

.- ¡eh Gen¿Qué estás haciendo? Diles que nos suelten. – Rhoda tan solo le contestó aprisionándolo aún más contra la madera.

.- Tranquilo Genosuke. Estos dos bichejos no volverán a meter cizaña, además...nos vienen que ni pintados – al notar que Zagar trataba de voltearme entorné los ojos con despreocupación. Me encaró a él traspasándome con la mirada fruncida y tono amenazante – Sois los hermanos de esas dos alocadas tortugas ¿nah?

.- ya decía que me eran familiares...- susurró Rhoda.

.- Es que nuestras facciones son muy comunes, y hay tantos reptiles en Nexus...- el opresor de Mickie lo golpeó con fuerza contra la barra para que éste se callase, mientras, Zagar seguía bañándome en esencia de su lengua viperina:

.- tenemos asuntos pendientes con vuestras dos pequeñas hermosuras.

.- ¿a si? – me gané un leve bofetón por la osadía...beh...nada que no se pudiera aguantar.

.- Decidles que Byron quiere hablar con ellas, a solas – Zagar quedó pensativo unos segundos – mejor no...mejor que vengan ellas mismas a buscaros, y S'Enclare ya se encargará de darles la bienvenida.

Me dio un escalofrío.

.- Creo que eso no será buena idea...- Genosuke, frente a mi confusión, posó una mano en el hombro de Zagar en modo amistoso – déjame que yo mismo me encargue de ellos dos, también tengo cuentas pendientes que zanjar...prometo que luego os traeré a las dos chiquillas.

El enorme lagarto dudó varios segundos, analizando fríamente a Gen con la mirada, repasando des de el extremo de su mutilado cuerno hasta el extremo de su katana. Finalmente, y tras mandarme una desdeñosa mirada, Zagar aceptó y me tiró con rudeza al pecho de Gen que, aún sacándome de mis casillas, se aprovechó de que me encontraba enmanillado para tumbarme al suelo.

La suerte de Mickie no fue muy distinta:

.- No nos tomes el pelo, Genosuke, o tu también acabarás mal – el rinoceronte soltó una risotada gutural y amplia.

.- no te preocupes, Gen siempre cumple con su palabra, y ahora...¡andando! – tiró de mi y de Michaelangelo con brutalidad y desdén.

Diablos...en aquellos momentos me confundí a mi mismo con Raphael...ardí en ganas de cortarle el cuello a Gen por lo que estaba haciendo. Había perdido el rumbo de la situación des de hacía rato y, cuándo habíamos tratado de rejuntar a Gen con el grupo, los guardias de Byron se nos habían echado encima...peor me supo el hecho de que Genosuke se pasase al otro lado con tanta facilidad.

Aun y así...Gen no juega nunca limpio.

Nos sacó de allí por la puerta trasera a la vez que dejábamos atrás un silencio misterioso creado por todos aquellos ojos que observaban nuestra partida del lugar. Incluso cuándo la puerta del mugriento callejón se cerró, el silencio permaneció intacto:

.-."..Gen siempre cumple su palabra..." ¡espero que te haya sentado bien pedazo de mamífero!

.- Sí – apoyé a Mickie - ¿qué pasa contigo¿No podías echarnos una mano?

.- ¿Y perder la confianza de Byron y sus hombres? – el rinoceronte nos tiró de rodillas al suelo y, con un sablazo limpio y directo, cortó nuestras ataduras – ni lo soñéis, vale mucho más mantener su amistad que vuestra seguridad.

.- vale, genial, me tomaré eso cómo un cumplido – soltó Michaelangelo con ironía mientras se frotaba las muñecas con frenesí.

Cuándo también cortó mis amarras, los fusilé con la mirada:

.- Si no te importa, Genosuke-san, haznos saber que todo se trata de tu retorcido plan.

.- ¿Os he asustado¡Bwahahahahaha!

.- Un ninja maniatado no puede traer muy buenas perspectivas...- Michaelangelo lo miró con desdén tras aceptar que la triquiñuela de Gen, a pesar de ser inesperada, había funcionado bien. Después de todo, estábamos fuera del alcance de Zagar y Rhoda y a salvo ¿no?

Después de unos cuántos reproches por parte de Mickie, observé a mi alrededor...a juzgar por el aspecto de las paredes y de la casa, nos encontrábamos en uno de los callejones que rodeaban el Flamingoo, no muy lejos de la puerta principal...no muy lejos de la casa en el centro del prado...creo.

Pero lo que más me inquietó, fue la luz que empezaba a colarse por lo alto de las tejas de los edificios más cercanos. El cielo empezaba a perder su oscuridad negra para dar paso a una degradación de colores hacia un azul levemente iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol:

.- ...¿Dónde está Usagi, Gen? – el rinoceronte se encogió de hombros frente a la pregunta de Michaelangelo.

.- Creo que la pregunta ahora es, dónde están Leo y Raph...empieza a amanecer...- volvía a reírme en tan solo imaginar el barullo que iba a montarse allí dentro si Raphael se convertía en chica. De seguro Zagar y Rhoda se frotarían las manos por ello...

.-

_Raphael_

La primera cara que vi dentro de todo el tumulto de gente que ocupaba el lugar, creó una espantosa mueca de susto al verme aparecer detrás de Laye. Un hombretón algo baboso y formado por alguna especie de masa viscosa que se meció cómo un flan al pronunciar un grito comparable con los de Michaelangelo.

Di un respingo del susto y, no fue hasta que vi que la mirada de Zagar y Rhoda ahuecados entre la gente se clavaba en nosotros, que reaccioné:

.- ¡Más kames! – resonó el grito de alguien entre todo el silencio sepulcral del lugar haciendo que todas las miradas se clavasen en nosotros tres.

Los guardias de Byron empezaron a abrirse camino entre el tumulto mientras éste se desesperaba de nuevo. Laye cerró la puerta de nuevo:

.- ¡Vámonos! – me agarró del brazo tirando de mi para correr pasillo a través. Leonardo me siguió de cerca:

.- ¿Pero que...¿qué esta pasando? – mi confusión en aquellos momentos había alcanzado altos niveles. Mi hermano se apresuró en bloquear la puerta con una pequeña mesa antes de alcanzarnos:

.- No lo sé...pero seguro que Donny y Mickie ya han pasado por aquí.

Seguíamos a Laye entre todos los innumerables pasillos del lugar, esquivando con maestría a todos los curiosos que se nos cruzaban por el camino, cruzando esquinas, puertas y salones por doquier mientras un estruendoso ruido me indicaba que los hombres de Byron habían logrado desbloquear la puerta y, de nuevo, nos seguían los pasos:

.- ¿Porqué nos siguen? – grité - ¿qué coño hemos hecho ahora?

.- Considerando que pateaste el trasero a Byron y que sus dos hombres te la tienen jurada a tu forma femenina, resulta normal que hayan reconocido a tus hermanos.

Parpadeé ante la explicación de Laye...tenía sentido y a la vez carecía de él...puesto que Zagar y Rhoda tan solo habían visto a mis hermanos una sola vez...¡mierda!...¿cuántas más tortugas habrá en Nexus?...de seguro que ninguna más. Así pues, por fuerza, éramos "sus " hombres y parecía que el interés que Byron había desarrollado en mi pasaba por encima de mis hermanos y todo...

...demasiadas cosas para un solo día...

.- ¡Felicidades Raph, cada vez me sorprende mucho más tu capacidad de relaciones públicas!

.- ¡me parece que no es momento para qué me vengas con esas, Leo!

De una fuerte patada, eché abajo la puerta del final del pasillo, cruzando el umbral hacia una especie de terraza que quedaba elevada por encima de las calles que volteaban el Flamingoo. Un pasillo exterior metálico que rodeaba el edificio hacia ninguna parte, pero más valía eso que no quedarse dentro de él.

Seguí a Leonardo volteando el lugar hasta alcanzar la parte trasera. Vale, aquello tenía pinta de ser una inmensa ratonera...¿y ahora qué¿Empezamos a correr en círculos con los dos monstruos de Byron detrás?...solté una leve carcajada en tan sólo imaginarlo...

.- Vale, lo reconozco...os he traído a mal lugar..- susurró Laye asomándose al vacío del balcón y percatándose de que aquello era una suma tontería.

.- ¿no me digas? – Leo la fusiló con la mirada y se lo reprochó sin problema alguno, después, me señaló con la cabeza la esquina del pasillo.

Eran pasos:

.- Sólo es uno...- aclaró Leo desenfundando una de sus katanas – habrán ido uno por cada lado.

.- ¡Jej! Muy bien Splinter Junior, veo que aprendes a usar tu olfato – tenía que hacerlo. Me moría de ganas de meterme con él de alguna forma, y fue el mejor momento. Desenfundé también mis sais y esperé a que alguien asomase por la esquina.

En el rabillo del ojo tenía a Laye. La muchacha presentaba una enorme cara de preocupación...lo comprendía...no tengo ni idea de cómo Byron trataba a sus empleados, pero si Zagar y Rhoda la veían con nosotros, tal vez se ganase algún castigo...

Una sombra se dibujó en el suelo metálico y, al segundo, Rhoda, el bichejo alto y peludo similar a un oso, apareció por la esquina. Quedó parado al vernos a mi y a Leonardo dispuestos a tumbarle de nuevo y mandó un fuerte grito, de seguro que para alertar al resto de nuestra posición.

El muy osado no se cortó en avanzar hacia nosotros pero, antes de que diera dos pasos, un estruendoso ruido metálico resonó a sus espaldas y el enorme collarín que llevaba ( por culpa mía hay que aclarar) resbaló de su cuello cayendo al suelo partido en dos.

Asustado, se volteó y recibió un fuerte golpe que lo dejó en el suelo inconsciente. Cuando la enorme bestia se desplomó, la silueta de Usagi se dibujó detrás de él.

.- ¡Usagi! – permanecía colgado de una cuerda des de lo alto del tejado y, aún con la katana en sus manos, la enfundó y nos indicó que le siguiéramos:

.- Vayámonos rápido, están muchos más en camino y no creo que os convenga que lleguen – Leo no vaciló ni un instante y trepó por la cuerda detrás del conejo samurai.

Fui a seguirles pero, alguna fuerza invisible, me detuvo. Me volteé. Sorprendí a Laye con una forzada sonrisa y un enorme miedo marcado en sus ojos:

.- ¿A qué esperas? – me preguntó impaciente.

.- ¿Piensas quedarte en este antro?

.- ¡ja¿Quieres que me maten? No puedo abandonar el perímetro del Flamingoo – se volteó cuando escuchó pasos por la esquina opuesta – vamos, lárgate.

Vacilé unos instantes. Algo me decía que aquello no iba a acabar bien y...ella también lo sabía.

Agarré la cuerda y empecé a trepar hacia lo alto del tejado. Justo cuándo alcancé la cima y logré agazaparme entre las sombras de ésta, los pasos y las voces aumentaron su intensidad y de seguro que habrán alcanzado el pasillo.

Esperé junto a Leo y a Usagi un cierto tiempo prudencial:

.- ¿Dónde están Genosuke y mis hermanos? – Usagi suspiró

.- No sé qué demonios habrá hecho Gen-chan allá adentro, pero mucho me temo que Donatello y Michaelangelo han sufrido las consecuencias, Leonardo-san – por unos segundos me desesperé.

.- ¿Están bien? – Usagi me señaló hacia uno de los vacíos del rectangular techo del Flamingoo.

.- Bueno, al menos eso parece –al asomarme, distinguí las figuras de Mickie y Donny que, por alguna extraña razón y ajena a mi conocimiento, se encaraban a Genosuke mientras éste les recibía con una grata y estruendosa risotada.

Suspiré de cansancio y me permití desparramare sobre las frías losas. Tenía la mente tan enturbiada que ya nada me sorprendía y había empezado a dejar de entender las cosas que empezaban a ocurrir a mi alrededor...y eso me asustaba.

El círculo parecía que se estrechase cada vez más, atrayéndome a cada paso hacia el centro, en dónde me esperaba Narnia...pero, diablos...más que un círculo aquello parecía un espiral...ya empezaba a marearme.

Empezaba a amanecer y los primeros rayos del sol bañaron el tejado del Flamingoo.

Sonreí. Era lo único bueno de aquella noche, que aunque me convirtiera en mujer, había exprimido a más no poder mi identidad masculina nocturna.

Tenía unas buenas ojeras surcando mis ojos para demostrarlo...diablos, necesito una cama...

* * *

**Por si acaso:**En el mundo de Myamoto Usagi, cómo ya dije, existen varios clanes compuestos por animales (así, el de los gatos, es el Clan Neko). Cuándo Leonardo se da a conocer por aquellos lares, empiezan a conocerlo cómo "el ninja Kame" (o séase, del clan Kame (kame es tortuga en japonés, ahí llegaís ¿nah? jejejeje). Por eso, considerando bajo mi opinión que Nexus es un lugar frecuentado por la gente de Usagi, es por eso que les llaman Kame a las tortugas en cuánto asoman por algún lado.Lo que no sé del cierto, es si realmente en el mundo de Usagi existe un Clan Kame o no (jum...eso es un buen tema para otro fic...me viene Naruto a la cabeza XD)

Bueeeeeeno nenitass! Juer, cuánto tiempo! Ahora sí que me merezco una buena bronca!...es cierto, hace muuucho que no actualizaba y, si os soy sincera, no tenía ni empezado el cap hasta hace apenas un par de días.

Sí, la misma excusa de siempre (blah blah blah) EXÁMENES!

pero ya acabé, así que ahora RELAX! Jusjusjus. Al menos me alegra ver que durante mi ausencia se han ido actualizando otras historias, bien bien! ese es el espíritu! jejeje

Yeeeeey **Sammy**! Cuánto tiempo! (ironía, te veo cada día en el foro, jusjus) Ya ví que tú tambien cumpliste con Charity, " Muy bien! Premio para aquella señorita que le babea el hombro a Leonardo!Bravo bravo!" jusjus XD. Bueno chica, espero que lo de "Kame" te haya quedado claro en la explicación del principio, jejeje, y si...la verdad esque me vienen imágenes muy cómicas a la cabeza siendo Raph prostituta...XD a saber cómo reaccionaría cuándo se le presentase un hombretón de esos que se mueven por Nexus con un buen artilugio entre las piernas XD bwahahahahahaha

Eii **Naoko**! Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ( esta vez no es ironía, jusjus). Po sí mujer, cómo lo lees, Raph prostituta (producto único de una mente enferma cómo la mía, XD) y sí, Donatello enamorado y metido de narices en una especie de triángulo amoroso del que Raph apenas va a percatarse...ainsss...pobre Donny...apenas es protagonista de mis fics que, cuándo por fin lo és, acaba siendo el peor parado XD.

Buenos nenitas, ahora que la faena se ha escurrido por la alcantarilla ( ¿ein?) ya estoy algo más descansada y espero poder actualizar dentro de pokito. (A ver si alguien también seaplica eso¿eh? jejeje)

Nos estamos viendo chusmilla! besos!

YaS nn


	9. Érase una confesión

#09# Érase una confesión...

_Donatello_

Metí el trapo en una de las bolsas de papel y lo entregué a la señora. Al momento, otro hombre me agarró del brazo cómo reclamo pidiéndome otro montón de esas frutas exóticas. De nuevo, agarré una nueva bolsa y anduve contando las piezas frente a la ceñuda mirada del hombre.

Cuándo se las entregué, Ceri pasó demasiado pegada y di un respingo haciendo que la bolsa me saltase de las manos. El hombre la agarró y me dedicó un "amable" adiós mientras me fulminaba con la mirada:

.- ¿Ajetreada? – se rió volviendo a pasar pegada a mi caparazón y yo me alimenté de su perfume una vez más. Cuándo quise percatarme, una nueva cliente me reclamaba la atención...

Aquella no era la idea en un principio. Me estaba poniendo de los nervios entre tanto cliente, tanto pedido y con el cuerpecito de Ceri rozándome a todo momento para abrirse camino por el interior de la barraca.

.- No sabes cómo te agradezco que me ayudes, Dona. – Me dedicó una sonrisa con esos enormes ojos azules - Por las mañanas esto es un infierno.

Para infierno el que estaba pasando yo. En mi vida me había sentido tan incómodo...aún no acaba de acostumbrarme al trato de "amiga" que Ceri me ofrecía y llegaba a confundir cualquier sonrisa, caricia y mirada para luego reaccionar y caer en la realidad de que no había nada allí para mi...

Aún y así seguía estando feliz disfrutando de su compañía.

Tras despachar al último cliente, la chica se desplomó en la sillita de mimbre, que crujió bajo su cuerpo:

.- Menos mal...un respiro...- me apoyé también en una de las esquinas y me dejé deslizar por la pared hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Aquello era agotador. - ¿Dónde están tus hermanos esta mañana?

Di un respingo.

.- Pues...haciendo turismo por Nexus...- me reí cómo un tonto para quitarle importancia al tema. Vaya, no podía haber ido a hacerme una pregunta más complicada. ¿Qué decirle? "No, verás. Estamos desparramados por todo Nexus para encontrar a una maldita bruja..."...suena claro y conciso.

"Vigilancia", eso era lo que había dicho Leo. Un día de vigilancia para reconocer todo el terreno...

_Despegarme de las sábanas no había sido tarea fácil aquella mañana...sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que la noche entera me la había pasado trotando por el Flamingoo. Aún me había sentado peor el levantarme en mi cuerpo femenino...no se porqué, pero mi mente olvida lo que está ocurriendo mientras duerme. Luego el que se pega de boca contra la dura realidad soy yo..._

_.- Nos dividiremos. Tenemos varias vías para llegar hasta Narnia, tan solo debemos cuidar que todas estén bien cubiertas – Leonardo nos había levantado a todos con una vitalidad algo inhumana y andábamos somnolientos y adormecidos por encima del tatami de la habitación del motel. Tan sólo Gen nos había hecho el feo y seguía durmiendo..._

_.- Yo y Michaelangelo volveremos al pantano de Narnia y vigilaremos la casa – Usagi y Leo parecían haber estado planeando las cosas toda la mañana – considero importante tener bien controlados a esos guardianes de piedra y los movimientos de entrada y salida del lugar – Usagi miró a Mickie - ¿te parece bien?_

_Michaelangelo esbozó una forzada sonrisa mientras una de sus mejillas le resbalaba por una mano._

_.- ¿Y qué hacemos el resto? – pregunté. Leonardo miró a Raphael:_

_.- Tu irás al Flamingoo – Raph puso cara agria, de seguro tampoco recordaba nada y parecía que el desayuno le sentó mal en aquellos momentos – Genosuke te acompañará._

_.- ¿Qué¿Gen? Ni hablar. Puedo ir sola._

_.- Vaaaaya Raph – Mickie le echó una mirada picarona encima y Raphael lo miró sin comprender – ¿te has dado cuenta que te has tratado en femenino?_

_Por toda respuesta, Mickie acabó con los morros pegados al suelo de un buen sopapo por parte de Rapha mujer:_

_.- Insisto, puedo ir SOLO._

_.- No. Genosuke tiene mucho trato con los hombres de Byron – se justificó Leonardo resultando tajante._

_.- ...ese qué va a tener..._

_.- ¡Ja! – me reí – créeme. Lo tiene – recordé agriamente la escenita que nos montó Genosuke anoche con Zagar y Rhoda. Por unos momentos deseé saltarle al cuello por haberme puesto tan nervioso._

_Raph no respondió. Tan sólo se volteó y se lió a patadas contra el cuerpo adormecido de Genosuke pidiéndole que se levantase:_

_.- Tu y yo, Donny. Seguiremos a Byron._

Claro...parecía muy sencillo. Una maldita misión de sigilo en la que el objetivo principal pasaba por no ser visto. Bueno, cuál fue la sorpresa que, al haber interceptado a Byron saliendo del Flamingoo de buena mañana, resultó que éste iba de compras al bazar.

Qué bien. Que acto tan cotidiano.

Traté de seguir insistente hacia Leo. Decirle que si iba al bazar no había porqué seguirle los pasos...¿qué podría hacer en el bazar que estuviera relacionado con Narnia?.

Nada.

Pero Leonardo consideraba importante saber por dónde se mueve Byron. En resumen, acabé siguiendo a Byron confundiéndome entre la multitud mientras Leo lo hacía por los tejados. Tal vez fuera una impresión mía, pero creo que S'Enclare sabe de mi existencia aunque tan sólo fuese a partir de Zagar y Rhoda...Leo consideró buena idea enviarme a hacerle compañía a Ceri para controlar los movimientos de Byron des de un lugar mucho más disimulado.

Bueno...yo tampoco me opuse. Por supuesto...aunque creí que Ceri me cantaría las cuarenta por lo de la tarde anterior. Pero no lo hizo.

No preguntó ni comentó nada. Las mataba callando y eso me preocupaba...

Tal vez fuera porque tenía otras cosas en la cabeza:

.- Oye Dona...- di un respingo despertando de mis pensamientos. Ceri se me presentó algo sonrojada, con la mirada perdida y jugueteando con sus pulgares cómo una niña pequeña.

Que tierna...

Le sonreí:

.- ¿Qué pasa?

.- verás, no quiero parecer pesada pero...anoche volví a verle...

.- ¿A quién? – tuve mal gusto de boca al imaginármelo levemente:

.- A él. A esa tortuga.

Era verdad. No recordaba que estuve escuchando la conversación mientras colgaba de una pared...

No dijo nada más. Quedó callada unos instantes con la mirada perdida entre la muchedumbre que se movía por el bazar. Supe leer en sus ojos una gran curiosidad y cierto dejo de nerviosismo.

Me incorporé de mi esquina y me apoyé en el mostrador interrogándola con la mirada. Tardó unos minutos en recuperar su realidad y sonreírme:

.- Es que, puede parecer una tontería. Pero quiero conocerle – di un respingo interiormente y me puse tremendamente nervioso cuando ella también se incorporó y me bañó en su mirada en tono suplicante – Tienes que ayudarme.

.- ¿Qué! – maldita suerte la mía...

.- Sé que suena extraño, y que puedas incomodarte por pedirte un favor así en el poco tiempo que nos conocemos. Pero confío en ti Dona, sé que puedes ayudarme.

.- Lo dices cómo si fuera un gran problema...

.- Bueno, digamos que tan sólo es un capricho de niña mimada. Pero necesito conocerle...lo vi por primera vez en un estado algo raro y ya por entonces me despertó la curiosidad...Anoche se volvió a cruzar en mi camino al volver de la casa del prado y traté de seguirle. Pero no pude.– me miró de manera penetrante y con aspecto serio – a juzgar por su velocidad tiene que ser un luchador. Uno de los visitantes de Nexus. Además es tortuga. Tienes que saber quién es.

.- ¿Yo? – empecé a apretar con fuerza la delgada madera del mostrador. Me estaba poniendo tremendamente nervioso y en aquellos momentos deseaba que la tierra me tragase. O que tan sólo hubiera sido una fantasiosa imagen de mi cerebro y Ceri en realidad no me estaba pidiendo que le presentase a mi hermano por una simple atracción corporal momentánea...

.- ¿Lo harás? – Ceri se acercó a mi rostro obligándome a curvarme hacia atrás para evitar tener demasiado cerca sus carnes - ¿me ayudarás?- Casi parecía que estuviera disfrutando con todo aquello y yo no lograba nada más que apartarle la mirada con incomodidad - ¡por favor!

Suspiré profundamente:

.-...¿para qué están las amigas?...- traté de esbozar una falsa y forzada sonrisa en mi rostro. A ella ya le fue suficiente y sus ojos se iluminaron con cierto brillo anormal mientras se me tiraba encima con los brazos abiertos.

Luché por sostenerla para no tirar abajo toda la barraca entera. Se meció histérica dando saltitos y aprisionándome entre sus brazos:

.- ¡Gracias, gracias! – diablos...de seguro volvía a estar sonrojado. Mientras seguía riéndose y frotándose en mi cómo una gata en celo, la aparté con sutileza y delicadeza de mi para conseguir que mi mente dejase de ser un vertedero.

Cuándo la separé casi pude ver cierta mirada maquiavélica en ella. Cómo si hubiera conseguido lo que se proponía y estuviera completamente decidida a llevar adelante aquello hasta toparse de narices con Raphael.

Me dio miedo por unos instantes...que mujer tan impetuosa... fue entonces cuándo comprendí que Ceri podía parecer una chiquilla despreocupada, inocente y simpática, además de hermosa, pero que cómo todo el mundo, Ceri tenía su lado más "oscuro", que en aquellos momentos supe que se basaba en el ímpetu y la cabezonería de conseguir todo aquello que, supuestamente, se proponía.

Ceri me tomó de improvisto en sus enormes ojos azules, de nuevo me bañé en ellos aún conservando mi forzada risotada:

.- Eres...una buena amiga. - ...genial...me parece estupendo.

Las cosas para mi empezaban a complicarse, sobretodo refiriéndome al tema de Ceri. Ya no sólo me tomaba cómo una amiga, si no cómo su mejor amiga. De nuevo, no supe si llorar o reír, pues de seguro, en ser hombre, pudiera ser su príncipe azul si de verdad le gustaba tanto.

Pero en aquellos momentos no era precisamente hombre, y Ceri vivía confundida entre mi aspecto femenino, mis furtivas desapariciones nocturnas, y en el aspecto masculino de mi hermano.

Un tema bastante crudo.

Mientras la chica volvía a despachar a nuevos clientes, algo me destelló en los ojos cegándome momentáneamente. Protegiéndome con la mano, balanceé mi mirada hacia lo alto de una de las casas de enfrente.

La silueta de Leonardo se recortaba en negro al quedar de espaldas al sol. Con su katana en la mano, jugueteaba con el reflejo para llamar mi atención.

Byron andaba cerca.

Tan sólo fue pensarlo, que al bajar la mirada de nuevo lo divisé en la barraca de enfrente, confundiendo su cuerpo arácnido entre la multitud que, en cierta manera, le lanzaba miradas cómplice tratando de conservar las distancias con él.

Me aplasté contra una de las paredes de la barraca para pasar desapercibido y no sacarle el ojo de encima. Estaba hablando con un dependiente. Tras llevarse algún producto, siguió andando sobre sus seis patas con un dejo de elegancia mientras echaba ojeadas curiosas a las tiendecillas.

Lo perdía.

Giraba la esquina y no podía seguirle con la mirada:

.- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – di un respingo. Ceri me sorprendió en plena misión de espionaje mientras me ocultaba entre la tela de la pared de la barraca. Me inspeccionó extrañamente con la mirada:

.- ...eh...tengo que irme.

.- ¿Ya¿así cómo así?

.- es importante – insistí mientras trataba de estirar el cuello para seguirle la pista a Byron S'Enclare. No esperé respuesta y de un salto bordeé el mostrador para salir corriendo.

Pero algo me retuvo y caí de espaldas en el suelo golpeándome el caparazón contra la madera de la tienda. Ceri se arqueó por encima del mostrador para mirarme a la cara boca abajo. Ella me agarró un extremo de la bandana que, en aquellos momentos, permanecí atada a mi brazo:

.- ¿Otra vez desapareces porqué si? – me miraba con sospecha en los ojos pero sin ningún tipo de reproche.

.- Cosas de luchadores...digo, luchadoras – no me creyó. Pero me soltó y pude incorporarme. Se cruzó de brazos y me sonrió con malicia:

.- Bueno, de todas formas quién soy yo para detenerte. Me has hecho un favor esta mañana ayudándome. Te dejaré marchar.

.- ...genial...¿necesitaba tu permiso? – no me respondió a mi irónica pregunta.

Leo volvió a juguetear con los rayos del sol para qué me diera prisa. Malditos reflejos...

.- ¡Adiós! – salí corriendo esquivando a la muchedumbre que se apartaba furiosa de mi camino por los empujones que les propinaba.

Traté de no atropellar en mi alocada carrera a ninguna mujer ni a ningún crío y me vi esquivando los brazos de los hombretones que trataban de pillar cacho al pasar por mi lado.

Uno me lanzó algún piropo embarazoso y no pude evitar girarme con curiosidad. Cuándo después de mi leve distracción devolví la mirada al frente, la espalda de Byron se me presentó a escasos metros y yo seguía corriendo.

Si hubiera estado comunicado con Leo de seguro que ahora mismo estaría gritando un "¡noooooo!" típico de película.

Frené clavando los talones y con los brazos en aspa usando a la misma gente que me rodeaba para frenar mi marcha.

Me detuve a escasos centímetros de mantener contacto con la dura piel de Byron. Quedé parado, inmóvil, con miedo a moverme mientras el polvo de arena que había levantado subía hacia arriba.

Byron se giró.

Fui lo suficientemente rápido cómo para pegar un salto, caer delante de él para luego volver a saltar hacia la parte trasera de una de las barracas.

Me pegué a la madera queriéndome fundir en ella. Byron se dio por vencido y tan sólo le volvió a prestar atención a sus anteriores asuntos mientras el dueño de la tienda me observaba curioso por mi comportamiento.

Respiré tranquilo para tratar de conseguir que mi corazón dejase de bombear la sangre a esa velocidad. Vaya, era la primera vez que agradecí a mi cuerpo femenino su agilidad...de no ser por él de seguro Byron se habría percatado de mi presencia.

S'Enclare seguía en la misma barraca en cuánto lo volví a mirar. Y Leo se había acercado y lo vigilaba des de otro lado.

Aquella mañana iba a ser larga...

.-

_Raphael_

El maldito de Gen me iba arrastrando del brazo conduciéndome directo a través de las puertas del Flamingoo. "Sígueme en todo lo que haga", me había dicho. Pero ese bastardo se estaba pasando millas al arrastrarme como una cualquiera a través del lugar. Pensé en pararle los pies, pero no quería más problemas y en aquellos momentos estaba tan estático que apenas podía moverme.

A pesar de que el callejón del Flamingoo se encontraba completamente vacío, empecé a agobiarme con desespero y el sudor frío empezó a apoderarse de mi.

No quería pensar porqué estaba allí.

No quería ni siquiera tenerlo en mente.

Pero no podía evitar recordarlo...y menos cuándo decenas de miradas cayeron pesadas sobre mi al entrar por la puerta. Por unos instantes me dio la sensación de que todos: señoritas, porteros y clientes, saltarían a mi yugular al mínimo movimiento...

Si alguna vez Raphael había dicho que no temía a nada (que de seguro), en aquellos momentos mentiría. Tenía miedo en tan solo pensar lo que me esperaba ahí dentro...

Nada más pisamos el lugar, los gorilas de Byron avanzaron hacia nosotros abandonando su posición en la barra del bar.

Zagar me sonrió fríamente mientras se acercaba con pasos confiados. Pude leer en sus ojos la enorme satisfacción de tenerme de vuelta...también pude leer unas grandes ansias de venganza.

Rhoda, a sus espaldas, se presentó con un nuevo collarín y un considerable golpe en su nuca. Éste me fusiló con la mirada y tubo que ser frenado por Zagar antes de que se lanzase a mi cuello:

.- Veo que cumples tu palabra, ronin – ahora le hablaron a Genosuke, que aumentó la presión con la que sostenía mi brazo.

.- Genosuke no miente nunca – me lanzó con descaro contra el lagarto, que me agarró por los hombros con presión aprovechando el momento en que me tenía en sus manos...era el primero y sería el último. Puedo jurarlo – ahora¿qué os parece si hablamos de negocios?

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y los clavé en Gen.

Nadie había dicho nada de dinero.

.- Por supuesto, mi compañero se ocupará de ti, rino – Zagar tiró de mi con brusquedad alejándome del lugar – tu ven conmigo.

Gen me clavó una mirada vacilona acompañada de una sonrisa maliciosa...maldito rinoceronte de los huevos...:

.- ¡Leo no dijo nada de dinero! – Gen tan sólo me sonrió aún más y por mucho que tratase de soltarme de Zagar y lanzarme contra él, el reptil me arrastraba con constancia - ¡Vas a acordarte de ésta maldito desgraciado!

.-

Me conducía con fuerza y rudeza. Fue al cruzar una esquina perdiéndonos entre los pasillos del Flamingo, que me empujó con violencia contra la pared acribillándome con la mirada:

.- Ni te imaginas las ganas que tenía de verte de vuelta por aquí, travestido – en realidad sí me lo había imaginado y su ironía no pasó desapercibida – voy a disfrutar enormemente teniéndote a mi vera.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza. Concentrándome. Tratando de pasar las ansias que sentía de soltarme de la garra de ese lagarto y mandarlo de vuelta a su casa de una patada.

Tenía ganas de vapulearlo con seriedad. Enseñarle que nadie grita a Raphael de aquella manera y lograr cargármelo de una vez por todas.

Pero de alguna extraña forma, la presencia de Leo se me hizo notoria y tragué saliva nada más pensar lo que podría pasar si me dejaba llevar por mi impulsividad...y lo más grave de ellos era perder la oportunidad de encontrar a Narnia.

Debía de seguir con lo establecido, seguir callada y siendo buena chica para luego dar la puñalada por la espalda...pero...¡mierda¡me es tan difícil poder contenerme!

.- Bueno – susurré después de mi batalla mental en contra de mis impulsos - ¿vas a enseñarme mi nuevo puesto de trabajo o ahora resultará que soy autónoma?

Por toda respuesta, Zagar me zafó aún con más violencia arrastrándome de nuevo por los pasillos del lugar.

Abrió una de las puertas que quedaban a un lado del pasillo y prácticamente me tiró dentro. Lo miré con desdén:

.- ¡ Mirna! – gritó llamando la atención a alguien – aquí tienes una nueva – seguidamente me devolvió la mirada picarona – por cierto, asegúrate de que tus hermanos se mantienen alejados de esto, o puedes ser tú la que sufra las consecuencias.

Acto seguido dio un portazo y se marchó.

Me volteé sobre mi mismo para descubrir que me encontraba en una especie de vestuarios. Todo aquello me recordó vagamente a los centros de maquillaje de los plató de televisión de la Tierra. Lleno de tocadores aquí y allá embadurnados en distintos tipos de artilugios de belleza, ropa tirada aquí y allí por taquillas y encima de bastantes sofás. Una luz brillante y algún que otro lavabo.

En aquellos momentos parecía estar tranquila la cosa...pero a juzgar por el desorden y la pinta de todo aquello, de seguro que debía de ser un ir y venir de prostitutas por la noche.

Avancé unos pasos aún escrutando todo mi alrededor, descubriendo de nuevo mi reflejo femenino entre tantos espejos que colgaban sin orden alguno de las paredes:

.- ¡Oye! – di un respingo - ¿qué estás haciendo? Ven aquí, anda. – me volteé descubriendo a una mujer, entrada en edad madura, que vestía con un holgado y largo vestido color miel que marcaba todos y cada uno de los pellejos que empezaban a formarse en su cuerpo a causa de la entrada vejez.

Una melena recogida en la nuca junto a toneladas y toneladas de maquillaje con tal de disimular las hondas arrugas, le remarcaban unos enanos y rasgados ojos negros.

Un escalofrío me entró por el cuerpo en tan solo verla al completo...que cosa más...fea:

.- ¿A qué estás esperando? No tengo todo el día para enseñarte esto, tortuguita – me acerqué haciendo caso de sus súplicas, me agarró amistosamente de los hombros mientras yo trataba de rehuir en la manera más sutil posible de sus brazos - ¿con que una nueva por aquí nah?

.-...

.- ¿Has trabajado alguna vez en esto?

.- No

.- Bien. Una novata. Soléis despertar mucho furor entre los clientes habituales – la mujer se apoyó en el canto de una mesa. No pude evitar pensar que si apoyaba todo su peso en él, éste acabaría por reventarla cómo un globo. Se encendió un cigarrillo y me escrutó con la mirada – a ver, date la vuelta.

La obedecí.

Por unos segundos deseé salir corriendo de allí.

Me estudió milímetro a milímetro, palpando sin pudor alguno y permitiéndose de estudiar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo. De seguro que me sonrojé...diablos...que ganas tenía de perder el control y destrozarlo todo...

.- No está mal. Nada mal. ¿eras luchadora? Tienes la piel muy tersa.

.- Soy un reptil, tenemos la piel dura – la mujer me sonrió con la mirada – bien, bueno. Aún y así, sí. Soy luchadora.

Se incorporó y me ofreció la mano:

.- Pues bienvenida a bordo, cariño. Yo soy Mirna, tu...er...¡madrina! – es decir, mi madame – en estos momentos mi papel tan solo recae en decirte las normas. Luego ponte en manos de las chicas, ellas te enseñarán todo lo que quieras saber – en aquellos momentos mi mente se convirtió en un vertedero...¿qué queréis? No dejo de ser un hombre... – bien ricura. Tan solo cinco normas, recuérdalas y no tendrás ningún problema: primero, te debes principalmente a Byron S'Enclare, él decide qué hacer contigo, cuándo y cómo. No valen quejas. Segunda, siempre que quieras hacerte algo en el cuerpo, piercings, tatuajes... primero lo deberás consultar conmigo. Tercero, nunca te alejes del perímetro del Flamingoo. Byron tiene muchos hombres por toda la ciudad y no dudarán en cazarte si cree que tratas de escapar. Cuarta, cobra siempre antes de ponerte a trabajar con un cliente. Y, por último, sí a todo – quería morir, volar de aquél lugar, traspasar el suelo y hundirme lejos de allí. Mis puños empezaron a temblar con consistencia sin que pudiera controlarlos - ¿nerviosa? Tranquila, tan solo es el primer día, ya verás que luego se convierte en algo automático.

Se desplazó por aquella habitación enseñándome todos los rincones:

.- éste es nuestro pequeño rincón. Aquí podrás descansar y pasar tus horas libres sin que nadie venga a molestarte. Ahí tienes ropa, maquillaje y otros complementos – giró una esquina rodeando el lugar, fue entonces cuándo me percaté de que aquello era mucho más grande de lo que aparentaba y de que, detrás de un enorme telón, existía un acceso al escenario.

Se me heló la sangre cundo, decenas de miradas, se postraron en mi.

Grupos de distintas chicas se esparcían aquí y allí, cuchicheando entre ellas y arreglándose en los tocadores. Algunas vestidas, otras, la gran mayoría, en cueros.

Empecé a ponerme muy nervioso. Terriblemente histérico. Las muchachas se ,mecían tranquilas desnudas sin importarles que, en según qué movimientos, ponían al aire sus mayores dotes...

Caminé estático, sin apartar la vista de enfrente por miedo a caer desmayado y tan solo la clavaba en el cuerpo de la vieja mujer cómo medio de repulsión.

.- Pues eso es todo, tortuguita – la mujer me sorprendió en medio de mis cabilaciones sexuales y me miró curiosa –¿cómo te llamas?

.- Raphael...- Mirna frunció el ceño con extrañeza. Se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa y luego me sonrió.

.- Pues aquí vas a ser Pasión - ¿qué¿qué nombre dijo? ...ni siquiera supuse que eso podía ser un nombre...diablos, Pasión...entre todos los bonitos nombres tenía que tocarme ese - ¿conforme?

Asentí con la cabeza con un dejo de extrañeza.

Desvié la mirada a un lado y, sentada en uno de los sofás retocándose en el tocador, volví a ver a Laye. Su larga melena le cubría por completo la espalda del asiento y se pintaba con calma atenta a su reflejo en el espejo.

Me acerqué por detrás de ella. Antes de que pudiera decirle nada, me divisó por mi reflejo:

.- Hola, otra vez – le dije dejando mis hombros caer con cierto desdén por todo aquello, cuándo se volteó la vi.

Tenía todo un ojo morado y el mismo lado de la cara lucía amoratado y terriblemente maltratado. Por otro lado, también llevaba una pequeña y discreta muñequera blanca, de seguro que escondiendo alguna venda debajo de ésta.

Quedé petrificado unos instantes mirándola.

Sus ojos se desviaron con incomodidad y tristeza pero, a la vez, quitándole importancia al asunto:

.- Vaya¿os conocéis? Estupendo, pues. La dejo contigo Laye. Es una novata que acaba de entrar.

Acto seguido Mirna se marchó.

Laye se levantó con rudeza y se dirigió a otro tocador para dejar las cosas que llevaba en la mano. La seguí con la mirada, esperando a que me diera alguna explicación por todos aquellos golpes. Pero tras segundos de silencio, supe que no iba a contarme nada:

.- No te creí tan valiente cómo para hacerlo, y mucho menos tan rápido – se volteó con una forzada sonrisa en su rostro fino y escamoso – te tacho de valiente, Rapha.

.- Llámame Pasión – bromeé con nervios para tratar de abandonar la tensión que me mecía el cuerpo. Laye puso los ojos cómo platos y me dedicó una de sus estridentes carcajadas. Me alivié al verla reír.

Pero al momento tubo que detenerse al quejarse por su lado lastimado de la cara:

.- ¿Te lo han hecho ellos? – ataqué. Ella quedó seria al momento, desafiándome con la mirada. Luego la desvió con rudeza.

.- Supongo que Mirna te habrá cantado las cinco normas ¿me equivoco?

.- En absoluto. Lo ha hecho – creí que trataba de desviar el tema, pero no fue así.

.- Bien, pues en realidad son seis – me dio la espalda acabando de retocarse en el espejo – no te portes mal y mucho menos te juntes con quien no debes – se volteó hacia mi de nuevo – el precio a pagar es caro.

Mierda. Me había metido en una maldita prisión para mujeres y tanta norma empezaba a comerme la cabeza...sobretodo si pensamos el hecho de que Raphael había nacido para romperlas todas.

Me sentí terriblemente mal al saber que Laye había recibido por permanecer de mi lado y del de Leo cuándo en realidad tendría que haber salido corriendo...justo entonces empezaba a comprender que significaban las palabras "libertad" para ella.

La habían acribillado a puñetazos y ninguna de las otras chicas parecía preocuparse por ello. Hacían cómo que nada había pasado, ignorado el hecho de que a una de sus compañeras le cayera un castigo de ese calibre.

Supuse que todas habían pasado por lo mismo alguna vez...y que por no haber recibido ayuda, ahora tampoco la ofrecían.

Suspiré para salir de mis cavilaciones.

Una mujer se abrió paso a mi lado para alcanzar una cosa de una pequeña estantería algo baja. No tubo pudor alguno en agacharse con las piernas estáticas mostrando en un simple gesto toda su entrepierna.

De nuevo me turbé y tuve que sujetarme al respaldo de la silla más próxima mientras me obligaba a mi mismo a desviar la mirada.

Cuando logré mantener el control sobre mi mismo de nuevo, Laye me observaba picarona y maliciosa, mostrándome levemente su lengua viperina que pretendía insultarme en cualquier momento:

.- ven conmigo – me agarró de la muñeca – creo que si te dejo mucho tiempo ahí, acabarás por darte a conocer. – que razón tenía. Mi primera reacción ante un gesto así hubiera sido fulminante y directa. Pero aquellos momentos tenía que hacer esfuerzos titánicos por burlar a mi sexualidad.

Me arrastró hacia un rincón menos concurrido y solitario.

.- Quédate quieta – me colocó estática de pie – voy a ver que puedo ponerte.

.- ¿Ponerme de qué? – le berreé. Me miró disgustada con las manos en la cintura:

.- ¿no pretenderás ir con esos harapos? Así no vas a conseguir nada.

.- Bueno, tampoco me interesa conseguirlo –agarró algo de un armario y se acercó a despojarme con velocidad de mis ropas. Es decir, muñequeras, coderas y cinturón:

.- Si quieres llegar a Byron vas a tener que hacerte conocer por tus valores para que te considere importante – me susurró al oído para que nadie más pudiera oírlo - ¡esto fuera!

.- ¡Ni hablar! – agarré el extremo de mi querida bandana que, hasta entonces, había descansado en mi cintura – es lo único de orgullo que me queda.

.- Es un feo trapo. Deja – pegué un último tirón para liberar a mi cinta de las garras de Laye. Luego la fusilé con la mirada mientras ella me respondía con un suspiro:

.- ¡Agh!. Malditos ninjas y su orgullo. Esta bien, quédatela. Pero al menos ponle un poco de glamour a la cosa.

.- ¿Qué? – me agarró el rostro con ambas manos para luego, en un movimiento calculado, colgarme la bandana del cuello en forma de cinta y con un leve lazo en la nuca.

Me miré en el espejo...que ridículo me sentía...estaba dejando que una mujer me retocase a su entera libertad.

.- No queda mal, con algo de maquillaje estarás perfecta.

Mi orgullo acabó por caer al suelo. Des de luego que se me habían escapado ciertos puntos importantes en todo aquello...maquillaje, ropa, normas, comportamiento...de seguro me desmayaría en cuánto llegase a la clase de funciones sexuales.

.-

.- ¿ves a ese? – asentí mientras luchaba por no esparcirme los quilos y quilos de pintura que llevaba encima.

.- ¿Qué pasa con él? – Laye señalaba con la cabeza hacia un hombre. Un viejo que me llegaba por la cintura y su cuerpo pasaba por ser igual que un cuadrado, sólo que parecía estar hecho de un material mucho más duro que el de mi caparazón.

Un vicioso más de la zona, vaya.

.- Es Pon, un viejo cliente que suele frecuentar el Flamingoo durante el día – miré incrédulo a la mujer lagarto:

.- ¿Significa eso que me va a tocar soportarlo durante mi turno? – Laye me asintió para luego darle la espalda al tal Pon y prestar toda su atención en mi – suele pagar bastante bien.

.- Eso me da igual, sólo explícame cómo burlar a los clientes. No quiero acostarme con ninguno.

.- Extraña frase viniendo de una prostituta – se rió a carcajadas de nuevo. Otra vez, consiguió que toda la atención del local recayera en ella.

Pude notar cómo Zagar me traspasaba con la mirada des de la barra del bar. Me controlaba instante a instante, incluso cuándo me hacía la chica normal paseándome con Laye por las instalaciones...

A aquellas horas la cosa estaba calmada y aún no había tenido que enfrentarme a ningún "compromiso". Los clientes habituales del día no habían posado su atención en mi y se dirigían hacia las chicas que ya les eran familiares.

Ojalá siempre fuera así...

Devolví de nuevo la mirada a Laye, pidiéndole que se centrase en el tema principal: mi seguridad sexual:

.- esta bien esta bien...este es el plan – se tomó su tiempo para mirar a su alrededor, comprobando que nadie estuviera cerca y pudiera escucharnos - ¿conoces esto?

Lentamente y con cautela posó su mano encima de la mía y, en ella, dejó caer algo del tamaño de un garbanzo.

Extremando aún la precaución, le eché un vistazo.

Tan sólo era eso, una bola del tamaño de un garbanzo de color dorado. Podría ser confundida con una joya perfectamente.

Miré a la lagarto con extrañeza llegando a pensar que ahora quería que me embadurnase en joyas para aparecer más apetitosa. Pero Laye me supo leer en los ojos mi interrogación y se desplazó lateralmente con el taburete para quedar pegada a mi y evitar oídos ajenos:

.- se trata de un Kuaruroo. Reacciona con el calor – lo miré de nuevo. No me había dicho nada interesante y aquello no me parecía mi "salvación".

Tan solo era una madlita bola dorada.

Laye posó su mano sobre la mía con rapidez, deduje que alguien se encontraba cerca y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la gélida expresión de Zagar:

.- vaya¿haciendo de profesora, Laye? – noté la ironía en su voz. El reptil meció sus ojos hacia mi – no se si es buena idea que Mirna te haya colocado con la novata...

Laye le clavaba la mirada con desdén. Pude notarlo a la perfección que, a juzgar por cómo le temblaba su mano sobre la mía, se la tenía jurada a Zagar y pensaba aguantar lo necesario hasta que pudiera devolverle uno a uno todos los golpes que había estado llevando impresos en su rostro.

Sentí cierta rabia y le contesté con otro apretón de mano.

Entonces, algo empezó a moverse delicadamente dentro de mi palma:

.- Bueno, en cierta manera, tortuguita, puede que Laye te enseñe todas y cada una de las reglas de comportamiento del lugar – Zagar se rió – después de todo es la que más se topa con ellas a menudo.

No me gustó nada ese comentario. Pero en vez de saltarle al cuello a Zagar y echarlo todo a perder, traté de enfrentarme con mi peor arma. La ironía:

.- Ha quedado claro, reptil. Si sigues aquí mucho tiempo más voy a tener que cobrarte – levantó un puño hacia mi con cierta desesperación. Traté de recular pero quedé estático cuando seguía notando que algo se movía entre mi palma y la de Laye:

.- ¡Zagar! – la ronca voz de algún secundario me salvó el rostro de un buen golpe. El reptil bajó con lentitud su brazo y se giró rabioso, pero antes me zafó con fuerza de la bandana posada en mi cuello y me tiró hacia él:

.- Uno solo. Un solo movimiento en falso, tortuga, y vas a saber cómo nos las gastamos aquí.

Me soltó y se marchó junto a Rhoda, que reclamaba la presencia de Zagar de seguro que para algún asunto urgente.

Me estaba poniendo nervioso con ese maldito cosquilleo en mi palma.

Cuando los dos gorilas se marcharon, me levanté pegando un grito y lanzando con fuerza esa cosa movediza al suelo:

.- ¡Qué coño...! – tras recular, quedé observando el lugar de colisión. Una pequeña cosita toda dorada permanecía boca arriba con unas diminutas patitas peleando por alcanzar suelo.

Me acerqué con curiosidad y arrugando la nariz de puro asco mientras no podía dejar de manosearme la palma de mi mano. Laye se arrodilló a mi lado con rapidez y lo agarró tratando de parecer sutil y pasar desapercibida.

Tras unos cautelosos minutos de escudriño a su alrededor, me miró enfurecida:

.- Un poco más y te lo cargas, Rapha.

.- ¿qué demonios es esa cosa? – Laye abrió ambas palmas con cuidado y cariño, mostrándome en su interior un pequeño bichejo alargado parecido a un escarabajo.

Era aquella maldita bola dorada.

Era el mismo insecto, sólo que había cobrado vida y era mucho más largo. Me dio algo de repelús.

.- esta cosa...

.- te lo dije, es un Kuaruroo – lo examiné más de cerca. Era un insecto normal y corriente, con el torso alargado y tan dorado que podía pasar por oro. Mecía las antenas inquieto pero no tenía ademán alguno de salir corriendo de las manos de Laye.

.- Es una guarrada – la miré despectivamente.

.- Es tu salvación, imbécil – Laye golpeó levemente con la yema del dedo la coraza dorada del bicho, y éste, automáticamente, se enrolló sobre si mismo en pose fetal adquiriendo el mismo aspecto anterior.

Una bola dorada no más grande que un garbanzo.

Me quedé sorprendido.

.- Los Kuaruroos son una especie de insectos que viven al sur de Nexus, entre los bosques más espesos. Suelen utilizarse cómo colorante de hilo de oro para los pergaminos importantes, pero es tan difícil de encontrar que resultan ser extremadamente caros y raros.

Observé a Laye con incredulidad y sin sacarle de encima los ojos al Kuaruroo:

.- ¿Cómo se supone que un maldito animal de menos de cuatro centímetros va a ayudarme?

.- Cómo te dije, el Kuaruroo reacciona ante el calor. Se alimenta de unas partículas microscópicas que emanan del calor producido superior al de un astro – cuando la fulminé de manera incomprensible, Laye suspiró – es decir, con el calor de los cuerpos. Es por eso que no te aconsejo caer enfermo en medio de un bosque poblado de estos animalitos...aún y así tardarían muchos lustres en devorarte completamente.

Empezaba a impacientarme de lo lindo y seguía viendo cómo entraba más y más gente por la puerta del local que, a aquellas horas, ya lucía semi lleno. El terror a que en cualquier momento algún cliente se me presentase me intimidaba:

.- Déjate de burdas lecciones de biología y ve al grano de una vez.

.- Está bien, está bien – la muchacha suspiró – este bichejo también suele usarse cómo droga.

Abrí los ojos como platos frente a ese comentario:

.- No una droga extendida, si no más bien restringida a un minoritario grupo de señores con suficientes contactos como para conseguir a los Kuaruroos.

.- Vaya, dígase Byron S'Enclare y toda su horda de billeteros – aclaré.

.- Exactamente. Sé es sabido que las misma partículas de las que se alimenta este insecto son las que recorren a cualquier cuerpo caliente entre sus entrañas – Laye siguió escrutando a su alrededor en cuánto se percató que el lugar se estaba llenando de clientes – cuando el Kuaruroo digiere lo que come, emana unos gases con sustancias extasiantes y en cierta manera, alucinógenas. Se trata de una "droga" bastante cara que tan solo se permiten algunos. Aún y así no salva de perderse en adicción.

.- espera espera – detuve la marcha forzada de Laye puesto que había empezado a quedarme atrás – ¿dices que esa cosa cuando hace la digestión se convierte en una droga gaseosa?

.- Exacto

.- Vale, no entiendo que pinta todo esto aquí...sigo sin saber cómo usarlo.

Laye se acercó aún más para seguir guardando la intimidad después de que nos viéramos envueltas de nuevos hombretones babosos que nos estudiaban a milímetro:

.- Tan sólo colócalo en un lugar con suficiente calor y cerca de algún cliente con el que vayas a acostarte.

.- Un momento, se supone que la intención es no acostarse con ninguno.

.- Por eso mismo, si el Kuaruroo despierta, tan sólo tendrás que soportar unos minutos hasta que haga la digestión de las partículas que coma. Tu cliente quedará drogado al instante – la lagarto me sonrió – es mucho más fácil tratar con alguien que no sabe lo que hace o lo que ve. Convéncele de que ya te has acostado con él y largo.

Parpadeé de confusión.

Traté de hacerme una idea mental de cómo conseguiría utilizar correctamente el Kuaruroo en el caso de que algún cliente reclamase mi presencia. No se me ocurrió nada original y empecé a tener aún más miedo que con anterioridad.

Diablos, cuándo Laye dijo, "confía en mi", creí que se jugaría ella el tipo para que yo no tuviera que hacerlo con el mío...pero en realidad su plan se basaba en drogar a los clientes con una especie de bichejo que me estaba dando terrible asco.

...los bichos nunca han sido de mi agrado...

.- ¡Vaaaya! Aquí está – una voz masculina me despertó de mis cavilaciones. Me volteé sobre mi mismo para prestar atención pero una pesada mano cayó sobre mi cintura con fuerza – Mirna ya me había hablado de nueva carnada por el lugar. No creí que hubiera miembros del clan Kame que se dejasen caer por estos antros.

Mi mano me empezó a temblar con fuerza repicando involuntariamente sobre la mesa de madera.

Laye posó de nuevo su palma sobre mi atolondrada y nerviosa mano para calmarme y me dirigió una mirada de compasión:

.- ¿me acompañas tortuguita? Quiero probar la nueva mercancía

seguí clavando los ojos en Laye, con miedo a darme la vuelta para no toparme con mi primer cliente. Le supliqué, prácticamente le lloré de forma indirecta que hiciera algo. Aún no estaba preparado para eso...pero la muy lagarto tan solo se levantó de la silla y se marchó.

Me quedé a cuadros y la mano que me aprisionaba de la cintura tiró de mi con fuerza para despegarme del taburete.

.-

_Donatello_

De nuevo, dejó cuidadosamente entre las manos de uno de los vendedores otra bolsita de trapo. Sonrió al muchacho a la cara y éste le devolvió una picarona sonrisa. Acto seguido, se marchó.

Otra bolsa de dinero.

Byron S'Enclare llevaba toda la mañana paseándose por el bazar haciendo sus compras y dejando, en numerosas ocasiones, dinero sucio a sus vendedores...

Pensándolo fríamente y descartando la posibilidad de que esas donaciones tan solo eran una muestra de cariño, llegué a la conclusión de que tan solo podía deberse a dos cosas: que pagase a los vendedores por haberle conseguido material extremadamente extraño o por algún favor "profesional"; o que Byron era una especie de narco y que lo que había en las bolsitas en realidad era droga.

La verdad, por racionalidad no pude descartar ninguna de las dos razones...mejor ser prudente.

Empezaba a aburrirme y a asquearme tremendamente todo aquello. Leonardo seguía en las alturas controlando a milímetro los movimientos de Byron pero incluso él había empezado a permitirse ciertas distracciones a causa del aborrecimiento.

Yo por mi parte, ojeaba los productos de las paradas mientras tenía en el rabilllo del ojo a Byron. Fue entonces cuándo me percaté de que realmente se vendían cosas extrañas allí...

Mientras seguía compartiendo mi atención entre mis intereses y los paseos de Byron, noté que Leonardo volvía a hacerme luces en el rostro con el reflejo del sol y su katana. Levanté la vista hasta la azotea y lo descubrí señalándome en medio de la muchedumbre del bazar.

Con algo de nervio, busqué a Byron entre la gente completamente desesperado, balanceando la mirada a un lado y al otro y apartando al personal de mi camino para poder observar mejor.

Me quedé perplejo cuando lo encontré.

De nuevo, salté con rapidez hacia atrás ocultándome en la esquina de una de las paradas. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para enfocar la vista con claridad y no confundirme con lo que tenía delante.

Michelanggelo se había puesto a hablar sin pudor alguno con Byron S'Enclare.

¿Qué demonios hacía Mickie allí?...sentí ganas de patearlo con seriedad al saber que nos había echado al aire toda una mañana de investigación sobre Byron.

Des de mi posición no podía apreciar gran cosa, notaba como gesticulaba, le hablaba, pero las palabras se perdían entre el murmullo y el ruido de la muchedumbre del bazar y tenía que hacer enormes esfuerzos por mantenerlos en mi punto de vista.

¿Qué le estaría diciendo...?

me empecé a poner muy nervioso y lanzaba miradas curiosas a Leonardo pidiéndole alguna intervención...creí que tal vez Leo supiera acerca de la intromisión de Michaelangelo, pero a juzgar por su expresión mientras escrutaba la conversación, juraría que se encontraba tan confundido cómo yo.

A Sabiendas de que cualquier acción voluntaria que Mickie se propusiera hacer siempre acababa mal, me acerqué con pasos cautos un poco más con la intención de controlar medianamente el diálogo entre Byron y Mickie.

Avanzaba cauteloso entre la gente notando cómo la paciencia de Byron se agotaba frente a la hiperactividad verbal de mi hermano pequeño, No sé lo que se proponía, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que él y Usagi debían de quedarse en casa de Narnia controlado los alrededores...cómo no, Mickie tenía que desobedecer.

La distancia que nos salvaba no era muy grande, y empecé a poder interpretar la conversación por primera vez. Pro antes de que Michaelangelo lograse terminar su frase, alguien lo empujó con cierta violencia, un hombre encapuchado con un feo mantón de ropa vieja pasó veloz por detrás de Mickie haciendo que éste se precipitase estruendosamente sobre Byron.

El hombre con aspecto arácnido lo apartó de él con repulsividad perdiendo la paciencia del todo.

.- ¿qué demonios estás haciendo Mickie...? – susurré para mi mismo estático dentro de la multitud:

.- Mira por dónde – fui a voltearme visiblemente confundido por aquellas palabras, pero antes de que lograse hacerlo, me agarraron con fuerza de los brazos colocándolos a mis espaldas. Luego, con un dejo de brutalidad, me sostuvieron en el aire sujetándome por ambos brazos.

Lancé un grito agudo de dolor notando como mis codos de nuevo empezaban a crujir al sostener todo mi cuerpo:

.- ¿espiando a los peces gordos tortuguita?

Reconocí la voz de inmediato. A pesar de mi postura no podía articular palabra alguna, pues mantenía la dentadura tan apretada por el dolor que apenas podía despegarla.

Zagar y Rhoda habían vuelto a las andadas y me habían encontrado dentro del perímetro de la situación de Byron...lo que en esos momentos me preguntaba era ¿cómo sabían que yo estaba allí?

Y lo otro que me rondaba la cabeza era ¿qué hacía Mickie hablando con Byron?

El lagarto y el estereotipo de osos me condujeron hacia Byron. Veía del rabillo del ojo cómo la multitud se apartaba del camino de ambos gorilas y me analizaban de reojo sin querer entrometerse en la situación pero visiblemente curiosos.

Byron me lanzó una mirada llena de picardía con sus múltiples ojos...y Mickie desencajó la mandíbula al verme...

.- Cuándo dijo que una pequeña reptil le seguía los pasos ¿tal vez se refería a ella, jefe? – Byron no contestó, tan solo le mandó una fugaz mirada a Michaelanggelo que, aprovechando la distracción, había empezado a escabullirse entre la gente con intención de desaparecer.

Pero Rhoda lo agarró del caparazón sosteniéndolo también en el aire.

.- Precioso – musitó Byron ntre dientes – me resulta precioso y tremendamente casual que me hayas estado siguiendo el rastro des de hace horas y que justo ahora aparezca uno de tus hermanos - ¿Byron sabía que le seguía?...no puede ser...mi orgullo de ninja cayó en un inmenso pozo. Acercó su cara a la mía con recelo - ¿puedo saber a qué es debido tanto control?

.- hem...Donny¿Splinter nunca te habló del estado de invisibilidad?

.- Cierra la boca Mickie, me parece que tú tampoco pecas por prudente...- le susurré.

Tras esperar serios segundos y comprobar que ni yo ni Michaelangelo dábamos el brazo a torcer, con un ademán Byron indicó a Rhoda que se marchase, y con él se llevó a Michaelangelo forzándolo para que no hiciera ni un solo movimiento. Por otro lado, Zagar me arrastró junto a Byron.

Por unos instantes me temí lo peor y deseé desaparecer de allí de inmediato, si no, podía convertirme en una nueva chica de compañía o en una tortuga empalada en alguna de las estacas que rodeaban Nexus.

Traté de forcejear a medida que observaba que nos alejábamos del bazar. Zagar no reducía su presión sobre mi y yo, por encontrarme en mi cuerpo femenino y por la forzada posición de mis codos, no podía conseguir nada con tal de que me soltase.

Por unos instantes logré tener a Michaelangelo en el rabillo del ojo, pero Rhoda se perdió entre la multitud, entonces supe que el destino que le deparaba a Mickie iba a ser mucho peor que el mío...pero que él, a diferencia de mi, podía defenderse con más facilidad:

.- No te perturbes, pequeña – Byron se giró hacia mi deteniendo su paso momentáneamente – esto es la ley del más fuerte. Te habías creído capaz de atacarme por sorpresa y sin embargo he sido yo quien ha sabido cogerte a ti por sorpresa. Eres demasiado joven cómo para saber qué cartas mover en este juego. ¿crees que no han intentado matarme? Estoy demasiado cansado de las puñaladas traperas cómo para permitir que alguien cómo tu pueda llegar a hacerme daño alguno.

Fui a contestar, pero cómo si Zagar me hubiera leído la mente, apretó aún más mis codos obligándome a chantar la boca si no quería perder mis brazos.

A pesar de encontrarme en aquella situación mi cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas al problema. Haber sido descubierto por Byron me frustraba terriblemente, y el saber que Mickie se proponía algo y no le acaba de salir del todo bien, también me frustraba horrores...

Tan solo deposité toda mi esperanza en Leonardo...pero por más que rebuscaba por las azoteas de reojo no lo veía en ningún sitio. Temí por mi vida al pensar que tal vez se hubiera decantado por Mickie y ahora yo debía de salvarme el trasero solo...

.- ¿Qué hacemos con la otra? – Byron se giró escrutando de reojo a Zagar por la pregunta...¿qué otra? – le exigí que sus hermanos se mantuvieran apartados de todo. No cumplió.

Supe entonces que estaban hablando de Raphael y que, por alguna extraña razón, Raph ya había tenido sus dos palabras con Zagar...el problema era que esa dos palabras nos incluían a nosotros...

.- Me da igual qué hagáis con los kame – me sentí directamente inspeccionado y estudiado por los numeroso ojos de Byron. Casi podía escrutar mi reflejo en aquellas diminutas y numerosas bolas negras...- pero sus dos hermanitas son demasiado valiosas cómo para no tenerlas entre mis filas...

En aquellos momentos supe que dentro de poco tiempo yo y Raphael volveríamos a jugar a la par...no supe si reír o ponerme a llorar...

.-

_Seguí forcejeando mientras me aprisionaba contra la pared._

_Tras haber logrado liberar una de mis manos no tuve reparo alguno en golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Para su sorpresa, resulté tener mucha más fuerza de lo que había creído y reculó unos pasos._

_Caí al suelo siendo libre por fin y, en vez de salir corriendo (que de verdad me moría de ganas), desenfundé los nunchakus y vacilé un rato delante de él._

_Creí que tan solo por ello se retiraría, pero ese oso no estaba dispuesto a dejar correr lo que ya había comenzado y se lanzó sobre mi sin mucha precisión. Logré esquivarlo echándome a un lado y, cómo si tratase con el mamífero más grande, feo y estúpido de todas las dimensiones, acabó por estrellarse de morros contra la pared._

_Quedé algo atontado, la verdad...no creí que fuera a ser tan fácil la cosa. Pero pequé de inútil cuándo me quedé pasmado en el mismo lugar._

_Podría haber desaparecido de allí ¡pero no! Michaelangelo siempre se burla de quién no vence...tan solo empecé a sacarle la lengua que Rhoda me agarró todo el rostro con una sola mano._

_Rápido, sin vacilo alguno y cogiéndome completamente desprevenido..._

_Seré imbécil..._

_Entonces sí empecé a gritar y no por burla. La presión que la enorme manotaza del oso ejercía hacia mi, me amenazaba con dos opciones: o aplastarme la cabeza cómo a una fruta, o a dejarme sin respiración y caer asfixiado a los dos minutos._

_Se giró sobre si mismo y, aún sosteniendo mi cara en su palma, me aplastó de nuevo contra la pared sintiendo cómo mi cabeza quebraba levemente por el golpe contra el concreto._

_Fue entonces cuándo supe que había decidido hacer las dos cosas a la vez: aplastarme contra las losas y asfixiarme sin que pudiera si quiera gritar..._

_La sangre dejó de correr por mi cabeza y noté cómo cada vez más la presión aumentaba en la parte superior de mi cuerpo. Mis pulmones habían dejado de intentar tragar bocanadas de aire y mi cuerpo tan solo luchaba retorciéndose en el aire por deshacerse de mi prisionero...fue cuándo creo que empecé a desvanecerme, que un pequeño rumor me llamó la atención._

_En realidad aún me asusté más, pues creí que eso debía de ser de mis oídos, que ya habrían colapsado y se habían venido abajo. Pero Rhoda suavizó su presión sobre mi y el rumor aumentó._

_Supuse entonces que no era yo, si no algo del exterior al que el mamífero tampoco había quedado excluido._

_Me soltó con confusión y caí al suelo tosiendo cómo un loco y envolviendo toda mi garganta con mis manos deseando que mis pulmones volvieran a la normalidad, no me molesté ni en comprobar el estado de la herida de mi cabeza en cuánto el rumor se hizo cada vez más fuerte._

_Casi insoportable._

_Levanté la mirada y deseé que Rhoda me hubiera matado allí mismo._

* * *

Bueno! Sí! me tardé muuuuucho...lo sé...y esta vez no tengo excusa...bueno si,¬¬ todo se lo debo al vicio que me contagian las del foro...(culpa vuestra! que lo sepáis, sentiros aludidas, que con la de horas que me he tirado posteando, podría haber acabado el fic y todo ¬¬...ya os vale! XD )

Pero mira, para compensar, os he dejado un capitulillo largo largo largo (bueno claro, "largo" considerando que el resto tienen 8 pág. y éste 15...des de ese punto de vista: es largo! XD)

**Naoko: **Que no te extrañe, jusjus, ya ves que a Raph le va a tocar pringar igual...todo esta en manos de un bicho asqueroso XD (puaj...me acordé de las cucarachas...) luego no me tires los muebles por la cabeza si a Donatello tambien le toca intervenir n el asunto...jusjusjus...

Me doy miedo a mi misma de pensar que por influencia de la caldeada discusión del foro, soy capaz de poner una mini escena tipo "habitación X"...tengo a todos los personajes en mis manos...bwahahahah! (psé, incluso Usagi)

Eis **It chan**! Cuánto tiempo jumer (léase mujer), Jum jum , me alegra ser objeto de tu relajación fuera de horas escolares, jejejeje. Sólo espero que no cargues conmigo todos los males humores que te deben de quedar de tener que aguantar a los profesores durante toda la mañana (o tarde, dependiendo del horario XD) jejejeje.

Yo solo placer lúdico ¿eh? (que no se te vayan los ojos a otro sitio...jejejeje)

00 Apareció! **Karla** volvió a la vida! ...no me extraña que no te acordases del aspecto de fan fiction...por mi que ya olvidaste hasta la dirección web XD. Sea lo que sea que te haya traído de vuelta (que me alegro) ¡Bienvenida de nuevo! Pues ya ves que la sección no tiene muchas cosas nuevas que aportarnos (excepto actualizaciones y algunos fics espontáneos de sam y Naoko)...hum...a ti aún te toca escribir algo...ya ni recierdo si alguna vez he leído algo tuyo. Y justo me parece que no...¡ya te vale!...akí o pringamos todos o no pringa nadie! "Kska entra en huelga"

Jusjusjus, no hombre, no te sientas intimidada que no quiero asustarte ahora que ya volvíste a asomarte por esta zona, jejeje. Y sí! me pillaste! La verdad esque me influenció bastante el bicho malo ese de monstruos S.a para imaginarme a Byron...pero no lo imaginé exactamente igual. pero vaya, para haceros una idea, tiene un aire semejante!

Anda! **Sam**! Cuánto tiempo! (bueh, siempre la misma broma...) jejeje Tranquila! Tu mensaje llegó a mis ojos! (oh! ) ¿tanto te costó?...ya se decía algo de que no andaban muy bien los servidores...pero mi review conseguí dejártelo a la primera.

No, si serás tu que tienes mala suerte! xp jejejeje Oye oye, tu Leo se desvió voluntariamente antes de que tu le obligaste a hacerlo (él ya estaba enamorado de Usagi...¡seguro!). Pero MI Raph se ve obligado a ello para conseguir lo que quiere! Eso es valentí! Juas juas juas juas...admeás, será que no es divertido verlo de esa forma XD, pagará por que hicieran un animado solo de algunas partes XD

Bueno nenitas, nos estamos leyendo (ejem ejem...eso espereo y he dicho "nos" en plural...) espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Nos vemos en el foro!

besos! nn YaS


	10. Érase un intento de evasión

#10# Érase un intento de evasión...

_El suelo temblaba bajo mis pies y decenas de gritos se agolparon en mis oídos. Levantar la vista fue fatal para mi. A la que me percaté, Rhoda empezaba a correr apartándome de un empujón._

_Decenas y decenas de personas, alienígenas, animales y monstruos de diferentes formas y colores corrían en forma de estampida y cómo posesos hacia nuestra dirección a través del estrecho callejón al que Rhoda me había arrastrado._

_Tan pronto cómo los primeros atolondrados empezaron a pasar por i lado sin preocuparse de si me tiraban al suelo o no, traté de dar un salto y quedé sostenido al estrecho de una de las pequeñas ventanas de los bajos edificios de piedra._

_Tan sólo sujetado con la yema de los dedos, aguanté hasta la respiración mientras el rumor y los gritos de centenares de personas corriendo bajo mis pies me ensordecía los oídos. El lugar era estrecho y el eco era inaguantable._

_Tras unos escabroso minutos, me solté dejándome caer al suelo._

_Casi di un respingo de espanto en cuánto algo enorme me pasó rodando por mi lado._

_Al voltearme, me percaté de que era una fruta._

_Una enorme y redonda fruta a la cual apenas podía abrazar con ambos brazos...si hubiera estado en la Tierra juraría que se trataba de una sandía transgénica...o mutante, como yo._

_Tuve que apartarme del camino, pues detrás de ésta vino otro, y otra justo al lado y algunas más._

_Que decepción...creí que la multitud corría por algo importante, pero los cobardes huían de unas frutas enormes ...de seguro que por miedo a recibir los golpes o quedar aplastados. _

_Lo importante era que Rhoda había huido frente a la horda de gente._

_Esas enormes sandías habrían caído de alguno de los carros del bazar. Al levantar la vista al principio del callejón, vislumbre uno de las enormes carretas de madera completamente volcada y, encima de ésta y con posado heroico, Leonardo me sonreía vacilante mientras sostenía una de sus katanas sobre su hombro._

_No pude evitar suspirar de alivio...aunque más bien quise salir corriendo cuándo Leo me fusiló con la mirada al cambiar de expresión de repente._

_.-_

_Donatello_

Zagar seguía manteniendo la misma presión sobre mis brazos, y mis codos continuaban amenazándome con colapsar en cualquier momento. De verdad que me dolía...pero tal vez por conocimiento de la anatomía y de las artes de la inmovilización, supe que esa postura no era muy aconsejable forzarla...pues Zagar tenía todas las de ganar y podía acabar quedándose con mis dos brazos entre sus manos.

Así que opté por no forcejear...después de todo toparía con Raphael tarde o temprano...o eso esperaba.

Notaba cómo Zagar me sonreía vacilante mientras Byron se paseaba con prisa y con aires de grandeza dirección hacia una el mismo carro tirado por los mimos animales que vimos en la guarida de Narnia.

Por lo visto Byron tenía su propio medio de transporte...

El lagarto me arrastró hacia la parte de atrás. Por unos momentos me imaginé una película de gángster en dónde transportan los cadáveres en el maletero.

Cuando Zagar abrió el compartimento trasero con un sonoro "cleck", se me cayó todo al suelo. Al instante me vi metido en el apretado lugar y me quedé apenas sin aire en cuánto cerraron la pequeña compuerta.

Vale, eso era genial, ahora tenía mis brazos libres pero me encontraba metida en un lugar tan estrecho en el que me debía de mantener tumbada y sin apenas moverme un pelo.

Primero quedé asustado, pero cuándo por mi cabeza pasó la posibilidad de gritar, me obligué a mi mismo a centrarme en el asunto...

Aún no era suficiente mujer cómo para ponerme a gritar por encontrarme en un lugar tan cerrado...pero a juzgar por la velocidad con la que empecé a respirar y por el sudor frío que me resbalaba por la frente...nunca había considerado el hecho de que pudiera ser claustrofóbico.

Noté movimiento, nos habíamos puesto en marcha. Pero poco me importaba.

Tan sólo deseaba que me sacasen de allí de inmediato. Empezaba a ponerme muy nervioso y mis ojos observaban a mi alrededor desorbitados tan sólo encontrando una inmensa oscuridad alcanzable hasta dónde palpaban mis manos, es decir, en frente de mis narices.

Seguí palpando mientras mi respiración se agitaba más y más. Notaba que en cualquier momento soltaría un grito aterrador, pero antes de eso, pretendía dar con algún tipo de juntura. Algunos visillos a los que poder manipular a ciegas y salir de allí cuánto antes.

No había visillos, no había juntura...

Aún tumbado sobre mi caparazón, rebusqué con las manos justo en el costado en dónde habían cerrado la puerta. Tenía que haber algún tipo de cierre.

Justo cuándo logré palpar algo metálico, el carro se detuvo secamente y me golpeé levemente contra el lado opuesto.

Quedé esperando, en silencio, deseando que no hubiéramos llegado ya al Flamingoo. Fue entonces cuando escuché un fugaz silbido del aire y algo caer pesadamente para luego escuchar un par de golpes secos.

Nada más, silencio.

Quedé atónito y entonces reventé de nervios:

.- ...eh...¡eh! – golpeé la superficie encima de mi con fuerza - ¡eh¡sacarme de aquí¡sacarme de aquí¡¡¡¡AARGHHHH!

Callé al instante cuándo la puerta se abrió delicadamente. Al ver la luz pasar por la estrecha rendija, pegué una patada y acabé de abrir de sopetón la compuerta.

Cómo pude y cómo si me faltase el aire, me asomé des del compartimento y tragué oxígeno a bocanadas mientras me sostenía el cuello con una mano:

.- Vaya...de saber que eras claustrofóbico, no me hubiera demorado tanto. Lo siento Donatello-san. – subí la mirada descubriendo a Usagi que me observaba con cara de preocupación.

Respiré aún más de alivio y me dispuse a saltar fuera de aquél cuchitril.

.- ¿de dónde has salido Usagi?

.- Estaba vigilando a tu hermano cuándo ocurrió todo – se encogió de hombros – vi que Leonardo-san fue a por Michelanggelo y yo vine a por ti.

Lo que me recordó...furtivamente mandé una mirada al carro de Byron. Zagar permanecía desplomado en el suelo con un buen golpe en la cabeza y Byron colgaba levemente de la ventanilla del carro visiblemente desmayado.

Vaya, la eficacia de Usagi era buena, aún y así no utilizó ninguna de sus espadas.

.-

Eché un último vistazo hacia el bazar. El carro aún seguía tumbado y algunos asistentes del lugar luchaban por enderezarlo mientras otro seguían recogiendo a peso las enormes frutas.

Des de aquella azotea controlaba cualquier movimiento. Seguía teniendo miedo a que S'Enclare no se diera por vencido, y por el gran número de hombres que tenía repartidos por la ciudad, tal vez en cualquier momento me vi entre la pistola y la pared de nuevo.

Leonardo se sentó en la repisa y se cruzó de brazos mientras seguía pidiéndole una explicación a Michelanggelo:

.- ¿No se supone que deberías de haber estado en casa de Narnia vigilando? – Michaelangelo suspiró y frunció el ceño. Fue Usagi quién contestó por él:

.- Hubo un cambio de estrategia, Leonardo-san. – el conejo samurai echó un último vistazo a sus alrededores antes de sentarse en el saliente de las tejas – hablé con un amigo esta mañana. Él conoce cualquier cosa sobre Nexus y consigue información a buen precio. Es bastante utilizado por los caza recompensas aquí...Cuándo lo encontré le pregunté acerca de Narnia. No quiso responderme nada sobre ese tema...hay ciertas cosas que se prohibe hablar. Aún y así conseguí que me hablase acerca los guardianes de la entrada.

.- ¿esos enormes grifos? – pregunté extrañado. Después de todo no eran más que eso, guardianes.

.- Se trata de una especie de una dimensión algo alejada del centro de la encrucijada de Nexus...mi amigo me confió que éstos animales son violentos por naturaleza, tan sólo muestran pasividad frente a algunas personas. Quisimos saber qué era lo que tenía Byron S'Enclare para que esos guardianes no le atacasen...

.- Bien – leo se empacientaba - ¿y que tiene?

.- Una piedra.

.- ...¿una piedra? – susurré extrañado.

.- Por lo visto es lo único que hace que los guardias no ataquen a Byron, siempre y cuándo éste la lleve encima.

Fruncí el ceño a horma de interrogación. Aunque todo eso bien podría ser magia, no creí que seres tan violentas e irracionales cómo aparentaba ser esos guardianes supieran reaccionar o no frente al portador de una piedra en concreto.

Bueno, si, podría ser magia.

Pero después de todo no tenía porque.

Me sobé el mentón mientras daba vueltas a la cabeza:

.- ...una nota de olor...

.- ¿qué? – Mickie cayó de la luna por primera vez.

.- es posible que la piedra que decís desprenda una nota de olor que neutralice las ansias violentas de ambos guardianes – todos me miraron algo confundidos. Traté de buscar algo que sonase coherente y les fuera familiar – en otras palabras. Figuraros que fueran perros. Los perros reconocen a sus dueños sobretodo por el olor ¿cierto?

Bien, pues ahora pensad que pasaría si tods los tipos de olores para esos perros fueran del mismo tipo y que, por ser así, se sintieran incentivados a atacar a " los extraños", ya que no reconocerían olor alguno. La piedra de S'Enclare debe emitir una nota de olor familiar a los guardianes...tal vez una nota de olor similar a la de Narnia...

.- En ese caso...los perros lo reconocerían y no lo atacarían...- Michaelangelo supo sacar conclusiones por si solito y me ahorró faena.

Leo y Usagi se miraron entre ellos con cierta complicidad. Leo me devolvió la mirada:

.- Bueno, eso no explica que Michaelangelo se le encarase a Byron en medio del bazar – Mickie se sintió aludido y nos examinó con la mirada y un dejo de satisfacción. No comprendí porqué nos sonreía de ese modo cuándo Leo le reprochaba el desobedecer unas órdenes:

.- ¿de qué nos iba a servir seguir plantados ahí delante si no teníamos la piedra con la que pasar desapercibidos delante de los guardianes?

.- Eso no justifica que hayas mandando todo al traste hablándole a Byron – le reproché recordando la escenita – al menos podrías haber conseguido la piedra,.

Me sonrió anchamente despertando mi curiosidad:

.- Donny, no deberías de subestimar al hermano pequeño. Tengo tu sutileza, la inteligencia de Leo y la capacidad para robar de Raph – Mickie sacó de entre los pliegues de su cinturón una pequeña piedra envuelta con leve forma de rombo.

Le sonreí mientras suspiraba de alivio. De seguro Michaelangelo logró arrebatarle la piedra a byron en su escasa conversación en el bazar. Luego aparecí yo para echarlo todo a perder:

.- Mickie...eres un desgraciado...las he pasado putas por tu maldita culpa –Leo alargó la mano para agarrar la susodicha piedra y la examinó.

Tras una mueca de ignorancia por su parte me la entregó y me dispuse a observarla milímetro a milímetro. No era más que eso. Una piedra del tamaño de un dedo con cierta forma romboidal.

Atraído por la curiosidad la olfateé de cerca. Pero no noté nada en absoluto. Pensé que el olfato de esos animales no era para nada parecido al mío.

.- Bueno, ya podemos ir a recoger a Raphael y entrar a buscar a Narnia ¿no? – con toda su inocencia, Michaelangelo demostraba continuamente las ganas que tenía de volver a casa.

Usagi suspiró llamando nuesta atención:

.- Sí...creo que sacar a vuestro hermano de allí sería lo mejor. Mucho me temo que podría ser él quién pagase las consecuencias a causa de la evasión de esta mañana...

Lo había olvidado.

Apenas hacía un par de horas Byron había tratado de unirme a su horda de mujeres del Flamingoo. No pensé que ahora Raph pudiera sufrir las consecuencias cuando, por primera vez en su vida, el lío que le caía encima no era por su culpa.

Leonardo echó una ojeada al sol para estimar la hora...aunque no se en base a cuál de los dos soles se fijaría...pero por el aspecto de mi estómago, tocaba comer algo:

.- Vayamos cuánto antes – susurró más para si mismo que para el resto, luego nos miró – vamos a buscarlo antes de que no encontremos nada de él.

.- Eso es difícil, suele ser él quien no deja nada a su paso – se mofó Michaelangelo que salió corriendo detrás de Leonardo.

Los seguí a pocos metros mientras Usagi también me tomaba la delantera.

Guardaba en mis manos la piedra de Byron y me parecía imposible que aquello fuera a ser tan fácil. Ir a por Raph, salir corriendo al pantano, encontrar a Narnia, y ¿volver a casa?...no sé qué pensar.

Al cruzar el bazar, mi mirada casi se desplazó involuntariamente hacia el tenderete de Ceri.

Allí estaba ella. Apoyada en la puerta de éste y con cara aburrida por no tener cliente alguno mientras se manoseaba un mechón rubio de pelo con ambas manos.

Me gustó verla de nuevo. Era cómo si siempre que la quisiera estuviera allí. En su paradita esperando a que alguien le salve el día.

Un inmenso bienestar me recorrió por dentro, pero al instante desapareció de nuevo en cuánto recordé lo que quería. Quería conocer a Raph, a mi propio hermano, que se encontraba también metido hasta el cuello en los cambios de morfología sexual constante y, por ende, no podía presentárselo a Ceri siendo yo chica y él chico...así que mucho me temo que, aunque se lo había prometido, las cosas estaban difíciles.

Fue entonces cuando casi la perdía de vista, que el cuello de Ceri hizo un movimiento brusco, rápido, casi extraño y se encaró en mi dirección.

Aún corriendo, y en las azoteas, no lo vi a la perfección, pero en cuestión de segundos la chica mi plantó esos enormes ojos azules en los míos mientras su cuerpo no se había movido ningún centímetro.

Fue casi un susto. Un espanto que me lleve al observarla y de repente sentirme observado yo. Tan sólo fueron escasos segundos, justo los que tardé en saltar y dejarme caer por detrás de uno de los edificios.

Aún y así quedé trastornado y extrañado. Me había visto. Eso no era ningún problema. La cuestión era cómo y tan de repente...

En aquellos instantes no le di más importancia a la cosa que la que tenía, pues me encontraba inmensamente histérico por encontrar a Raph y empezar a meter las manos en el asunto Narnia.

.-

_Raphael_

Traté de sostenerme encima de la mullida cama, pero mis codos me traicionaban y cedían ante el peso de mi cuerpo y el tembleque de éstos.

Me moría, quería morirme allí de inmediato. Salir corriendo, partirle la nuca a ese baboso y salir por la ventana y olvidarlo todo.

Cualquier cosa...cualquier cosa era mucho mejor que estar allí en aquellos instantes. Mi cabeza daba mil vueltas al segundo y la mirada no se enfocaba con precisión hacia donde debía.

Trató de nuevo de desposarme de todos mis complementos. Ya lo había conseguido en gran parte y yo no podía alejarme mucho más, la pared me impedía una retirada y aún y así apegaba mi caparazón a ella con insistencia, cómo si en cualquier momento el concreto fuera a ceder y se abriera una puerta de huida para mi.

Pero no ocurría.

Tan sólo lo tenía ahí, de cuatro patas luchando por colocarme entre sus brazos mientras yo rehuía con sutileza y la mirada completamente desfigurada por el terror. Me clavaba unos ojos azulones, casi transparentes, como si fuera agua, y todo su cuerpo se encontraba rapado. Era cómo si alguien hubiera cogido a un maldito chihuahua y lo hubiera duplicado en tamaño. Sus enormes orejas lo delataban y unos pequeños y blancos dientes brillaban entre sus comisuras. Era asqueroso... El sudor también empezó a traicionarme y me delató de inmediato:

.- Vaya, veo que a las novatas se os tiene que tratar con cuidado – se acercó más repasándome con una mirada viciosa y relamiéndose la comisura de los labios con algo parecido a una lengua de un color morado...mierda...

Tan sólo se me pasó una cosa por la cabeza: golpear.

Y con todas mis fuerzas. Pero hasta mi brazo me traicionó y estaba tan paralizado por el miedo que mis músculos no me respondieron y me dejaron allí, aún más indefenso:

.- Tranquila, no te alteres, prometo ser cuidadoso.

No es eso lo que más me importa en aquellos instantes...te lo aseguro.

Consiguió tumbarme boca arriba mientras me bloqueaba cualquier salida con ambos brazos. Sin previo aviso, comenzó a tocarme sin preocupación y no pude evitar cerrar los muslos con fuerza cómo reacción.

Quería morir. Quería morir. Quería morir.

El muy hijo de su madre se lo tomó a gracia y acabó por forzarme para que le dejase paso entre las piernas. Por entonces no me preocupaba, al menos aún llevaba puestos los pantalones...pero di un respingo en cuánto se deshizo de ellos con rapidez.

Ahora sí desesperé.

Deseé gritar. Llamar por ayuda. A quien fuera...a Leo, a Mickie a Don a Usagi...incluso a Gen...pero en aquellos momentos tan solo tenía a Laye por mis alrededores y mucho me temía que estaría más ocupada que yo...mierda otra vez.

Abrí los ojos con fuerza.

De alguna extraña manera el pensar en ella me hizo perder cierto conocimiento sobre la situación de mi alrededor y tan sólo tenía en la mente las heridas y los moratones...¡nah!

¡Ni hablar!

No iba a ser aquella noche en la que Raph perdería todo su orgullo...o al menos el poco que le quedaba...no al menos hasta que Zagar, Rhoda y Byron pagasen por todo.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, luché por echar a esa masa corpórea a un lado y me monté a cuclillas encima de él. Recuperé la fuerza y la confianza por unos instantes y le clavé la mirada vacilante mientras le esbozaba una característica sonrisa.

Me la devolvió y mandó su mirada a la entrepierna.

Casi desmayé, casi caí colapsado perdido en el suelo mientras luchaba por aguantar mi mandíbula que amenazaba con dislocarse.

¿de dónde había sacado ese imbécil aquella cosa?

Cuando quise percatarme apenas la tenía rozándome el pecho mientras se mantenía erecta delante de mi. De nuevo, otra vez: quise gritar, vomitar, correr, desaparecer, evaporizarme, huir...matar. Matar a alguien...a Gen estaría bien...sí...pagaría el pato. Eso seguro.

Aún sosteniéndome las arcadas y la repulsión por encontrarme tan cerca de un aparato masculino de semejante tamaño, luché por enfocar la mirada de nuevo antes de que ésta me amenazase con ponerse en blanco.

Mientras el hombre me agarraba de la cintura tratando de levantarme en el aire para empezar la faena sin precalentamientos, palpé disimuladamente con mis manos a mi cintura buscando esa gloriosa bolita dorada que iba a salvarme el trasero (y nunca mejor dicho)

Aún me dio más espanto cuándo comprobé de que no llevaba nada de mis atuendos. Toda mi ropa había sido tirada al suelo por las lascivas e impacientes manos de aquél imbécil babeante que me manoseaba las escamas enteras.

Deteniendo sus manos momentáneamente rebusqué dentro del lugar con la mirada. Aquél maldito pañuelo rojo que Laye había tenido la consideración de colocarme en mi cadera lucía tirado al selo y, entre sus pliegues, el caparazón dorado del Kuaruroo asomaba sutilmente:

.- Estás desconcentrada – me indicó mi cliente mientras se hacía con mi rostro entre sus manos. Traté de ignorarlo y mandaba mi mirada al pañuelo en el suelo. Alargué la mano sin preocuparme en disimular por ello, ese asqueroso se había quedado tan atónito mirándome de cerca y rebuscándome cosquillas en el cuello que no se percataba de que luchaba por quitármelo de encima y alcanzar al Kuaruroo.

Por unos momentos la escena me hubiera resultado graciosa si la hubiera visto en algún tipo de película porno-animórfica. Me revolqué entre las sábanas para evitar entrar en contacto con aquél miembro y apartaba con sutiles patadas, manotazos y algún que otro golpe adrede para poder arrastrarme al pie del lecho y alcanzar mi pañuelo.

Diablos...me dio la sensación de que aquél tío tenía más manos de las que mostraba...era una maldita araña que no me dejaba llegar a mi destino...y lo peor es que el muy gilipollas no parecía percatarse nada y tan solo luchaba por llegar a mi entrepierna.

No se lo contaría a nadie...nunca. Nunca jamás nadie sabría que Raphael se estuvo revolcando entre sábanas con un monstruo bien dotado.

.- Bien...¿resulta que te gusta jugar? – di un respingo al oír su voz en mi oído, aún y así traté de volverme de goma y alargué al máximo mi brazo para alcanzar el Kuaruroo. Lo logré – juguemos.

.- Juguemos – le respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa viciosa en mi rostro.

Por miedo a que empezase a sacar provecho de su masculinidad, de nuevo me coloqué a cuclillas encima de él. Trató de echarme a un lado y llevar las riendas en numerosas ocasiones, pero gracias a la parte más práctica del ninjutsu y al conocido arte de la inmovilización, conseguía mantener al vicioso entre mis piernas teniendo controlado en todo momento todas y cada una de sus partes peligrosas:

.- así me gusta, dominante - ...que asco escuchar eso venir de un hombre, de nuevo me dio un escalofrío. Trató de hacerse con mis labios y, harto de tanto toqueteo respondí por fin a los principales instintos de Raphael.

Le mandé un bofetón.

El hombre se quedó estático, mirando. Por miedo a cagarla y a que Byron me empalase en la entrada del Flamingoo, traté de buscar una solución medianamente rápida:

.- Uh...eh. Nada de besos. Es una de las normas – levantó una ceja con un gesto intimidatório.

.- entiendo...- musitó. Al momento me mostró una sádica sonrisa – te gusta lo violento ¿nah?

Me apresó con sus manazas ambos hombros y de nuevo quiso ponerme bajo su regazo, pero forcejeé. Y él también lo hizo.

Otra escena cómica para la colección:

.- no lo siento, soy yo a quién pagas y yo soy la que actúa – dije entre dientes luchando con mi escasa fuerza contra su presión.

.- Ni hablar, si yo te pago yo te hago lo que quiero.

Seguí aguantando. Un sitio...un lugar...un hueco.

Nada más eso, un maldito hueco caliente en dónde meter al Kuaruroo preso entre mi puño.

Fue el poco rato que el bicho despertó por el calor y de nuevo empezó a revolotear por mi palma aún poniéndome más nervioso.

:- Ponte de cuatro patas y haré que te guste. Lo prometo – casi parecía una amenaza. ¿Qué digo?...¡lo era! Diablos sí lo era...para mi era un grave insulto...tan grave que la sangre en ebullición que se había amontonado en mis venas acabó por estallar y, cediendo a su forcejeo, le mandé un sonoro sopapo a un costado de la cara, justo en la oreja.

Sostuve su remilgado rostro entre mis manos y lo miré vacilante a la cara esperando alguna reacción. El muy macabra volvió a encontrarle el sentido obsceno a aquella ostia por mi parte y me sonrió de nuevo sacando fuerza de debajo de las piedras y colocándome por fin bajo su regazo.

Empezó a babearme de nuevo y tan solo cerré los ojos y apreté los dientes:

.- unos segundos...unos segundos...- susurré para mis adentros-...unos segundos más...vamos... vamos...pienso matar a Laye si esto no funciona...

Fue pensar en ello y notar que el hombre se quedaba completamente quieto y estático.

Con el guantazo había ahuecado mi palma en su enorme oreja. El Kuaruroo no se hizo de rogar y de inmediato noté cómo se deslizaba dentro del orificio. Fue entonces y al cabo de ciertos segundos, que el hombre quedó paralizado.

Me incorporé curioso y tratando de huir de entre sus brazos, que seguían completamente rígidos soportando el peso de su cuerpo.

Casi al instante, sus músculos empezaron a convulsionarse con fuerza. Cada vez más fuerte, más violento, hasta el extremo que casi se convirtió en un macabro tiriteo que le mecía entero.

Perdió toda fuerza y colapsó contra las sábanas.

De un salto huí antes de quedar atrapada entre ese cuerpo enloquecido que hacía saltar los muelles una y otra vez con cada golpe.

Si no fuera por saber que lo había drogado, juraría que estaba poseído...

Caí al suelo sobre mi trasero y observé atónito el espectáculo.

El hombre seguía convulsionándose con tanta fuerza que acabó por deslizarse por el borde de la cama y, agarrándose a las sábanas de ésta, acabó retorciéndose en el suelo envuelto en ellas sin dejar de tiritar con violencia y gruñendo como un cerdo...

De repente y tras un estruendoso grito, quedó inmóvil.

Esperé sin mover ni un músculo. Diablos...¿aquello era una droga?...¿y cuáles serían los efectos de la sobredosis si el viaje ya era así de mortal?

Empecé a ponderar si realmente había hecho algo mal o no...me parece que ese Kuaruroo se había pasado de la ralla.

Del cuerpo, aún inmóvil y con la boca desencajada del grito, el Kuaruroo empezó a asomar lentamente por el orificio de la oreja del hombre. Esperé a que el bicho se alejase de aquél asqueroso cuerpo desnudo para recogerlo y guardarlo de nuevo.

Si lo perdía, Laye me mataba.

.-...bien...- susurré para mi mismo comprobando que el hombre seguía sin moverse. Consideré la posibilidad de que hubiera muerto...- ...¿ahora qué?

.-

Volví a sacarle la lengua de rabia.

Él tan solo me miró con despreció y devolvió su mirada al frente.

Al momento noté la mano de Laye sobre la mía pidiendo que por favor me calmase. Las cosas ya estaban suficientemente negras cómo para empeorarlas aún más.

Sentado en ese sofá de cuero rojo escrutaba al milímetro la puerta de madera , ornamentada con rebordes de piedra, que se levantaba en frente de mi en aquella especie de sala de espera.

A mi lado sentada, Laye se mecía con los nervios a flor de piel y le esquivaba la mirada a Rhoda que, de pie a nuestro lado y con posado amenazante, no nos quitaba el ojo de encima:

.- ¿es necesario que estés aquí? – le gruñó éste a Laye observándola de reojo sin perder su poste elegante. La chica lagarto no contestó, tan solo me mandó una piadosa mirada que recibí con cierto agrado:

.- vete – le susurré.

Tras vacilar unos instantes y traspasarme con su gélida mirada, se levantó y se marchó por el pasillo. Sabía que ella quería quedarse y era precisamente lo que tenía en mente. Pero no quise que siguiera pagando por mis indecencias...yo podría defenderme y mandarlo todo a tomar por culo si algo no me salía bien...ella tenía que aguantarlo todo sin opción alguna.

Mejor no seguirle echando problemas encima.

No pasaron ni dos minutos que Laye partió, que la enorme puerta de madera se entreabrió y, al otro lado y vacilándome con una sonrisa amenazante, Zagar me indicó que pasase al interior de la estancia.

Me incorporé con lentitud sin poder evitar querer pone el ambiente mucho más tenso de lo que ya estaba. Zagar me repasó el cuerpecito al pasar por su lado y, creyendo que Rhoda no entraría, me detuve en el umbral, pero éste me empujó por los hombros para hacerme entrar finalmente.

Sin duda, era el despacho de Byron.

Una estancia de forma semi circular toda absolutamente compuesta por cristales. No había paredes, tan sólo enormes ventanales que se asomaban a modo de balcón encima del salón del Flamingoo. Las estanterías y el escritorio quedaban perfectamente armoniosos con la seria decoración de lugar que, fuera de muchos trastos inútiles pero con pinta de gran valor, lucían por todos costados numerosas fotos de Byron con todas sus "chicas de compañía del local".

S'Enclare esperaba dándome la espalda, escrutando con infinita paciencia y las manos en sus riñones por la enorme vidriera que desencadenaba en el Flamingoo. Allí abajo, alcancé a ver cómo se llevaban a mi cliente en camilla y completamente recubierto en un velo.

Se me erizaron las escamas de nuevo.

Cuándo Rhoda cerró la puerta todo quedó en silencio, tan sólo el lejano ruido de la música del local se colaba estrechamente entre las junturas de los ventanales.

.Byron suspiró con consistencia sin darme la cara:

.- ¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer contigo?

.- no ha sido culpa mía...- traté de justificarme, pero Byron se volteó furioso y de un fugaz movimiento:

.- Eso no me sirve. ¡Lo único que se, tortuguita, es que ha sido tu primer cliente y ya ha salido muerto de la habitación! – el hombre arácnido se calmó después de aquél grito y se frotó las sienes con desesperación – el Daimiyo volverá a pedirme explicaciones por esto...- pareció dirigirse mucho más a sus gorilas que a mi – un mes...tan sólo ha pasado un maldito mes des de que hubo el último tiroteo...y ya tenemos a un muerto...

Genial, que buena fama tenía el Flamingoo.

Byron se acercó aún más a mi :

.- Zog era un viejo cliente. Sí, muy viejo. Poco le quedaba ya. Es por eso que no sé si considerar que realmente murió por el esfuerzo... por vejez...o porqué lo mataste - vaya...nunca habría dicho qué aquél monstruo de hombre tuviera avanzada edad...

me sentí ciertamente ofendido por aquél comentario. Sí, la verdad es que moría en ganas de degollarle en aquellos instantes...pero yo no lo maté. Al menos no esta vez.

.- entonces...¿me estás culpando por su muerte¿aún y no tener pruebas?

Rhoda me mandó un bofetón en la nuca que me hizo doblarme encima del escritorio de Byeon:

.- S'Enclare no necesita pruebas para matarte si así lo desea, mugre.

.- Rhoda, basta – gruñí al tipo peludo en respuesta y agradecí mentalmente a Byron su consideración. Pero poco duró, pues éste se acercó a mi y me agarró con violencia toda la parte superior de mi cabeza para obligarme a mirarlo a la cara:

.- ¿sabes cuál es el problema, muchacha? Que no me fío. No me fío ni un pelo ni de ti, ni de tus hermanos – me fusiló unos instantes con la mirada para luego soltarme con brusquedad y volver a voltear por la habitación – no has cumplido tu palabra.

.- ¿qué? – berreé – me dijiste que mis hermanos no se metieran en esto – miré a Zagar de reojo recordando sus palabras – y no se han metido.

.- Eso es lo que tu crees, kame – gruñó Rhoda esta vez – tus queridos hermanos nos atacaron en el bazar.

No podía ser verdad. Sabía que Leo y Don vigilaban a Byron de cerca, pero no debían de ser vistos...pero por lo visto las cosas no salieron bien del todo.

¡Mierda! Los maldije mentalmente a todos y a cada uno de ellos.

¿Es que no les importa que yo pueda perder el culo aquí dentro por cada paso en falso que dan?

Aún y así no di el brazo a torcer:

.- No puede ser, no serían ellos – de reojo comprobé que Rhoda y Zagar se acercaban demasiado a mis espaldas a la vez que Byron me observaba aún con ambas manos en los riñones y con una indescifrable sonrisa.

Fui a gritar algo más, pero las burdas manos de ambos gorilas me apresaron con fuerza. Noté como Rhoda luchó por inmovilizarme contra su pecho colocándome el antebrazo en el cuello. Forcejeé con nervio, pues no era ormal que de repente me atacasen así...¿o si?

Entre mis esfuerzos, alcancé a ver cómo Byron sacaba algo de un cajón de su escritorio. Una vara muy delgada con una pequeña estrella en la punta. Aún me desesperé más por no saber de qué se trataba ese chisme.

Me dio un vuelco el corazón y casi pierdo el caparazón cuándo Byron colocó la estrellita de la vara en la llama de una de las velas.

Entonces me temí lo peor.

Empecé a sacudirme con más fuerza tratando de soltarme por fin y mandarlo todo a freír espárragos. Pero calculé mal mis posibilidades y Zagar se unió a Rhoda para inmovilizarme.

En cuestión de segundos ambos me tuvieron inmovilizado y doblado de nuevo contra la mesa de Byron, por primera vez en mi vida me desesperé, luchaba por moverme mientras veía que la vara de estrella de la mano de S'Enclare se acercaba amenazante.

Gruñía y daba tirones y patadas, pero la fuerza menguada de mi aspecto femenino no me dejaba escapatoria alguna y aún y seguir forcejeando, me las vi venir.

El sudor frío volvió a empaparme por completo y no dejaba de apretar mis puños para soltarme de mis opresores, pero no lo lograba y tan solo maltrataba más y más mis extremidades.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuándo Byron me agarró la cara y e plantó el metal ardiendo en mi pómulo derecho:

.- Si no quieres ceder por voluntad propia, tendrás que hacerlo por mi fuerza. Y créeme que eso es lo que se me da mejor...

Me negué a soltar ningún aullido de dolor y apreté los dientes con fuerza mientras un inconfundible olor a carne quemada me invadía por completo.

El dolor me fe insoportable y los escasos segundos que la vara en forma de estrella me estuvo tocando la piel lo pasé agonizando deseando poder matarles a todos para sentirme mucho mejor.

Empecé a notar que me mareaba de nuevo y que la presión de mi mandíbula descendía dejándome el músculo completamente maltratado.

Algo caliente resbaló por mi mejilla y no me hizo falta abrir los ojos para percatarme de que se trataba de sangre.

* * *

Wuenaaaaassss a todoooosssss

Sé, de nuevo con retraso (para variar) pero aún y así sigo cumpliendo cómo buena fan! Olé!

Bueno **sammy**, espero que encontrases las dudas resuletas en el cap. No, Don no formará parte del Flamingoo (te salvaste Donatello!), no, Mickie no quería ningún trato para conocer a alguna chica (por extraño que parezca) y Sí, se trataba de droga...aunke en este caso ha sido un efecto excepcional...no es una droga mortal si la gente la usa XD, y ...hum...tanto se me nota qe ceri viene representada por mi? jejejeje, noooo, no tengo nada que ver con ella...no en un futuro...

Eh! Que tampoco estoy maltratando a Donny, **Naoko**! Bien pensado...es el ke mejor parte ha cogido...al menos no se las tiene tan negras como Raph y ya tiene a su nueva amiguita, jejeje, aunke eso le parta el corazón...

Bueh, tu lo dijiste, por no ser mi favorito, le toca pillar en el fic, bwahahahah! (noooo...ke es mi primer fic en el que es co-protagonista...a este paso no me vuleve a ceder el copyright XD )

**Karlaaaa**! Más vale tarde que nunca, jajajaja (naaah , tranquila). ¡Que bueno verte por el foro! juas juas, ya solo quedan para arrastrar a medeah y a Martin...pero cómo ambos están completamente ausentes pues...kska entorna los ojos...

Sé, ya saldrán trapos súcios de Ceri...no es tan buena niña como aparenta serlo...y al menos Don se da cuenta de ello XD (bueh, ya dejo de maltratarlo que si no Peper me canea en el foro, jusjus)

Nos estamos viendo chikillas y "no chikillas" (sé, por si algun nuevo lector asoma, nunca se sabe, jejejeje) ah! se me olvodaba:

ACTUALIZAAAAD!

ahora yo ta he cumplido, os toca a vosotras (a Sam ya ni la señalo XD)

besotes y nos vemos en el foro!


	11. Érase una bengala

#11# Érase una bengala 

_Raphael_

Quedé estupefacto, algo asustado y con un horrible escozor en mi pómulo. Casi de inmediato una lágrima revoltosa me resbaló por el ojo de ese mismo costado.

Aún respiraba agitadamente y había dejado de forzar contra mis opresores...me quedé atónito, con la mirada perdida y desorbitada sin poder pronunciar ni una sola palabra con decencia...

Rhoda y Zagar me soltaron y la gravedad me arrastró al suelo de rodillas. Clavando los ojos en la moqueta azulada de éste, traté de palparme mi mejilla con cierto miedo.

La piel me ardía y el agudo dolor que aún sentía me hicieron retirar los dedos:

.- Olvídate de todo cuánto no esté relacionado con el Flamingoo, tortuguita – levanté la cabeza mirando a Byron que me observaba con aires de superioridad y meciendo en su mano la vara metálica – a partir de ahora yo soy tu dueño legítimo. Llevas mi sello distintivo calcado en tu piel, todo el mundo sabrá a quien perteneces y cuál es tu lugar – se agachó y me levantó el mentón – si te ven demasiado lejos del Flamingoo con esa pequeña estrella en la mejilla, no dudarán en cazarte para traerte de vuelta. Y no intentes escapar...prácticamente ese tatuaje te localizará en cualquier lugar.

Se incorporó mandándome una extraña y falsa mirada de preocupación a la vez que Rhoda y Zagar volvían a agarrarme para levantarme del suelo.

.- No quería tener que llegar hasta estos extremos puesto que tan solo eras una revoltosa novata. Pero visto por las aguas en las que te mueves, no pienso dejar pasarte ni una más – me mandó una escalofriante sonrisa mientras sus gorilas me arrastraban de malas maneras hacia fuera de la puerta – bienvenida a la colección, querida.

.-

Me tiraron en la moqueta de uno de los pasillos más cercanos al local.

Ni Zagar ni Rhoda me dirigieron palabra alguna pero pude leer en sus rostros la satisfacción que les provocaba aquella situación. Aún y así, la sonrisa más escalofriante me la mandó Zagar...de nuevo deseé degollarlo de un zarpazo.

Se marcharon en seguida y yo, cómo un completo imbécil, quedé allí sentado apoyándome contra la pared.

Rodeé las rodillas con ambas manos escondiendo mi cabeza entre los brazos.

No sabía porque no salía de allí, pero supuse que aún me encontraba algo colapsado a causa de las últimas vivencias. No solo había estado en la misma cama que un tío y éste se me había muerto en mis narices, si no que llevaba un honorable tatuaje en mi pómulo que me calificaba de "puta" de por vida...y mucho más en Nexus.

Levanté la cabeza descubriendo un espejo que cubría de arriba abajo toda la pared del pasillo.

Sin moverme me observé la estrellita. Justo debajo del ojo derecho, pequeña, puntiaguda y negra.

Sí, des de luego algo completamente discreto para una mujer...lástima que yo fuera hombre.

Por otro lado, tenía un aspecto lamentable acurrucado de aquella manera contra la pared. Uno de mis arrebatos de cólera me fulminó y mandé al suelo una de las lámparas de pie de una patada.

La pequeña llama se apagó al chocar ésta contra el concreto y las ornamentaciones reventaron en mil pedacitos cayendo demasiado cercanas a mis pies.

Poco me importó por aquél entonces.

Tan solo seguía clavando la mirada en mi imagen del espejo.

Pequeña, asustada, patética, desvalida y tatuada.

Me repudié:

.- Rapha

Alcé la mirada. Laye se presentó ante mi con un posado preocupado.

Se arrodilló con preocupación al verme en el suelo pero, reprochando cualquier comparecencia, eché a un lado su mano y me incorporé.

Ella me imitó y quedó unos segundos mirándome fijamente. No me hizo falta preguntarle qué miraba, con la expresión de su rostro comprendí que había reconocido la seña de mi mejilla.

Tan solo apartó con violencia su mirada y desvió el tema:

.- Tus...tus hermanos están fuera.

¿A si?

Pues habían llegado tarde.

.-

_Donatello_

Aún respirando como loco, me incorporé finalmente usando cómo punto de apoyo la pared de tocho más cercana. A juzgar por mi patética apariencia, Leonardo no tardó en ayudar a levantarme cargando mi peso prácticamente a plomo:

.- ¿Todo bien? – me observó con el rostro preocupado pero con una ligera sonrisa en su comisura.

.- Cómo no...por más veces que me pase, me sigue dando la sensación de quemarme vivo...- de nuevo y recuperado por completo, observé mis verdaderas extremidades recordando lo mucho que las había echado en falta ese día. Con un movimiento rápido, le agarré mi bo a Michaelangelo y lo enfundé a mi espalda.

Mi altura volvía a ser la suficiente cómo para poder cargarlo sin problema alguno.

.- vaya...- susurró Genosuke agazapado en una de las esquinas de los callejones que envolvían la puerta del Flamingoo - ...sigo creyendo que el sol os sienta mucho mejor.

.- Gracioso...- le reproché

.- Oye oye...¿eso no significa que Raphael también será macho ahora mismito? – Michealengelo me descubrió algo en lo que no había pensado.

En efecto, si yo acababa de llevar a cabo mi cambio morfológico...Raphael también debería de haberlo hecho justo en el mismo instante que yo. Lo que nos lleva a que tal vez se haya convertido en hombre en algún momento no muy agradable en su "carrera"...

Ahogué una pequeña carcajada al pensar el percal que se nos vendría encima en cuánto apareciera...era cómo si ya pudiera oír sus gritos:

.- ¡Vaaaaya¿Quién tenemos aquí?- su rugosa e irónica voz se dejó caer en el lugar des de la esquina opuesta a la que mirábamos – Los destripa hermanos...

En efecto también había vuelto a ser hombre y seguía acompañado de esa extraña mujer lagarto.

Mickie se rió:

.- Me gustaría poder preguntar a qué viene eso...El problema es que ya lo sé – Raph se le lanzó al cuello y juraría alcanzar a escuchar un leve susurro. No quise saber la maldición que le acababa de tirar encima a Michelangelo. Leonardo le colocó una mano en el hombro:

.- ¿Ha pasado algo?

.- ¡Algo! Encima tienes el valor para preguntarme eso¿qué pasa con vosotros¡Sabéis que me estoy jugando el culo ahí dentro y ni siquiera podéis evitar dejar de meter la pata!

.- Bueno...- traté de aligerar la cuestión - ...tampoco ha sido adrede.

.- Ni en vano – concluyó Mickie por mi.

Raphael se calmó y nos observó alzando una ceja:

.- ¿Habéis conseguido algo?

.- La llave de la casa de Narnia. ¿Te parece poco? – Genosuke trató de cubrir los hombros de Raph con su brazo en señal amistoso, pero éste le apartó le retorció la muñeca obligándolo a retirarse.

.- Tú no me toques, chaquetero, que a la que me vuelvas a cambiar por dinero vas a tener que aprender a apostar a ciegas. Literalmente.

El rino tan solo le contestó con una estruendosa carcajada que resonó por todo el callejón. No quise ni tan solo preguntar a qué había venido ese comentario...por alguna extraña razón ya me lo supuse y Raphael no se encontraba "espléndido" aquella noche cómo para meter el dedo en la llaga.

De reojo, alcancé a ver cómo dos de los gorilas de Byron se paseaban por las calles del Flamingoo vigilando a la mercancía que contoneaba las caderas por la acera:

.- Creo que sería buena idea marcharnos de aquí – Usagi me quitó las palabras de la boca y, partiendo él primero, se confundió entre las sombras de la cornisa más próxima.

.- ¿no habéis dicho que tenéis la llave de Narnia? – Raphael empezó a marchar seguido de cerca por Mickie– Pues ¿a qué esperamos?

Descubrí a Laye que lo cazaba con la mirada entristecida. La muchacha quedó estática mientras avanzábamos. No nos siguió. Curioso, Leonardo se volteó.

Juraría que fue a preguntarle algo. Pero no lo hizo y tan sólo quedó en silencio mirándola. Laye, nerviosa, mandó una fugaz mirada a su espalda.

Los hombres de Byron la habían localizado demasiado lejos del lugar y se plantaban al principio del callejón con la cabeza alta y sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

La chica lagarto nos devolvió su mirada amarilla y nos dedicó un ademán con la mano mientras se marchaba en dirección a ambos hombretones.

.- ...no entiendo porqué lo aguanta...- susurró Leonardo

.- Tal vez no tenga alternativa...

.-

Se echó hacia atrás de un brinco, casi pegándose a la corteza del árbol a su espalda, tratando de mantener las distancias con nosotros. A pesar de la escasa luz, alcancé a ver cómo los ojos le lucían desorbitados:

.- ...no...

Suspiré de impaciencia:

.- No es para tanto Mickie.

.- ¿Entonces porque no lo haces tu?

.- Llévate esto...- Usagi trató de darle una bengala, pero Mickie volvió a pegar un nuevo brinco aún pegándose más al árbol.

.- No...no no no no. ¡Ni hablar¡No pienso entrar ahí! Soy el hermano pequeño ¿recordáis, Michealengelo, el que siempre grita, el que siempre tiene miedo.

.- ¡El que siempre acaba recibiendo por imbécil! – Raphael lo agarró de la nuca para acercarlo de nuevo al grupo - ¿Quién tubo las narices de robarle la piedra a Byron y joderme la noche¿Eh?

.Michelangelo se resignó.

Era justo, él había robado la piedra, él sería quién la utilizase para entrar en casa de Narnia, puesto que a causa de ambos guardianes, tan sólo uno era capaz de entrar tapado por las notas de olor del oliarcon.

Vale, bueno. Mirándose des del lado teórico, Michaelangelo tenía todas las papeletas...pero mirándolo des del lado práctico, la verdad era que nadie se moría de ganas por entrar ahí...

.- Esto no es justo...

Usagi y Gen aparecieron entre los arbustos y los inmensos troncos de los árboles que adornaban los alrededores del pantano de Narnia. Agazapándose entre la hierba y tratando de ser lo máximo sigiloso, Usagi alcanzó nuestra posición primero mientras Genosuke quedaba atrás vigilando la retaguardia:

.- Hemos comprobado todo el perímetro de la casa. Está vacía. No hay nadie.

.- Esta bien ...- Leo partió una ramita y se acuclilló en el suelo dibujándonos la estrategia a seguir sobre la escasa gravilla – sería bueno poder repartirnos en grupos y vigilar la casa por todos sus puntos importantes. Así podríamos tener a Michelaneglo en el ojo de la mirilla en cualquier momento...

Mickie tragó saliva con brusquedad.

.- El problema será el poder comunicarnos entre nosotros...- tras unos segundos de silencio, todos los rostros se giraron hacia mi con inquietud.

Suspiré.

.- Bueno, nunca he querido salir de casa sin esto...- rebusqué entre mi bolsa que Michelangelo había tenido la decencia de traerme junto a mi bo. Apartando con cierta delicadeza todo lo que contenía en su interior, agarré uno de los extremos de los auriculares que solíamos llevar en cuánto patrullábamos de noche por las calles de Manhattan.

Fue cómo si el auricular en sí desprendiera una especie de brillo que las caras de mis hermanos se iluminaron igual que la de un niño en una tienda de caramelos. No pude evitar mandarles una satisfactoria sonrisa:

.- Y luego siempre os quejabais de que llevase esa bolsa a rastras...

.- Donny, eres mi tortuga favorita – Leonardo se hizo con uno de ellos y comprobó que la señal se recibiera bien al haber cambiado de "atmósfera".

.- Bueno, hay un problema...- saqué el resto de auriculares de la bolsa – tan solo tengo cuatro...mucho me temo que si queremos estar en contacto y ocupar toda la zona, deberíamos repartirlos...

.- Estaremos en grupos – sentenció Leo finalmente. Se incorporó y entregó a Mickie uno de los auriculares junto con la bengala que Usagi había tratado de darle con anterioridad, una vara de algún material parecido a la madera no mucho más grande que uno de sus nunchakus – trata de pasar desapercibido, no hagas ruido, manténte cerca de las ventanas y, por favor, no hagas el tonto.

.- No se yo si es buena idea mandarlo a él...- susurró Raphael con picardía pero con cierto tono de realidad.

.- ¡Estoy con Raph! – Mickie se tiró encima de su salvación de un apretón – yo no estoy capacitado para éste tipo de faenas. Que vaya él.

.- ¡Al diablo contigo¡Entra de una maldita vez! – Raphael le mandó una ruda patada en el caparazón colocándolo prácticamente frente a las escaleras de entrada al porticón de la casa.

Ambos guardianes levantaron sus enormes cabezas de encima de sus patas. Tumbados en ambos lados de las escaleras, clavaron la mirada en Michaelangelo sin mover ni un solo músculo. Bañados en la oscuridad de la noche, los ojos les brillaban levemente con un fulgor rojo dando un aspecto tétrico al lugar.

Las piernas de Mickie empezaron a temblar con violencia y vaciló levemente en dar un paso más o quedarse completamente quieto.

La hierba crujió bajo sus pies y uno de los guardianes, curioso, se incorporó para volver a sentarse sobre su trasero aún sin quitarle la vista de encima a Michaelangelo.

Agarré uno de los comunicadores y me lo coloqué de inmediato:

.- No hagas ni un movimiento en brusco, Mickie – le hablé casi en un susurro a través del aparato.

>¿por qué? Esta maldita piedra tiene que funcionar ¿no¿verdad? – su voz sonó nerviosa, casi histérica, mientras seguía avanzando a pasos cautos – si esta cosa funciona, los dos perritos no deberían de morderme...

.- hem...si, en teoría

>¡En teoría¿cómo que en teoría? – mi hermano menor levantó demasiado la voz sin percatarse y, cómo reacción casi automática, el otro guardián también se incorporó bajando levemente uno de los escalones del final.

Leonardo me arrebató el auricular:

.- ¡Deja de gritar inútil y avanza de una vez! Estamos justo detrás, si pasa algo...

.>..saldréis corriendo – Leo me mandó una mirada cansina inmutable frente a ese comentario. Por otro lado, Raph se rió:

.- No nos tientes...- susurró sin que Mickie pudiera llegar a escucharle.

Avanzó un paso más, dirigiéndose casi al centro de las escaleras. Podía notar con claridad los nervios que mi hermano pasaba en aquellos momentos, ya fuera por su continuo tembleque en las piernas y sus manos a punto de alcanzar sus chakus si hacía falta, o por su respiración completamente agitada que amenazaba en volverme sordo en cualquier instante.

Leonardo se erguía tenso detrás del árbol más próximo sin quitar el ojo de encima a Mickie. Usagi, a su lado también restaba completamente inmóvil mientras Gen tan sólo observaba la situación con cierta indiferencia en su rostro.

Avanzó un poco más.

Al pasar a la misma altura que uno de los primeros guardianes, el animal extendió sus alas de un rápido movimiento para luego volver a acurrucarlas mientras parecía volver a tumbarse relajado.

Michealeangelo no pudo evitar asustarse por ese repentino batir y se echó a un lado con rudeza.

Todos dimos un respingo cuándo su caparazón chocó con el otro guardián grifo, situado justo al otro lado que su gemelo. La cara de mi hermano empalideció con consistencia al voltearse y encontrarse los ojos rojizos del animal a escasos centímetros de los suyos.

Escuché un balbucear extraño al otro lado del auricular. Realmente debería de estar pasándolo mal...

Alcancé a ver cómo apretaba con fuerza la piedra de oliarcon en su puño.

Para alivio de todos, el animal tan solo devolvió su vista al frente haciendo caso omiso al golpe de Michaelangelo.

Bueno, mi teoría había quedado verificada y, ambos guardianes alados, no respondían frente al estímulo oloroso que Mickie podía proporcionarles, básicamente gracias a la barrera de olor que el oliarcon le ofrecía a mi hermano.

Si...des de luego fue un alivio para todos.

Algo más tranquilo, Michaelangelo logró llegar a la puerta. Tras mandar una última y fugaz mirada a los grifos. Trato de forzar el mango, pero ésta no se abrió.

A juzgar por la minuciosidad en la que estudió momentáneamente la cerradura, supuse que de alguna manera sabría aplicar los pocos conocimientos que supe darle acerca de la "intrusión ninja"...

No sé del cierto qué es lo que hizo, pero el enorme porticón de madera se abrió con un estruendoso gruñido.

Ambos grifos se voltearon de nuevo con curiosidad hacia Michaelangelo, pero devolvieron su atención a sus quehaceres de inmediato:

>¿Qué¿Soy un genio, o no? – se burló éste. Suspiré entornando los ojos y Leo habló por mi des de su comunicador:

.- ¿Ves algo?

>...¿oscuridad es algo?

.- Entra – con un ademán, Leonardo nos ordenó que nos esparciéramos por la zona ocupando nuestras posiciones. Genosuke fue el primero en marchar sin saber utilizar del todo bien el concepto sigilo, se enfrascó entre la vegetación mientras bostezaba sin preocupación alguna de poder ser visto o escuchado.

Por otro lado, Usagi desapareció por completo de mi vista en cuánto traté de buscarlo. No queriendo retrasarme me esmuñí también entre la frondosa vegetación tratando de ocultarme entre los enormes troncos sin perder de vista ni un instante el enorme edificio.

.-

Había empezado a juguetear con una ramita mientras yo me dedicaba a seguir repasando la construcción de aquél lugar. A pesar de ser todo piedra se me ofrecía mucho más consistente y resistente de lo que parecía...dadas las circunstancias y el mundo en el que me encontraba, no dudé en barajar la posible intervención de la magia en la fortaleza del lugar.

Siempre me había permitido divagar y cuestionar cualquier hecho fuera de mi conocimiento...pero por aquél entonces y tras verme catapultado a cambios de género constantes, ya nada me parecía lógico y creía que para poder evitar una posible neurosis, lo mejor era aceptar las cosas tal y como se me presentaban...incluso traté de adaptarme a ellas...pero la Tierra era mi espacio de movimiento y mi campo, y aquello podía parecerse muy poco a mi casa.

Mandé otra fugaz mirada a Raphael. Seguía desparramado contra las raíces del árbol mientras jugueteaba con una rama entre sus dedos. Permanecía con los ojos perdidos en el suelo y tan sólo escuchaba atento la voz de Usagi por el auricular:

>Lo veo. Se encuentra en la zona sur...en la primera planta junto a la esquina...hem... me ha saludado...

.- Estúpido Mickie...- susurró Raph para sus adentros. Por otro lado, Usagi siguió informando acerca de la posición de nuestro hermano:

>Gen-chan, se dirige hacia tu posición, no le pierdas de vista.

>Descuida...

La comunicación se cortó unos instantes. Supuse que: o Genosuke no había encontrado a Mickie por las ventanas, o éste no hacía nada importante cómo para seguir informando.

Me senté en una de las rocas más próximas y sostuve mi cabeza entre mis manos. La velocidad de exploración de Michealangelo no era alta...todo hay que decirlo...a saber en qué demonios se estaría distrayendo ese atontado...

Raphael suspiró.

No pude evitar voltearme a verle. Me parecía extremadamente extraño que no estuviera poniendo a parir a Mickie por el comunicador y, por otro lado, lo encontré levemente decaído en aquellos instantes.

.- Bueno y...¿qué tal tu primer día de trabajo? - ...nunca fui bueno yendo al grano, pensé que una evasiva por mi parte podría funcionar mejor con él.

Levantó la mirada sin expresión alguna y me sentí profundamente traspasado:

.- ¿te estás burlando? – me encogí de hombros.

.- Tan solo preguntaba.

.- ¿Por abrir tema? Pues existen muchos más.

.- Si...ya...- suspiré. No había manera de atacarle por delante, tal vez por detrás fuera más fácil - ...pues...¿hace mucho sol en Nexus no?- Bueno, dentro de todos esos posibles "temas" había acabado por elegir el prototipo de conversación trivial más destacada: el clima - ...dentro de lo posible, claro, considerando que hay dos soles...

.- He tenido que drogar a un tío para "acostarme" con él ...

Genial.

Confuso pero bueno. No creí que de verdad tuviera tanta necesidad de hablar del tema...creí hacerle un favor al pasar del Flamingoo:

.- Hem...¿drogarle?...- quedé unos instantes pensativo, tratando de elegir cuidadosamente las palabras – entonces...¿has tenido tu primer cliente?

Volvió a subir la mirada de la misma forma que anteriormente, dándome a entender que había vuelto a hacer una pregunta estúpida:

.- Ya...claro que sí...que tontería...- de repente, sentí cierto interés y curiosidad mezclados con un leve toque de lívido - ¿cómo fue¿cómo lo hiciste?

.- Laye me ayudó...- se incorporó con dificultad para devolver la atención a las ventanas del lugar esperando a que Mickie apareciera por una de ellas - ...por lo visto existen drogas muy extrañas en Nexus.

.- pero...¿y tan solo con drogarle pudiste engañarlo?...- vacilé – o has tenido que...

.- ¡Nah¡Ni hablar! – quedó pensativo unos instantes, de seguro que recordando agrios momentos - ...aunque no se puede decir que no lo intentó...

.- Bueno¿entonces funcionó la droga?

.- Demasiado tal vez – me mandó una escalofriante sonrisa – lo maté.

Quedé algo atónito.

Quería seguir preguntando acerca de eso, pero supuse que no fuera bueno seguir removiendo la mierda de aquella manera...aunque conociendo a Raphael tal vez incluso se había divertido con todo esto:

.- ¿Qué lo...?...- inspiré con profundidad - ¿sobredosis?

.- Eso parece...a parte, el hombre era demasiado viejo para andarse con esos trotes – no pude evitar arrugar la nariz de asco al imaginarme tener que revolcarme por una cama con un hombre así.

En cierta manera lo comprendí.

No era nada extraño que se sintiera tan deshonrado por aquél entonces...sabiendo que él es mucho más fuerte que yo en estos casos, de seguro que si me hubiera pasado a mi ahora mismo estaría hecho un ovillo en la esquina de alguna pared.

No pude evitar mirarlo con cierta compasión en mi mirada, y lo notó.

Frunció el ceño con enfado y desvió la mirada de nuevo a la estructura de la casa de la maldita bruja:

.- Y con lo delicados que habéis sido en el asunto de Narnia, me he buscado bastantes problemas con Byron...- balanceó su mirada hacia mi de nuevo – así que más os vale vigilar vuestros pasos. Luego soy yo quién paga por vuestros estúpidos fallos.

Ajá.

Así que era eso.

No sólo se sentía cómo un trapo sucio al haber sido mancillado su orgullo, si no que además se había sentido pisoteado por su propio jefe básicamente por culpa nuestra y de nuestro concepto de "pasar desapercibidos".

Y, para redondear la cosa, de seguro que no le había sido muy agradable transformarse en chica en el Flamingoo rodeado de posibles ojos ajenos...además, no quería ni imaginarme el aspecto que tendría de hombre con todos sus atuendos de muchacha de compañía...seguro que eso fue lo que le estalló definitivamente.

Me hubiera reído si no le hubiera tenido a escasos metros de mi.

Una cosa quedaba clara: Byron S'Enclare era peligroso.

Tras haber sido atacado en el bazar, no había tardado ni medio día en buscar la manera de vengarse indirectamente...aunque Raph no parecía estar dispuesto a contármelo todo:

.- Lo siento ...- fue todo lo que alcancé a musitar - ...pero nadie te ha obligado a estar allí, tu mismo te ofreciste voluntario.

.- Lo sé, por eso no os he degollado en cuánto os he visto...

.- Tratamos de ser cuidadosos...- le sonreí – pero ya sabes cómo es Mickie cuándo juega a los espías.

Él también se rió aún con la mirada perdida en el edificio. Nadie había informado nada nuevo y Leonardo empezaba a impacientarse al otro lado del auricular, colocado en su posición:

>¡Pero bueno Mickie! Al menos ve dando alguna indicación¡demonio!

>Lo siento – susurró – pero estoy demasiado ocupado intentando que el labio inferior deje de temblarme como para poder vocalizar con normalidad...

.- No seas gallina, enano – le gruñó Raphael sosteniéndose el comunicador - ¿qué es lo que ves?

>A Narnia seguro que no. Esta bruja debe de tener mucho dinero...no veáis lo enorme que es todo esto...¿y para qué quiere tantos trastos?...¿qué es esta cosa?

Casi al instante, un ruido seco se coló entre las paredes de piedra de la estructura. Sonó un leve estallido des de la otra cara de edificio que retumbó entre la vegetación.

Raphael y yo dimos un brinco:

>¡uoh!...espero que no tenga que pagar por eso...

>¡No toques nada! – Leonardo, por lo visto, también se le había encogido el corazón por el susto y su paciencia se agotaba - ¿dónde estás?

>Bueno...creo que estoy...cerca de la posición de Gen.

.- ¿Aún? – me miró Raph.

.- No, Mickie – suspiré – estás justo delante nuestro.

>¿cómo¿estáis dentro?

.- te veo por la ventana, inútil

En efecto, en uno de los ventanales que se abrían paso en nuestro lado del edificio, la silueta negra de Michaelangelo se nos hizo levemente visible entre la oscuridad que inundaba la casa.

Se giró hacia nosotros y, con una ancha sonrisa apenas visible, nos saludó risueño con una mano:

>pues es verdad...¡esto es enorme¿qué esperáis? No me lo conozco...juraría estar dando vueltas...

>Michaelangelo...- la voz de Usagi se escuchó por primera vez a través del auricular – deberías de mantener más silencio...

Entorné los ojos. Si seguía dándole a la lengua de aquella manera no tardaría en ser descubierto, si es que había alguien en aquella casa:

>Subiré arriba.

Sin apartar la vista de la pared, apreciábamos a la perfección cómo la silueta de Mickie subía a través de unas escaleras para, casi al instante, aparecer en el piso superior.

Me acerqué más, ocultándome entre la hierba y apartando las plantas que me cosquilleaban en la mejilla. Raphael se colocó a mi lado:

.- Estoy ardiendo en ganas de que Narnia esté en casa.

.- Pues yo no...si así es, Mickie tendrá dificultades...

.- Pero para eso estamos aquí nosotros...además...no sería una gran pérdida – le miré con despreocupación e incriminándolo con la mirada. Ya sabía que no lo decía en serio...¿para qué iba a perguntarle?

Fue entonces cuándo, entre la leve luz de la luna y las sombras que nos ocultaban el rostro, divisé una pequeña irregularidad en el rostro de Raphael:

.- ¿y esa herida de tu pómulo?

.- ¿eh? – por unos instantes pareció que Raph ignorase por completo de lo que le hablaba, pero al momento cayó en la cuenta y su rostro se inundó de una infinita seriedad - ...nada. La última moda en Nexus para las señoritas de compañía...

Fui a agarrarle su rostro para arrastrarlo a la luz y mirarlo más de cerca, pero de un movimiento brusco ladeó su cabeza para evitar que le tocase. Luego me fulminó con la mirada de reojo:

.- De acuerdo, de acuerdo – coloqué mis manos delante de mi cómo parando un golpe invisible – no lo tocaré.

Me extrañé. Y mucho. Nadie solía retirar sus heridas de mis manos, pues sabían que podía aliviarles...¿porqué Raph iba a preocuparse por algo tan pequeño?...quise pensar que tan solo estaba malhumorado por todo lo que le había ocurrido aquél día, así que no insistí más.

Michaelangelo siguió trasteado por el piso de arriba andando a paso de tortuga estereotipada. Vale, podía estar oscuro si, podía dar miedo...¿pero no podría ir un poco más rápido? La hierba empezaba a acoplarse con la planta de mis pies por el rato que llevaba postrado en ella.

Se asomó por una de las ventanas de golpe.

Raph y yo nos incorporamos asustados.

El payaso de Mickie tan solo llevaba una peluca rubia puesta:

>¿Será que Narnia es calva? – se rió

Entorné los ojos mientras pensaba para mis adentros que, por favor, se dejase de chorradas de una maldita vez.

Aún y así, no pude apartar los ojos de esa peluca rubia.

Aquél pelo sintético enredado y enmarañado pero de un color intenso bajo la luz lunar me trajo agrios y dulces recuerdos a mi mente: Ceri.

Me creí loco en cómo pude asociar a alguien cómo ella con algo cómo mi hermano con una peluca. Completamente loco y desquiciado. Aquello me demostraba que, aunque no quisiera, seguía teniendo algo en mi interior que me inquietaba y a pesar de que hasta que Mickie no hizo el payaso una vez más no me acordé en aquellos momentos me vino la información completamente clara a mi cabeza:

.- Oye...Raph – se volteó mirándome a la cara dejando de lado el auricular para impedirse a sí mismo de mandar a freír espárragos a Michaelangelo - ¿sabes...esa chica?

.- ¿esa rubia del bazar?

.- Ceri.

.- Ah, ese era su nombre...- me mandó un leve codazo en las costillas mientras me dedicaba una mirada picarona - ¿y ahora qué pasa con ella, oso amoroso?

Traté de disimular el sonrojo de mis mejillas y, tras carraspear, adquirí cierta seriedad en mi rostro intentando que Raphael se tomase la cosa en serio:

.- Ella...no lo sé. A pesar de ser hermosa y espléndida persona...es...no lo se, algo extraña...siempre...tiene un ojo puesto en todo. No se le escapa nada y muestra interés repentino por cosas completamente triviales y...

.- Al grano Donny.

.- Bueno...- me mordí la lengua tratando de encontrar todas y cada una de las palabras. Para nada podía decirle que Ceri me había pedido que le concertase una "cita" con Raph. Aún y así, nada de lo que le había comentado había sido mentira...así que opté por tratar de jugar con la agudeza de Raph para colocarla en el lugar en dónde más me interesaba.

Ser más agudo que él entregándole algo que realmente deseaba:

.- Creo que está íntimamente relacionada con Narnia...- ¿qué?...es lo primero que me vino a la cabeza...Se volteó con lentitud observándome con ojos desorbitados:

.- ¿Cómo lo has...?

.- ya te lo he dicho...hace cosas muy extrañas y tiene un ojo puesto sobre mi en cualquier momento...es cómo si supiera todo lo que me está pasando y simplemente lo ignorase...y además...no creo que sea muy normal...- me vino a la cabeza un flashback, aquél momento en el que saltaba por las azoteas y la busqué con la mirada para encontrarla en su paradita...me puso las escamas de punta ver en primera persona cómo, atraída por un imán invisible, su cabeza se ladeaba para que sus ojos acertasen a los míos de pleno...fue cómo si supiera que estaba allí y que podía verla. Cómo si quisiera echarme un último vistazo antes de perderme por lo alto de los edificios.

Extraño, algo muy extraño...

Me costaría poder mirarla a la cara la próxima vez que nos encontráramos.

.- ¿Y que? – la arrogancia de Raph me despertó de mis cavilaciones – estás cada día con ella ¿no? Si es verdad eso que dices, no tendrás ningún problema en tenerla controlada. Mójate un poco...yo ya ando detrás de Byron...

.- No es por eso. No me importa estar con ella...el hecho es que ella cree que soy mujer – Raphael alzó una ceja interrogándome con la mirada – por muy amiga íntima que pueda conseguir ser, nunca va a contarme las mismas cosas que podría contarle a otro tipo de personas...:

.- ¿Por ejemplo, quiénes? – lo miré profundamente a los ojos.

.- Cómo por ejemplo su novio.

.- ¡vaya¿tiene novio? De verdad que lo siento por ti Donny, tal vez podías albergar alguna esperanza de que fuera lesbiana, je je – supuso que la conversación se había terminado y devolvió su atención al bloque de piedra.

Puse una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención:

.- No me estás entendiendo...

.- ya decía yo...eres demasiado rebuscado. ¿quieres ir al centro de la cuestión de una maldita vez?

.- Bien – inspiré aire con contundencia – quiero que salgas con ella.

Hubo unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

Un silencio en el que tan sólo se coló el rumor de las hojas de los enormes árboles que se mecían al son del viento.

Mantuve mi mirada en Raphael estudiando milímetro a milímetro su reacción. Tan sólo quedó inmóvil, aún agachado a i lado y con la vista perdida al frente. Luego, lentamente me miró con una expresión indescifrable.

Me entró n leve escalofrío:

.- ¿qué? – fue todo lo que me susurró. Yo seguí haciendo silencio con miedo a pronunciar cualquier palabra que no tocaba - ¿qué has dicho?

Inspiré otra vez para reunir todas las fuerzas. Me estaba costando más de lo esperado...bueno, después de todo convencer a tu hermano para que salga con una chica de la que estás enamorado no es fácil...muchas veces pensé en morderme la lengua y dejarlo correr todo. Pero indirectamente, los ojos de Ceri me obligaban a hacerlo...todo con tal de verla contenta...:

.- Mira...- susurré yo también a modo de comienzo – yo también lo veo una tontería, y no creas que me estoy aprovechando de ti para todo esto. Es tan sólo que, si realmente Ceri tiene algo que ver con Narnia, no será a mi a quién se lo cuente...¿entiendes? – por su infinita expresión de seriedad intuí que no – si salieras con ella tal vez podrías conseguir establecer unos lazos lo suficientemente íntimos cómo para que te cuente algo...

.- Estás loco.

.- ¿perdona?

.- ¡Estás loco! – se incorporó finalmente quedándose de pie - ¿tanto aspecto de puta tengo, que no sólo tengo que codearme con hombres sino también con mujeres? Esa chica no me conoce de nada, si lo que tiene es ganas de echar un polvo que se busque a otro.

.- Espera, espera – lo retuve por el brazo – tampoco es eso. – lo miré con seriedad – Ceri te ha visto siendo hombre.

.- te equivocas, tan sólo de mujer ¿recuerdas?

.- No – negué con la cabeza – te vio esa misma noche por la ciudad. Le interesas. Y por alguna extraña razón está totalmente convencida de que te conozco – agaché la mirada - ...y me pidió que os presentase.

Quedé unos segundos en silencio, esperando escuchar algún tipo de reproche por parte de mi hermano, pero tan sólo volvió a arrodillarse a cuclillas en frente de mi soltando una carcajada:

.- Pues no sé cómo vas a conseguirlo, cerebrito, teniendo en cuenta que cuándo tú eres mujer, yo también lo soy.

.- No es necesario que yo esté presente...

.- Ya. Y tampoco te gustaría estarlo...¿no? – levanté mi vista de nuevo, interrogándolo con la mirada por aquél comentario - ¿por qué lo haces?

.- Porque seguro que puedes descubrir en ella mucho más que yo.

.- No, no me refiero a eso. ¿Porque tratas de contentarla consiguiendo que salga con otro cuándo en realidad estás colado por ella?

No lo sabía. No tuve una respuesta inmediata. Traté de buscarla pero no había ninguna razón coherente por hacer eso...cualquier persona medio racional se hubiera negado ante tal petición:

.- bueno...puede que tal vez por eso mismo. Porque estoy colado por ella.

.- Bien, al menos no lo niegas.

.- Nunca lo he hecho. Supongo que...todo se trata de una mezcla entre las ganas de verla feliz y las ganas de volver a casa – hundí mis ojos en los de Raphael, buscando tras la oscuridad, la máscara y su duro caparazón la comprensión que necesitaba – ella sabe algo, Raph. Estoy seguro...

No tenía nada más que decir.

Ya no podía ofrecerle ningún otro argumento con tal de convencerlo, ahora ya todo dependía de él. De si aceptaba, o de si se negaba...cualquiera de las dos cosas podría resultarme igual de dolorosa...pues por una parte, Ceri estaría con otro, y por la otra, tal vez perdiera la oportunidad de volver a casa en menos tiempo de lo previsto.

Raphael se incorporó de nuevo mientras inspiraba con contundencia. Nos mantuvimos en silencio un leve tiempo en el que, de seguro, los dos nos perdíamos entre nuestros propios pensamientos.

Finalmente, habló con resignación y completamente desganado:

.- ¡tsk! Esta bien – lo miré con una sonrisa – pero no prometo nada Don. Tan solo le haré compañía...estoy harto de tener que fingir interés sexual por todo el mundo...

Bien. No era tal cómo me lo había imaginado, pero la cosa fue bien.

Resultó difícil, pero por lo visto Raph había ganado puntos de conciencia en sus últimos años. Una parte de mi se sintió tremendamente satisfecha, mientras que otra , mucho más privada, se descomponía y se desmenuzaba a manos de mi propio yo.

De repente, un ruido seco cayó en el lugar. Un extraño murmullo.

Rebusqué asustado con la mirada descubriendo el auricular tirado a un lado de los pies de Raphael. Lo alcancé y presté atención.

Eran susurros.

Susurros sin ningún sentido, Balbuceos incomprensibles y contínuos con uan voz monótona y prácticamente imperceptible:

.- ¿pero que es eso?...

.- parece...- concreté- ¿Mickie? – traté de conseguir que me contestase, puesto que su silueta había desaparecido de nuestro campo de visión.

Leonardo no tardó en percatarse de ello:

>¿Donny, que es eso¿ves a Michaelangelo?

.- No, yo no...

>¡eh! – la voz rugosa de Genosuke nos interfirió - ¿alguien de vosotros nos está lanzando una maldición o que¿qué es ese ruido?

Hubo otro momento de silencio por nuestra parte.

El comunicador seguía emitiendo susurros indescifrables y pequeños golpecitos parecidos a leves interferencias.

Se me erizaron las escamas y noté la fuerza de la mano de Raph en mi hombro que me observaba con los ojos desorbitados. Se apoderó del comunicador se lo colocó en la comisura:

.- ¡oye Mickie¡Esto no tiene ninguna grácia!

De repente, y sin contestación alguna, la comunicación se cortó por completo ensordeciendo a Raphael con un ruido de fricción y, casi al mismo instante, una enorme luz apareció del centro de la casa.

Una luz amarillenta que inundó un par de las ventanas más superiores del costado norte haciendo que las sombras de toda la vegetación se vieran reflejadas en la oscuridad.

Me incorporé de un salto y Raphael conmigo, observando aquella luz estable y levemente parpadeante:

.- esa era...¿la bengala?

Sin esperar contestación ni orden alguna, ambos salimos de los matorrales y nos lanzamos al interior de las ventanas de la planta baja.

Micahealangelo había lanzado la bengala de emergéncia, y aquello no tenía buena pinta...

* * *

Sorry! XX

Si...ya sabéis lo que viene...blah lah blah siento por retrasarme blah blah blah he tenido mucha faena blah blah blah.

Pues vale, entonces no lo alargo más , ke ya tampoco me kedan buenas excusas...

Merci por tu review **Naoko**!...hum...sigues intentando que a raph le pasen cosas malas ¿no?...¡pues no! Ya viste que salió bien parado y no tubo que acostarse con ese individuo! jejejeje. Mira, no puedes quejarte que te he hecho un capítulo básicamente de POV Donatello, así que chitón! jejejeje. Bueno, lo hice porque en el anterior cap Raph tuvo demasiado turno de palabra...aquí la cosa tiene que estar compensada si no, mal mal.

y sí, tenías razón, el pobre Donny se va a quedar "milando" porque me parece a mi que lo que concierne a Ceri difícil lo tiene, pero bueh! De seguro que Raph tampoco llega a mucho, jejeje.

Bueno muchachitas, espero no retrasarme tanto con el próximo cap porque blah blah blah blah¿se me entiende no? bien, jeje

Nos vemos, besos!

YaS nn


	12. Érase un corazón desdoblado

#12# Érase un corazón desdoblado

_Raphael_

No me atendí ni a órdenes ni a explicaciones. Salté al interior de la maldita casa de inmediato y agradecí al cielo que en Nexus no se utilizasen demasiado los cristales cómo medida de seguridad en las ventanas...de haber sido así, de seguro que hubiera acabado con pedazos de cristal entre escama y escama...

De todos modos tampoco me hubiera podido detener.

Aquello estaba tremendamente oscuro. Numerosos pasillos de piedra conducían a varias estancias demasiado recargadas de ornamentaciones extrañas y con quilos de polvo encima. No quise entretenerme en mirar a mi alrededor y tan sólo busqué las escaleras hacia el piso superior tratando de seguir la escasa luz de la bengala de Mickie que amenazaba con apagarse por completo en cualquier instante.

Estaba muy nervioso y, cuándo alcancé la segunda planta, no vacilé ni un instante en desenfundar mis sais y apretar su empuñadura cómo si de mi propia vida se tratase.

La euforia me carcomía. Si Narnia estaba en el lugar, estaba deseando poder patearle el trasero tantas veces cómo problemas me había traído.

Me detuve unos instantes con la respiración agitada y bañándome en la escasa luz de la bengala. Observando a mi alrededor. Muebles y más muebles muy viejos y polvorientos aguardaban en cada esquina recargados con adornos y figuras que escapaban a mi entendimiento.

No sabía exactamente qué dirección había tomado Mickie, pues la luz de la bengala bañaba uno de los pasillos haciéndome creer que mi hermano se encontraba en todas las numerosas puertas que se abrían a lado y a lado de éste.

No fue hasta que sentí el frío contacto de la mano de Don en mi cintura que me percaté de que me había seguido también sin pensárselo dos veces.

Donatello presentaba una frívola y analizante mirada:

.- Tenemos que coger a Mickie y salir de aquí cuánto antes.

.- ¿estás de guasa? Déjame que alcancé a Narnia y dame tiempo para sacudirla.

.- No seas inútil, no sabemos si es Narnia lo que está aquí adentro... – la mirada de mi hermano se desvió bruscamente hacia las escaleras. Extraños ruidos parecidos a pequeños toques sobre las losas del suelo llamaron su atención.

No quise entretenerme y me lancé al iluminado pasillo abriendo de una patada puerta por puerta.

Ya empezó a dolerme el tobillo derecho qué aún quedaban la mitad por abrir. Me desesperé y mandé un escaso gruñido a la oscuridad. Donatello volvió a adelantarse:

.- La puerta del final Rapha.

.- Espero que sea intuición femenina Donny, porque no se en qué te basas habiendo tantas decenas de puertas...

Donatello se agachó momentáneamente abriendo su bolsa de mano y rebuscando en ella:

.- Elemental querido estúpido, si la luz de la bengala se refleja por todo el pasillo a pesar de estar todas las puertas cerradas, es porqué es al final del corredor en dónde se encontraba Mickie – fruncí el ceño y envidié no poseer una perspicacia tan aguda... de seguro me hubiera salvado de miles de problemas.

Empecé a dirigirme al mencionado final del pasillo mientras Don seguía trasteando en su bolsa con un visible nerviosismo en sus manos.

Me detuve en seco, los extraños ruidos contra las losas habían pasado a ser arañazos que provenían del piso inferior. Me volteé asustado viendo cómo Don, metros atrás, también había dejado de moverse para prestar atención. Se incorporó y a paso lento y de espaldas se acercó a mi alejándose de las escaleras:

.- ¿Qué mierda es eso? – le susurré

.- Trato de buscar el comunicador para saber dónde están los demás...

.- No te he preguntado eso.

.- ¿Dónde lo has dejado? – volvió a susurrarme con una inquisidora mirada.

Pensé...bueh, creo que lo tiré al bosque en cuánto salí corriendo...

Cómo respuesta tan sólo me encogí de hombros. Lo agarré por su muñeca para arrastrarlo conmigo:

.- ¿De que te serviría esa cosa ahora? Vamos – cuándo quise tirar de él, un extraño sonido, parecido al ronronear de un gato enorme mezclado con una respiración profunda y sonora me llamó la atención.

Me giré hacia las escaleras, asustado, notando cómo los músculos de Donny ya se habían contraído de la sorpresa.

Al lado de la barandilla, y acechándonos cómo a dos presas, se encontraba uno de los malditos guardianes de la puerta.

Sus ojos brillaban con un resplandor rojizo entre la oscuridad del lugar únicamente bañada por una escasa luz de la luna. Empecé a retroceder lentamente, sin querer llamar su atención. Pero ya nos había visto:

.- Por eso...¿te olvidaste de ellos? – me soltó Donatello con una plasmada ironía en su rostro – sólo espero que el resto no lo hayan olvidado...nosotros no tenemos nota de olor cómo Mickie.

El enorme bichejo sacudió levemente su cabezota de pájaro para empezar a cargar a enorme velocidad contra nosotros.

Salimos corriendo cómo presos por el diablo en dirección opuesta, exactamente hacia dónde teníamos que ir. No pude evitar arrastrar a Donatello a mi paso, por unos momentos temí que se quedaría quieto para tratar de pasar desapercibido.

Todo cuánto pudimos acelerar quedó en una despreciada carrera en cuánto el guardián nos alcanzó con tres zancadas y, tirándose encima de Don, me arrastró a mi también contra el suelo.

Casi sin poder evitarlo, ambos me aplastaron de morros contra la pared al ser víctimas de la enorme fuerza con la que el grifo nos asestó.

El golpe contra el concreto fue duro y al instante caí desplomado al suelo notando cómo toda mi cara y parte de mi cabeza me ardía con consistencia.

Apreté aún con fuerza los mangos de mis sais pero mis fuerzas me abandonaron a la par con mi consciencia.

Tan sólo escuché el grito de Don suplicándome por permanecer en el lugar.

.-

_Donatello_

Me aparté nuevamente de su trayectoria provocando que el grifo hundiera sus garras en la pared de piedra justo detrás de mi.

Rodé hacia a un lado de la pared para apartarme, pero al instante se me volvió a tirar encima mandándome un zarpazo que conseguí dejar en el aire.

Casi al instante sus mandíbulas espetaron a pocos centímetros de mi rostro. Mi acción más inmediata fue usar mi bo cómo barrera. El retroceso fue inaguantable cuándo la bestia cerró sus colmillos en mi arma quedando ésta enzarzada en sus comisuras. A causa de la fuerza caí al suelo de espaldas notando cómo el maldito animal me tiraba el aliento con desesperación luchando por deshacerse de la barrera que me salvaguardaba de un bocado.

Lancé una mirada fugaz a Raphael.

Seguía tendido en el suelo boca abajo completamente inconsciente. Había sido víctima de un claro traumatismo, pues un pequeño hilo de sangre cía des de una herida no muy alejada de su sien.

Deseé que el muy inútil no se hubiera deshecho del comunicador con esa facilidad...de seguro que se lo había dejado en medio del bosque. Al menos si aún lo poseyera podría pedir ayuda .

Cuándo las mandíbulas del guardián volvieron a dentellar cerca de mi caí de nuevo en mi situación.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza logré empujarlo por encima de mi haciendo uso de mis piernas. Pareció en vano, pues al animal se acomodó en el aire para caer a cuatro patas y, al instante casi rebotando contra el suelo, volvió a lanzarse encima de mi.

Mi caparazón se resintió al traspasar con rudeza la puerta de madera más cercana. Ésta voló en mil añicos mandándonos a mi y al guardián por los suelos unos instantes.

Había caído dentro de una de las numerosas estancias y la oscuridad en aquél lugar era mucho más profunda que en el pasillo. Tan sólo la leve luz de la bengala seguía indicándome cuál era mi camino.

Un ruido seco, de arañazo me devolvió de nuevo a la vida. Mi caparazón empezó a dolerme en un escozor insoportable y, no fue hasta que me volteé asustado recibiendo un nuevo golpe en mi costado que me percaté de que me habían arañado.

Me enfermé en tan sólo pensar lo profundos que deberían de ser los zarpazos que en aquellos momentos surcaban la carne viva de mi caparazón y en lo que tardarían éstos en sanar.

De un nuevo manotazo el animal mandó mi bolsa a chocar contra la pared más cercana haciendo que ésta se desprendiera por el asa por dónde la agarraba.

Luego silencio.

Quedé inmóvil entre la oscuridad. Ni siquiera alcanzaba a verme los dedos de los pies y una profunda respiración me indicaba que seguía sin estar solo. Asustado y completamente aturdido deseé poder recordar con facilidad los entrenamientos a ciegas con maestre Splinter...demonios...cómo lo eché de menos en aquellos instantes...

Mi respiración se agitó y aunque luchase por mantener la calma no lo conseguía del todo. Mi espalda seguía maltratándome y el costado golpeado empezaba a notarse mucho más en frío. Temí por un par de costillas menos.

Lo único que me daba credibilidad de que no estaba solo era ese maldito ronroneo y aquellos diminutos ojos que me escrutaban en la oscuridad. Apenas dos motas enanas de color rojo que no perdían su fulgor ni en el lugar más negro.

En algunos animales terrestres sus pupilas se contraían gravemente cuándo no existía suficiente luz en el lugar. Un método de defensa que les permitía una mejor visión nocturna...no supe que pensar acerca de aquellos animales cuyos ojos no perdían el resplandor ni a la luz ni a la sombra...pero me estremecía pensar que tal vez eso también pudiera otorgarles una mejor visión en la oscuridad.

En ese caso, pues, él me veía y yo a él no...su único defecto era, en ese caso, que su mayor virtud también le delataba.

Abaniqué con mi bo delante de mi con fuerza. Al instante noté cómo mi arma golpeaba algo con seriedad y un leve rugido así me lo corroboró.

Si esa cosa podía verme en la oscuridad sería porque tenía los ojos abiertos, y mientras tuviera los ojos abiertos se estaría delatando a si mismo, puesto que para mi era un blanco fácil al que poder golpear mientras siguieran destacando esas diminutas lucecitas rojas que parpadeaban a instantes.

Lo golpeé de nuevo. Y otra vez. Confiándome por cada golpe que daba y tratando de que éste fuese más duro que el anterior.

En uno de ellos, el animal gimió con fuerza y un ruido seco me informó que se había desplomado contra el suelo. No quise perder el tiempo, puesto que de seguro no tardaría en recuperarse y, a toda velocidad, salí por la puerta siguiendo la luz de la bengala y cerrando el paso detrás de mi para alentar la carrera del animal.

Fue al momento que cerré la puerta de aquella estancia que, por delante de mi y con toda rapidez, Leonardo pasó veloz a través del pasillo en dirección la final de éste. También seguía la luz de la bengala...

Quedé algo atónito por el momento. Ni siquiera se detuvo por mi, pasó de largo:

.- ¿A que estás esperando? Date prisa – me gritó mientras seguía su marcha.

Segundos después y casi pisándole los talones, Genosuke también lo seguía corriendo con Raphael a cuestas sobre sus hombros.

Corrían con prisa, huyendo de algo. Parpadeé de confusión por la situación y me dispuse a seguirles pero al moverme algo cayó veloz delante de mi.

Era Usagi que, agachado en el suelo, mandó un sablazo limpio al frente.

De repente, algo caliente salpicó mi cara.

No quise preguntarme qué era, puesto que uno de los guardianes se cayó aullante al suelo tratando de incorporarse de nuevo mientras a una de sus patas ya no le respondía.

Con toda tranquilidad y a escasos centímetros de las fauces del animal, Usagi enfundó su katana y me agarró del brazo:

.- No creo que sea seguro quedarnos ahí mucho tiempo más.

.- ¿También os han atacado? – pregunté corriendo a su lado a través del oscuro pasillo.

.- Era obvio. Los guardianes nos olieron y no tardaron ni segundos en entrar en el lugar. Tan sólo espero que vuestro hermano siga estando en buenas condiciones y oculto por el oliarcon.

Un enorme arco de pared al final de pasillo daba lugar al umbral de la última habitación.

Fue una sensación extraña y bastante inquietante.

Oscuridad era todo lo que había. Una eterna oscuridad que confundía paredes, suelo, esquinas y cualquier tipo de decoración de lugar.

En el centro de la estancia e iluminado con la bengala, el cuerpo inerte de Michelangelo yacía a plomo sobre las losas. A un lado, su comunicador había quedado en completo silencio.

Sin ni tan sólo llegar a preguntarse qué era lo que había de malo en aquél sitio, Leonardo corrió entre la oscuridad siguiendo el cuerpo iluminado de mi hermano. Se abocó encima de él y lo cargó a sus espaldas para sacarlo de ahí de inmediato.

Un estruendoso ruido nos llamó la atención a mi y a Usagi. Ambos nos giramos hacia el principio del pasillo.

El grifo que había encerrado en la habitación había reventado la puerta y, detrás suyo, su hermano gemelo se movía brincando con una de las patas cojas. Husmearon el aire y al instante los dos pares de ojos rojos se clavaron en nosotros:

.- ¡salgamos de aquí! – Usagi hizo los honores y hundió de una patada una de las puertas laterales más cercanas. Todos le seguimos hacia el interior de la nueva estancia, tan sólo tuve que cruzarla a toda velocidad que vi mi cuerpo catapultado al vacío al seguir a Usagi a través de la ventana.

Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de mi al no haber ni siquiera planeado el aterrizaje y ya encontrarme saltando varios metros hacia el bosque. Eché mano de la improvisación y cuando caí desgarradoramente entre las ramas de los altos árboles alargué ambas manos para tratar de agarrarme a algo con firmeza.

Miles de concretos pasaban fugaces y veloces en mis palmas pero no era capaz de agarrar ninguno, tan sólo logré frenar mi ritmo considerablemente hasta que la espesura de la copa del árbol se acabó y tan sólo me esperó una larga caída a los pies del grandioso tronco.

El caer de espaldas fue lo peor que me pudo pasar. El golpe seco me dejó sin respiración momentáneamente y un inmenso dolor me rodeó entero al haberme golpeado en el caparazón ya magullado.

Usagi cayó no muy alejado de mi. Genosuke también aterrizó de malas maneras y el cuerpo de Raph se resintió deslizándose por la hierba unos metros. Tan sólo Leonardo pareció poder haberse agarrado a algo firme que le permitió aterrizar con cierta suavidad.

Tragué una enorme bocanada de aire. Cómo si de golpe hubiera vuelto a la vida...en aquellos instantes la quietud y el escaso cielo negro visible entre las ramas de los árboles me calmaron enormemente.

Una vez fuera, los guardianes no nos seguirían la pista y volverían a tomar posiciones en la entrada del lugar.

Me recosté hacia un lado sintiéndome completamente inútil e inválido. Leonardo había tumbado a Michaelangelo a escasos centímetros de mi y pasé unos minutos escrutando en su mirada vacía.

Parecía extraño, pero en aquella habitación tan oscura, la luz de la bengala debería de haber iluminado por lo menos parte de la estancia por muy grande que fuera...lo raro era que tan sólo el cuerpo de Mickie era el que se iluminaba...todo su alrededor seguía negro, cómo si se tratase de un mundo a parte en el que la luz de la bengala no tuviera cabida alguna...algo extraño...

Pensé en todo aquello mientras mi corazón tomaba un ritmo de vida normal y surcaba respuestas en los ojos abiertos de mi hermano pequeño...si, aún más inquietante era que se hubiera desmayado con los ojos abiertos...

.-

_Raphael_

Me tambaleé de nuevo en los pasillos de madera. La fresca brisa nocturna que entraba por el jardín central del "hotel" me adormilaba aún más.

Me había despertado en mi habitación, envuelto en sábanas y con un leve vendaje en mi cabeza...supe reconocer que era de Donatello...pues sólo el maldito apretaba tanto las vendas...seguro que era algún tipo de venganza por algo..

El cansancio me volvía loco...llevaba noches enteras sin dormir a causa de querer aprovechar mi aspecto masculino y de encontrarme en un sin parar las 24 horas...¿eran 24?...no conocía el horario temporal de Nexus...pero en aquellos instantes me pareció que por lo menos deberían de ser el doble...puesto que cada día se más hacía más largo que el anterior.

La inquietud me taladraba y yo mismo me maltrataba en pensar que me había dejado tumbar por un maldito golpe en la cabeza...justo al principio de todo...

No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado, ni siquiera de qué le había pasado a Mickie. Tan sólo desperté en mi estancia bajo la adormilada mirada de Donatelo que, a juzgar por su profundo sueño, llevaría horas dormido.

Quería ver a Mickie. Eso era todo.

Quería saber que se encontraba perfectamente antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Eso y el enorme dolor de cabeza que llevaba encima no me habían dejado dormir...diablos...eché de menos el paracetamol...debí pensar en pedirle a Don que agarrase algo de droga calmante de la guarida.

Eché a un lado con suavidad la puerta corredera de la otra estancia.

Dentro reinaba la quietud, el silencio, y la leve oscuridad.

Me agarré al marco de ésta para no tambalearme de nuevo.

En su interior, Leonardo dormía recostado contra la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho...cualquiera que lo viera diría que se había dormido haciendo guardia...justo delante de él, dándome la espalda y sentado con las piernas cruzadas, Michaelangelo atacaba con frenesí un bol de arroz.

Deseé poder ventarle una buena colleja por eso...yo eternamente preocupado por su estado y ahora me lo encontraba comiendo como un cerdo asomado a la ventana que daba a los prados verdes exteriores al lugar.

Suspiré con contundencia y Mickie se volteó sorprendido con ambos palillos aun dentro de su boca. Me sonrió con una despreocupada mueca de gloria en su rostro:

.- Buenas noches Raph. ¿Tienes hambre? – meció delante de mi su cuenco de arroz y, sin esperar respuesta alguna, volvió a atacarlo.

Me acerqué a pasos cautos y me dejé deslizar por la pared para quedar sentado justo a su lado. Con cuidado, me llevé la mano a la parte vendada de mi cabeza y palpé la zona. Tan solo era una herida sin importancia, no tardaría en sanar, solo esperaba que para mañana ya estuviera medianamente cerrada...no quería contestar a más preguntas de Byron por ahora.

.- ¿Cómo estás? – Mickie me miró sin comprender y tragó lo de su boca antes de hablarme.

.- Eso debería de preguntártelo yo a ti, viejo – frunció el ceño tratando de agudizar su mirada en la oscuridad. Me sentí algo incómodo – por lo que veo tienes peor aspecto que yo...¿qué es esa estrella negra?

Genial...incluso el hermano más poco observador se había percatado de inmediato de mi "tatuaje"...supuse que la herida de éste había cicatrizado correctamente y ahora la pequeña estrellita negra puntiaguda se encontraba en plenas condiciones a la vista de todo el mundo...

Inconscientemente, la tapé con una mano y le giré la cara a Michaelangelo:

.- ...no es nada...- quedó algo extrañado pero no quiso preguntar nada más - ¿y tu?

.- ¿Yo qué?

.- ¿Cómo estás¿Has hablado con Leo?...estaba muy preocupado...

Michaelangelo mandó una rápida mirada a nuestro hermano mayor que, aún recostado contra la pared, permanecía sentado en el tatami y uno de sus brazos cruzados anteriormente había resbalado por su pecho y permanecía inerte sobre el suelo:

.- Bueno, acabo de despertarme. Ya están todos dormidos – Mickie me mando una sonrisa vacilona – habéis tenido mucha consideración al dejarme algo de comer. No sabes el hambre que arrastraba des de esta tarde...

.- hem...si, claro – titubeé unos instantes. No, Mickie, la consideración no había sido por mi parte, des de luego...en aquellos instantes yo estaba mucho más desmayado que tu.

Se extendió un leve silencio en el que Michalenagelo dio fin al bol de arroz y, tirándolo delicadamente a un lado, se recostó también contra la pared observando el paisaje exterior lleno de interminables prados.

A pesar de haberse quedado inconsciente así como así en el interior de la casa de Narnia, Mickie había presentado mucha alegría y respondía risueño a cualquier tipo de pregunta. Parecía mentira que no recordarse todo el terror que había estado pasando en el interior de aquella mugre él solo...

Pero tras finalizar los escasos segundos de silencio, el rostro de Michaelangelo adquirió una seriedad infinita y, de seguro que preso de un acto inconsciente, rebuscó entre los pliegues de su cinturón la pequeña piedra de oliarcón.

Quedó nos instantes pensativo observándola.

En aquellos momentos supe que tenía que decir algo...pero sólo me hacía falta notarlo cómo para que las palabras quedasen trabadas en mi lengua. Raphael no es nada bueno dando misericordia a otras personas...diablos Raph...es mi propio hermano.

Me acerqué más a el, tratando de que mi cabeza dejase de dolerme tanto cómo hasta entonces, Mickie levantó la mirada curioso y luego me sonrió quedadamente:

.- ¿Un golpe en la cabeza,. Raphita?

.- Sep. Y fuerte – carraspeé y volví a querer atacar por dónde antes – oye...Mickie. ¿Qué te pasó?

Michaelangelo volvió a perder la mirada:

.- ¿Qué había ahí adentro? Esa habitación estaba completamente a oscuras en cuánto entramos...ni siquiera tu bengala parecía servir de mucho allí...

Mi hermano tragó saliva. Una buena bola de saliva a juzgar por lo que le costó tragar:

.- había...- empezó, pero antes de seguir mandó de nuevo una fugaz mirada a Leonardo y luego a la puerta de la estancia. Después agachó la mirada de nuevo a la piedra de oliarcón - ...había un corazón.

Arrugué la nariz de asco:

.- ¿Un corazón? Es decir...¿de los de verdad? – Mickie asintió – ¡puajh!...a saber qué demonios pintaba un corazón ahí en medio...

.- No. Estaba en...una vitrina...una especie de cápsula de cristal que se erguía encima de un pedestal de metal...fue extraño – Michaelangelo me miró a los ojos – cuándo entré en aquella habitación estaba perfectamente iluminada, es más, recuerdo que habían tres ventanales en ella, se veía perfectamente a causa de la luz que entraba des del exterior...Parecía ser una habitación normal, más de lo que ya había visto por el interior de la casa...una cama, muebles viejos y sucios, decorados, cuadros, sillas de madera...una alfombra en el suelo...

.- Diablos Mickie, tienes una memoria fotográfica – interrumpí tratando de hacer alguna gracia, pero Michaelangelo prosiguió:

.- Y en el centro de la estancia estaba ese pedestal. Al principio creí que era otra extraña figura de ornamentación...había tantas tan feas y raras...pero cuando me acerqué más vi que en el interior de la cúpula había un corazón... – Michaelangelo volvió a tragar saliva, de seguro recordando los momentos – me dio miedo Raph...juraría recordar haberlo visto latir...y era de color negro.

Arrugué la nariz de nuevo. ¿Un corazón negro que late sin que bombeé sangre alguna?...diablos, si Donatello estuviera aquí de seguro que diría que cualquier corazón late porque bombea sangre...y se necesita un cuerpo para bombear sangre...por lo cual, un corazón sin cuerpo no puede latir...

.- Cuándo lo vi todo empezó a ponerse negro progresivamente...¡tenías que haberlo visto Rapha! Parecía que las paredes, las ventanas, las mesas y la cama se tiñesen de negro todo por completo y dejasen de distinguirse del resto de cosas...- agachó la mirada – luego supongo que me desmayé...puesto que me he despertado aquí...

.- No entiendo cómo te desmayaste por una tontería así...mejor haber salido corriendo – me froté las vendas de la sien – nos habrías ahorrado un montón de problemas, créeme.

.- Lo sé...yo tampoco entiendo porqué me desmayé así como así...ni siquiera recuerdo haberme golpeado contra el suelo.

Me incorporé tratando de o hacer ruido y sujetándome levemente la cabeza a causa del dolor insistente. Michalenagelo siguió todos mis movimientos con la mirada sin levantar su trasero del suelo:

.- Bueno, la cuestión es que estás bien y, sabemos que la próxima vez que vayamos habrá que tener más cuidado...

.- ¿estás loco? – su susurro se convirtió en casi un grito - ¿no pretenderás volver a entrar ahí no? Seguro que la próxima vez puede ser mucho peor que ésta...y seguro que Narnia se percatará de ello...esta vez no la hemos encontrado en casa pero...¿qué pasa si algún día damos con ella? No eres capaz de...

.- ¿Quieres volver a casa o no? – le corté tajante – pues nuestro billete de salida es Narnia, así que deja de comportarte cómo una cría – me volteé para marcharme – ya has hecho tu trabajo Mike, tranquilo. La próxima vez seremos o Donny o yo...después de todo somos los más interesados.

.- Pues caeréis vosotros también.

Decidí voltearme de nuevo y ventarle un sopapo por hablar con ese tono de miedo. Si no albergábamos algo de esperanza extrañamente conseguiríamos volver a casa, y lo que menos necesitaba era que mi propio hermano me dijera que caería si trataba de enfrentarme con quien debía.

Al girarme bruscamente y con una mueca de odio en el rostro, alguien me agarró del hombro.

Me volteé de nuevo sorprendido esperando encontrarme a Donatello, pero no. La mirada fría, achinada y calculadora de Tomoe Ame me escrutaba con ojos felinos des de mis espaldas:

.- Tu hermano tiene razón.

.- ¿Tu no tendrías que estar durmiendo? – le solté con cierta arrogancia. Ella tan sólo me mandó una fugaz e inexpresiva mirada de reojo y pasó por mi lado. Se arrodilló en frente de Michaelangelo que la siguió con la mirada aún sin moverse:

.- ¿en serio viste un corazón?

.- ¡eh! – berreé controlando mi nivel de voz - ¿no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar por el otro lado de la puerta?

.- Lo siento, pero no quería llegar a imaginarme que realmente hubierais tenido coraje suficiente para entrar en la morada de Narnia – la chica gato-nipón devolvió su mirada a Michaelangelo – dime Mickie-chan...¿viste algo más?

.- No...nada fuera de lo normal excepto eso...

Ya había corrido levemente la puerta para marcharme a mi estancia cuando comprendí que la atención que Tomoe Ame había prestado al tema no parecía nada aclaratoria. Una vez más me dejé vencer por mis impulsos y mi curiosidad y permanecí en la habitación.

La gata y Mickie me miraron al cerrar la puerta y escrutarlos con los brazos cruzados:

.- ¿Me lo parece a mi o sabes mucho más de lo que sabemos nosotros, Tomoe?- la muchacha agachó su mirada frente a mi directa pregunta, luego se recostó cercana a Leonardo y perdiendo la mirada en la pared de enfrente:

.- Bueno...es sólo que des de que era una cría y había estado viniendo a Nexus he estado escuchando la misma historia...Una extraña leyenda urbana que corre por Nexus sobre Narnia...el típico cuento que se explica a los niños para que se duerman y no traigan problemas a los padres...una historia intimidatória para educarles acerca de los peligros de la zona...- Tomoe me miró – apuesto a que en vuestra dimensión también hay de esas.

.- ¿conoces la Caperucita?

.- No...

.- Algún día te la contaré – mentí pidiendo que se dejase de dar rodeos...juraría haber escuchado sutilmente un "es el único cuento que te sabes" por parte de Michaelangelo, pero lo ignoré.

.- Bueno, se dice que, como ya sabéis, con el paso del tiempo Narnia se había convertido en una bruja solitaria que amagaba sus descontentos con el mundo jugando con la magia...cuentan a los niños que, hace muchos años, Narnia se enfrentó con alguien con quien no podía y éste, tratando de hacer bien a la sociedad de Nexus, la hechizó usando su propia magia contra ella misma eliminándola – yo y Mickie nos mandamos miradas cómplices sin acabar de entender del todo:

.- Pero...eso no es cierto...¿por qué ibana contarle mentiras a los niños? – preguntó Michaelangelo.

.- Yo mismo vi a Narnia en la Tierra, sí existe. – Tomoe negó con la cabeza.

.- Tan sólo es una leyenda. Se dice que Narnia dejo de existir en esencia hace mucho tiempo. Se dice que al hechizarla, eliminaron su existencia dejando tan sólo su corazón...- a mi hermano lo dio un escalofrío y se abrazó a sí mismo – cuentan que la personalidad de Narnia fue desdoblada. El hechicero que la maldijo tubo que separar sus almas para poder acabar con ella...pero dejó cómo nexo su propio corazón.

.- No entiendo...¿desdobló su personalidad?

.- Separó los dos lados de todo ser vivo, los dos tipos de energía – Tomoe nos miró – el yin y el yang de una persona: el bien y el mal. Tan sólo su corazón es el que une a ambas partes manteniéndolas con vida – la mujer samurai se tomó unos segundos para tragar aire, yo, por otro lado, empezaba a atar ciertos cabos – por eso me extrañé tanto cuándo me dijiste, Mickie-chan, que habías visto un corazón negro en esa habitación de la morada de Narnia...es extremadamente extraño...parece que la leyenda después de todo no es tan falsa...

.- Pero...- empecé a decir calculando mis palabras la milímetro. Empezaba a tener piezas del puzzle muy importantes y quería aclarar las cosas – pero yo sólo he visto a una Narnia...y esa no tenía nada de bondadoso...es decir, todos los residentes en Nexus la han conocido tal y como yo la vi.

.- ¿Significa eso que es posible que haya dos tipos de Narnia?- Tomoe asintió a la pregunta de Michaelangelo.

.- Pero, al igual que tú, Raphael, yo sólo he visto a una. Justamente la misma que os hechizó a ti y a Donatello-san, y es esa imagen de Narnia la que la gente conoce y, por no existir o no haber visto otra, todo el mundo da por falsa la leyenda y la clasifica de cuento para niños...pero parece que las cosas no son tan fáciles cómo se pintan aquí.

.- Eso significa que tiene que haber una parte buena de Narnia en algún lado ¿no? ...si seguimos haciendo caso a esa maldita leyenda, significaría que esa Narnia que conocemos tan solo es, en esencia, una parte de la real Narnia – me asombré a mi mismo hablando de unas trivialidades tan estúpidas cómo esas, pero el tema empezaba a interesarme.

.- Exacto – corroboró la mujer gato – el yin y el yang representan dos dualidades, dos maneras de repartir el mando en dos partes distintas para que no entren en conflicto entre ellas. El yin siempre ha sido la ladera oscura de la montaña, y el yang la ladera soleada...- Tomoe perdió la mirada en el cuerpo inerte de Leonardo que aún permanecía profundamente dormido – hay cosas que merece la pena separar, dualidades que deben permanecer divididas para que no se destruyan a si mismas, puesto que sin ellas no existiría nada de lo que conocemos: oscuridad y luz, noche y día, hombre y mujer...

Todo aquello empezaba a tomar forma. No sólo relacionaba a Narnia directamente con el yin yang si no que empezaba a meternos a mi y a Donatello en medio...hombres y mujeres, noches y días...que extraña coincidencia, o tal vez no lo fuera tanto...pero la cabeza me daba vueltas notando cómo aclaraba las ideas una a una, cómo si las pasase por una especie de filtro para darle un sentido a lo que antes no tenía ninguno.

.- eso significa que...- Michaelangelo abrió la boca por primera vez – significa que el yang de Narnia existe y esta por ahí...¿por qué no están juntos?

.- la fuerza de la oscuridad es mucho más poderosa que la de la bondad...supongo que os habrán dicho eso en numerosas ocasiones...la maldad puede alcanzar fronteras que un buen corazón nunca se atrevería a tocar...Si Narnia lograse dar alguna vez con su yang, de seguro lo destruiría. Si lo pensáis detenidamente, no habría ni pizca de bondad o compasión que pudiera detener al yin si el yang dejase de existir. El Yin podría campar a sus anchas por completo sin tener ningún tipo de freno o contrapeso que lo igualase al yang...- Tomoe Ame se sobó el mentón con concentración – si todo es cierto...no me extrañaría que el yin ya estuviera buscando al yang...

.- Entonces...si Narnia mala lograse destruir a la Narnia buena, lo único que quedaría de Narnia sería la mala... – Michaelangelo levantó su mirada hacia mi – entonces dudo mucho que pudierais recuperar vuestro aspecto masculino algún día, Raph.

Me estremecí.

Así pues, si ese cuento para niños de Nexus era cierto, nuestros problemas se habían duplicado...no sólo teníamos que controlar o encontrar a una Narnia-yin que podía patearnos el trasero en cualquier momento si no que, además y para redondear la cosa, teníamos que dar con la Narnia-yang para protegerla de sí misma...diablos, mentalmente maldije a la familia entera del desgraciado que se le ocurrió separarlas en su día...¿en qué estaría pensando ese inútil?

Claro, podría dividir y disminuir el poder de Narnia si lo dividía en dos...pero entonces tan solo había creado más problemas que antes, puesto que el yin quería destruir al yang para ganarse la libertad...

Sentí cierta pena por Narnia-yang...no quería ni imaginarme en dónde se habría estado escondiendo todo este tiempo para poder salvar su vida...

Me golpeé levemente la frente con la palma de mi mano y me dispuse a salir de la habitación de nuevo, antes de abandonar a Tomoe y a Mickie, les hablé aún dándoles la espalda:

.- Así pues, tan sólo tenemos a un corazón latiente encerrado en una jaula de cristal...me parece que tendremos que ponernos las pilas si queremos dar con las dos Narnias...

Lo único que había en nuestras manos era el nexo, el maldito corazón negro...nos faltaban los dos extremos que se ataban a él para poder sobrevivir...la cosa cada vez se complicaba más y en tan solo pensar que a la mañana siguiente volvería a ser hembra y debería de volver a contonear mis caderas por el Flamingoo aún me sentía peor.

Aquél maldito viaje a Nexus iba a durar más de lo previsto y parecía que aquellos tres días predestinados se convertirían en semanas...

Por primera vez en todo este tiempo, empecé a pensar que tal vez tuviera que haber callado mi bocaza cuándo dimos con Narnia. Siempre meto la pata hasta el fondo y no me doy cuenta de ello hasta que estoy con el agua al cuello.

Me entraban ganas de ahogarme de una maldita vez...

* * *

Lé lé lé!

Seee!

Estoy contenta de que haya muchos más fics en TMNT spanish section! ue! Olé por todas esas que han actualizado y por todas akellas que se han dignado a mpezar de nuevo! Bieen ! Bien!

Siento mucho no dedicaros una de mis parrafadas típicas de agradecimiento a los reviews y de contestación a las questions XD, ando algo ajetreada (y sobretodo desganada), ya solo pensar e lo que llevo perdido del foro me da muchisimo reparo de posetar --U...creo que tan solo me dedicaré a leer los últimos post XD de seguro que igualmente me entero de qué va la cosa XD

Nos estamos leyendo nenitas!


	13. Érase la estrellita negra

#13# Érase la estrellita negra

_Donatello_

Me recosté una vez más en la silla de mimbre. Clavé los ojos al techo y permanecí unos instantes completamente ausente, pensando. Mi cabeza era cómo un enorme puzzle, tenía la gran mayoría de las piezas e iba colocándolas detenidamente cada una en su lugar...pero había enormes huecos que no sabía con qué rellenar...

Michaelangelo nos había hecho saber aquella mañana sin falta todo cuánto Tomoe Ame sabía acerca de la leyenda de Narnia en Nexus. Si todo aquello era cierto, que bien podría serlo, las cosas se habían complicado demasiado y, en cierta manera, me sentía culpable por permanecer de lado de Ceri en vez de estar dando vueltas por la ciudad en busca de algunas pistas coherentes.

Pero¿y que?

Si no sabíamos por dónde empezar a buscar sería una pérdida de tiempo dar vueltas por Nexus tratando de encontrar a ambas partes de Narnia...además, tenía mis fundadas sospechas acerca de la posible identidad de Ceri...aunque tan sólo me hubiera servido cómo excusa para conseguir que Raph cediera a salir con ella, no era del todo mentira lo que le dije.

Una vez más, la miré de reojo. Seguía sentada en el mostrador arreglándose las uñas a falta de clientes a los que atender. Canturreaba alguna cancioncilla mientras se miraba las manos risueña.

Me sentía extraño.

Sentía miedo, respeto y deseo a la vez...era algo confuso.

No sabía qué pensar. Ceri seguía presentándose ante mis ojos cómo aquella mujer con la que me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida, pero por otro lado, no me podía quitar de la cabeza aquella repentina mirada que me lanzó el día anterior...aquella manera de percatarse de mi presencia...

Quería creer que no era alguien normal, que era una de las piezas del puzzle que me faltaba...pero sus enormes ojos me habían estado maltratando en sueños durante toda la noche...

Si cerraba los ojos aún recordaba aquellas pupilas maltratándome en sueños. Unas enormes pupilas de color azulado que me sonreían con cierto misterio poniéndome las escamas de punta.

Sumido en mis pensamientos, no me percaté que Ceri bajó del mostrador de un salto y se perdió detrás de una pequeña cortina que formaba lo único comparable a una diminuta trastienda.

La seguí con los ojos, interrogándola, ella me sonrió:

.- ¿Puedes vigilar un rato? Quiero probarme algo que compré esta mañana.

.- Descuida.

Nuevamente me quedé solo a la vez que la muchacha se perdía entre las cortinas moradas del lugar.

Me recosté otra vez en la silla de mimbre haciendo que ésta gruñera bajo mi peso, ligeramente paseaba la mirada por encima del mostrador comprobando que aquella mañana no había muchos clientes esparcidos por el bazar...o al menos los que había no se dignaban a echar un vistazo a los objetos de la parada de Ceri.

Casi inconscientemente, mi vista cayó encima de una pequeña piedra plateada postrada en el mostrador, tenía cierta forma de corazón. No quise preguntarme para qué servía o qué tipo de inútil compraría aquella antigualla. Aún y así, mi cabeza empezó a retozar de nuevo en mis pensamientos y no pude evitar pensar en Raphael.

En él y en lo que me dolería saber que Ceri estaría con él...después de todo, yo seguía siendo una mísera amiga que le conseguía una cita con alguien de su interés...

Odié ser mujer en aquellos instantes. Desearía poder presentarme frente a Ceri cómo hombre, pero me daban escalofríos en tan solo pensar que ella pudiera alejarse de mi por ello...Alguna parte más optimista de mi me decía que, si Ceri se había sentido atraída por Raphael que después de todo era mi hermano, tal vez también podría agradarle siendo yo hombre...podría ser normal...

Pero aquella chica no era nada de normal.

Balanceé de nuevo la mirada a las cortinas que, de un fugaz manotazo, se abrieron tímidamente reclamando mi atención. La carita de Ceri se mostró entre la tela:

.- Me parece que necesito de tu ayuda, Dona...- arqueé las cejas con curiosidad y me incorporé. Ella se destapó levemente tratando de no ser vista por la gente de afuera de la tiendecilla - ¿te importa desatarlo?...creo que me lo apreté demasiado...

Algo estalló con contundencia en mi interior. Algún tipo de bomba nerviosa que me subió los calores al rostro y me dejó paralizado momentáneamente.

Ceri se me presentó en sujetador, luchando entre la tela por no ser vista y dándome la espalda indicándome que le desabrochase el anclaje.

Quedé algo inmóvil por unos instantes y no podía quitar la mirada de su espalda y de su estrecha cintura semi oculta por algunos mechones de pelo rubio que se escapaban a su coleta.

Se los echó a un lado para facilitarme la faena y se mantuvo paciente. Yo, mientras tanto, seguí en mi estado de shock y por mucho que luchase por mantener mi pulso quieto mis manos temblaban con consistencia y mi vista empezó a desenfocarse.

Tuve que retirar la mirada momentáneamente y con violencia. Ceri me observó levemente de reojo:

.- ¿pasa algo? Siento si te estoy incomodando...pero eres la única hembra que esta cerca...- se rió – ¡y tampoco se lo pediría a un cliente!

.- Hem...- traté de alcanzar de nuevo ambas tiras de tela y, por unos instantes, forcejeé con el maldito anclaje para desabrocharlo. Antes de que los nervios pudieran conmigo me rendí – vaya...me temo que no tengo mucha práctica en esto de los sujetadores...- me reí como un imbécil.

Ella soltó una enorme carcajada:

.- Ya lo creo¡tenéis suerte las reptiles de no tener que llevar sujetador! – se agarró ambos pechos con ambas manos – a veces desearía poder deshacerme de esto...son tan molestas...

.- Pero son bonitas...- en cuánto me reconocí mi propia voz di un respingo de espanto. Des de luego mi cabeza me había traicionado y había desenmarañado los instintos masculinos.

Ceri me miró de nuevo de reojo con una sonrisa:

.- ¿Tu crees? – se volteó completamente sin preocupación alguna a ser vista. Tuve que voltear de nuevo la mirada y quedé con todos los miembros estáticos, sin querer mover ni un dedo – cuando era una cría quería tener mucho pecho...y ahora que soy mayor desearía poder tener menos...que ironía.

.- Hem...claro...- me ponía de los nervios ver cómo se observaba ella misma y mi cabeza empezó a barajar pensamientos algo impuros. La volteé con incomodidad – van a acabar viéndote, ya te lo desato.

Hablé demasiado rápido, puesto que volví a iniciar una batalla sin final contra el cierre del sujetador...esperaba no tener que pasar por la misma situación si alguna vez me encontraba con alguna chica.

Ya no sólo era la espalda de Ceri que, al notarla fina y frágil me volvía loco, si no también el temblor de mis manos y el sudor que aún me resbalaba por la frente a mares.

Por fin lo conseguí, me sentí avergonzado por haber tenido tanta complicación frente a un mecanismo tan sencillo...a saber qué pensaría de mi la muchacha...

Cuando el sujetador resbaló por su espalda, me volteé nervioso y cerré la cortina morada, tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no mirar de reojo su reflejo de frente en el espejo. Ceri, fuera de querer cambiarse de una maldita vez y dejar latir mi corazón con tranquilidad, volvió a asomarse por la cortina:

.- ¿De verdad crees que son bonitas? – me soltó de una risotada.

.- Diablos, si que te importa mi opinión...si sigues ahí acabarán por verte...- me incomodé cuando la chica me mandó una mirada maliciosa haciendo caso omiso de mi petición de que se tapase.

.- ¿Qué?

.- Nada – me sonrió anchamente sin borrar esa sonrisa cargada de sentido – la única mujer que me ha dicho que mis pechos son bonitos fue mi madre. Eso es que te has fijado en ellos, mirona.

Di un respingo y me puse aún más nervioso temeroso de abrir la boca para no tartamudear. Tan solo quedé en silencio sin saber qué decir y de seguro que con un interminable rostro de imbécil.

No respiré tranquilo hasta que ella no se echó a reír:

.-¡Pero qué cara has puesto! No te lo tomes así, mujer, sólo era una broma – se escondió de nuevo entre las cortinas moradas y yo suspiré de alivio – ni que tuvieras pinta de ser lesbiana.

Qué bien, Ceri me clavó una estaca en el corazón con ese comentario:

.- ¿Yo?...no, claro que no...

Me apoyé en el mostrador perdiendo la vista de nuevo en la piedra en forma de corazón. La oleada de alegría que me había sacudido al tener a Ceri semi desnuda en mis narices se esfumó sin dejar rastro en cuánto caí de nuevo en la cruda realidad.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuándo le dije eso?

Supongo que en algún momento mi mente me traicionó y me dejó ver la falsa ilusión de que ahí podía haber algo para mi...que alguna vez podría ser correspondido.

Pero me di de bruces con la verdad al caer de nuevo en la cuenta de que yo, en esos momentos, no era más que una amiga que perdía su tiempo ayudando a la chica de sus sueños en su pequeña tienda...

.- ¡Oye!

Una estridente y grosera voz femenina se clavó en mis oídos sin piedad ninguna. Levanté la vista encontrándome con el ceño fruncido de Raphael que me taladraba con una analizante y femenina mirada mientras se apoyaba despreocupadamente y con una posición grotescamente masculina sobre el mostrador:

.- Menos mal que despiertas, cerebrito, uno no puede ir de incógnito contigo cerca...

.- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – no pude evitar susurrar mientras echaba una ojeada a mi alrededor - deberías de estar en el Flamingoo, vas a volver a meterte en problemas, Raph.

.- ¡Nah! – me dedicó un gesto de despreocupación con la mano antes de inclinarse por encima del mostrador para hablarme de cerca - ¿Mickie contó lo de Narnia?

.- Esta misma mañana.

.- Bien¿y qué piensas? – parpadeé de confusión:

.- ¿Que qué pienso?

.- Tu eres el cerebro de esto ¿no? – me sonrió diabólicamente – siempre tienes que tener la última palabra en todo.

.- Bueno...- me sobé el mentón a la vez que lanzaba una ojeada a las cortinas moradas y susurraba cerca de Raph– no puedo decir nada claro pero...creo estar prácticamente seguro de que el corazón que Mickie mencionó puede ser el nexo que una en vida o muerte a ambas partes de Narnia. Y en cuánto a lo de Michaelanggelo...mucho me temo que la pérdida de consciencia que padeció fue debida a algún tipo de... ¿cómo decirlo?...¿seguridad interna?

.- Ya – Raphael me inspeccionó sin expresión alguna – Narnia yin se cubre el culo de posibles curiosos ¿no?

.- Algo así...Magia, seguro.

.- Claro, como todo por aquí...- Raph desvió su mirada perdiéndola entre el tumulto de gente del bazar – vaya una mierda...tenemos la parte más importante del asunto y ni siquiera podemos acercarnos a ella...

.- ¿De quién habláis?

La voz de Ceri nos hizo dar un salto de espanto a mi y a Raph. Cómo unos imbéciles, ambos nos volteamos hacia la chica con una sonrisa de falsedad en el rostro:

.- Hola Rapha – le sonrió ésta mientras apartaba de la pequeña trastienda toda la ropa que había dejado tirada en su diminuta sesión de moda - ¿os gusta?

Ambos asentimos con la cabeza con la falsedad marcada en el rostro y sin ni siquiera fijarnos en el trapo que llevaba puesto...bueno, supuse que Raphael no prestaría atención a los caprichos de Ceri, pero yo si lo hice...y aquella prenda nueva pasaba más por ser un trapito que una pieza de ropa.

De nuevo me quedé algo atónito contemplando parte de la delantera de Ceri. Raphael se percató de ello y me sacudió un codazo en las costillas que me hizo reaccionar:

.- Le estaba comentando a Ceri...- empecé con la incomodidad en el rostro – ...lo mucho que nos gustaría a las reptiles tener una delantera que lucir...

Supuse que a causa de mi comentario, mi hermano clavó su mirada por primera vez en los pechos de la chica marcados a flor de piel debajo de la estrecha prenda:

.- O sí...que lucir o que tocar...- le devolví el codazo y agradecí que Ceri no le diera importancia alguna al comentario obsceno de Raphael pues, como siempre, tenía la cabeza metida en otros cauces:

.- Bueno...espero que le guste...

.- ¿A quién? – Raphael abundó en inocencia en aquellos momentos. Tuve que mandarle una mirada cómplice para hacerle entender acerca de su futura cita con la muchacha - ...o...claro...

.- ¿también lo sabes, Rapha?

.- eh...si bueno...Don me ha comentado algo al respecto...- sonrió como un inútil- ¿has quedado con alguien no?

Ceri tan sólo empezó a saltar de alegría sin acabar de contestarle y, justo cuando abrió la boca para soltar algún comentario enérgico, quedó inmóvil observando a Raph. Prácticamente se tiró encima del mostrador escrutando el rostro femenino de Raphael que, por la incomodidad, echó el cuello hacia atrás tratando de alejarse.

Por unos instantes mi pulso empezó a peligrar enormemente...esa chica ya me ponía las escamas de punta con cualquier cosa que hiciera...juraría que acaba de reconocer a "su héroe" en Raphael...no sabía si aquello me supondría un problema o no...pero preferí que la agudeza de Ceri no fuese tan alta como yo quería creer...

.- Vaya...- el rostro de la chica cambió por completo. La sonrisa se borró de sus comisuras y en su lugar apareció una palidez extraña. Dedicó a Raph una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza - ...lo siento mucho.

.- ¿eh? – musité con sorpresa y sin comprender.

.- ¿por qué? – Raph también se había perdido y me lanzaba miradas curiosas pidiéndome que le diera alguna explicación por el extraño comportamiento de Ceri.

.- Lo siento mucho.,...las chicas de Byron siempre me han inspirado cierta compasión...

La mandíbula de mi hermano se desencajó y, casi al instante, rehuyó mis ojos con incomodidad ocultándome una parte de su rostro mientras perdía su mirada entre la multitud del bazar.

Un incómodo silencio se esparció por la zona mientras Ceri disimulaba creyendo que había creado algún tipo de conflicto fraternal. Fruncí el ceño con curiosidad y, en un primer momento, no quise conformarme con el saber que Ceri había acertado la profesión de Raph...si no que me carcomió mucho más por dentro la reacción de mi hermano al saber que la chica se percató de ello.

Entonces empecé a sospechar enormemente de él.

Traté de agarrarle la cara y obligarle a mirarme, puesto que me había dado la espalda por completo, pero cuando lo agarré por ambos lados de su cabeza, alguien me empujó con brutalidad y sin previo aviso.

Casi al instante, Raphael saltó fugaz alejándose unos metros de la parada. En su lugar, uno de los gorilas de Byron se levantaba frustrado tras el intento fallido de alcanzar a Raph por sorpresa. No muy lejos, entre el tumulto de gente, emergían otros dos hombres vestidos de traje que no le quitaban el ojo de encima a Raphael.

Habían venido a por él...

Mira que se lo había advertido...sabía que no debía de estar allí, sino en los aposentos de Byron, pero aún y así no había nada ni nadie que dijera a mi hermano qué tenia que hacer y dónde debía estar.

Me resigné y, junto a Ceri, tan solo observé des de dentro de la parada cómo Raph huía de los tres hombretones de negro que empezaron a apartar a la gente a malas maneras para alcanzarle.

Suspiré con contundencia a la vez que la silueta femenina de Raph se perdía dando saltos entre la multitud:

.- Va a costarles alcanzarle...

.- ¿También es luchadora?

.- Todos lo somos.

.- Entonces...¿cómo se ha dejado hacerse de Byron? – di un respingo. No tenía ninguna respuesta clara para esa pregunta, puesto que no iba a contarle a Ceri todos los puntos negros que habían tenido nuestros planes para alcanzar a Narnia...

Desvié la conversación cayendo en algo mucho más importante:

.- ¿Cómo supiste que Rapha era...?

.- ¿prostituta? –acabó ella. Yo asentí – por esa pequeña estrella.

Arqueé ambas cejas en una expresión de sorpresa:

.- ¿Qué pasa con ese pequeño tatuaje?

.- No es un tatuaje...es una quemada. Una marca, una señal.

.- ¿una señal? – berreé - ¿qué tipo de señal? – Ceri retrocedió algo sorprendida por mi nivel de voz:

.- Una marca de propiedad...cómo la de los ganados...ya sabes. Si no estoy mal enterada, todo el mundo localiza las posesiones de Byron a través de esa pequeña señal...es una especie de...símbolo. Cualquiera que vea a alguien con una herida cómo esa sabe que es una pieza, que pertenece a algún amo. En todo Nexus se reconoce la pequeña estrella puntiaguda y oscura de Byron. Hace ya mucho tiempo que todas sus mujeres lo llevan inscrito en la piel...- Ceri perdió la mirada por dónde Raphael había desaparecido. Aún había gente curiosa y ofendida por los empujones que se volteaban tratando de alcanzar ver algo de lo que ocurría unos metros más adelante – pero...tengo entendido que S'Enclare solo suele marcar así a sus trabajadoras cuándo éstas resultan ser conflictivas...es una manera de tenerlas controladas – Ceri devolvió sus enormes ojos en mi – que no te extrañé que, al igual que yo, alguien haya interceptado a Rapha y haya avisado a los hombres de Byron. Suelen pagarles muy bien por la información acerca de prostitutas que se dan a la fuga.

No dije nada.

Ni siquiera vocalicé sonido alguno.

Balanceé de nuevo la mirada hacia la multitud y, al igual que ellos, deseé poder ver algo. Una inmensa rabia se apoderó de mi y el sentimiento de impotencia me hervía en la sangre...el muy imbécil de Raphael, me había mentido.

Supe des del primer momento que aquella herida no era nada bueno..."la última moda para las señoritas de compañía en Nexus"...me había contestado..

Inútil, aún cree que sigue siendo más inteligente que yo.

Sabía que si me contaba que aquello era algo que se había ganado a base de incordiar a Byron con sus sutilezas desagradables y su rudeza habitual, empezaría a comerle de nuevo la conciencia sobre su promesa.

Sin problemas.

Fue todo lo que le pedí, que se comportase y punto. No le pedía nada difícil...y el tarugo ya se había ganado un sello distintivo como recompensa.

Lo que más me dolía no era eso, puesto que era cuestión de tiempo que Raphael acabase con la paciencia de Byron ya que, bien pensado, cualquiera de nosotros haría lo imposible por no encontrarse en la misma situación que él...lo que realmente me dolía era el hecho de que, por miedo a que pudiera reprocharle algo más, Raph había guardado bajo llave su pequeña "distinción" y, tragándose el orgullo cómo siempre, se comía sus propios problemas a bocados sin ni siquiera confiar en sus hermanos. Aún y cuando yo le conté todo sobre Ceri.

No sé quien podría ser más imbécil en aquellos momentos, si él por orgulloso, o yo por débil.

.-

_Raphael_

Me coloqué a cuatro patas encima de la mullida cama mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada. Mi rostro parecía una maldita careta de carnaval...ofrecía una calenturienta sonrisa por un lado mientras que por el otro reflejaba una mueca de asco ante esa viscosidad.

El cuerpo heterogéneo de aquél "hombre" se meció de impaciencia y prácticamente tuve que apartarme de su trayectoria en cuánto a éste se le ocurrió lanzarse contra la cama en un acto bastante suicida y temerario.

Me aferré a las sabanas notando cómo, a causa del peso del otro extremo, mi cuerpecito amenazaba con salir disparado en un efecto catapulta. Extrañado y con una forzada sonrisa en la cara, me volteé temeroso a no darle durante mucho rato la espalda a esa bestia descomunal.

Su piel no pasaba por ser otra cosa que una masa gelatinosa de color amarillenta que cambiaba de color en algunos extremos...juraría que a causa de su sobrepeso era capaz de entreverse las masas de grasas depositadas en su cuerpo.

Todo un monstruo, vaya.

Porqué siempre me tocaban los tíos más raros?

Había visto en numerosas ocasiones a Laye largarse con algún caballero remilgado y la billetera rellenita...y a mi no hacían nada más que acudirme extraños engendros con aires sedientos de sexo...

Aquella enorme bola de sebo no quiso hacerse de rogar y, alargando una de sus increíbles manazas me agarró de un solo zarpazo la cintura elevándome por los aires hasta ahuecarme encima de él.

De pronto mi recién desarrollado instinto femenino se puso alerta. No sé qué tipo de estructura corpórea tendría aquel bichejo, pero si mis clases de anatomía no eran erróneas, juraría que su pene debería de andar por esos lares de su cuerpo.

Me extrañé muchisimo cuando no vi nada parecido...eso me estremeció...en cualquier momento podría ser atacada y ni siquiera sabría por dónde...¡Puagh!

No quise estar por tonterías y, una vez más, alcancé cuidadosa y delicadamente el Kuraruroo de la repisa de la cama. Mis acompañantes siempre estaban demasiado ocupados cómo para percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahuequé la pequeña bolita dorada en mi puño deseando que tardase unos minutos en reaccionar a causa del escaso calor de mi piel:

.- Me gustaría pedirte un servicio especial...

¿servicio especial¿que significa eso? ...Laye nunca me dijo nada acerca de un "servicio especial"...¿no era ya especial todo lo que hacía?

Le interrogué con la cara sin necesidad alguna de soltar palabra. Repentinamente y cómo un autómata, la monstruosa gelatina amarilla se volteó colocándose a cuatro patas.

Mi mandíbula se desencajó con seriedad y por unos instantes me entraron unas tremendas ganas de echarme a reír a carcajadas nerviosas...pero la sorpresa me paralizó tanto que tan solo conseguí esbozar una sonrisa semi diabólica.

Esa maldita cosa me había puesto el culo en la cara.

Si me encontrase en otras condiciones de verás que lo lamentaría tremendamente, puesto que la pata de la silla me quedaba tremendamente cerca y me era tremendamente atractiva.

Nadie le pone el culo a la cara a Raphael...¡y mucho menos siendo un hombre!...diablos...nunca creí que alguien me pediría algo así...

Mis puños empezaron a temblar con rabia y fuerza frente a esa petición tan poco masculina por su parte y, casi poseso por el diablo y con más ganas de hacer mal que bien, no lo pensé dos veces y hundí con rabia el puño en aquel orificio.

Solté el Kuaruroo y saqué mi mano con repulsión, asco y unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

No pude evitar soltar un grito de desprecio y alejarme de la cama y de esa masa viscosa tirándome contra la pared más cercana trastornado por lo que acababa de hacer.

El hombre me miró raro:

.- ¿Qué haces¿porqué te detienes?

Tal y como había supuesto con anterioridad, empecé a reírme con carcajadas nerviosas mientras a causa de la viscosidad y transparencia de su piel observaba al milímetro cómo el Kuaruroo se despertaba dentro de esa masa viscosa.

Sólo temí que no muriera por asfixia allí dentro:

.- ¿Qué te pasa? – algo incómodo, la gelatina se sobó su trasero cuándo el bichejo empezó a moverse por su interior con frenesí - ¿qué me has metido?

Aquella frase acabó por culminarme y me di la vuelta apoyándome en la pared con una mano y sujetándome con fuerza el estómago con la otra antes de que éste se retorciera y me hiciera vomitar.

Mi cliente se extrañó mucho y de reojo vi como se incorporaba lentamente dirigiéndose hacia mi a paso lento...rezaba para que el efecto del Kuaruroo no tardase en surtir...

Aún no podía levantar la cabeza que escuché como se desplomaba en el suelo. Algo sorprendido, me volteé viendo cómo la enorme gelatina permanecía boca bajo en el piso.

Parpadeé confuso...¿no lo habré matado otra vez verdad?...empecé a acordarme de toda la familia de Laye pasando, principalmente, por su madre. Aquella droga me traería problemas al final...

Me acerqué con cautela y lo toqué levemente con la punta del pie.

Al instante, la bola de sebo se volteó y empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras seguía mirando al techo.

No comprendí nada...pero supuse que sería uno de los efectos del Kuaruroo...en especial aquellos que surgían de introducirlo analmente.

El hombretón seguía reventando a carcajada pura y dura y no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse. Debería de encontrar algo gracioso pegado al techo, puesto que no apartaba la vista del lugar. Con sutileza y sigilo, me dirigí a los harapos del hombre que yacían tirados por el suelo y, entre ellos, rebusqué algo parecido a su cartera.

Una pequeña bolsita de cuero parecía ser lo que buscaba. Sé, Mirna me especificó que cobrase antes de empezar con mi servicio con cualquier cliente...pero en aquellas horas mis nervios no estaban cómo para recordar aquellas malditas normas y sabía que sino cobraba, los acabaría echando a patadas, así que tal vez lo hiciera adrede.

Agarré todo cuánto pude y supuse necesario y me dirigí al pomo de la puerta. Antes de abrirlo, el Kuaruroo me volvió a la mente.

Tenía que recuperarlo.

Lancé una mirada de pánico a la inmensa bola gelatinosa que seguía riéndose desplomada en el suelo...¿podría conseguir hacerlo cagar?

Hum...mejor me decanté por otra opción.

Usando la punta de mi pie y manteniendo el mínimo contacto, lo volteé de nuevo boca abajo observando cómo el bichejo dorado seguía estando en su recto...ponderé la posibilidad de volver a meter la mano...pero mi estómago y mi ego no me lo permitirían de nuevo...así que, haciendo caso de los instintos más principales de Raphael, tan sólo salté con todas mis fuerzas encima de su estómago.

La masa viscosa se contrajo bajo mis pies haciendo que el hombre soltase un extremado ruido gutural entre carcajada y carcajada.

No supe si reír o llorar en cuánto comprobé que el Kuaruroo salía disparado...genial, otra imagen cómica para el álbum...si Mickie hubiera estado allí se hubiera tirado al suelo a reírse tal y como hacía mi cliente.

Me apresuré a recoger al bicho dorado usando un pañuelo para ello y, cuando volví de nuevo a la puerta, mandé una fugaz mirada a la gelatina. Había vomitado encima de si mismo a causa de mi golpe y, aún y así, seguía riéndose panza arriba con mucho ímpetu.

Diablos...qué imagen más desagradable...si quería vivir en paz el resto de mi vida debería de borrar ciertos recuerdos cuando consiguiera salir de Nexus...que horror.

.-

Ya estaba la tarde muy entrada y los pasillos del Flamingoo se habían convertido una vez más en un ir y venir de muchachas en cueros y con ropas demasiado escasas que se agarraban de los brazos de hombretones de todas razas y colores que las observaban con ojos libidinosos dispuestos a pagar lo que fuera por un buen momento.

Conté una vez más el fajo de papel moneda de Nexus cayendo en la cuenta de que realmente le había saboteado algo más de lo pertinente a la pobre gelatina drogada.

Me encogí de hombros.

¿Y qué?

Más para mi. Esbocé una sádica sonrisa mientras trataba de abrirme paso entre mis compañeras que aún seguían mirándome cómo a una extraña.

Con la cabeza completamente metida en mis cavilaciones, me di de bruces contra algo casi igual de duro que mi caparazón. Fuera de querer disculparme levanté la mirada con odio dispuesto a soltar alguna sutileza de las mías, pero los ojos rasgados y fríos de Zagar me erizaron las escamas.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, el lagarto me agarró el fajo de billetes de la mano con un zarpazo. Esbozando una satisfecha sonrisa en su rostro escamoso no se molestó en contar el dinero y se lo colocó en el interior de su traje. Lo fusilé con la mirada:

.- Veo que te estás empleando a fondo. Me pregunto que servicio le habrás dado al cliente para que haya estado tan generoso contigo...eso suponiendo que lo hayas dejado con vida.

Di un respingo. Y queriendo no echar a perder la situación no quise ser grosero, al menos no directamente:

.- Ai Zagar Zagar. Tratas de engancharme por algún lado y no te lo estoy poniendo fácil ¿nah? – le devolví su sonrisa. Él, a su vez, tampoco la borró de su rostro:

.- Tsk. O estás escondiendo algo...o el tatuaje de Byron realmente te ha calmado los estrógenos, cosa que no me creo. Así que sigue andándote con cuidado, tortuguita, que aún no me he cansado de echarte el ojo encima.

.- Pues tendré que empezar a cobrarte. Si miras, pagas – me reí. Mi carcajada quedó extendida y muerta en el aire en cuánto, por las espaldas de Zagar, divisé a Laye que arrastraba a Leonardo de la mano entre los pasillos y entre la muchedumbre de chicas.

En cuánto Laye me vio a mi, y a Zagar, retrocedió de un salto escondiendo a Leo en la esquina.

".- ¡Pero será! " – pensé para mis adentros sin poder evitar gruñir levemente. Para mi suerte el lagarto de Byron no encontró nada interesante a sus espaldas para girarse y tan solo siguió escrutando mi rostro con la misma irónica sonrisa plasmado en él:

.- Sigue así y evitarás tener más problemas – marchó siguiendo la misma dirección que tomaba des de que me topé con él. Lo seguí con la mirada hasta que su delgado cuerpo se perdió entre la multitud de mujeres desnudas.

Segundos después anduve a pasos rápidos y marcados hacia la esquina en dónde Laye y Leo se habían escondido. Apretaba los puños con rabia y estaba dispuesto a marcar mis nudillos en el rostro de quien hiciera falta.

¿qué se había creído ese inútil de Leonardo? Yo aquí despojándome la piel a tiras para poder llevarlos a casa y él pasando un buen rato con su señorita de compañía favorita...y por si fuera de menos, en el mismo sitio en el que yo trabajaba...anda que...la inteligencia no había destacado en Leo en aquella situación.

Preparé los pulmones para un buen grito en cuánto girase la esquina pero, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Laye salió a toda velocidad de ella arrastrando a Leonardo consigo. Por unos momentos creí que me arrollaría, pero la muchacha me agarró por el pañuelo de la cintura y sin detenerse también me arrastró a mi con ella.

Me encontré esquivando a los cuerpos de cada una de mis compañeras mientras trataba de no caer al ser tirado de esa manera por la fuerza de Laye. Leonardo se encontraba en mi misma situación:

.- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí! – le berreé - ¡a mi no me van los tríos eh! – le grité a Laye esta vez.

Sin mucha delicadeza, ésta abrió una de las puertas del pasillo y nos metió dentro a mi y a mi hermano de un tirón para luego cerrar la puerta con fuerza. Pareció quedarse más descansada en cuánto nos encontramos los tres solos en una habitación:

.- ¿me has escuchado? – le reproché cruzándome de brazos.

.- deja de decir tonterías, no va a haber ningún trío aquí – entreabrió la puerta de nuevo levemente – porque yo me largo ahora, así que si os lo montáis, que sea entre vosotros.

Dicho y hecho. En cuánto la chica reptil no divisó mucha gente por el pasillo se deslizó por la puerta y volvió a cerrarla. Quedé algo atónito y miré a Leo:

.- ¿qué coño pasa aquí? – por toda respuesta Leonardo suspiró llevándose una mano a la cara. Supuse que se habría incomodado con tanta muchachita desnuda por aquí y allá y trataba de ordenar por unos momentos su sucia mente antes de hablarme.

Debió de conseguirlo, puesto que al momento recuperó su pose erguida y me miraba frívolamente. Lo cual no era nada bueno:

.- ¿qué?

.- Traté de entrar a buscarte y, puesto que no me pueden ver contigo aquí dentro, Laye dio conmigo y se ofreció a buscarte también. – eso explicaba que anduvieran por el lugar cómo si Leo fuera el cliente de Laye. Seguí de brazos cruzados esperando algo más y se me erizaron las escamas en cuánto tomó de nuevo una posición más seria - ¿porqué no nos dijiste nada?

.- ¿Sobre? – solté con arrogancia.

.- Sobre esto – colocó su dedo índice en el tatuaje prácticamente recién hecho de la estrellita negra. Pegué un berrido de dolor al notar su yema demasiado presionada contra mi carne aún dolorida. Le aparté su mano de un manotazo:

.- ¿Y qué tendría que decirte?

.- Estuve hablando con Donatello – pegué un brinco...temí que Don no se hubiera ido de la lengua en cuánto a lo de Narnia. Es decir, si Leo se percataba de que estábamos metidos en ese problema por culpa mía, del alcohol y del desprecio que demostré por las mujeres en aquellos momentos, de seguro me caería una gorda.

Tratando de disimular mis nervios apreté los dientes en una mueca forzada:

.- ¿y qué te ha dicho?

.- Lo que tu no nos dijiste en un principio – aún seguí con el remolino metido en el estómago – diablos Raphael ¿estamos con las mismas otra vez, creí haberte pedido que nos mantuvieras al tanto de todo cuánto ocurría aquí dentro, después de todo, eres el que más se la está jugando ¿cierto? – aún no sabía que quería decir con todo eso y arqueé ambas cejas pidiéndole más explicaciones. Él se cruzó de brazos de nuevo y cambió su posado serio por uno más monótono – Ceri nos contó acerca de esa estrella negra. Asegura que es un distintivo que Byron tatúa a sus mujeres más conflictivas para tenerlas controladas, para que todos los ciudadanos sepan acerca de su posición y vocación. Y de su amo.

Me volteé dándole medianamente la espalda:

.- ¿Y qué? Aquí nadie me conoce...

.- Ahora sí te conocerán. Ceri asegura que se trata de algo más que una señal...dice que cree que es posible que puedan seguirte el rastro mediante algún tipo de magia – lo miré a los ojos – pueden saber qué haces, dónde estás y, por lo tanto, con quién estás en cada momento. Prácticamente es imposible que puedas permanecer indetectable con eso.

Me impacienté y traté de esconder el temor que albergué en aquellos momentos al saber qué tenía un rastreador incrustado entre mis escamas:

.- Bueno¿qué pasa con eso? Después de todo es problema mío ¿no? – Leo arqueó una ceja en interrogación:

.- ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Eres un ninja, deberías poder permanecer en sigilo y ahora no puedes.

.- ¡Déjate de chorradas Leo! Hace tiempo que ya no se ni lo que soy...además, si tengo este bonito astro en la puta cara es por vuestra culpa. Por vosotros y por vuestra maldita manía de estrechar la vigilancia a Byron.

.- Creo que eso es algo que hablamos entre todos y, que yo recuerde, tú estuviste de acuerdo.

.- ¡Pero también se suponía que no tenían que veros, maldita sea! No sé que coño hicisteis en el bazar, pero yo he estado aquí dejándome el culo para poder volver a casa y tratando por primera vez en mi vida de someterme a algo y a alguien¡y si ahora estoy metido en esta maldita mierda de la estrella es por culpa vuestra y de la delicadeza que usasteis para "pasar desapercibidos" vigilando a Byron! – empecé a subir el tono de mi voz y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba gritando – ¡no sólo llevo días soportando lo imaginable para alguien como yo! No sólo estoy metido en este cuerpo de fémina que me trae de los nervios y no sólo tengo que tratar de "acostarme" con gentuza de mi propio sexo si no que, para rematar la escenita, mis queridos hermanos se van de los puños con mis jefes y soy yo quién paga las consecuencias! – lo señalé con violencia – ¡y encima tienes el puñetero morro de venir a reprocharme el porqué!

Por escasos segundos se desenvolvió un incómodo silencio en el que ni Leo ni yo nos dejamos de mirar a los ojos. Sabía que no se atrevería a llevarme la contraria, puesto que yo tenía razón, y también sabía que él notaba que yo estaba más dolido que enfadado...después de todo mi orgullo era el peor de todos mis hermanos para acarrear con algo tan degradante cómo la estrellita negra.

Harto de tener que aguantarle la mirada sin que vocalizase palabra, me volteé cruzándome de brazos y dándole la espalda. Sin quererlo, me topé con mi reflejo en uno de los espejos de pared. A mis espaldas, Leonardo desvió la mirada y suspiró con consistencia mientras fruncía el ceño.

Casi igual de silencioso que yo en aquellos momentos, pasó por mi lado dirigiéndose a la puerta de salida. Quedó detenido escasos segundos, en los que ambos nos miramos de reojo:

.- Piensa lo que quieras. Pero por lo menos espero que comprendas que no estás sola...- pasé por el alto el hecho de que me hubiera tratado de femenino y de nuevo le giré la cara mientras él salía por la puerta.

En parte tenía razón...el Raphael de siempre hubiera mandado a parir a sus hermanos en tan solo verles la cara después del percal de la estrella de Byron...pero por alguna extraña razón; tal vez por orgullo, tal vez por mi recién adquirido comportamiento femenino, no dije nada acerca del tema y traté de guardarlo todo para mi solo...esperando algún reproche para poder explotar y vomitar todo cuánto tenía guardado en mi interior.

Sé, Donny tenía razón. El cuerpo femenino empezaba a absorber mi comportamiento y de repente estaba haciendo todo cuánto siempre odié que April hiciera...

Aún y así, no podía hacer nada por remediarlo...

...aunque tal vez empezase a ser hora de tratar de "hablar" con Byron S'Enclare de una vez por todas y dejarme de tantas tonterías...

Metido en mis cavilaciones seguía escrutando mi reflejo en el largo espejo. En un principio siempre me sorprendía al encontrarme con un ego femenino...incluso reconozco que me paré a estudiar todos y cada uno de sus recovecos por pura curiosidad.

Hace un tiempo no me reconocía al mirarme...ese cuerpo frágil y delgado no era el mío. Pero ahora ya no me siento una extraña frente a un espejo.

Eso me preocupaba enormemente y me hacía desear que cayera la noche para poder recuperarme de una vez por todas.

Miré con sopor la estrella de mi pómulo derecho. La herida parecía haber sanado débilmente y la quemada formaba a la perfección la puntiaguda y pequeña figura.

Mierda...todo era tan...deshonroso. No sólo yo mismo tenía que cargar con el peso sobre mis hombres de saber todo cuánto había estado haciendo esos días, si no que además los desconocidos ajenos a mi vida ahora también lo sabrían.

Para rematarlo...no podía esconder me ni huir a ningún sitio.

Vendrían a por mi.

Con recelo y rabia busqué por los cajones de la habitación algo parecido a un botiquín. Recordaba haber visto algo parecido en cada una de las habitaciones en las que había frecuentado. Lo encontré debajo de la cama.

Con indignación, traté de tapar lo más discreto posible la maldita estrella del demonio usando una diminuta venda y algo de adhesivo.

Mi cara aún se veía peor con aquello. Pero prefería parecer una golpeada que no una prostituta.

Me fijé en los escasos rayos de sol a través de la ventana y luchando por combatir contra las sombras de las elevadas casas que rodeaban el Flamingoo.

La luna estaba a punto de volver a por mi y consideré que mi turno había acabado. Si Byron quería encontrarme por la noche no creería posible que su "mujercita" fuera un hombre. Así pues, no creí que pudiera haber problema alguno y, si lo había, ya rendiría las cuentas necesarias.

.-

_Donatello_

Seguía estática, jugueteando con un pie y una pequeña piedra y apoyada en la esquina del callejón. Llevaba puesto el mismo trapito que me enseñó aquella tarde y desprendía cierto aroma a flores frescas mientras su rostro se balanceaba otra vez inquieto des del suelo al callejón.

Agazapado en el tejado y luchando para que la tubería sobre la que me recostaba no cediera, me palpé una vez más el corazón. Tal vez fuera porque al ser hombre de nuevo había más cavidad de resonancia en mi pecho...o tal vez fuera por los nervios. Pero esos latidos no eran normales.

Una vez más escruté la luna recién amanecida. Ya pasaba una hora tarde de la que le había indicado a Ceri. Seguro que en su eterna espera la chica me habría maldecido unas cuántas veces.

De nuevo me pegué contra las tejas negras del tejado en cuánto Ceri sintió ganas de mirar al cielo. Esperé unos segundos precavidos para luego volver a asomarme tímidamente.

La encontré con los ojos fijos en el fondo del callejón y con una ancha sonrisa de oreja a oreja. En frente de ella y a algunos metros de distancia, Raphael permanecía estático en su forma masculina y con la mandíbula levemente desencajada.

Debería de haberle avisado...de seguro que no se esperaba que Ceri lo aguardase allí, a una manzana del Flamingoo. Me imaginé que en cuánto se pudiera el sol Raphael huiría de su cárcel y encontrarlo luego hubiera sido mucho más difícil. Así que indiqué a Ceri el lugar y la hora y, una vez macho de nuevo, comprobé que la chica estuviera en el lugar...y que Raph pasase por allí.

Para cuándo Ceri se le acercó risueña y soltándose su rubia melena de la coleta, mi hermano seguía aún estático y en la misma posición y tan solo se dispuso a suspirar con paciencia y a mandarme una gélida mirada hacía mi tejado.

Le sonreí de vuelta y me despedí levemente con la mano.

Luego tan solo quedé paralizado mientras perdía ambas siluetas entre las sombras del callejón. Volví a palparme el pecho. Aquella vez los latidos ya habían empezado a dolerme...

* * *

Hola hola!

APLAUSOS

No! No me peguéis! os aseguro que os dejé review Naoko y Sam! Os lo aseguro! Solo que no ha salido...--U, decidme a ver si almenos lo habéis recibido o no y así sabré que es OTRO fallo de Fanfiction...esperemossss.

Bueno...sta vez no podrás decir que actualicé rápido **Naoko**...es más, me parece que ha sido la vez que más he tardado en toda mi historia en fanfiction...vaya, estoy perdiendo facultades.

Sep, la cosa se ha liado, pero no queda mucho para el desenlace, podría alargar esta historia tanto como quisiera, pero entonces ya sería una telenovela, no un fic nñ, así que tal y como ha hecho Sam, espero que en un par o tres de caps pueda echar el cierre a Yin Yang. Habrá que ver.

Lo k hay que ver! Una dice que la cosa se lia y la otra que la cosa se aclara, jajajaja. se bueno, se pueden coger ambos sentidos, **Sam**. Y si, acertaste! (chín! perrito piloto para Sam!) Mickie se desmayó por algun tipo de magia de seguridad, creo que Don lo menciona en algun sitio...(eske lo que no mencione él..--U)

**Martincito** se ha puesto las pilas! Y de jalón! Me alegra verte por aquí aún, jejeje, espero que no te lo hayas leído por obligación tal y como decías que yo leía tu fic...Aprovecho y así te hago el favor de adelantar que Martin va a actualizar su yaoi en breve! Y tal vez dos caps del tirón! Hurra! Hurra! yaoi! Yaoi! XD

Bueno gente, nos vemos, a ver cuánto me tardo esta vez..--U seguro que al estar de examenes actualizo más rápido. Si eske voy al revés dle mundo, yo cuando tengo faena escribo más XD, y cuando tengo tiempo libre lo disfruto tanto que no pienso en nada mas XD

Nos estamos leyendo! besos!


	14. Érase la cita

#14# Érase la cita

_Donatello_

Está bien. Lo se.

Podría haber salido de allí corriendo y sosteniéndome las lágrimas, pero supuse que algo de la curiosidad de Michaelangelo sería herencia mía al igual que algo de la testarudez de Raphael. Así pues, me vi empujado hacia un sádico auto maltratamiento psicológico que me obligó a seguir a mi hermano y a Ceri entre las sombras.

Estudiaba movimiento a movimiento que ambos hacían, sobretodo los de la chica. Se la veía risueña, contenta, sujetándose con afán al brazo de Raph que, por ser más borde que el canto de una mesa, tan solo se dignaba a escuchar los mil y un monólogos de Ceri mientras andaba con aires de indiferencia y agotamiento en el rostro.

En parte le comprendí, pues al igual que yo iba de trote durante el día con su forma femenina y luego, por la noche, hacía esfuerzos inhumanos para poder disfrutar al máximo el aspecto masculino.

Si yo hubiera sido una persona normal, de seguro que ahora mismo estaría descansando en una mullida cama...pero por lo contrario, prefería disfrutar de mis ojeras oscuras que cada vez se marcaban más en mi rostro y en el de Raphael.

¡Pero aquello no era excusa para ignorar todo cuánto Ceri le estaba diciendo!

Diablos...no está hecha la miel para la boca del asno. Le repudié por unos instantes y me sentí realmente celoso por la escena. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de mi hermano de seguro Ceri sería tratada como una reina.

Me sonrojé en tan solo pensarlo.

Lo que daría en vida para poder ser yo el que llevase a Ceri del brazo.

Los seguía por los tejados, luchando por no resbalar de las húmedas tejas y por mantener el máximo sigilo. Los edificios en Nexus son mucho más diminutos que los de New York, eso era un punto en contra para mí, puesto que el tejado quedaba más cerca del suelo y las probabilidades de sortear de un salto el espacio contiguo entre casa y casa era más improbable y, por lo tanto, mucho más probable que Ceri me pescase en plena acción espía.

Raphael me tenía en el punto de mira. Había notado de largo que alguien les seguía y el muy imbécil concentraba más su atención en saber quien era yo que en lo que Ceri le comentaba. Que despreciable.

Mantenía su espalda en el rabillo del ojo y escrutaba sin cesar y con sutileza los tejados más próximos y cada una de las sombras de los callejones por los que cruzaban. Ceri lo dirigía al bazar. En cuánto llegasen allí me sería mucho más difícil pasar desapercibido, pues el ágora del bazar de Nexus estaba iluminada con numerosas antorchas por la noche y la luz era mi principal enemiga.

Me detuve en una de las esquinas que desembocaban en el enorme espacio abierto lleno de tenderetes, ahora, cerrados y vacíos. Observé de lejos como la pareja se alejaba y Raph sonreía satisfecho por haber entrado en el lugar. Sabía que fuera quien fuera que los seguía ya no se atrevería a seguir adelante. Lo que Raph no sabía, era que yo seguía siendo más inteligente que él.

Fui a entrar de lleno en la luz, puesto que sabría apañármelas para seguir siendo invisible el rato necesario, pero cuándo puse un pie en las losas decorativas de la plaza, mi comunicador empezó a sonar con un estruendoso sonido para el silencio y la quietud del lugar. Muy bien Donatelo...tu primera norma a tener en cuenta al realizar espionaje debería ser desconectar el comunicador...

El eco de la sintonía llamó la atención a Ceri y se volteó curiosa. Logré permanecer en las sombras y descolgar el comunicador para que no siguiera sonando:

¿Hola¿Donatello? – seguí esperando a que se alejasen un poco más - ¿estás ahí? – pero decidí que la voz rugosa y chillona de Gen era mucho más ruidosa que la sintonía:

.- ¿Qué pasa?

¿porqué susurras? Bueh. Da igual. Muévete para aquí – arqueé las cejas.

.- Gen, el comunicador no tiene un sistema de rastreo...al menos éste no. No puedo saber dónde estás...

¿eh¿Y quién a preguntado por ese sistema? Sólo ven aquí y listo – suspiré con paciencia entornando los ojos frente a la estupidez del mamífero en cuestión:

.- ¿Dónde estás?

.-

De nuevo volvía a estar en los alrededores del Flamingoo. Des de luego, si Raph pasaba allí todo el día, yo pasaba toda la noche...y no se cual de las dos opciones suena peor...

Encontré a Gen agazapado en una esquina controlando con esmero el callejón que desembocaba en la calle principal más cercana a la puerta del Flamingoo. Des de allí se presenciaba el entrar y salir de clientes, prostitutas y gorilas protectores envueltos en un continuo murmullo y el leve eco de la música procedente del interior del local.

Aterricé a cuatro patas a espaldas de Genosuke. Éste pegó un brinco y se volteó con la cara desencajada:

.- ¡Dios mío Donatello¿es que quieres matarme? – de inmediato devolvió su atención al callejón:

.- ¿Qué ocurre?

.- ¿qué que ocurre? Pues que a tus hermanos se les ha girado la cabeza, eso ocurre – percibí cierto dejo de rabia y miedo en la expresión de Gen. Los nervios se lo carcomían mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta del Flamingoo – esos imbéciles...les he dicho que no valía la pena hacerlo, que tan solo era buscarse más problemas...mierda...Rhoda me va a matar si me ve por aquí...Con lo que me había costado mantener lazos con los hombres de Byron y ¡ahora venís los kame y lo mandáis todo a freír!

Traté de vocalizar alguna palabra mientras le indicaba con las manos a Gen que se calmase. No había manera de entender palabra de todo su discurso esporádico controlado por los nervios:

.- Oye...¿dónde están...?

.- Ahí dentro. ¿te parece poco?...diablos, diablos...voy a meterme en un lío de los gordos...de aquí no me saca ni el dinero...- la puerta del Flamingoo se abrió una vez más. Pero la diferencia era que, aquella vez, la gente no se amontonó para entrar sin cederle el paso a nadie, aquella vez la multitud se apartó de la puerta abriendo camino libre para salir. Entre el pasillo de gente que se fue formando, alcancé a ver la figura casi arácnida de Byron. Sus seis patas se mecían en una acompasada sintonía que controlaba todo y cada uno de sus movimientos permitiendo a un cuerpo tan pesado y grande soportarse encima de tan poca base. Su expresión era serena y seria. No miraba a nadie a la cara y tan solo mantenía los ojos fijos delante de sí.

.- ¡agh¡Lo han hecho! – el grito de Gen me hizo dar un respingo. Detrás de la figura redonda de Byron apareció Leonardo que mostraba la misma serenidad que S'Enclare. A sus espaldas, Michaleangelo y Usagi también mantenían el mismo poste que ellos y avanzaban por el pasillo que la multitud había abierto para dejar pasar a Byron.

Nadie luchaba por detenerlos y, aún y así, todos miraban inquietos y con asombro.

No me creía lo que veía...¿Byron había cedido a hablar con mis hermanos?...era extraño...si así fuera no se hubiera desprendido de Rhoda y Zagar y, en aquél momento, estaba completamente solo.

Cruzaron nuestra esquina con prisa, tratando de desaparecer cuánto antes de los ojos chismosos de la gente. Bocalicé alguna palabra preguntando qué demonios estaban haciendo y a qué venía todo aquello, pero Leo no me prestó atención.

Empujó a Byron violentamente contra la pared una vez fuera del alcance visual de la gentuza y fue entonces cuando me percaté de que había estado punzando la espalda de Byron con un shuriken. S'Enclare mantenía su postura y a pesar de estar muerto de miedo seguía presentándose serio, calculador y frío.

Leonardo lo aplastó contra la pared y le colocó el shuriken a la altura del cuello. Me acerqué cautelosamente colocándome a las espaldas de mi hermano:

.- Leo...Leo espera...esto no...¿qué estáis haciendo? – Leonardo apuró aún más la distancia entre la hoja de su arma y la carne de Byron:

.- Ya estoy harto de dar palos de ciego. Nos vamos a casa.

.-

_Raphael_

Volví a pescarla mirándome de reojo mientras yo vaciaba mi plato de fideos. Me volteé curioso aún con los palillos en la boca y arqueé ambas cejas en interrogación. Ella me sonrió:

.- Eres muy callado – tragué todo cuánto tenía en la boca.

.- ¿Eso es malo? – ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír...nunca dejaba de sonreír...

.- Para nada. Eso significa que eres tímido. Me gustan los tímidos.

Forcé una sonrisa algo escalofriante y devolví la atención al plato mientras ella reanudaba su monólogo sobre cómo tratar a la gente del bazar. Era una chica simpática...para qué mentir. Pero también era una chica muy cansina...para seguirle el hilo de la conversación debía de prestarle mi atención al cien por cien, y nunca había sido muy bueno en eso, así pues, no podía evitar que mi mente volase durante ciertos segundos desviándose por completo del tema de Ceri y olvidando que me encontraba con ella.

Luego volvía a pescarla mirándome con esa ancha sonrisa en su rostro y me daba de nuevo de bruces con la realidad. Seguía allí. En ese tenderete de comida rápida compuesto por una sola barra y cuatro taburetes que quedaban ocultos detrás de un escaso toldo que llevaba impreso el nombre del comerciante en cuestión...un comerciante bastante desagradable y malhumorado...todo hay que decirlo.

Eso sí, sus comidas estaban de muerte.

Sólo estábamos ella y y yo...y esa especie de camarero omnipresente que se presentaba indiferente frente a la conversación pero de seguro tenía la oreja puesta en cada historia de la chica. La plaza del bazar estaba vacía por completo y, cuando pasaba alguien paseando a nuestras espaldas, era inevitable girarse para ver quién demonios se dignaba a caminar por aquellos lugares a aquellas horas de la noche y sumergidos en aquella oscuridad levemente iluminada por las antorchas del ágora:

.- Y tu...¿también vienes de la tercera dimensión?

.- ¿eh?

.- de la Tierra.

.- ¡ah! Si, por supuesto – diablos...cómo echaba de menos mi casa...

.- Entonces...¿por eso conoces a Dona? – ataqué de nuevo el segundo plato y olvidé por completo mis modales en cuánto le contesté con la boca llena. Pero no pareció importarle:

.- Sí claro...de hecho...hum...somos primos.

.- ¡Claro! –casi caí del taburete en cuánto pegó ese grito...- es lógico. Por eso os parecéis tanto tu y Rapha...

Tragué aparatosamente toda la comida notando como bajaba en forma de bola de acero por mi esófago. La chica tenía que sacar el maldito tema...había estado de los nervios todo el rato rezando para qué a Ceri no le diera por preguntar nada sobre mi y sobre Raph femenino...pero había sido un iluso al pensar que la muchacha no iba a interesarse por mi...de hecho...ya estaba interesada...

.- Y...- empecé yo cambiando el tema con brusquedad y volteándome hacia ella por primera vez -...¿cómo me conociste? Yo no te había visto nunca...

.- De verdad que...- por unos instantes juré haber interceptado cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas -...¿de verdad que no te acuerdas de mi? – negué con la cabeza como un tonto. De hecho era cierto...no recordaba cuándo la había visto por primera vez siendo macho...- aquella noche...en la casa del prado. Te encontré entre los matorrales del jardín central. Estabas tumbado en el suelo y con mal aspecto, me preocupé y me acerqué...- diablos...ahora lo recordaba...era ella la chica que trató de socorrerme la primera vez que me volví hombre después de haberme convertido en mujer...pues era cierto, Sí que me conocía – la verdad es que...des de que te vi aquella noche he deseado conocerte.

.- vaya, te llamé la atención ¿nah? – se rió

.- No hay muchos hombres que después de un lapsus como el tuyo tengan cierto desdoblamiento sexual.

Quedé atónito.

¿Qué había significado aquello?...pasar tanto rato con Donatelo no le estaba sentando nada bien a la chica...pero si no había entendido mal, mi escasa capacidad de comprensión me indicaba que acababa de demostrarme que sabía que también era mujer...o algo así había mencionado...

A pesar de mi expresión, ella seguía riéndose:

.- ¡Te incorporaste clamando que volvías a ser hombre! – siguió soltando carcajadas – me llamó la atención que alguien pudiera decir una barbaridad así.

El suspiro que pegué me debió de deshinchar por completo. Comprendí que se había referido a mi reciente confusión en cuánto me percaté de que me había transformado de nuevo...en ningún momento Ceri se había referido a mis cambios morfológicos...por lo tanto para ella eran inexistentes. Así mejor. Preferí pasar por loco que por loco de género confuso.

.- Bueno si...lo recuerdo...no estaba muy bien de luces aquella noche.

.- ¡Ni que lo digas! – seguía riéndose. ¿Esa muchacha no dejaba nunca de reírse?. Ahora ya sabía porqué Don se había apegado tanto a ella: porqué tenía toda la alegría que a él le faltaba. Seguro – Luego...volví a verte otra vez, a la noche siguiente. Estabas por encima de los edificios y corrías como un demonio. Traté de alcanzarte, pero te perdí.

.- Así que me andas siguiendo – le solté con cierta picardía y una sonrisa maliciosa en la boca – no sabía que pudiera despertar tanto interés en las chicas.

Me miró de una manera que me heló la sangre. Me sonreía levemente mientras me incrustaba esos enormes ojos azules en las escamas...por primera vez me dio un enorme escalofrío por cada una de mis vértebras.

Tras unos segundos en silencio acercó su rostro al mío con rudeza y yo rehuí. Luego se rió otra vez:

.- ¡Te has sonrojado!

.- ¿qué? - ...a ese paso no ganaba para sustos...volví a pensar que me estudiaba el rostro para compararlo con Rapha chica - ¿que me he...?

.- Te has sonrojado cuándo te he mirado – adquirió una postura de interesante con los brazos cruzados mientras me miraba con picardía restregándome por la cara que, por fin, había logrado atravesar mis defensas.

Quedé como un tonto, sin saber qué decir y, accidentalmente, desvié la mirada hacia el cocinero que como siempre permanecía lavando los platos de cara a nosotros. Me mandó una leve mirada de comprensión mientras daba rigor a lo que Ceri anunciaba.

Mierda.

Cuándo me quise dar cuenta Ceri se me tiró con tanta violencia que casi me tumba de nuevo del taburete. Se aferró con fuerza a mi torso sin dejar de reírse ni un instante:

.- ¡te he sonrojado¡Eso significa que puedo sonrojarte! – que incomodidad, sentirme atacado de esa manera por una mujer me era extremadamente incómodo...y eso que me pasaba el día entre tetas y traseros – ¡tranquilo! No te enfades, es algo que no se puede controlar, no es tu culpa.

¿qué estaba diciendo?...esa chica estaba loca...

. -Pero me gusta que te sonrojes cuándo te miro. Eso significa que hay algo.

.- ¿Dónde? – le vacilé tratando de que fuera ella quien se saliera de sus cabales. Pero fuera de querer contestarme, tan solo me siguió mirando de aquella manera que me ponía nervioso mientras se apartaba los mechones rubios de la cara de un manotazo. Luego tan solo me soltó un fugaz beso en la mejilla antes de recostarse por encima de la barra para elegir el postre a través del mostrador.

A esas horas, el tic nervioso que había desarrollado en mi pie ya empezaba a hacer gruñir al taburete con cada tamborileo. Si seguía así acabaría por hacer temblar la tienda entera...estaba demasiado nervioso como para poder mantener la guardia en alto por si Ceri atacaba por dónde no debía.

Bueno, de hecho ya me había atacado...pero me había dado directo al orgullo:

.- ¿Qué te ha pasado? – volvió a pescarme en las nubes, como siempre – en tu mejilla. ¿porqué llevas esa venda¿estás herido?

.- Ah...si, si. Estuve entrenando con mis...er...primos. Y me hirieron sin querer – se recostó encima de mi de nuevo tratando de alcanzar la pequeña venda de mi pómulo:

.- Déjame echar un vistazo. Dona me ha enseñado un par de cosas y podría curártelo – agarré sus muñecas al aire evitando que llegase a tocarme. Para nada quería que la estrellita negra quedase al descubierto:

.- ¡No!...digo...no es necesario...de verdad – se resignó y me observó raro, cómo cuando una niña pequeña se lleva una desilusión y saca morros con desagrado – prefiero no exponerme a lo que te haya podido enseñar Dona...sea lo que sea.

.- No seas así, parece coherente cuando habla – atacó su postre una vez se lo hubieron colocado delante – yo la creo.

No tenía ganas de discutir con ella sobre la veracidad de los argumentos de Don o sobre la confianza que Ceri le ponía a su querida amiga del alma. Realmente empezaba a asquearme estar tanto rato sentado en un mismo sitio y empecé a ponderar la posibilidad de sacudirle alguna excusa para poder marcharme.

Empecé a calcular los minutos que habían pasado des de que me había vuelto hombre y, por lo tanto, cada uno de los minutos que había pasado con Ceri.

No eran muchos, des de luego...si yo quedase con alguna mujer y tratase de darme esquinazo pasadas las dos horas de veras que me enojaría.

¿y a mi que me importaba?

La chica me caía bien...des de luego...pero si estaba allí era por Donatello y por su maldita manía de descubrir todo cuánto Ceri (supuestamente) escondía, si hubiera sido por propia decisión, de seguro que ahora mismo no estaría sentado en un taburete junto a una chica que lo que más le gusta es darle a la lengua.

Aunque dicho así, tampoco sonaba tan mal la cosa...pero quería cerrar el asunto cuánto antes mejor y, cuánto antes supiera si Ceri mantenía alguna relación con Narnia, mejor:

.- Y...¿qué hay de tu familia? – ella levantó la mirada observándome con esos enormes ojos con interrogación. Luego, tan solo volvió a agacharla y la perdió en su postre:

.- Bueno...nunca he sabido nada de ella...- pareció sumergirse en una especie de cavilación mental profunda de la que nada ni nadie podría sacarla. Jugueteaba con uno de los palillos revolviendo cada vez más la masa uniforme que había acabado por transformarse en su postre.

De repente, alguna oleada de energía y buenas vibraciones debió de recorrerla por dentro, puesto que levantó finalmente la mirada con una nueva sonrisa en la boca y decidió a probar, finalmente, esa masa pastosa revuelta:

.- Nunca he sabido nada de ella¡pero estoy segura que se trata de alguna familia de nobles luchadores perteneciente a algún clan famoso!

La observé con sospecha y sin poder evitar sorprenderme por el énfasis que la muchacha colocaba alrededor de su familia ficticia...parecía que realmente se lo creía. Ella seguía jugueteando con el palillo del postre mientras lo degustaba risueña y habiéndose tragado por completo todos los malos pensamientos de hacía unos segundos. Aún no me había decidido a darme por vencido:

.- Pero...entonces...¿quién te crió?...es decir...yo tampoco sé nada de mi madre...ni tampoco de mi padre biológico pero tampoco los he necesitado. He tenido suerte de tener a alguien que me críe en su lugar.

.- ¿Una rata¿Cómo a Dona? – se rió

.- Bueno...no exactamente...- mentí. Después de todo yo y Dona ahora éramos primos. Ceri volvió a agachar la mirada pero sin borrar esa perfecta sonrisa de su rostro:

.- Yo...también he tenido a alguien, bueno, a parte de Tomoe Ame que ha estado siempre a mi lado. Un viejo mercader me encontró hace apenas unos años y me enseñó todo cuánto sabía acerca del bazar y sus clientes. Cuándo él murió me dejó la tienda que ahora llevo.

.- ¿hace apenas unos años¿Y qué pasó cuándo eras una cría? Tendrías que tener a alguien que te cuidase – lentamente, los ojos azules de la chica se clavaron en los míos con una mirada de pena y tristeza y su imborrable sonrisa me ponía los pelos de punta. Tan solo con ese gesto, Ceri me tocó el corazón. Luchaba contra algo interior mucho más fuerte que ella en aquellos momentos y toda su lucha interna era visible a través de la consternación que desprendía su mirada:

.- Yo no tuve infancia – fruncí el ceño. Todo el mundo tiene infancia. Mejor o peor, pero la tiene – o al menos...no la recuerdo. Toda mi vida comenzó des del momento que mi viejo amigo decidió adoptarme. Y para entonces ya era una señorita.

.- vaya...

No supe qué más decir, después de todo es difícil consolar a alguien que no recuerda nada acerca de su vida excepto hace algunos años atrás y yo no era quién para saber qué decir en aquellos momentos exactamente. No supe porqué, pero hubiera jurado que Donatello no sabía nada acerca del trágico o inexistente pasado de Ceri...ahora empezaba a comprender a qué se refería mi hermano con eso de que " a una simple amiga no va a contarle tantas cosas, pero si a alguien más íntimo".

Ceri volvió a pescarme estudiándola con la mirada con seriedad mientras mantenía de nuevo mi mente por las nubes:

.- ¡No pongas esa cara! – se rió – tampoco es tan malo no acordarse de nada...a veces pienso que tal vez es mejor así. Debe de existir un porqué en concreto...es decir...creo que he podido llegar a hacer cosas monstruosas en mi "otra vida", por eso mi cabeza ha decidido borrarlas.

.- ¿tu tienes excusas para todo no? – me reí refiriéndome a la imaginación que le echaba a todos aquellos hechos que desconocía, como su familia ficticia o como su fatídico pasado – tal vez tan solo te golpeaste y tuviste algún tipo de amnesia. Eso suele pasar.

.- ¡Nah! – me miró con desilusión – prefiero pensar que antes era alguien completamente distinto y que la vida me dio una nueva oportunidad brindándome una nueva personalidad. Tuve la opción de empezar de nuevo, y lo hice. Seguro que mucha gente lo desearía.

Ni que lo digas. Yo deseaba empezar de nuevo des de la misma noche que me fui a beber y a jugar al billar con Casey. En cuánto viera a Narnia de nuevo peleando en alguna batalla del torneo con aquél inmenso monstruo, de seguro que le pateaba a ella el trasero en vez de salvárselo.

La chica se quedó callada unos momentos. Demostraba mucha alegría en todo lo que decía o hacía, pero seguro que por dentro sentía un vacío en el estómago cada vez que recordaba que no sabía nada acerca de sí misma.

Aún y así Ceri sabía disimularlo muy bien y se había enfrentado a la vida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tal vez por eso las cosas le habían ido bien.

Aún siguiendo la broma y tratando de quitar de en medio la tensión que cayó en el ambiente, seguí mi juego invitándola a ella:

.- Bueno, tal vez haya sido Narnia la que te haya borrado la memoria, he escuchado que ha creado varios estragos en Nexus ¿no?- solté una carcajada indicándole que tan solo bromeaba. Pero su sonrisa se borró de su rostro y adoptó una eterna seriedad que me puso las escamas de punta:

.- Narnia ya no existe. La gente cree que sigue rondando por aquí, pero estoy segura de que murió hace tiempo y tan solo se empeñan en mantener viva su leyenda.

.- Ya...para asustar a los niños¿no? – ese cuento me sonaba.

.- Por ejemplo – su sonrisa volvió de nuevo a su rostro cómo por arte de magia.

Des de luego se trataba de una chica enigmática y extraña que, tal y como me había indicado Donny, hablaba de trivialidades cuándo en realidad escondía un mundo oscuro en su interior.

Consideré que ya bastaba por ser el primer día. Si seguía exprimiendo su intimidad de aquella manera Ceri no se dignaría a salir conmigo de nuevo y, después de todo, la cosa no había ido mal.

Aparté el plato vacío de delante de mi y me dispuse a levantarme del taburete. Quise invitarla a dar una vuelta antes de marcharme a la cama...aunque estaba realmente echo trizas a Ceri se la veía con demasiada hiperactividad cómo para que la mandase ya a casa.

Mientras zanjaba mis últimas cuentas con el cocinero de aspecto fúnebre, Ceri se volteó curiosa escrutando un sonido de pasos que detecté a nuestras espaldas:

.- Vaya...- susurró – son los hombres de S'Enclare. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Empalidecí de golpe y el cocinero me miró con preocupación mientras luchaba por arrancarme de las manos el billete que había quedado preso entre mis dedos pulgar e índice.

No era posible, no quería creer que los hombres de Byron me habían estado siguiendo el rastro con la intención de encontrar a Rapha chica. No, no era posible. No allí, no con Ceri delante y no a aquellas horas.

Seguí disimulando dándoles la espalda hacia dónde supuestamente Ceri indicaba que se encontraban. Aún y así seguía el ruido seco de sus pasos notando como se acercaban cada vez más hacia el pequeño restaurante ambulante.

Hasta que llegaron.

Casi tiraron a Ceri del taburete al hacerse sitio entre ella y yo y, de un zarpazo en el hombro, me voltearon con rudeza. De nuevo y no por primera vez en aquél día, me encontré con la frívola mirada de Zagar que me estudiaba con esas facciones tan rasgadas mientras Rhoda lo hacía des de sus espaldas.

La mirada del lagarto cambió de furia a sorpresa y me soltó el hombro con confusión. Le sonreí:

.- No es posible...nosotros no estábamos...

.- ¿Siguiendome a mi? – acabé la frase por él. Por unos instantes creí que había logrado tomarles el pelo, pero la expresión pálida de Zagar cambió de nuevo y el lagarto mostró su agudeza arrancándome de una volada la pequeña venda de mi pómulo.

No pude evitar soltar un leve gemido por el dolor del adhesivo al despegarse de mi escamas. Pero el dolor más fuerte fue que había quedado al descubierto.

Todos. Y Cuando digo todos me refiero a todos (Ceri, Zagar, Byron y el cocinero), casi desmayan de impresión cuando me vieron la estrellita negra impresa en mi mejilla. Cómo si se tratase de alguna epidemia, todos se apartaron de mi con sorpresa y confusión en sus rostros:

.- No es posible...- anunció de nuevo el lagarto.

.- Pero si estábamos siguiendo a la maldita de Pasión...- Rhoda tampoco encontraba explicación alguna al hecho de que el rastro de su adorada tortuguita hembra les hubiera conducido hacia mi. La expresión del enorme oso peludo cambió por completo y me señaló con desesperación - ¡ah¡era verdad¡Eres un travestido!

.- ¡Qué! – le berreé apretando mis puños con rabia

.- ¡Esa maldita tortuga hembra nos advirtió al principio de todo que en realidad era un hombre! – Rhoda siguió aclarándole la escena a Zagar que me observaba incrédulo:

.- Vaya...así que era verdad y todo...

.- ¿Qué¿Travestido? – Ceri había entrado en el escenario y no me gustó ni un pelo y, para variar y para acabar de rematar la escena, Zagar sacó sus propias conclusiones:

.- No quiero creerlo, pero si realmente eres Pasión seguro que has sido tu quién ha montado todo este lío..- al instante y sin darme más explicaciones, Zagar sacó su arma que muy bien me conocía. Pero en aquel instante yo era hombre, y el lagarto pasaba por alto el hecho de que pudiera patearles el trasero con facilidad.

De una patada golpeé su mano haciendo que su arma volase por los aires para caer apartada del grupo. Casi al instante, Rhoda se abalanzó hacia mi y yo salté por encima de él a la vez que lo empujaba para que siguiera su trayectoria con más fuerza y acabase estampándose contra el pequeño mostrador de comida.

Aterricé al otro lado, justo a las espaldas de Ceri que me observaba confusa, sin decir nada al respecto la agarré por la cintura colocándola encima de mi hombro y la arrastré fuera de allí tratando de esmuñirme entre las sombras. Pero el ágora era demasiado abierto y lo que en un principio había sido mi salvación, ahora era mi condena y Zagar y Rhoda me siguieron los pasos con facilidad:

.- ¿Qué está pasando¿Porqué te siguen? – haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de Ceri salté hacia el tejado más próximo y la dejé con suavidad encima de las losas:

.- Escucha, no te muevas de aquí, vendré a por ti en cuánto acabe con ellos ¿entendido? – la chica frunció el ceño con enfado y no quise quedarme a escuchar su respuesta, pero estaba seguro que no me haría caso.

Salté de nuevo al pie del edificio aterrizando en frente de ambos gorilas de Byron que detuvieron su marcha al verme aparecer de nuevo:

.- Oye, lagarto. No sé a qué lío te estás refiriendo pero te has topado conmigo en el peor momento del día.

.- ¿Qué demonios eres? – me susurró Zagar envuelto entre sombras y con Rhoda no muy alejado de él, fue casi como un silbido que me dedicó son su lengua viperina- no existen engendros cómo tu en la Tercera Dimensión, nadie dispone de ambos sexos...

.- Pues yo si – diablos...parecía que me enorgulleciese de ello y todo...solo deseaba que Ceri se encontrase lo suficiente alejada cómo para no percatarse de la conversación...aunque creo que de todas formas deberé de darle explicaciones.

Por primera vez, Rhoda emergió de entre las sombras escasas del ágora y me habló con una voz rugosa y directa:

.- ¿Dónde está Byron?

.- ¿Byron? – solté una sonora y desagradable carcajada - ¿habéis perdido a vuestro jefecillo? No tengo ni idea, y créeme que tampoco me importa mucho dónde esté. En el fondo de un pozo, espero.

.- ¡pero serás!...- Zagar paró el repentino ataque de furia de Rhoda con tan solo extender un brazo y el oso se resignó quedándose a espaldas de s superior. El lagarto me estudió con la mirada de escama a escama con seriedad en el rostro y con completa serenidad.

.- ¿dices que no sabes dónde está? – me crucé de brazos con arrogancia – no me lo creo. Si veníamos a buscarte a ti, es decir, a la hembra tortuga, era porque los kame de tu clan se han llevado a Byron apenas hace unas horas del Flamingoo.

.- vaya, si que resulta fácil de secuestrar el tío.

.- No digas bobadas, fue él quien nos pidió que no nos metiéramos en medio, se marchó casi por voluntad propia. Quiero saber lo que estáis tramando y dónde lo habéis llevado.

.- ¿Y no has pensado que si S'Enclare se ha dejado raptar ha sido porque quería? A lo mejor estáis haciendo el capullo siguiéndole el culo como de costumbre.

.- De todas formas, te hemos encontrado siguiendo el rastro de tu sello – ambos empezaron a caminar despacio hacia a mi y con aires amenazantes – tus hermanos vuelven a estar metidos en algún lío y, como de costumbre, vas a volver a pagar por ellos en el caso de que te opongas a llevarnos hasta S'Enclare.

Me puse en posición de defensa. Si se acercaban tanto no sería para darme la mano y no quería acabar con un ojo morado en mi primera cita con Ceri:

.- Ya os lo he dicho. No tengo ni pajolera idea de donde está el asqueroso de Byron. Si lo que queréis es encontrarlo os estáis arrimando a la persona equivocada.

.- ¿Quién dice que queramos arrimarnos? Tus hermanos vendrán a por ti de todas formas – de la espalda de Zagar y sin previo aviso, Rhoda volvió a lanzarse contra mi con rudeza y logró aplastarme contra la pared de muro de mis espaldas. Colocando ambos pies en su estómago conseguí quitármelo de encima y liberarme de la presión para conseguir una completa movilidad.

Casi al instante, Zagar se tiró también contra mi y logré esquivar su puñetazo por milímetros. O al menos eso pensé, puesto que algo empezó a escocerme levemente en mi mejilla y algo relativamente caliente me resbaló por la cara, tras una mirada rápida al puño del reptil comprendí que iba armado con una pequeña hoja demasiado afilada.

Diablos. Cómo echaba de menos mis sais. Nunca debí quitármelos de encima al ser chica.

Volvió a lanzarse hacia mi y logré esquivar su puñalada agarrándole la muñeca con fuerza. Mientras Rhoda hacia acto en escena zafándome con su antebrazo el cuello para ahogarme, retorcí la muñeca de Zagar tratando de conducir la hoja de su arma hacia el brazo del enorme oso.

La muñeca del reptil quebró bajo la presión de mis dedos y su articulación se deslizó libre de ligamentos hacia mi objetivo. Usando toda la rabia de estar quedándome sin aire hundí la hoja de Zagar en el brazo de mi opresor haciendo que éste me soltase mientras su aullido resonaba en la noche.

Fuera de querer darse por vencido, el mamífero volvió a cargar contra mi casi al momento y lo alejé de mi perímetro de una patada en el estómago.

Eran dos malditos pesos plumas que se habían acostumbrado demasiado bien a pegarse con nenitas desprotegidas y, ahora que daban de bruces contra alguien de su tamaño, acabarían por los suelos.

Rhoda colisionó contra la pared con rudeza y quedó inmóvil por unos instantes. Sonreí con malicia segundos antes de acordarme de él, de Zagar.

Había olvidado mis espaldas con despreocupación y fui a voltearme con rapideza cuando un fuerte impacto sobre un costado de mi rostro me hizo ladear la cabeza de nuevo con violencia.

Aún seguía presente el eco en el ágora de aquél ruido seco que empecé a tambalearme. No entendí que había pasado pero mi rostro empezó a escocerme con mucha seriedad y mi vista se nublaba por momentos.

Alcancé a esquivar otro golpe de Rhoda mientras aún me tambaleaba y cuando el dolor que sentía en mi cara se fue extendiendo des de la cabeza hasta mi cuello, decidí que ya era suficiente.

Perturbado, asustado y confuso, corrí hacia los callejones que se alejaban de la plaza del bazar y me camuflé entre las sombras de éstos para tratar de pasar desapercibido.

Seguía corriendo con espanto mientras notaba que mi ojo izquierdo había dejado de funcionarme y algo se deslizaba por todo un costado de mi rostro. Asustado y luchando por ver mi camino entre las sombras con un solo ojo, me cubrí el lado afectado de la cara con una mano.

Sangraba. Y a borbotones.

Fue percatarme de ello que el dolor aumentó hasta niveles inaguantables y empecé a desvanecerme mientas me tambaleaba aún corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Descubrí a un rincón del callejón unas cajas de esparto mal colocadas y tiradas en el suelo. Como si fuese alguna piscina, me tiré de cabeza entre ellas y aguanté la respiración mientras esperaba dejar de escuchar los pasos taconeantes de mis perseguidores.

Seguía sangrando.

Medio recostado entre la pared y las cajas, comprobé que la sangre empezaba a gotear encima de las placas de mi pecho para luego seguir deslizándose hasta el suelo. Noté que se estaba formando un pequeño charco. Mi bandana también se deslizó por mi rostro y cayó a un lado. Estaba rota y empapada en sangre.

Los pasos desaparecieron en la lejanía y, otra vez solo, inhalé una enorme bocanada de aire y mi respiración empezó a agitarse nerviosa.

Me observé las manos con mi único ojo bueno. Lucían ensangrentadas y empezaban a nublarse y a transformarse en borrones imperceptibles a causa de la perdida de sangre.

Me desesperé.

No supe que hacer. No sabía como pararlo.

Diablos, lo que daría para que Donatello estuviera a mi lado en esos momentos.

Traté de incorporarme, de marchar a otro sitio más agradable, pero no pude. Mis músculos me traicionaron y caí de nuevo entre las cajas y la pared. Me dispuse a relajarme.

Podría salir de esa. Claro que podría. Situaciones peores había vivido...parecía irónico pero lo que más me interesaba en aquellos momentos era poder verme la cara.

El muy desgraciado de Zagar me había ahuecado un disparo demasiado cerca del ojo...y yo que me preocupaba por salir con un ojo morado...mierda.

No quería ni imaginarme el aspecto que tendría en aquellos momentos.

Empecé a desvanecerme. Perdí la sensibilidad de mis nervios y me sentí levemente flotando mientras entraba en algún estado comatoso.

De repente, alguien me tocó y ese contacto fue como una alarma para mi cuerpo. Todos mis sentidos se concentraron en ese contacto en cuestión y fue lo único que sentí. Con más curiosidad que esperanza, abrí el ojo bueno haciendo esfuerzos por poder enfocar mi vista.

Tan solo encontré mi rostro envuelto en la seda de su melena rubia y esos enormes ojos azules que me observaban sin expresión alguna.

* * *

¿Lo veis?

resulto ser mucho más eficiente cuándo estoy hasta el cuello de faena, quiero decir...¿he actualizado medianamente rápido no? ...Bueno, claro, en comparación conlo que solía hacer antes no...pero en comparación con la última vez supongo que si...¡bah!

Hem...(kska entorna los ojos y silba una melodía de disimulo) ...¿violar a Raph¿en serio lo mencionásteis, **Vampi**?...que extraño...no recuerdo...hum...XD

Po zi, Ceri se percató de la estrellita de Raph, pero no porque haya sido ella la que la ha destapado...ya ves tú lo que ha durado el secretito, ahora Raphita ya tiene el cartel de "Hola, soy puta" XD. Aunke vete a saber, con lo rara que es la chica alomejor le da morbo y todo la cosa...jusjus, y ya con Donny que se apunta fijo, ya tenemos montado el trío de Yin Yang! Bwahahahahah! deja deja, ke esto acabará siendo una comedia porno.

Pues si hacemos caso de las ocurrencias anteriores, **Sammy**, la cosa se va a poner "hot" en vez de "light", (aunke ya ves tu ke por ser una cita el tema no estaba muy caldeado...ke rancio es Rapha, anda que soy yo la chica y vuelvo a salir con él! ) voz en off: Mentira! Y no te preocupes por Donny, que Leo ya se la ha liado por otro lado...hu, me da a mi que Mickie esta siendo demasiado desaparecido por lo que suele dar la nota...habrá que darle algo más de protagonismo al pobre!

XD Psé, de hecho saqué la idea de "meter mano en el ano" del foro, **Pep**...quien lo comentó?...¿fue alguien no?...hum...me parece que yo sola me monté la hisoria...bueh, de todos modos mejor que el rollo de la gelatina haya quedado más cómico que otra cosa...si no podría ser una experiencia bastante traumante para cualkier personajke que debiera de pasar por eso...pero ¿ a qué os jugáis que seguro qe alguna prostituta a tenido que pasar por esos embrollos alguna vez?

Claaaaro¿quien no se ha encontrado alguna vez a un cliente que le pida un trabajito trasero¿digo yo que habrá homo que les guste la idea no? (y heteros tambien...seguro)

Pues nada, me dejo de conversaciones tontas y sigo en faena. Nos estamos leyendo!


	15. Érase el secuestro

#15# Érase el secuestro

_Donatello_

Mi cansancio empezaba a poderme. Arrastraba las piernas por la mullida hierba completamente desganado y deseando que en cualquier momento del camino se me cruzase alguna cama. Tanto tiempo de insomnio podía desarrollarme algún tipo de patología peligrosa...sólo esperaba que las horas en Nexus pasasen más rápido de lo normal para que mi cuerpo apenas se percatase de que prácticamente llevaría más de 24 horas en pie.

Diablos, las dobles identidades me mataban.

Andábamos en grupo y con extremo silencio entre los enormes troncos de los árboles de Nexus. Unos árboles que se perdían en la lejanía del cielo a causa de su gran altura para luego, estallar en un arrecife de ramas y hojas que ocultaban por completo cualquier visión del cielo des de tierra. Las sombras de la noche acechaban el lugar y, al lado de Mickie, escrutaba todos los rincones por los que pasábamos deseando no cruzarme con algún animal no deseado.

Detrás, siguiéndonos los pasos, Leo seguía casi arrastrando a Byron aún haciendo uso de su shuriken. Usagi y Gen cubrían la retaguardia.

Aún me parecía increíble que pudieramos haberle echado el guante a Byron con tanta facilidad...aún y así osé de calificar las acciones de mi hermano mayor de alocadas y precipitadas. Supuse que algo haría reventar a Leonardo y éste se había decantado por acelerar el proceso de vuelta a casa...:

.- ¿Crees que esto saldrá bien? – me susurró Mickie casi al oído – Byron no ha querido soltar ni una palabra acerca de Narnia...

.- Bueno...- recordé vagamente minutos atrás cuándo Leo había tratado de hacer hablar al indeseable de S'Enclare mediante la coacción y las amenazas. Por supuesto, no había funcionado – bueno...tal vez Leo se haya precipitado pero...des de luego que los secuestros siempre se nos han dado muy bien.

.- Sí...claro...la última vez que secuestramos a una entidad extraterrestre tuvimos a todo el ejército Triceraton pisándonos los caparazones...

.- Ése era Zanramon...era distinto Micke. Él era un líder, S'Enclare no es nada más que un ...em...hombre de negocios. No es tan grave...

.- Cómo me gustaría poder creerte..

Entre el extenso follaje de los árboles empezamos a divisar la enorme estructura ya conocida. La mansión de Narnia se desprendía frente a nosotros mientras se alzaba al pie del enorme lago completamente tranquilo y oscuro.

Yo y Mickie nos detuvimos en seco, no pude evitar mirarlo de reojo:

.- Naaah...no sé porque sigo viniendo aquí...- me susurró sin quitarle el ojo de encima a los enormes grifos que seguían escrutando la puerta.

Un gruñido seco a mis espaldas me delató que Leonardo había vuelto a zafar a Byron con violencia contra el tronco de algún árbol.

Nuevamente, colocó el extremo de su shuriken en la yugular del arácnido y presionó levemente tratando de espantarlo. Pero Byron seguía manteniendo su sangre fría que en ningún momento se había permitido perder:

.- Vale, te lo preguntaré por última vez, S'Enclare- Leo le habló con los dientes apretados- ¿Cómo podemos entrar ahí todos? - Byron no contestó – no te hagas el tonto, sabemos que puedes entrar y salir a tus anchas de ese edificio, así que no finjas no saber de qué te hablo.

S'Enclare se tomó unos escasos segundos de concentración y luego habló:

.- No podéis entrar todos. Nunca lo lograríais – me gustaría haber puntualizado que sí, sí que podemos. Y que sí, sí lo logramos. Pero la experiencia anterior no había sido muy buena como para llevarla a cabo de nuevo ésta vez...esos grifos me escamaban – Narnia se ocupa de cuidarse las espaldas demasiado bien, incluso yo tengo que andarme con cuidado...antes tenía oliarcon, pero lo perdí.

.- Ya, claro. – musitó Michaelangelo con una cara de arrogancia y jugueteando en una mano con la pequeña piedra de oliarcón - ..la perdiste...

Byron abrió los ojos como platos y, por unos instantes, trató de soltarse de la presión de Leonardo y lanzarse a por Mickie con rabia:

.- ¡Tu! Fuiste tu¡Me la arrebataste en el bazar!...maldito...

.- ¡eh! – Leo lo agarró por la solapa y lo lanzó al suelo haciendo que S'Enclare cayera sobre su trasero en un ademán de indicarle que se anduviera con ojo en cuánto a sus hermanos.

.- No podréis entrar todos – susurró Byron con rabia des del suelo. Se incorporó tomando de nuevo su posado elegante y sacudiéndose las ropas de polvo – no se si ya lo habréis probado, pero ese oliarcon tan solo protege a una sola persona. No se como os las arreglaréis para poder entrar más de uno.

Genosuke gruñó de rabia y se quedó escrutando la entrada de la casa unos minutos. Usagi se acercó a Leonardo que parecía estar pescando en su interior alguna buena idea para entrar. Supongo que Leo creería que Byron podría ayudarnos en cuánto a Narnia, pero saber que el desgraciado tampoco tenía mucho que mostrar me daba rabia hasta a mi:

.- Leonardo-san, aun y que consiguiéramos entrar todos, o al menos más de uno¿qué es lo que pretendes? No sabemos prácticamente nada de lo que hay allí y no creo que Narnia se quede esperando a que vengamos a por ella...- Leo hundió su oscura mirada en Usagi. Pareció no hacer falta palabras algunas, puesto que el conejo leyó en sus ojos todo cuánto Leo pretendía - ...el corazón...

.- ¡Qué! – gritó Mickie - ¿estáis bromeando no¡No pienso volver a entrar ahí con esa cosa!

.- Pues eres el único que sabe cómo es y dónde está exactamente – le indiqué.

.- ¡Pero...pero Donny! La última vez caí de cabeza al suelo¿por qué no iba a ocurrirme esta vez?

.- Porque no entrarás solo – puntualizó Leonardo – tenemos que encontrar la manera de poder entrar algunos y poder hacernos con el corazón.

Genosuke se volteó con cara de perturbación:

.- ¿No estarás hablando en serio? – Leo no contestó.

.- Es muy posible que ese corazón sea el nexo de unión entre Narnia Yin y Narnia Yang, Gen-chan. Si tuviéramos el nexo, al menos sabrías por dónde empezar a buscar...

.- Bueno...- empecé – es lógico. Podría basarme en la teoría de que si el nexo entre ambas Narnia esta tan bien protegido es porque resulta ser algo importante...quiero decir que...tal vez esté siendo aislado de las fauces de Narnia yin, la mala, vaya. Si realmente lo que quiere el yin, es comerse al yang ahora que ambos están desprotegidos, es posible que el nexo esté siendo aislado de la percepción del yin para, en cierta forma, poder proteger al yang...- levanté la mirada descubriendo que todos me escuchaban atentos - ...alguien no quiere que Narnia vuelva a ser una y, tal vez sea lo más recomendable.

.- Vaya, que no crees que sea buena idea coger ese corazón ¿nah? – me corroboró Mickie - ¿lo ves Leo, no es buena idea, vayamos a casa.

.- La única manera de volver a casa, Mickie, es consiguiendo que Raph y Don sean los de antes, y si para ello tenemos que usar el nexo como cebo para atraer a Narnia yin, pues que así sea.

Encontré ciertos puntos negros en el convencimiento de Leonardo:

.- pero es posible que también llamemos la atención de Narnia yang y, en ese caso, estaríamos en el riesgo de que ambas se unan de nuevo...

Leonardo me fusiló con la mirada con una seriedad que me puso los pelos de punta:

.- ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor, Don¿quieres seguir dando palos de ciego por todo Nexus hasta que la oportunidad de nuestra vida se nos cruce?. Estoy harto de estar esperando como un inútil. Es lo único en lo que Raphael tenía razón...

Arrugué los hombros.

Ésta bien. Si había que arriesgarse para poder recuperar mi cuerpo masculino, pues que así fuera. Únicamente me preocupaba las consecuencias que nuestros actos luego podrían desembocar...

.- Como...- la voz de Byron rompió el silencio del lugar. Todos nos volteamos a mirarle - ¿cómo sabéis todo eso¿Estáis locos¡No podéis sacar el nexo de ahí!

.- Tú ocúpate de portarte bien si no quieres meterte en problemas – le puntualizó Gen señalándolo acusadoramente con un dedo.

.- ...sois unos terroristas...- susurró

.- ¡me encanta que nos llamen así! – sonrió vacilonamente Michaelangelo mientras seguía jugando en su regazo con la piedra de oliarcon, pero al muy inútil se le resbaló de las manos y la pequeña piedra redonda cayó en un charco a sus pies -...¡ups!

Fue entonces cuándo mi extrema agudeza se iluminó.

Antes de que Mickie lo hiciera, me agaché agarrando la piedra y la observé atentamente, estudiando cada uno de sus grumos y ponderando el peso y el tamaño.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, dejé la piedra sobre el suelo descubierto de plantas y rebusqué en mi inseparable bolsa de mano. Mi soldador estaba intacto, tal y como lo había cogido de la guarida.

Usagi se acuclilló a mi lado observándome con curiosidad:

.- ¿para qué...?

.- Bueno, tengo entendido que cierto tipo de piedras, al igual que la mayoría de los sólidos, tienden a convertirse en líquido cuando son sometidos a temperaturas muy elevadas.

.- es decir, se derriten – concluyó Michaelangelo.

.- Ajá. A causa del pequeño tamaño y de la leve masa de la piedra de oliarcon, creo que con mi soldador me sería suficiente para poder derretirlo– lo comprobé. Encendí la llamarada y, al cabo de pocos segundos, pude comprobar que la piedra empezó a sudar perdiendo diminutas gotas de sustancia que resbalaban por su pequeña superficie.

Efectivamente, se derretía. Saqué de mi bolsa una pequeña superficie de metal en forma de bol, podría servir para poder guardar el contenido del oliarcon derretido temporalmente.

.- Pero...no entiendo...¿de qué nos serviría poder tener el oliarcón derretido? – Leonardo me sujetó la piedra mientras lo colocaba todo en buen lugar.

.- sencillo...es posible que podamos sacar mucho más provecho de la sustancia mágica del oliarcón si esta se encuentra en estado líquido. Una vez derretido, ardería demasiado para poder usarlo y si tentamos a la suerte dejándolo enfriar, es posible que se solidifique de nuevo y perderíamos materia si volviera a fundirlo... por lo tanto habría que usarlo una primera y última vez.

.- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Mickie confuso - ¿a modo de crema hidratante?

.- Exacto.

.- ¿qué?...no te rías de mi...

.- una vez en estado líquido podré mezclarlo con agua – señalé el pequeño charco a los pies de Mickie – cuando el oliarcon y el agua entren en contacto evitarán que, una vez enfriado, el oliarcon se solidifique de nuevo, así podremos untarlo en la piel.

Todos me observaron estupefactos.

.- ¿qué? – contesté – debería de funcionar – señalé a los grifos – si su olfato se basa en la detección del oliarcón, podríamos ocultar nuestro propio olor bajo el de la sustancia y así parecer invisibles frente a los grifos.

Ignoré todas las caras raras que me estaban poniendo y me puse en faena empezando a derretir la piedra de oliarcón con el soldador mientras a mis espaldas se abría un gran silencio. Leonardo se arrodilló a mi lado:

.- ehm...¿funcionará, verdad? – le mandé una mirada fusilante de reojo:

.- tu has empezado con este atolondrado plan, yo tan solo te estoy siguiendo la corriente – Leo suspiró con contundencia – y sí. Funcionará...o eso creo...

.- Estáis locos...- susurró Byron de nuevo mientras observaba como la piedra empezaba a derretirse bajo mi llama.

_Raphael_

La cabeza me dolía horrores. Cómo miles de cuchillazos seguidos y punzantes en la base de mi sien. Algo insoportable. Noté que había vuelto de la inconsciencia y, a pesar de no querer ser consciente del todo sobre lo que me acababa de pasar, ordenaba lentamente mi mente para no caer en algún tipo de ataque nervioso en cuánto supiera dónde estaba y lo que había pasado.

Con los ojos cerrados lo primero que desarrollé fueron mis otros sentidos: el olor, el gusto y el tacto. Tenía la boca cómo si masticase esparto, completamente seca, y un extraño olor a perfume me embadurnaba incomodándome seriamente y, por otro lado, noté que algo seguía resbalando por mi mejilla para perderse en mi cuello.

No quise pensar en lo que podría ser esa sustancia y traté de apartarla de mi cara para que dejase de molestarme ese horroroso goteo. Pero antes de que mi mano, a ciegas, lograse dar con el lugar, alguien ya lo hizo por mi.

Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos ponderando que no estaba solo.

Podría haberlo hecho lentamente, pero volví a la vida de repente, como si algo me estrujase el corazón y los pulmones y de golpe los soltase.

Dando una gran bocanada de aire traté de incorporarme mientras abría los ojos a gran velocidad, como si algo hubiera explotado por detrás de mis pupilas y necesitase salir.

Me senté sobre mi trasero soportando mi peso con mis manos. Al levantar mi pecho, el pequeño charquito de sangre que se había estado desplazando des de mi mejilla hasta mi cuello volcó cayendo aparatosamente al suelo.

Me asusté.

Aún respirando con dificultad y fatiga, di un brinco cuando me vi rodeado de tanta sangre. Mi visión seguía siendo borrosa y ponderé la posibilidad de seguir prescindiendo de mi ojo herido. Ese recuerdo aún me espantó más.

Me llevé las manos lentamente hacia mi rostro, sin atreverme a tocar, pero justo entonces una parte de mi visión se volvió nítida y clara, como siempre lo había sido...pero había cierto campo de visión que quedaba borroso y poco conciso para mi:

.- ¿Estás bien?

Di un brinco al escuchar la voz femenina procedente de mi lado. Fue entonces cuando me percaté que descansaba apoyado en las rodillas de Ceri que, con posado preocupado, permanecía arrodillada en el suelo ayudándome a soportar mi propio peso.

La observé asustado, como si nunca la hubiera visto antes, su melena rubia lucía alborotada y despeinada mientras le ocultaba media cara y su propio rostro, a pesar de mostrarme una enorme sonrisa, se veía perturbado.

.- ¿estás bien? – volvió a preguntar.

Tampoco contesté esta vez y me atreví a llevarme las manos a la cara. Mis ojos estaban ahí, ambos, a pesar de que una parte de mi visión seguía siendo poco clara, ambos ojos seguían en su lugar.

Me limpié levemente la sangre que aún manchaba mis pómulos y mejillas y seguidamente me abracé a mi mismo, aturdido, le mandé una mirada a Ceri:

.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

.- nada

.- ¡Cómo que nada! – exploté. Mi mente se encontraba tan confusa que, a pesar de estar metido entre los mismos cubos de basura en los que me lancé, y a pesar de estar envuelto en un charco de sangre, todo en mi cuerpo estaba bien. Sin quererlo empecé a gritar a Ceri de histeria y ella, en cambio, mantenía su posado tranquilo - ¿Cómo que nada¡Yo había perdido un ojo!

Ceri se rió, lo que aún me puso más de los nervios:

.- Pues yo te veo ambos ojos bastante bien – la observé raro, sin fiarme de ella...esa chica no era normal...tenía toda su ropa manchada en mi propia sangre y seguía sonriéndome a pesar del aspecto desaliñado que presentaba. Cualquiera diría que acababa de salir de una pelea.

Ceri, al ver que la miraba extraño, me señaló detrás de si, hacia la pared junto a la que reposaban los cubos de basura. El material que formaba la construcción era levemente reflectante y vislumbré mi rostro des de lejos.

Atacado por la curiosidad, me acerqué gateando para observar mi aspecto más de cerca. Hondas ojeras seguían surcando mi cara salpicada y manchada por completo con sangre seca que dejaba un claro camino de salir de mi ojo izquierdo.

Pero estaba allí, en su lugar, en su cuenca.

El reflejo de Ceri se me hizo también visible a mis espaldas, se apoyó en mi caparazón para escrutar también mi reflejo:

.- ¿Lo ves? Estás bien.

.- No puede ser...- susurré- ...que me ha pasado¿Ceri?...yo...yo...Zagar me había disparado en el ojo.

.- ¿En serio? – soltó con resignación y cierto deje de ironía – bueno, no lo habría hecho si no me hubieras dejado sola. ¿crees que no se bajar de un tejado?

Mecí la cabeza en forma de negación mientras seguía mirando mi reflejo con Ceri pegada a mi espalda junto a mí. No pude evitar sonreír levemente:

.- Lo siento, pero no iba a correr el peligro de que esos brutos te metieran de por en medio.

.- ¡Vaya! – Ceri se pegó aún más a mi y se hizo con mi mentón obligándome a que la mirase – así que lo hacías para sacar a la damisela del peligro ¿eh?

.- ¡Tsk! No menciones eso...gracias a tratar de salvar a una "damisela" en peligro he acabado aquí.

Devolví mi mirada a mi reflejo. Aún no me lo creía...no podía ser que hacía unos minutos agonizase en mi propia herida y ahora despertase tan tranquilo y sano...algo no andaba bien...

Ceri rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro, podría haberle prestado más atención, pero en esos momentos mi cabeza aún no racionalizaba lo que ocurría y lo que tenía delante:

.- bueno, siento no haberte ofrecido una cita algo más...entretenida.

.- ¿Más entretenida que esto? Lo dudo...estoy con un hombre del que ni siquiera sé cual es su nombre – di un respingo. Era verdad. Ceri no sabía mi nombre y eso me colocaba en una nueva y embarazosa situación. Me volteé mirándola con algo de confusión:

.- ¿Dona nunca te lo dijo? – traté de quitarme la culpa por ello. Ceri negó con la cabeza y esperó expectante. Diablos...no podía decirle mi nombre puesto que ya la había cagado con anterioridad en cuánto me presenté a ella en mi forma femenina como "Raphael".

Quedé unos instantes con una sonrisa de estúpido en mi rostro esperando que alguna buena idea se me cruzase por la lengua. Pero no llegaba.

Ceri volvió a agarrarme del mentón para hacer que la mirase y, casi sin que yo lo percibiera, me acarició levemente mi mejilla limpiándola de restos de sangre seca:

.- ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad? – la miré extraño, sin comprender – Raphael.

Abrí los ojos como platos mientras seguía escrutando su rostro. Había pronunciado mi nombre sin que yo siquiera se lo dijera. Entonces caí: La estrella negra.

La había visto en el bazar cuándo Zagar me la destapó y seguía viéndola ahora semi oculta entre las motas de sangre de mi pómulo.

Quedé estático, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Todo el secreto había sido descubierto y trataba de pensar qué estaría pasando por la cabeza de Ceri en aquellos momentos...qué idea desbaratada se le había ocurrido a la chica para relacionarme con Rapha, hermana de Dona...solo esperaba que a causa de los inútiles gorilas de Byron la identidad masculina de Donatello no hubiera quedado al descubierto...

Ceri seguía mirándome con una gran pero melancólica sonrisa mientras su melena seguía ocultándole parte de su rostro. Ella ni siquiera se molestaba en apartarla y tan solo me acariciaba el rostro observándome con una mirada tranquilizante y cálida.

Aparté violentamente la mirada con incomodidad:

.- Ahora ya entiendo porqué a Dona le costó tanto de ceder a prepararme una cita contigo – la miré de nuevo con interrogación – ¡porque también eras mujer!...vaya...nunca pensé que cuando hablaba con Rapha en realidad estaba hablando contigo...

Genial. Ya había quedado todo al descubierto. Ahora para ella ya había vuelto a ser de nuevo un transvestido con problemas de identidad sexual...no supe dónde meterme en aquellos momentos. Tan solo devolví mi atención a mi reflejo y controlaba las expresiones de Ceri a través de éste también:

.- No te preocupes. Me da completamente igual – a mi también. Si estaba allí era por Donatello, no por mi mismo. Yo no le daba ninguna importancia al hecho de que Ceri supiera que en realidad era hombre...no tenía el mismo problema que Don – no me importa...¡incluso me da curiosidad!

Ella y su maldita manía de verle las cosas buenas a cualquier mala situación que se le plantase delante...de seguro que ahora tendría más morbo por mi al saber que también había sido mujer y que, por lo tanto, tenía una idea exacta de cómo tratarlas...o eso creía.

Ceri se pegó más a mi caparazón llegando a ser incluso molesta, pero yo permanecí escrutando mi reflejo mientras ella seguía hablando sin cansarse.

Entonces lo vi.

Mi ojo izquierdo seguía en su sitio, por supuesto, pero no era mi ojo.

Se trataba de un ojo de color azulado, completamente azul.

Quedé atónito. De toda mi familia Leonardo era el único que tenía los ojos levemente más claros que el resto de hermanos y, a pesar de eso, mi mirada siempre había sido demasiado oscura cómo para aclararse tanto de una sola vez.

El infinito palabreo de Ceri se mezcló con mi confusión y los calores que empezaron a subirme por mi cuerpo a causa del trauma que se me venía encima.

Entonces, en realidad, mi ojo si que había resultado herido...y aquél que usaba en aquellos momentos era alguno que nunca había usado. Un gran escalofrío me recorrió toda la espalda y, con miedo, me palpé el ojo azulado abriéndome las cuencas con curiosidad y confusión.

No era posible...aquello no podía estar pasando:

.- Seguro que Dona no quería que yo descubriera tu secreto...por eso le costó tanto. ¡Pero me da igual! Tu me gustaste en cuánto te vi y no solo por el hecho de que también seas mujer voy a echarme atrás. Lo que realmente importa es que también eres hombre...- Observé atónito y por acto inconsciente el reflejo de Ceri detrás del mío.

La muchacha gesticulaba completamente ausente al calvario que estaba pasando y, por unos instantes, se apartó la melena de su rostro echándola hacia atrás de un manotazo casi inservible, porque al instante los mechones rubios le resbalaron de nuevo a su lugar.

Fue allí cuándo caí en la cuenta.

Ceri se había descubierto momentáneamente a mis espaldas su medio rostro oculto y algo reventó en mi pecho en cuánto vi que una de sus cuencas se encontraba completamente vacía.

Esa imagen quedó grabada en mi mente en cámara lenta...su expresión levemente sombría con una sonrisa forzada y una cuenca completamente oscura mientras me observaba con su otro enorme ojo azulado.

Me volteé nervioso y salté a un lado para apartarme de ella.

Donny tenía razón. Esa chica no era normal.

Ceri me miró confusa y se incorporó también aún sin borrar su sonrisa de su rostro.

.- ¡Qué has hecho! – le grité fuera de mis cabales y sin evitar sentir un tremendo asco al pensar que el ojo que usaba era de la persona que tenía enfrente de mi - ¿qué coño has hecho?

.- ¿A qué te refieres?

.- ¡No te hagas la tonta! Joder! – retrocedí más aún palpándome el rostro con un pulso que apenas controlaba – me has...¡me has puesto tu maldito ojo!

.- ¿qué? – se giró levemente mirando su reflejo en el material de la pared. Se apartó la melena rubia de su rostro descubriendo su cuenca vacía. Observé como sus diminutas orejitas se movían hacia atrás en señal de confusión. Luego tan solo me devolvió la mirada con tristeza, sin borrar aún su sonrisa:

.- ¡Estás loca! – seguí gritando - ¿cómo me lo has...?

.- Tranquilo, Raphael – avanzó un par de pasos indicándome con las manos que me tranquilizase, pero no podía ¡joder! .Apenas una desconocida acaba de trasplantarme su ojo en el mío sin necesidad alguna de cirugía ni ningún tipo de instrumento. No me lo creía.

No me lo quería creer.

Me entraron unas ganas inmensas de arrancármelo de la cuenca y tirárselo a los pies.

Fui a salir corriendo, marcharme de allí y buscar a mis hermanos, pero al primer movimiento que realicé algo me tumbó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Cómo una especie de onda expansiva que viniera de la lejanía me arreó fuerte tumbándome de boca al concreto sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de reaccionar. Al levantar la mirada, comprobé que Ceri también había caído sobre su trasero y se incorporaba con una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Me levanté como pude y miré a mis espaldas.

No había nadie. Nada.

Tan solo algunos artilugios de la calle que también habían caído estrepitosamente a causa de la inesperada ráfaga.

No lo comprendí:

.- esto es demasiado...- susurré más para mi mismo que no para nadie.

.- ¡ouch! – Ceri se frotaba el trasero mientras trataba de ponerse en pie de nuevo – eso ha dolido...¿qué ha pasado?

Increíble.

El caer de culo le había dolido y el traspasarme su ojo no...

Me puse de pie de un brinco y dispuse a marcharme. Pasé corriendo por el lado de la chica sin inmutarme y ésta se volteó a mi paso y, casi sin que lo viera, me agarró uno de los tobillos:

.- ¡Espera!

.- ¡Suéltame maldita!

De nuevo, y casi sin que lo hubiera percibido, una nueva onda de aire reventó parte del callejón en el que nos encontrábamos. Justo en frente de mi y a escasos metros y en la dirección hacia la que corría antes de que Ceri me detuviese, las paredes de las casas se derrumbaron empujadas por algo invisible que las hizo añicos estrepitosamente conducidas hacia una misma dirección. Como si alguien hubiera blandido un hacha enorme y hubiera cortado y derrumbado todo a su paso.

Quedé estático e inmóvil.

Inconscientemente y cuándo todo se calmó, miré a Ceri.

Su interminable sonrisa había sido sustituida por una mueca de terror y horror. Se llevó la mano con la que sujetaba mi tobillo a la boca ocultándosela en una señal de miedo.

De repente me miró de nuevo con esa cuenca vacía:

.- ¡Vámonos de aquí Raphael!

.- ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunté en vano. Ella se levantó y tiró de mi mano en dirección contraria hacia dónde había ocurrido el derrumbamiento.

Era la primera vez que veía esa expresión de terror en Ceri.

.- ¡Vámonos por favor! – tiraba de mi muñeca con insistencia mientras la desesperación se la carcomía y algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

No sabía lo que ocurría, pero la agarré en brazos y salté por encima de las azoteas alejándome del lugar con sigilo y precaución. Ceri se pegaba a mi pecho mientras seguía con esa expresión de puro terror y escrutaba las calles sin descanso.

_Donatello_

A pesar de que yo había sido una ficha importante en toda aquella partida, empezaba a ponderar el hecho de que ya fuera un juego perdido des de hacía tiempo...es decir, que para nada me gustó la idea en cuánto me vi impulsado a cruzar el umbral junto al grupo de desgraciados del que Mickie también formaba parte.

Mientras mis escamas me escocían levemente bajo la extraña reacción del oliarcón líquido en ellas, palpaba con desesperación la pared de tochos de mi lado tratando de no perder el rumbo por los enromes pasillos de aquella casa. La poca luz de la una que se colaba por los ventanales abiertos de par en par y tan solo nuestros propios pasos irrumpían en el silencio...aunque aquél lugar parecía tener eco propio...como si la casa ronronease constantemente como un gato.

Extraño. Pero no quise hacerme más preguntas.

Mickie se aferraba a mi caparazón como si tratase de fundirse en él, podía notar su miedo a través de su pulso y sacó a relucir su brillante valentía a base de lastimosas frases de arrepentimiento:

.- No es buena idea...no es buena idea...no...no lo es...

.- ya vale – Gen también había sido uno de los "desgraciados y andaba con aires cautelosos junto a mi olfateando el aire con desesperación y manteniendo su mano en el mango de su katana atada en la cintura.

.- ¿es por aquí? – pregunté a mi hermano deseando que me diera una respuesta coherente.

.- ¿sabes qué? No lo recuerdo...es mejor dar media vuelta – trató de escabullirse pero lo aferré del hombro, resopló y se quejó como un niño pequeño antes de volver a pegarse a mi caparazón – esta cosa me arde las escamas, Don.

.- Lo se...no tendría un PH muy adecuado...no pensé en eso...- susurré deseando zanjar la conversación y quedar en silencio:

.- Genial...me saldrá un salpullido...verás...- Mickie detuvo mi paso tirándome de mis hombros y Gen se volteó confuso. – era...por ahí...subí por aquellas escaleras.

Cierto, recuerdo que los ventanales de aquella zona desembocaban en los matorrales entre los que yo y Raph habíamos estado vigilando en nuestra última visita al lugar.

Gen empezó a subir por los estrechos escalones de piedra adornados con extrañas ornamentaciones alrededor de todo el pasa manos. El polvo era abundante en el lugar y al sujetarme de la pútrida madera arrastré conmigo kilos y kilos de roña pulverizada:

.- ¡Ñajh! – arrugué la nariz con fastidio mientras me sacudía a la vez que Mickie seguía pegado a mis espaldas subiendo los escalones – al menos espero que Usagi y leo puedan encontrar a Raph.

.- Ya claro. Cualquier excusa les es válida para no tener que entrar aquí...muy poco típico de Leo escaquearse de esa manera...

.- Si Raph no contestaba a su comunicador sería por algo, Mickie – anuncié

.- Lo que pasa es que a ese kame no le interesa ser localizado, eso es todo – no anduve muy de acuerdo con la opinión de Gen, sabía que Raph estaba con Ceri y lo veía capaz de aferrarse a cualquier indicio aprovechable para poder huir de su cita.

Diablos.

Aún moría por dentro cada vez que lo pensaba...

De alguna extraña manera, seguramente embuelto por el tenebroso aspecto del lugar, mi mente empezó a viajar llegando a la conclusión de que, si realmente Raph no quería ser localizado, tal vez fuera por estar ocupado...y no se me ocurría ningún otro sentido, fuera del obsceno, para darle a la palabra "ocupado" al tener en cuenta que se encontraba con Ceri.

Morí otra vez.

Alcancé el final de las escaleras y doblé la esquina de entrada al segundo piso detrás de Genosuke. El lugar parecía igual de oscuro pero, por alguna extraña razón, mucho menos polvoriento. Parecía que alguien se había tomado la molestia de mantener cierta pulcritud en la segunda planta del edificio.

Di un enorme respingo y todas las escamas se me pusieron de punta cuándo Michaelangelo soltó uno de sus aullidos de nena y me estrujó el brazo con fuerza. Siguiendo su mirada hacia el pie de la escalera descubrí a uno de los grifos.

Se había desplazado con silencio por el mismo camino que nosotros y permanecía quieto, observando y sin mover un músculo al pie de los escalones. Temblé al ver de nuevo aquellos enormes ojos rojos brillar en la oscuridad.

.- Tan solo esta...- balbuceé siguiendo mi camino con cautela - ...tan solo está vigilando...

.- No deben de estar acostumbrados a recibir tanta visita a la vez...- Gen apoyó mi opinión:

.- Pero bueno¿no somos invisibles para ellos? – Mickie se adelantó a mi alejándose del animal – la primera vez que entré no me siguió ninguno.

La primera vez que entraste tenías el oliarcon para ti solo...es posible que su eficacia no sea del todo igual de potente en estado líquido...puede que nos detecte, algo anda mal y lo sabe.

No le di mucha más importancia y seguí abriéndome camino por los anchos pasillos fríos y oscuros del lugar. Prácticamente al momento reconocí aquella zona. La misma por la que todos habíamos ido para entrar a por Mickie en cuánto éste lanzó la bengala de emergencia.

A paso lento dejé atrás la puerta que uno de los grifos reventó con mi caparazón. Lo había pasado muy mal en el interior de aquella habitación y ahora, al mirar hacia atrás y comprobar que el animal aún nos seguía de lejos, volvía a ponerme nervioso.

.- Era allí ¿verdad? – Gen señaló la puerta del final del enorme pasillo. Aún permanecía abierta des de la última vez que entramos y, al igual que con anterioridad, podía apreciarse un inmenso vacío en su interior.

Todos los débiles rayos de luz, las siluetas de los viejos muebles recortadas por las sombras, las losas de piedra de la pared, todo, todo lo que había por el pasillo y el resto de habitaciones allí desaparecía.

Oscuridad pura y dura.

Ni siquiera se identificaban esquinas, techos, suelos...paredes...nada, una mota negra al otro lado de la puerta:

.- vale, muy bien. Ya estamos. Ya hemos llegado. ¿ahora qué, genio?- Michaelangelo seguía igual de nervioso que al principio. Me sobé el mentón mirando fijamente la habitación des de una distancia prudencial mientras Gen no sacaba el ojo de encima al grifo guardian.

Divisé algo que se movía levemente en el centro de la oscuridad.

Supe que era el codiciado corazón negro.

El maldito nexo.

Lo tenía en mis propias narices y no podía agarrarlo.

No podíamos entrar...si lo hiciéramos, acabaríamos desmayados al igual que le pasó a Mickie...de seguro que algún tipo de magia o conjuro protegía el lugar...mi billete de vuelta a casa y a mi aspecto masculino y no podía hacer nada para lograrlo.

.- Piensa algo, listillo. Ese animal sigue acercándose – Gen desenvainó con sutileza frente al grifo que seguía observando con atención pero sin ademán de atacar.

.- Diablos...- susurré mientras rebuscaba de nuevo en mi bolsa de mano. Saqué una linterna...una absurda idea...pero había que probar.

Hundí el rayo de la linterna en la oscuridad de la habitación y éste desapareció.

No iluminaba nada. Era cómo si el concreto estuviera demasiado alejado.

Aquello no me sirvió para nada. Que estupidez...

Me dispuse a divagar un rato...tenía que haber alguna manera, era imposible que el nexo quedase aislado por completo...podía sacarlo, de seguro...tan solo tenía que encontrar el modo de burlar el maldito conjuro.

Mickie me sacudió para llamar mi atención y, molesto, lo aparté:

.- ¡ya vale¡Estoy pensando!

.- vale...bueno...Don...

.- ¿qué?

.- Vosotros no...es decir. Cuando me desmayé y entrasteis a por mi, a vosotros no os pasó nada...- cierto, era cierto. No lo recordaba. Observamos a Mickie completamente inconsciente en el suelo y entramos a por él sin preocupación por nada y el hechizo no nos afectó - ...quiero decir que...

.- Que es posible que tenga cierto tiempo de descanso.

.- ¿Qué? – mi hermano me miró raro - ¿de que hablas? Solo me refería a que...

.- a que si uno entra primero cae víctima del conjuro...pero no es hasta pasado cierto tiempo que vuelve a funcionar...

.- Es posible que se encuentre debilitado después de tanto tiempo – Genosuke retrocedió hacia nosotros manteniéndose a distancia del grifo – eso suele ocurrir con la magia, los hechizos pierden fuerza con los años.-...a menos que no sea una maldición.

Entonces era posible que uno fuera el "cebo" y el resto pudieran hacerse con el nexo:

.- pero eso es lo que...

.- Vale Mickie, entra tu, yo cogeré el nexo – le ordené sin pensarlo dos veces.

.- ¡Ni hablar! Siempre soy el conejillo de indias. No pienso entrar ahí, al menos no el primero.

.- ¡Nah! – Gen apartó a Michaelangelo de un manotazo y se dirigió a paso decidido a la entrada de la habitación – malditos kame, confío en que os acordéis de mi en cuánto salgáis de aquí.

Quedé sorprendido por el comportamiento de Gen. ¿Quién diría que alguien tan rastrero y vulgar como ese rinoceronte tenía tanto valor en los bolsillos?

Mickie me miró arrugándose de hombros y yo no me opuse a la decisión del rino, así pues, esperamos pacientes sin quitarles el ojo de encima al animal que, al ver a Gen acercarse a la habitación, avanzó unos pasos.

Genosuke se bañó por la oscuridad del lugar. Parecía estar volando, nada lo sostenía bajo sus pies, y nada demarcaba un final de aquél espacio tan extraño. Ojeó a su alrededor y se volteó hacia nosotros:

.- Esto es una santa tontería – gruñó, pero acabó la frase y cayó desplomado al suelo.

Que efectivo...rápido y directo Mickie y yo dimos un respingo y, tras mandarnos unas miradas cómplices, fui yo el decidido a entrar a por el nexo.

Al igual que Gen, me sumergí en aquél absoluto negro y tras saltar el cuerpo del rinoceronte, corrí a toda velocidad hacia el extraño pedestal sujeto en la nada.

Me sentí como un inútil, corriendo hacia algo que ni siquiera sabía a qué distancia se encontraba. Fue extraño, me noté corriendo en algún tipo de cinta deslizante y, de pronto, como si alguien me pegase un enorme empujón, me vi extrañamente propulsado hacia el pedestal.

El corazón se me acercó veloz y me golpeé contra la dura piedra.

Que raro. Parecía una mala jugada, cómo si alguien me hubiera estado alejando el ojetivo para luego tirármelo a la cara.

Aún y así ni siquiera me paré a pensar, agarré la vitrina de cristal dentro de la cual bombeaba el corazón negro. Al posar mis manos en el frío concreto, todo mi cuerpo empezó a latir.

Latía al compás del nexo. Mi propio corazón se acompasó al otro y durante leves segundos quedé hipnotizado observando esa masa de carne viva.

Casi apreciaba como bombeaba la sangre a ninguna parte con cada latido mientras resonaba en mis oídos como un nervioso tamborileo.

Me obligué a reaccionar, a despertar de esa posible segunda defensa del nexo y salir de ahí. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sacudí la cabeza y levanté la vitrina echándola a un lado. En algún lugar dónde no me alcanzaba la vista, rebotó y se rompió en añicos estruendosamente; añicos que desaparecieron en la nada del lugar.

Sin ser pudoroso, agarré la masa blanda y viscosa entre ambas manos y corrí de nuevo hacia la puerta. Mickie ya había logrado arrastrar el cuerpo de Gen fuera de la habitación y me observaba impaciente y con una forzada sonrisa.

Se la devolví en cuánto comprobé que llegar hasta la salida no me estaba siendo tan difícil cómo llegar al pedestal, pero de seguida la cambié por una mueca de cierto asco en cuánto comprobé que el corazón seguía latiendo entre mis manos.

Sus latidos aún seguían siendo los míos y a causa de la carrera, aumentaban alcanzando mayor velocidad.

Hasta que fue tan solo un zumbido.

Bombeaba sangre tan deprisa que el acompasado tambor se había transformado en un zumbido que se estremecía entre mis dedos. Empecé a sudar.

Notaba como mis venas y arterías bombeaban sangre a la misma velocidad que lo hacía el nexo y empecé a hiperventilarme. Seguía notando las palpitaciones en mis manos y a la vez en mi propio pecho y en mis propios oídos. Cuando quise darme cuenta, el aliento no me llegaba y sintiendo como si mis tímpanos explotasen por el tamborileo, caí al morros de suelo con el nexo en la mano.

Traté de entreabrir los ojos comprobando que la silueta de Mickie, a tan sólo unos metros, se llevaba las manos a la cabeza con preocupación a la vez que lanzaba un estridente chillido que, para mi, quedó sordo.

Luego tan solo sucumbí yo también al hechizo del lugar y quedé insconsciente.

En mis últimos segundos comprendí que Michaelangelo había estado tratando de advertirme que no sabíamos cuál era el tiempo de recuperación...que tal vez era insuficiente...por eso trataba de llamar mi atención.

Demonios, me sentí basura.

.-

_Reanudó el paso y, tras detenerse fugazmente unos momentos, Usagi mandó una mirada a Leonardo cuando, de nuevo, un estruendoso sonido a derrumbamiento resonó en las vacías calles de Nexus:_

_.- ¡Por allí! – la tortuga empezó a saltar por los tejados contiguos dirigiéndose con velocidad al lugar de los hechos seguido de cerca por Usagi._

_Salir a la búsqueda de Raphael no era una taena fácil y y dejar atrás al resto tampoco lo hbía sido, pero debían de estar todos juntos. A pesar del tamaño ciertamente reducido de Nexus, había demasiados lugares dónde encontrarse. Demasiadas esquinas, demasiadas calles, demasiadas casas...y sin ni una pista era prácticamente imposible poder dar con Raphael._

_Así pues, haciendo caso a un extraño e improvisado sexto sentido, Leonardo seguía el eco de los estruendosos ruidos de las deshechos de las paredes y de las piedras cayendo en algún lugar poco certero de la zona._

_Dos derrumbamientos seguidos en un mismo sitio y a aquellas altas horas eran poco comunes, des de luego y, tal vez por experiencia o tal vez por puro instinto, supo dónde encontrar a Raphael des del mismo momento en que las runas de toneladas de piedra resonaron en sus oídos._

_Alcanzaron las primeras ruinas._

_Sosteniéndose con equilibrio en lo alto de uno de los tejados, observó un peqeño callejón completamente partido en dos. La calle quedaba separada por una honda grieta desgarrada en la piedra que seguía hasta partir también en dos los casetones de ambos lados de la calle. Algunas losas aún se desprendían de la pared dañada y caían junto al montón de piedras que habían quedado esparcidas por el lugar._

_De pronto, otro derribo a tan solo unos metros. Usagi se incorporó y levantó ambas orejas escrutando la zona:_

_.- Huelo a Raphael – susurró. _

_.- Vamos – sin esperar a contradicciones, Leonardo se dirigió con rapidez y agilidad hacia una inmensa nube de polvo que las ruinas recién provocadas habían creado._

_Cruzó una esquina seguido de cerca por el conejo samurai que tubo que detenerse de golpe por no chocar de bruces contra el caparazón de Leo. Enfrente de ellos y sumergidos en las sombras de las callejuelas de Nexus, Raphael pasó veloz con Ceri en su regazo. Saltó del suelo a una valla cercana para luego dar con el tejado más próximo._

_Leo inspiró hondo para llamarle con un rugido, pero quedó mudo en cuánto vio a su hermano ser sacudido por algún tipo de fuerza invisible que lanzó a la tortuga y a la chica por los suelos._

_Aquella extraña ventolada siguió hasta unos metros más adelante, en dónde se esfumó dejando tras de si un recorrido completamente derrumbado y una enorme grieta a su paso._

_Espantado, Leonardo corrió junto a la pared en la que Raphael había quedado incrustado por la voracidad del golpe en cuánto la espesa nube de polvo se disipó; no muy alejado de él, Ceri se incorporaba envuelta en pequeños escombros. Leo agarró el rostro de su hermano con ambas manos mientras Raph susurraba algo inteligible y luchaba por abrir de nuevo los ojos. Los escombros crujieron bajo las botas de alguien y, siguiendo la pista, Leonardo levantó la mirada._

_Al final del callejón, envuelta en polvo y sacudida por una ventolera algo inesperada, una silueta delgada y suficientemente alta cómo para ser corvada permanecía de pie inmóvil._

_El polvo voló con el viento y Leonardo se encaró con los ojos del extraño, unos ojos completamente negros medio ocultos por un amasijo de pelo blanco completamente enredado._

_Las katanas de Usagi cayeron al suelo con un chirriante ruido y éste quedó petrificado con estupor sin mover ni un músculo. Trató de vocalizar algo pero sus palabras quedaron en un susurro llevado por el viento:_

_.- ...Narnia..._

_Ya...ya...lo sé...no tengo ni perdón ni excusa...(bueno, en realidad sí, pero de seguro la tomaríais conmigo de todas formas XD ) , simplemente diré, como ya he indicado con esmero en otros lares, que todo fue devido a un fallo de mi compañía telefonica, la cual me jodió todo el maldito mes sin indicios de internet o algo que se le pareciera. Si bien, tampoco voy a quitarme culpa por ello, estaréis pensando que: "bueh, y eso es excusa? Bien podría haber estado escribiendo durante ese tiempo y actualizar de golpe algunos caps."..._

_ya, claro. Simple y pura respuesta. VACACIONES XD, y alguien que se toma en serio su trabajo siempre se merece unas buenas vacaciones, jusjusjus. da igual, ya sé que incluso antes de agosto llevaba un mes sin actualizar...--U, pero no viene al caso, no tengo excusa para ello --U_

_nada nada, solo aclarar que se me caía la baba cada vez que podía conectarme fugazmente en lugares ajenos (entiéndase: el trabajo) y observaba que en fanfiction se había actualizado y yo no disponía de tiempo ni medio para leer. Malo malo malo! así qe, me merezco un perdón, no fue un adiós nítido XD si no forzado! jejeje_

_Bueh.,..pos si...ya viste **Samy** que acabe saliéndome por la tanjente...(como siempre). No podía conformarme con que Ceri se ocupase de Raph, si no que también debía de dar algo por él XD. Y no no, no te apresures demasiado con Leo, que no creo que a Byron le diera por hacer descuento a un secuestrador ...o sí...quien sabe...Y bueno, ya traté de darle algo más de protagonismo a Mickie, no en éste cap en especial, pero algo sí en los siguientes. O Todos o ninguno! nn_

_**Martincito**! Cuánto tiempo que no te veía en el ruedo!_

_A coro¡¡la que fue a hablar!_

_--U, Bueno, ya se me entiende...aún espero esa actualización que me prometiste hace...hum...¡meses!...lo tuyo es peor que lo mío...jejeje, pero me da que merece la pena esperar nn...y si, lo de la gelatina fue una búsqueda de solución desesperada al problema por mi parte...(quise meter algo en el culo de alguien pero no pensé cómo podría sacárselo luego...XD)! Aplícate el cuento y métele a alguien algo x el ano! (lo digo x tu fic yaoi.)_

_Vale, ya, me sobrepasé._

_**Karla**! buuuuh, (aplausos) apareció la otra desaparecida! (aplausos) Este mes va de reencuentros, jusjusjus, menos mal que te dejaste caer por estos lares (aplausos) ya te creía desaparecida des de la última vez que te vi en el foro (silencio sepulcral) ...eso fue...¿cuándo fue?...(cri cri cri cri) ¿foro? ...¿qué foro?...(abucheos)_

_Vale, hace muuuuxo ke no me paso --U (más abucheos)_

_Bueno bueno, a ti te cae gorda Ceri porque se ha pillado por Raph y no por Leo, jejejeje, nada nada, que la chica tiene buen gusto XD._

_Y dios!_

_Que veo! No me lo creo¿es un pájaro¿es un avión¡no¡Es una nueva cara en fanfiction! Bienvenida al ruedo **Rebeca**, gusto de ver gente nueva por el lugar, eso significa que el gusanillo de fanfic tortuguilandia se extiende, jusjusjus. Aunque si, esto es como en el Club de la Lucha (ooooh! Braaaad!), aquí en la primera visita se pelea! así que ya estás escribiendo algo! jejejeje, sin presiones ¿eh? que aquí todos nos queremos muxo...(ironía)_

_deja deja! ke Leo le va bien el yaoi! no! no me pegues jajaja, leí por ahí que te has leído todas las historias menos los yaoi! expande tu mente mujer! Déjate llevar por la libertad sexual entre las tortugas! ellas pueden! Tu tambien! Anímate!..._

_deja deja, no me hagas muxo caso._

_Nada! Nos vemos gentuza, encantada de veros por acá y de estar de vuelta, besos!_

_KsKa nn_


	16. Érase la Bruja

#16# Érase la Bruja

_Corría cómo una poseída entre los matojos y los elevados árboles que envolvían el lugar convirtiéndolo en una hermética jaula de vegetación. Entre las sombras tan sólo se escuchaba sus jadeos y sus pasos demasiado taconenantes. Su larga y oscura melena bailaba a lado y a lado de su espalda escamosa con un vaivén hipnótico, no se preocupaba en amarrarla, puesto que el ritmo que llevaba no le permitía detenerse ni un instante._

_No lo creía. Aún no quería creer que los hermanos de Raphael hubieran tenido la valentía de secuestrar a Byron en su propia casa. Frente las narices de todos sus secuaces._

_Porque era eso lo que habían hecho. Habían secuestrado a su jefe. Él nunca se marchó por decisión propia tal y cómo argumentaban los gorilas de S'Enclare en un intento de deshacerse de sus remordimientos de consciencia. _

_Pero si corría, no era por salvar a su estimado jefecillo. Si no por querer ser la primera en cortarle el cuello. La primera en lanzarse hacia cualquier revolución que se llevase a cabo contra el imperio de Byron._

_Sabía que Raph formaba parte de todo ello y él tenía una promesa que cumplir._

_Su libertad._

_Ella le había ayudado en sus peores momentos gracias al Kuaruroo y ahora él debía de garantizarle su parte._

_No iba a seguir de brazos cruzados ahora que tenía la oportunidad de restablecer su vida._

_Se detuvo de inmediato en cuánto el cielo rebosante de hojas se abrió ante ella. El pantano de Narnia ocupaba la inmensidad de la única claraboya existente en esa jaula verde. En sus orillas: la morada de la bruja._

_Se había desplazado hasta allí en contadas ocasiones empujada por la curiosidad de las leyendas urbanas. Sabía que Raphael habría conducido hasta allí a Byron para conseguir a Narnia entre sus manos._

_Tras inspeccionar la quietud del lugar, avanzó rodeando la orilla hasta alcanzar la entrada de la casa. En ella, tal y como había visto con anterioridad, un enorme grifo guardaba la puerta mostrándose levemente adormilado sobre los escalones de piedra._

_Avanzó levemente pero un débil gemido la hizo retroceder._

_A sus espaldas, algo permanecía atado a uno de los anchos troncos de los árboles. Tan solo pronunciaba inteligibles murmullos, al acercarse más, descubrió a Byron S'Enclare amarrado a la corteza y con la boca ocultada tras un pañuelo mugriento._

_El arácnido mantenía intacta su inborrable postura aristocrática y hacía esfuerzos vanos para soltarse de sus ataduras._

_Laye sonrió con malicia._

_Empezó a gruñir con severidad en cuánto la chica se le plantó al frente y arrancó con un zarpazo el trapo que tapaba su boca:_

_.- ¡Dios mío!...Menos mal. Apresúrate, tienes que desatarme- la chica no contestó. Siguió cruzada de brazos frente a su jefe sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra - ¿qué demonios te pasa? Tengo asuntos pendientes._

_.- Y yo también_

_Byron abrió los ojos rompiendo su posado de seriedad mientras Laye permanecía imapsible. De pronto, S'Enclare frunció el ceño con desagrado y le mandó una mirada amenazante:_

_.- Éstas con ellos..._

_.- Estoy con cualquiera que se atreva a patearte la cara._

_.- Si no me sacas de aquí de inmediato...vas a perder lo poco que te queda – Laye se desplazó a la espalda del hombre y apretó aún más sus ataduras retorciéndole las muñecas. Lentamente le habló al oído con un susurro intimidatorio:_

_.- Ya me lo has arrebatado todo. No me queda nada por perder._

_.- Te arrepentirás de esto._

_.- ¿Dónde están? – cortó tajante y mirando de nuevo a la cara a Byron. Éste no quiso responder, pero la mirada de sus múltiples ojos se desplazó levemente hacia la puerta de la casa._

_Laye la siguió descubriendo que tan sólo uno de los guardianes se encontraba fuera. El hombre se percató de ello y chasqueó los dientes con desagrado:_

_.- No podrás entrar. No tienes nada que hacer ahí adentro._

_.- Puede...pero alguien me hizo una promesa, que espero se cumpla._

_El arácnido se derritió en carcajadas algo sádicas que pusieron las escamas de punta a la chica:_

_.- Déjame adivinar. ¿Algún cliente caballeroso te prometió que te sacaría de todo esto? – siguió lanzando estruendosas carcajadas – no me hagas reír. He vivido miles de experiencias como la tuya. ¿Crees que llegarás muy lejos con esa estrella?- laye no pudo evitar colocar una mano sobre su trasero. Recordaba con dolor el día que Zagar la marcó en una de sus nalgas- Te encontraremos estés dónde estés._

_.- Me encontraréis siempre y cuándo esté en Nexus._

_.- ¿vas a mudarte? – soltó Byron con un deje de ironía en su tono de voz._

_.- A la Tercera dimensión – Laye se giró en redondo y corrió hacia la entrada de la casa. Sabía que era un acto inconsciente puesto que no podría entrar sin ser atacada; pero de todos modos se vio impulsada a ello._

_En tan solo unos metros más el grifo abrió sus ojos e incorporó su torso sin quitar su mirada de la chica. Pero ella siguió corriendo._

_Cuándo anduvo demasiado cerca, el grifo tan solo mandó un voraz zarpazo al frente haciendo que la muchacha se echase a un lado para evitarle. Cayó sobre su trasero y, acto seguido, unas voces resonaron entre los árboles que rodeaban la zona._

_Las reconoció de inmediato._

_Zagar y Rhoda se abrieron paso entre la vegetación sacudiéndose hojas de sus trajes con desdén. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos cuándo vieron a Byron atado al tronco que les gritaba con desesperación en la voz:_

_.- ¡Coged a esa puta!_

_Para cuándo el rugido de S'Enclare envolvió aquellos lares, laye permanecía agazapada entre la espesa vegetación de uno de los costados de la casa. Su corazón aún palpitaba con fuerza y luchaba por controlar su respiración agitada. Tumbada entre los matojos, observaba cómo los secuaces desataban a su jefe y éste les redimía con gritos y quejas. Al instante, ambos rodearon la casa con intención de darle caza a la chica._

_Deseó poder fundirse con la hierba cuando las botas de zagar pasaron taconeando cerca de su rostro siguiendo los alrededores de la mansión. Aguantó la respiración y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras no podía evitar que su cola temblase levemente._

_De pronto los pasos se alejaron y el lagarto pasó de largo._

_.- Ya no está. Ha huido – anunció Rhoda enfundando su arma tras haber inspeccionado el lugar. Tanto Zagar cómo Rhoda se encontraban en un estado lamentable y parecían haber sido heridos:_

_.- Maldita...- susurró entre dientes- ¿Cómo demonios me habéis encontrado? – preguntó Byron colocándose adecuadamente su traje maltrecho después de haber sido vapuleado._

_.- Estuvimos...em...siguiendo la señal de la lagarto..._

_.- Pasión escapó esta noche, y al seguirla tuvimos problemas – acabó Zagar_

_.- ¿problemas¡Más jodidos problemas? – rugió S'Enclare - ¿de qué se trata?_

_.- Bueno...era verdad lo que decía la chica...- Byron no entendió las palabras de Zagar que trataba de ser sutil._

_.- En realidad es un tío – prosiguió el oso._

_La expresión de Byron era indescifrable y parecía no tomarse tan a pecho la cuestión, después de todo en el Flamingoo no solo se prostituían mujeres, y la visión de un travestido no era tan extraña en el lugar._

_.- El caso es que...- siguió Zagar – siendo macho es duro._

_.- Bastante – Rhoda se sobó el antebrazo herido por el cuchillo._

_.- Pero le herimos de gravedad y aún y así escapó. Creíamos que tenía algo que ver con su secuestro, pero no estaba metido en el meollo – Zagar esbozó una larga sonrisa – seguir a Laye fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Ella se hacía mucho con Pasión, después de todo..._

_.- ¡Nah! – gruñó Byron – menudo par de incompetentes. Si no es gracias a vuestra estupidez no me hubierais encontrado – ahora escuchadme. Ahí adentro están los malditos que me han hecho esto. – Byron juntó su rostro con el de Zagar - ¡no quiero que salgan de ahí con vida! – se separó y les dio la espalda mientras se encendía un cigarrillo – llamad a todos, montaremos guardia hasta que salgan – el arácnido se volteó con una horrible sonrisa y el humo escurriéndose entre su comisura – vamos a coserlos a tiros._

_La chica lagarto corrió hacia la parte trasera de la casa tratando de no hacer ruido para no ser vista. Inconscientemente perdió la mirada por todos y cada uno de los ventanales de piedra que pasaban cómo borrones por la carrera. Algo se movió en uno de ellos._

_Frenó en seco y escrutó con el ceño fruncido el ventanal en cuestión._

_Nada._

_Lanzaba miradas a sus espaldas con desesperación deseando que los hombres de Byron aún no se dispusieran a rodear el lugar. Y por última vez antes de marcharse, volvió a mirar a la ventana._

_Allí estaba._

_El torso de Michaelangelo sumido entre las sombras del lugar se mecía histerico de un lado a otro arrastrando algo pesado por el piso:_

_.- No puede ser...Leo..maldita sea...- cargaba el comunicador en su oído y trataba una y otra vez de establece contacto con él. Pero, al igual que la primera vez que estubieron en la casa, tan solo se escuchaban interferencias extrañas, susurros que parecían mezclas de alguna extraña emisora de radio lejana._

_Michalenagelo desesperaba por momentos. Con rabia, lanzó el comunicador por la ventana:_

_.- ¡eh! – grito Laye con sigilo para no ser escuchada. Mickie dio un respingo. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro:_

_.- ¡Tu¡Tu eres la...la...la amiga de Raph! – se asomó frenético colgando medio cuerpo fuera de la casa - ¿dónde está?_

_.- ¿no está ahí?- Michalenagelo negó con la cabeza – mierda...¡oye¡Es mejor que salgáis de ahí de inmediato!_

_.- Que fácil es decirlo...- Mickie se volteó lanzando una mirada a sus espaldas – estoy cargando con dos bellos durmientes mientras una bestia de piedra me esta siguiendo los pasos...además, esta cosa me va a hacer vomitar...- Michaelanggelo mostró a la chica el corazón negro que seguía palpitando nervioso en su mano._

_Laye se llevó las manos a la cabeza:_

_.-¡Oh dios mío! – de repente, un estruendoso ruido parecido a un disparo seguido por unas carcajadas desvió la atención de ambos. Nerviosa, Laye se apresuró:_

_.- Escucha, no salgas de la casa¡ni tu ni tus hermanos!_

_.- No podría cargar a ambos aunque quisiera..._

_.- Manténte oculto, Zagar y Rhoda han tomado el lugar y ¡Byron ha mandado rodearlo para mataros en cuánto salgáis de ahí!_

_Michalenagelo soltó uno de sus estridentes gritos a la vez que empezó a morderse con nervio las uñas:_

_.- Mierda, mierda, mierda...¿qué hago¿qué hago¿qué hago?_

_.- Iré a buscar a Raphael – Laye se alejó unos metros con intención de empezar a marcharse._

_.- ¡Eso¡Dile que venga con Leo! – Mickie mandó una nueva mirada de preocupación a un lado de la casa en cuánto empezaron a oírse voces - ¡corre!_

_.- ¡Vigila ese Nexo! No puede pasarle nada...- dicho esto Laye se esfumó entre la vegetación del lugar y al momento, cómo si hubieran estado siguiendo sus pasos, Rhoda apareció por la esquina trasera de la mansión únicamente con intenciones curiosas más que violentas._

_Micahelanggelo se apresuró a hacerse a un lado de la ventana para quedar resguardado del oso. Lentamente se dejó resbalar por la fría piedra y quedó sentado en el suelo. A sus pies, el cuerpo de Donatello permanecía completamente inerte cerca del cuerpo de Genosuke que a pesar de llevar minutos mascullando algo entre dientes aún no acababa de despertar:_

_.- genial...esto es genial...- Mickie lanzó una mirada a Donatello – espero que este ungüento de oliarcon tuyo dure lo suficiente, Don – seguidamente clavó los ojos en el Grifo que seguía inmóvil, acechante y silencioso a unos metros._

_De repente, balanceó su mirada a sus manos. El corazón seguía palpitante. Se expandía y comprimía a gran velocidad entre ambas manos de Michaelangelo que, mostrando una mueca de asco, optó por ahuecarlo entre sus piernas antes que seguir sujetándolo._

_.-_

_Raphael_

Permanecí unos segundos estático, completamente inmóvil mientras Leonardo seguía arrodillado a mi lado sin perder de vista a la maldita bruja. Era ella.

Por fin.

Después de tanto tiempo buscándola por todo Nexus al final era ella la que nos encontraba a nosotros. Que ironía...

Sentía unas inmensas ganas de levantarme y lanzarme a su yugular. De notar cómo su cuello quebraba bajo mis nudillos para luego recuperar mi aspecto definitivamente y mandarla a freír espárragos de una vez.

La puta de Narnia por fin había dado la cara.

Lo que más me inquietaba en aquellos momentos no era el tenerla delante y saber que podía hacernos picadillo, al igual que ya había hecho con todas las calles por las que nos había seguido a mi y a Ceri, si no lo que más me escamaba era el "porqué".

¿porqué había venido ella a nosotros?

¿Por qué nos había estado también buscando o porque nos encontraba ahora?

La miraba ahí. Quieta, entre el polvo que ella misma había levantado.

Estaba igual, incluso diría que vestía los mismos harapos que por entonces. Su diminuta cabeza permanecía sujeta por un frágil cuello ligeramente ladeada a un lado. Notaba como se clavaban en mi aquellos enormes ojos completamente negros quedando semi ocultos entre la maraña de cabello blanco, enredado y mugriento.

Incluso juraría que me sonreía...

Preso por la rabia y por la irracionalidad que solía caracterizarme, eché mano de mi aspecto masculino y no dudé en saltar como un gato hacia ella.

Su delgado cuerpo se acercó a una velocidad inhumana para luego, al mínimo contacto con el mío, desaparecer en la nada para dejarme caer de bruces contra las ruinas de la calle.

No me dio tiempo de buscarla con la mirada y seguidamente, a causa de un fuerte golpe en mi estómago, me vi propulsado contra una de las puntas del callejón. Tras el impacto clavé con fuerza los dedos en el concreto para dejar de arrastrarme por el suelo y poder respirar en paz unos segundos.

Inmerso en un dolor agudo en mi abdomen, entreabrí los ojos para observar cómo Leo se incorporaba en frente de la bruja. Condujo su mano hacia la empuñadura de una de sus katanas a punto de desenvainarla:

.- ¿Tu eres Narnia? – la bruja tan solo se volteó en un movimiento poco perceptible para el ojo humano y le dedicó una escalofriante sonrisa – seré educado y te pediré por las buenas que dejes estar todo esto.

Narnia soltó una risa aguda y tronante a la vez:

.- Leonardo de la tercera dimensión de la Tierra...- volvió a reírse – mucho me temo que vuestro maestro tan solo logró educarte a ti – los ojos oscuros de la mujer se voltearon hacia mi fugazmente. Tragué saliva – Sigues siendo igual de caballeroso¿alimaña?

Leo frunció el ceño.

Aquello no podía seguir por ahí, si Narnia hablaba demasiado mi hermano mayor acabaría por percatarse de la razón inicial de todos nuestros problemas...a pesar de que eso no era lo que más me importaba en aquellos instantes, quise seguir guardando mi cuello a salvo...mientras Narnia no acabase conmigo, claro.

Tener que luchar aquí por mi integridad física y seguir teniendo que luchar con Splinter y Splinter Junior en cuánto llegase a casa, no me era muy buena idea...

Usagi se colocó a la par con Leonardo pero, a diferencia de él, no desenfundó sus espadas. El muy...conejo le mandó un saludo cordial con el torso...no creo que fueran buenos momentos cómo para presentarle tus respetos al enemigo...:

.- Narnia-san, te aseguramos que deseamos poder deshacer todo este malentendido de la manera más sencilla posible. No hemos venido hasta aquí para pelear contigo.

.- ¡Habla por ti!

.- ¡Raphael! – No me gustó nada la manera en la que Leo me mandó callar. Me incorporé con torpeza y deseé una vez más poder tener mis sais a mano...creo que los dejé olvidados en la casa del prado.

Leo abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la vieja bruja volvió a reírse a carcajadas histéricas y se volteó veloz hacia Usagi y mi hermano:

.- ¡Inútiles¿De verdad os creéis tan importantes cómo para pensar que estoy dispuesta a perder mi tiempo con vosotros? En estos momentos sois los menores de mis problemas – volvió a traspasarme con esa oscura mirada- Y si he venido hasta aquí no ha sido para encontrarme ni contigo ni con tu hermano.

Los puños me temblaron de rabia e impotencia. Lo sabía, sabía que Narnia no sólo había aparecido para recordarme la basura que era y las pocas posibilidades que tenía de poder recuperar de nuevo mi aspecto masculino...había algo más. Algo que ella consideraba mucho más importante que yo...¡maldita sea!

De nuevo, me lancé hacia ella, pero, de nuevo otra vez, no llegué a ponerle la mano encima. Cómo una peonza giró sobre su misma y recibí con poco agrado un fuerte golpe a un lado de la cara.

Retrocedí por el impacto y me tambaleé con torpeza tratando de mantener mi equilibrio:

.- No vuelvas a meterte en medio, kame. Esta vez puede ser peor.

.- ¡Devuélveles su aspecto! – Leonardo rugió mientras desenvainaba finalmente ambas katanas y, en un rápido movimiento, se lanzaba hacia Narnia. La bruja no se movió del lugar, esperó la llegada del cuerpo de mi hermano sin borrar esa arrogante sonrisa mellada de su rostro.

Leo abanicó enfrente de sí con la intención de herirla de gravedad sin matarla, pero para su sorpresa, Narnia paró el filo de sus espadas con sus propios antebrazos. Un estruendoso ruido metálico cayó en el callejón y la bruja permanecía impasible, inmóvil y sonriente enfrente de Leonardo que, forcejeando a ambos lados de la mujer con sus katanas, ésta detenía la hoja de las espadas con su propia carne que n parecía ceder frente a la presión tajante del los filos.

Escruté la cara de impotencia de leo a observar que peleaba con algo que tenía la piel más dura que nosotros mismos.

Con un rápido giro de muñeca, Narnia pasó de soportar la presión a agarrar con sus manos las hojas de las armas de Leo. Éste quedó sorprendido pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, la bruja sacudió con fuerza las katanas cómo si de una sábana vieja se tratasen y, a causa de la fuerza del tirón, el cuerpo de Leonardo ondeó en el aire momentáneamente antes de soltarse y estrellarse contra una de las pocas paredes que aún quedaban en pie.

No lo soporté más y yo también quise tomar parte de ello, después de todo era yo quien sufría las peores consecuencias. Fui a saltar veloz hacia la bruja, pero antes de despegar del suelo, algo me ferró con fuerza del brazo dejándome inmóvil en el mismo lugar:

.- ¡Pero qué...! – al voltearme me encontré con el rostro de Ceri. Sus ojos seguían derrochando terror y mantenía los dientes apretados sin poder evitar temblar de miedo.

.- No vayas...

.- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – le pegué un tirón para soltarme de su presión. Pero no lo conseguí - ¡Déjame!

.- ...no me dejes sola...- su voz era tan delgada y frágil como un hilo. No quitaba la mirada de la bruja y a pesar de estar temblando cómo un flan se mantenía firme a mis arrebatos de fuerza tratando de soltarme.

A causa de mi momentánea distracción, el cuerpo de Usagi voló por encima de nosotros para resbalar por las ruinas unos metros más atrás:

.- ¡Déjame en paz¡No tienes nada que ver en esto! – le grité - ¡Lárgate! – pero seguía agarrada a mi brazo con fuerza, de seguro ni siquiera se percataría de que me clavaba las uñas en las escamas.

.- ¡No me dejes! – el grito de Ceri me puso la piel de punta. Estaba desesperada. Pero no fui el único que le prestó atención a la muchacha. Narnia también lo hizo.

La bruja se volteó veloz y su expresión de arrogancia cambió por completo en cuánto vió a la chica rubia. La presión de Ceri de mi brazo aumentó y lancé un leve aullido por sus uñas en mi carne:

.- ...tu...

Ese susurro de Narnia aún me puso más nervioso, y lo peor era que mientras ella se acercaba, yo no podía hacer nada más que retroceder como un imbécil teniendo a Ceri ocultándose detrás de mi caparazón sin soltarme mi maldito brazo:

Entonces lo supe.

El "porque" que tanto me había escamado. El porqué Narnia aparecía ahora, porqué nos había estado siguiendo, y porqué nos había atacado ella...

Era Ceri.

Narnia la quería a ella y, des de el primer momento en que la calle cayó a nuestros pies hacía tan solo unos largos minutos, Ceri supo que algo venía.

Ahora entendía porque estaba tan aterrada.

Pero ahora tan solo me quedaba un "porque".

¿Por qué ella?

.-...tu...- Narnia cerró los puños con fuerza sin dejar de acercarse a pasos agigantados - ¡aquí!...lo sabía...- la bruja me miró. A la poca distancia a la que estaba me retorció. Ni siquiera llegó a tocarme, pero algo me estrujaba las tripas por dentro y podía notarlo. Trataba de doblarme como un feto pero ni eso podía, estaba rígido pero con algo removiéndome las tripas, descolocándolas a sus gusto para luego volver a colocarlas. Era agonizante...quería retorcerme de dolor y no podía, Narnia se encontraba a algunos centímetros de mi y Ceri seguía sin soltarme el brazo:

.- ...basta...- susurré sin ni siquiera poder cerrar los ojos del dolor - ¡ya basta! – Narnia tan solo mantenía unas expresión indescifrable mientras con alguna garra invisible me desgarraba las tripas de mi interior. Sentí unas inmensas ganas de devolver...pero no fui capaz. Mis órganos no me correspondían ahora...tan sólo podía gritar y aguantar cirto tiempo.

De un zarpazo, Narnia me agarró el mentón estirándome el cuello hacia arriba para lograr encararme con toda su estatura. Era un tacto frío, desagradable, y en aquellos momentos aún más...

Sus enormes ojos se encontraron con los míos. Escrutaba mi reflejo a la perfección en aquellas dos bolas oscuras que apenas se movían:

.- ...le diste tu ojo...- abrí los ojos cómo cuencas y empecé a sudar – le diste tu maldito ojo...Y por eso te encontré – supe que no me hablaba a mi, que le hablaba a Ceri que seguía enmarañada a mi brazo sin dejar de temblar ni un instante – qué estúpida...

Por primera vez, noté como la presión de Ceri en mi brazo se resbalaba y me soltaba, observé por el rabillo del ojo que la chica se tiró al suelo y gateó de espaldas hasta toparse con la pared.

Narnia tiró de mi mentón con poca delicadeza y me echó a un lado. Mi caparazón crujió a causa del impacto contra la pared y cuándo caí al suelo tenía la extraña sensación de que los órganos de mi cuerpo habían quedado descolocados después de que alguien hubiera estado jugando con ellos.

Ausente al dolor del golpe, quedé echo un ovillo en el suelo abrazándome el abdomen deseando que poco a poco todo se colocase en su lugar. Leonardo no tardó mucho en acercarse.

Ceri quedó acorralada en la pared. Seguía temblando, se mordía el labio inferior y había empezado a llorar por el único ojo que le quedaba. Trataba de traspasar la pared con su cuerpo cada vez que Narnia se acercaba demasiado, pero no podía:

.- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritaba - ¡No me toques! – las lágrimas y los sollozos la atragantaron - ...que quieres de mi...

.- Nunca creí que te encontraría – la zarpa de Narnia bajó hasta la muñeca de Ceri y, con un fuerte tirón, la levantó del suelo dejándola colgada y oscilando en el aire. Ceri seguía presentando una mueca de terror absoluto, miraba a Narnia directamente a los ojos y ésta parecía estar saboreando con la mirada aquél momento...parecía estar fijándose únicamente en su cuenca vacía:

.- ¡Raaaaph! – no supe porqué Ceri había gritado mi nombre, tal vez con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer algo por ayudarla...pero en esos momentos aún no me podía mover, seguía habiendo cabos sueltos en mi interior que me impedían prestar absoluta atención a algo. Seguía teniendo ganas de vomitar.

Leonardo no tardó en acercarse, notaba todos sus músculos en tensión deseando poder saltar para atacar pero viéndose completamente paralizado cómo yo, tal vez por la extraña situación.

Narnia estampó a Ceri contra la pared sujetándola por el cuello. La chica rubia empezó a acallar sus gritos por primera vez y luchaba por respirar resbalando con sus pies sobre la pared. Narnia tan solo la seguía observando con cara de obsesión.

No supe si Ceri lo estaba pasando tan mal por la asfixia o porque Narnia también había decidido revolverle sus tripas como a mi, pero ella a pesar de la asfixia gritaba.

Y mucho.

.- ¡La va a matar! – Uasi también trataba de recomponerse del golpe en una de las esquinas, y su advertencia despertó a Leo de su encantamiento y sus músculos por fin estallaron para lograr ponerlo en pie.

Fue a atacar, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Narnia convulsionó extrañamente. Tan solo dio un fuerte respingo, cómo si algo la hubiera pellizcado en su interior. Quedó atónita, inmóvil, borrando esa arrogancia de su rostro para mostrar una expresión de total sorpresa.

Soltó a Ceri de golpe y ésta cayó al suelo tosiendo aún medio inconsciente. Barnia se volteó lentamente. Olfateaba el aire con su mirada, atenta, parecía observarnos, pero miraba más allá. Escrutaba en la lejanía algo que no estaba ocurriendo aquí. Algo que nosotros tal vez no podíamos notar:

.- No...- susurró de nuevo con un hilo de su estridente voz - ...no puede ser...

De repente su expresión de arrogancia volvió y dedicó una estirada sonrisa que me uso las escamas de punta. Apretó uno de sus puños, y con el otro agarró la muñeca de Ceri con fuerza arrastrándola a su paso.

Anduvo unos metros y se detuvo de nuevo. Empezó a reírse con histeria y cierta comicidad mientras Ceri tiraba de su brazo haciendo contrapeso con todo su cuerpo para soltarse de aquella torre de mujer:

.- ¿también lo has notado? – le susurró a Ceri. Ella no contestó, siguió gritando tratando de soltarse - ...el Nexo ha sido liberado...

Con esas palabras Leonardo saltó sobre Narnia. Por la voracidad en que lo hizo supuse que teníamos algo que ver en ese asunto...fue entonces cuándo me pregunté por primera vez dónde estaban Donny y Mickie...

Narnia lo agarró de una revolada de una de sus muñecas dejándolo colgado al lado de Ceri por unos instantes, justo cuándo Leo blandió su otra espada, labruja rodó sobre si misma y se deshizo de él arrojándolo al final del callejón contra Usagi, que por lo visto también se había incorporado.

Después de eso, tan solo se rió y desapareció.

Delante de mis ojos Narnia se hizo un borrón invisible y Ceri marchó con ella en la nada. Justo entonces, pareció que todas mis tripas alcanzaran su posición y pude incorporarme de nuevo. Maldita sea la suerte.

Lancé un puñetazo a la pared de mi lado antes de preocuparme por ayudar a incorporarse a Leo y a Usagi, en aquellos momentos quienes menos me importaban eran ellos...quien más me importaba era yo. Yo y la asquerosa desgracia de haber tenido a Narnia frente a mis narices y no haber podido hacer nada en absoluto...estaba deseando degollarme por aquello...pero entonces hubo alguien más que yo en todo eso.

Ceri.

Y cómo no, Donatello y Michalenagelo...metería la mano en el fuego de que ahora les tocaría a ellos enfrentarse con Narnia...

¡Ni hablar!

¡No iban a pelear sin poder estar yo delante!

.- ¡vamos tras ella! – les grité a Leo y a Usagi volteándome hacia ellos. El conejo se sobaba uno de sus brazos con insistencia:

.- No va a ser tan fácil Raphael...

.- Bueno ¿y qué haremos¿quedarnos aquí de brazos cruzados? – miré a Leonardo – se ha llevado a Ceri y mucho me temo que Don Mickie van a encontrársela.

.- No creímos que al destapar el nexo Narnia se percatase de ello tan rápido...- susurró Leonardo lanzando miradas cómplices a Usagi.

.- Lo sabía. Sabía que el inútil de Michaelangelo tenía que aparecer por algún lado...¿y los habéis dejado solos?...estáis locos...

.- Dísculpa señor fantasma – Leonardo me señaló amenazante con el dedo – pero veníamos a buscarte. Si estuvieras siempre dónde tienes que estar no habría tantos problemas - ¡nah! ...si estuviera siempre dónde tengo que estar no sería Raphael...sería Leonardo...

.- ¡Grrr¿bueno y qué¡Estamos aquí parados cómo gilipollas! – me encaré con leo acercándome a él- ¿tienes algún plan, valeroso líder?

Leonardo frunció el ceño con curiosidad. Quedé perplejo y me alejé. Él me agarró el mentón acercándome de nuevo:

.- ¿por qué tienes un ojo azul?

.- ¡Aghhh! – grité en desesperación soltándome de él. Al instante y justo a tiempo para desconcentrarrme de mi cabreo, una multitud de gente apareció por la otra esquina del callejón.

Los tres quedamos algo sorprendidos por aquella repentina aparición. Eran todos guerreros, todos armados hasta los dientes y con cara de estúpidos cuándo nos encontraron en el callejón. No sé que coño venían buscando, pero esa claro que no éramos nosotros...tal vez habían venido llamados por todos los derrumbes que Narnia había propiciado...

Cómo una enana saliendo entre gigantes y hombretones, Tomoe-Ame se coló entre las primeras filas al descubrirnos en el interior del destrozado callejón:

.- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – se dirigió a Usagi mientras parte de la multitud se dispersaba y otra parte quedaba en el lugar curiosa por la destroza – ¿quién ha hecho todo esto?

Usagi vaciló un poco al contestar, pero finalmente lo hizo con un hilo de voz, no queriendo despertar el interés de los oídos ajenos del lugar:

.- me temo que...Narnia ha vuelto...- Tomoe tan solo se llevó las manos a la boca con nervios. Paseó la mirada por el lugar descubriéndome más alejado que el resto, lamiéndome las heridas en uno de los rincones - ¿tu no estabas con...?...¿dónde está Ceri? – sonó más a un grito desesperado que a una pregunta - ¡estaba contigo!

Me zarandeó levemente y yo me dejé hacer perdido en mis pensamientos. Cierto. No recordaba que Ceri y Tomoe eran amigas...supuse que Ceri le habría contado a Tomoe acerca de mi cita con ella...según Donatello, la chica estuvo dando la brasa todo el día...

Presté atención a Tomoe que me seguía meciendo desesperada:

.- ¡se la ha llevado¿¡se ha llevado a Ceri!

.- Iremos a por ella...- le dijo Leo colocándole la mano en el hombro. Tomoe tan solo se ocultó la cara con ambas manos. No lloraba, pero de seguro que quería hacerlo...tan sólo nos fulminó con la mirada culpándonos por el rapto de su amiga...

.- ¿Quién era ella? – le pregunté secamente volteándola por los hombros - ¿quién es Ceri¿por qué Narnia la quiere?

Me encontré a mi mismo buscando las respuestas a mis últimos "porque". Tomoe lo sabía...seguro que sí, al igual que también supo lo del Nexo, Narnia yin y Narnia yang...lo sabía todo o si no, al menos algo importante.

De seguro lo supo todo des de un principio y nunca quiso decirnos nada...ni a nosotros ni a Usagi...nada de nada. Quedó callada, con ambas manos en s mentón mientras yo la sujetaba por los brazos. Me miraba a los ojos pero no presentaba intención alguna de contestar. Eso me puso nervioso:

.- ¡Contesta! – la zarandeé.

.- ¡Raphael! – Leonardo me la quitó de las manos literalmente reprochándome ese trato con Tomoe.

.- Ella es...- empezó a decir llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Suspiró con contundencia antes de continuar - ...Ceri es el Yang...ella es el lado soleado de Narnia...

Bueeeno, otro cap. más. Sé, siguen veniendo con retraso (muuuuxo retraso) pero bueno, es lo que hay. Yo al menos actualizo ( ¬¬ noestoy mirando a nadie en concreto...)

Uoooh! **samarita** estaba preocupada por mi! me emociono! Jejeje, tranki amor! Que a mi no me toca ni diossss, así que no me pasará nada importante hasta que no me muera de cáncer de pulmón XD. Si..bueh! Xd la verdad esque lo del ojo fue algo que se me pasó por la cabeza...¿todo vale no, jusjusjus, quise dejar tuerto a raph (para seguir con la moda) pero luego me sentí demasiado cruel por ello, jejeje, así que lo arreglé nn

Y trankila mujer, ke las vacaciones ya han pasado (bueno, aún me quedan unos dias jusjusjus) y ahora voy a estar más puesta en el tema (a ver si es verdad!)

pos yo pienso lo mismo **Karliña**..."de tan buenas que son las vacaciones llegan a ser malas..." porque no veas la perrería que he llevado encima todo este maldito agosto! XD vivía mejor que mi gata...comer, dormir, salir, comer, dormir, dormir...jajajaja

oo pos si ke se la tienes jugada a Ceri, mujer! Xd si es la chispa de la vida (como la coca cola), ya quedan pocas que sean tan inocentes, simplonas y felices como ella , jejejeje. Y bueno, a la próxima te dedicó un fic de Leo cómo secuestrador para que se te caiga la baba (sé, seguro que tu le ves la fantasía porno en eso ¿nah? XD) Bwahahaha, deja deja, o/o

Mira, **rebeK** sería otra que te seguiría a muerte con tu Leo XD, vale vale...eso a Medeah! Aquí la experta en historias "Leoncias" (toma adjetivo!) es ella, yo suelo pnerlo de chico interesante pero poco irrelevante, jejeje,(ñej! no os podréis quejar, siempre le doy algo de protagonismo eh, jusjusjus)

Nada nenas, nos estamso viendo!

FeeL FrEE!

Kiss


	17. Érase el Yin y el Yang

#17# Érase el Yin y el Yang

_Donatello _

Estaba dormido.

Notaba perfectamente la morriña que me embadurnaba típica de un niño que no quiere levantarse de la cama. Estaba completamente anonado y adormilado pero, aún y así, era consciente de todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor.

Notaba las vibraciones de los pasos de Mickie meciéndose nervioso en círculos.

Escuchaba la rugosa voz de Gen pidiendo una explicación y cómo Michaelangelo se mordía las uñas preocupado.

Estaba atento. Presente. Pero dormido.

Aún no quería despertar. A pesar de obligarme inconscientemente a ello, me sentía tremendamente cansado por todos aquellos días que llevaba sin dormir ni una sola hora y mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba frente ninguna orden. Sólo quería seguir descansando.

Logré gruñir levemente y cambié de postura.

Mickie me llamó esperando que le contestase. Pero no lo hice. No quise.

Seguí cómodamente tumbado en las frías losas del suelo sintiendo las lamentaciones de mi hermano y las maldiciones de Genosuke cada vez más lejanas.

Algo se levantaba por encima de sus voces.

Unos golpes secos que iban alzando el volumen por segundos hasta que me hicieron fruncir el ceño y las voces de Michalenagelo desaparecieron por completo de mis oídos.

Latidos.

Eran los tamborileos incesables y acompasados de un latido.

Cada vez más pesado. Más espeso, infiltrándose en mi oído con preocupación y molestia.

De pronto y tal y como me había ocurrido con anterioridad, todo mi cuerpo empezó a convulsionares a la vez con esos latidos. Acompasadamente empecé a estremecerme cada vez que cada uno de esos golpes resonaban en mi piel. Cómo si alguien me mandase pequeñas descargas eléctricas que me contusionaban constantemente y al ritmo de los latidos.

Entonces comprendí que no era alguien; ni algo. Era yo.

Mi corazón se mecía al ritmo del tamborileo de nuevo.

Cada vez más violentamente, más fuerte...más seguidos y más rápidos.

Mi corazón se agitó de nuevo y a pasos agigantados empezó a acelerarse. Temiéndome lo peor empecé a respirar rápido, a ventilarme con rudeza cómo ya me había pasado.

Pero ahora permanecía dormido y, aunque antes podría haber despertado, ahora me sentía anonado, incapaz de levantarme de aquella pesadilla.

Todo lo de mi alrededor había desaparecido: las voces de Michalenaggelo, los rumores de Genosuke...todo. Tan sólo apreciaba esos nerviosos latidos a los que mi cuerpo se mecía al compás.

Me pregunté en mi dejo de consciencia si Michalenaggelo podría apreciar que me estaba convulsionando en el suelo. Supuse que no.

Los latidos rápidos se fueron convirtiendo en un zumbido. Un maldito zumbido que también resonaba en mi pecho haciendo que mi cuerpo dejase de mecerse para empezar a temblar con consistencia. Notaba el sudor frío resbalarse por mi frente y el dolor de los músculos de mi mandíbula estremeciéndose por estar apretando demasiado los dientes.

Temí estar pasando por algún tipo de taquicardia pero, justo cuando creí que no podía más, que mi corazón iba a estallar, abrí los ojos con fuerza aún tumbado en el suelo.

El estruendoso zumbido desapareció al instante y la voz de Mickie se metió de nuevo en mis oídos.

Los latidos quedaron rezagados a un segundo plano...débiles, pero presentes.

Enfrente de mi cabeza ladeada en las baldosas de piedra estaba el Nexo.

Aquél maldito corazón de color negro permanecía tirado en el suelo no muy alejado de mi rostro. No pude apartar mi mirada de él.

Latía levemente delante de mis ojos expandiéndose y contrayéndose en cada latido. No podía dejar de mirar. Por mucho que quisiera no podía.

Lo observaba sin parpadear haciendo grandes esfuerzos por recuperarme a mi mismo y dejar de atormentarme. Pero no podía.

Me había hecho preso:

.- ¡Donny! – bruscamente, Mickie me agarró de mis hombros haciendo que me voltease para dejarme tumbado boca arriba en el suelo – estás despierto...menos mal...menos mal.

No le hice caso, cayendo a plomo sobre los brazos de mi hermano ladeé de nuevo la cabeza para mirar al Nexo.

Seguía latiendo.

.- ¡ Demonios! – Genosuke me agarró de una muñeca y me puso en pie con brusquedad arrancándome de mi encantamiento – ya vale de ese despertar de nenita. ¿qué hacemos?

Parpadeé confuso.

Aún no era consciente de todo.

Miré a mi alrededor. Seguíamos en el interior de la casa, no muy alejados de la habitación dónde residía el Nexo, a unos metros de nosotros y completamente estático, el grifo.

Me rasqué la cabeza, sorprendido, confundido y sobresaltado:

.- eh...¿dónde...?

.- ¿Dónde están Leo y Raph? – asentí a Mickie– aquí no, des de luego – parecía enojado.

.- Estamos aquí encerrados con esa maldita bestia vigilándonos los pasos – me resumió Gen.

.- ¿encerrados?

.- Los hombres de Byron han rodeado el lugar...- Mickie me señaló la ventana sin llegar a asomarse por ella. Eché un leve vistazo, tratando de permanecer en la sombra para no ser visto.

Efectivamente.

Dos, tres o puede que más decenas de los hombres de S'Enclare se paseaban a sus anchas por el sitio, escrutando la maleza y sin dejar de prestar atención a todas y cada una de las entradas y salidas del edificio.

.- Aún y así, Leo y Raph estarán por llegar...eso espero...- Michalenagelo se dejó caer apoyado en la pared.

Me sobé el mentón.

Si, estabamos atrapados. No podíamos arriesgarnos a salir por las buenas y mucho menos cargando el Nexo con nosotros...

...el Nexo...

Mandé lentamente mi mirada a mis pies.

Ahí seguía...latiendo en el suelo...

Por unos instantes sus latidos volvieron a acompasarse con los míos y mis oídos quedaron nuevamente presos de su tamborileo:

.- ¡eh, genio! – la ronca voz del rinoceronte me salvó - ¡cuánto tiempo dura ese ungüento de oliarcón tuyo?

.- ¿Huh?...¿su efecto?...- mandé una mirada recelosa al grifo que seguía estático en el mismo lugar; observando, atento, sin quitarnos un ojo de encima...- ...espero que el suficiente...

De repente algo estalló dentro de mi.

Sin previo aviso y a la desesperada, los latidos de mi interior habían vuelto a las andadas y esta vez con mucha fuerza. Todo yo empecé a temblar mientras trataba de taparme los oídos con desesperación a causa del alto volumen de los latidos.

No me di cuenta que empecé a gritar cómo un loco y caí sobre mis rodillas, Mi corazón se desbocaba nuevamente y me mataba por dentro atornillándome el cerebro por aquél escandaloso sonido.

Gen y Mickie no parecían escucharlo y tan solo me observaron sorprendidos.

Extrañamente y como si yo lo hubiera querido, solté un grito a la par que una de las paredes del final del pasillo estallaba en mil pedacitos.

Mickie me cubrió de la metralla tirándome al suelo y, justo entonces, dejé de sufrir. Todo se detuvo finalmente e incluso pude percatarme de la gran cantidad de polvo y pequeños deshechos de piedra que caían sobre mi y mi hermano.

Gensuke también se agazapó en un rincón llevando el corazón en su regazo.

La situación no me gustó ni un pelo en cuánto comprobé que el grifo mostraba cierta indiferencia frente a ese estallido y tan solo se sacudió las runas de encima sin molestia alguna.

El grito de nenaza que lanzó Mickie cuándo estudió curioso el fondo del pasillo lo delató todo. Mis escamas se erizaron y empecé a temblar de nuevo levemente.

Era Narnia.

La misma vieja bruja que yo y Raph vimos en Nueva York aquella noche...su delgada y alta figura...sus extremidades desmesuradamente largas...ese pelo enmarañado y blanco...y aquellos profundos ojos completamente negros que me estudiaron traspasándome por un instante...

Michalenagelo venció a su miedo y se puso en pie meciendo sus nunchakus. Pero ella solo miraba, inmóvil, des de el fondo del pasillo que seguía cubierto en polvo.

Algo agarraba en una mano.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco en cuánto mis ojos se toparon con la mirada desencajada de terror de Ceri.

Ella.

Ella aquí.

Y ahora.

¿porqué?

.- ¡no...¡No! – empezó a gritar y trataba de deshacerse de la garra de su opresora. Pero Narnia no hacía esfuerzo alguno por mantenerla presa por su muñeca.

.- ...vosotros...- la bruja habló con un hilo de su estridente vocecita - ...entregádmelo...

Mickie fue más rápido que yo y debió caer en la cuenta de que la bruja venía a por el Nexo. Se desplazó con velocidad cerca de Genosuke que, también atento, guardaba en su regazo el corazón mientras en su otra mano blandía su katana.

Ambos retrocedieron cuando Narnia avanzó hacia nosotros arrastrando consigo a Ceri sin mucho cuidado:

.- hem...Donny...no debe cogerlo ¿nah? – el susurro en forma de pregunta de Mickie me cogió desprevenido. Pero yo no le presté atención. Seguía con mi vista fija en Ceri.

Permanecía aún sentado en el suelo entre los escombros sin poder mover ni un músculo, atontado, estático. Me estaba viendo...

Ceri me estaba viendo en mi forma masculina...y no sabía si me había reconocido...quise pensar que se encontraba demasiado atormentada cómo para pensar en ello en esos momentos:

.- ...Don...- Michalenagelo seguía reclamando mi atención mientras retrocedía con Gen a sus espaldas.

.- Entregadme ese maldito corazón

.- ...Don...

.- ¡Dádmelo ya!

.- ¡Donatello!

Reaccioné y me puse en pie de un salto haciendo frente a la bruja junto a mi hermano. Agarré mi bo del que me había provisto al ser hombre y al saber que entraríamos en casa de Narnia. No quité el ojo de encima a la bruja mientras ésta seguía avanzando a pasos cautos hacia nosotros:

.- Donny...dime que tienes un plan...- me susurró de nuevo Mickie.

.- Que no lo coja...

.- ¿Ese es el plan? – me reprochó.

.- Si se hace con él, Narnia volverá a ser una...

.- ¿Pero eso no significa que necesita su otra mitad? – Genosuke respondió, frente a mi asombro, a la pregunta de mi hermano:

.- Me parece que ya la ha encontrado...

Lo sabía.

Sabía que todo me conducía a pensar que Ceri estaba metida en algo...que no era una simple muchachita encantadora e inofensiva...sabía que sus inquietudes, sus preocupaciones y su extraño pasado tenían algo que ver...algo relacionado con el tema.

Pero nunca quise pensar que ella se trataba del lado bueno de Narnia...

...a pesar de que lo sabía...nunca quise pensar que Ceri era el Yang.

Había encontrado la pieza del puzzle que faltaba...y la había tenido siempre junto a mi...

Ahora tenía que enfrentarme a lo que había temido y a lo que me había impedido a mi mismo de pensar...

Narnia soltó una carcajada sacándome de mi anonamiento:

.- No sois más que una piedra en el camino...quitaos de en medio, esto es demasiado grande para vosotros...- la bruja se acercó más y mostró su mano – dadme el Nexo.

.- ¿Para qué? – por muy estúpida que pareciera mi pregunta en realidad quería que la misma Narnia me respondiera. Me mandó una tenebrosa sonrisa mientras me fusilaba con sus ojos negros:

.- No es asunto tuyo...será el último aviso. ¡Fuera!

Seguíamos inmóviles cubriendo a Gen que sostenía el corazón latiendo en su mano. Contraje todos mis músculos esperando un ataque, pero extrañamente, Narnia se relajó.

Pero sólo fue un amago, puesto que, por arte de magia (y nunca mejor dicho) los tres salimos disparados hacia atrás.

Una enorme ventolera me chocó de bruces cómo si se tratase de un muro sólido y, arrastrando conmigo a Genosuke, yo y Michalenaggelo volamos por todo el pasillo hasta que nuestro caparazón quebró con peligro contra la pared.

Quedé completamente atontado y caí al suelo tras desencajarme del enorme agujero en el sólido. Trataba de aclarar las cosas con rapidez y deseaba que mi visibilidad volviera a su normalidad cuánto antes mejor.

Genosuke había quedado tirado en las losas de piedra con un leve hilo de sangre resbalando de su sien. Permanecía inconsciente y por unos segundos desesperé tratando de ver con mi escasa visión el paradero del corazón.

Pareció llamarme.

Un latido. Uno solo, me llamó la atención.

Estaba delante de mi, a escasos centímetros, tirado en el suelo aún palpitando.

.- ¡Donatello¡Destrúyelo! – Michaelanggelo me gritó desesperado también anonado en el suelo y sangrando por la frente.

Lo consideré una estrategia devastadora, pero fiable.

Me arrastré como un gusano hasta que agarré de un zarpazo el corazón frente a la estática y asombrada mirada de Narnia.

Luego lo estrujé con fuerza notando la viscosidad a punto de reventar entre mis manos...notando cómo cada latido parecía apagarse, ser más débil por momentos bajo mi presión.

.- No...- Narnia se detuvo y su vacilante sonrisa cambió por una mueca de terror – ¡no lo hagas!

Por primera vez, tiró a Ceri a un lado y ésta cayó al suelo golpeándose contra la pared del pasillo. No pude evitar mandarle una mirada de reojo comprobando que estaba bien.

La bruja avanzaba a pasos cautos con las manos frente de sí apretando ambos puños:

.- ¿Quieres matarme¿quieres hacerlo? – me gritaba desesperada sabiendo que la tenía cogida por el cuello, pero parecía extrañamente segura de sí misma de que no iba a hacerlo - ¡Adelante! Mátalo! No recuperarás tu aspecto masculino en vida si me destruyes...

Dejé de presionar al corazón.

Me quedé estático aún fulminando a la bruja con la mirada:

.- Mi magia no desaparecerá aunque yo si lo haga en materia...esa no es la solución más viable para ti, tortuguita...

.-¡No le hagas caso Don! – Michaelangelo siguió gritándome. Tenía un ojo cerrado a causa del hilo de sangre que resbalaba des de su frente y seguía tirado en el suelo sin poder moverse - ¡seguro que es una trampa!

.- Dámelo... te devolveré tu aspecto. A ti y a tu hermano.

.- ...no- apenas pude susurrarle.

Tenía la cabeza completamente atontada. No sabía cual era la solución adecuada para mi...de hecho, sería honorable destruir a Narnia sin pensar en mi mismo y así salvar a Nexus de su existencia...Leonardo lo habría hecho...des de luego, y sin pensárselo dos veces...

Pero yo no era Leo...y a pesar de no tener fama de egoísta, sí lo era...y Raphael también lo sería en esa situación...

Después de todo lo que había vivido en Nexus con tal de recuperar mi verdadero yo, no iba a dejar que todo se perdiese así como así...además...un idea fugaz me pasó por la cabeza...

¿y si Ceri también...?

.- ¿Y ella? – cave mi tumba al preguntarle eso a Narnia.

La bruja mandó una mirada rápida a la chica que seguía hecha un ovillo en un rincón, luego, lentamente, volvió a mirarme con una escalofriante sonrisa.

.- ¿ella? – soltó una risotada tronante – ella no existe.

Perdí toda presión sobre el corazón entre mi mano:

.- Al igual que yo, tan sólo es una mitad...ni siquiera es un ser vivo por completo...no está viva...aunque algún día lo estuvo... es incorpórea.

.- Eso...eso no es verdad – le gruñí enseñándole los dientes cual perro de caza.

.- Olvidas que no tiene corazón.

Nadie vive sin un corazón.

Miré mi mano.

Empezó a temblar.

Temblaba mientras poseía en ella todo cuánto había deseado des de que llegué a Nexus.

El corazón de Ceri.

Ahora lo tenía en mi regazo. Para mi...

...pero también era de Narnia...

Seguía ahí, latiendo débil entre mi zarpa.

Deseaba aplastarlo de una vez y que el músculo dejase de bombear esa maldita sangre fantasma.

Tenía razón. Narnia sabía mejor que yo lo que decía sobre Ceri y, aunque no quisiera creerlo, sabía que ella no sería nada sin aquello que yo poseía en mis manos aquellos momentos.

Aún y así traté de aparentar. Traté de demostrarle a Narnia con sucias y odiosas miradas de que sería completamente capaz de aplastar el Nexo. Tan sólo tenía que darme un indicio, una razón...un paso adelante en falso, y lo aplastaría.

Quería hacerle creer. Y creo que lo conseguí, puesto que la bruja a pesar de no quitarme el ojo de encima pareció ocultar sus ansias y quedó inmóvil frente a mi. Igual que yo. Sin mover un músculo y con mi cabeza carburando información a tope.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿cómo salir de esa situación sin perder a Ceri y conseguir mi aspecto masculino a la vez que me deshacía de Narnia?

¿Cómo hacerlo?

La voz de Michaelangelo había dejado de gritarme y en aquellos instantes tan sólo pasaba por ser un casi inaudible hilo de voz:

.- Donny...no la creas...- yacía tumbado en el suelo con la cabeza ladeada a causa de la contusión de su frente. Había dejado de luchar por ponerse en pie y trataba de no perderme por el rabillo del ojo.

No muy alejado de él Genosuke aún permanecía inconsciente semi sepultado entre escombros de piedra y sus katanas descansando a varios metros de él.

No había nadie. Estaba solo.

Solo yo y Narnia; que seguía ahí, plantada e inmóvil sin quitarme esos profundos ojos completamente negros de encima.

Por unos instantes, casi le supliqué ayuda a Ceri. La encontré en la misma esquina, acurrucada abrazándose las rodillas y una infinita mueca de terror en su rostro mientras me hacía agonizar con su mirada sobre mi.

Una mirada confusa y sorprendida.

Ella ya lo sabía. Lo sabía todo; Dona no era su amiga íntima del alma y ahora se presentaba frente a ella con un despreciable aspecto y con su futro entre las manos.

No quise saber qué era lo que pensaba en aquellos instantes, tan sólo fijaba mi miarada en ella pesadamente.

Entonces lo vi.

Oculta tras su rubia melena que caía por encima de medio rostro, una de sus cuencas estaba vacía. Completamente negra. Y aún así lloraba.

A pesar de no tener ni el glóbulo ocular en su lugar, ambos ojos de Ceri lloraban con enormes lagrimones que se perdían por su cuello.

A saber lo que Narnia había sido capaz de hacerle a la pobre chica...mejor no quise saberlo...pero en aquellos instantes pasé eso por alto y tan solo me preocupaba por cómo solventar la situación con éxito.

Diablos...en mi vida había echado tanto de menos a Leo y a Raph...al menos alguno de ellos aún podría seguir en pie.

Miré a Narnia de nuevo a los ojos fulminándola con la mirada y estrujando levemente el músculo entre mis dedos. Sus pupilas se contrajeron de miedo.

Al devolver súbitamente mi mirada hacia Ceri, me sorprendí.

Su mueca de terror se había transformado en una simple expresión de indiferencia. Su rostro no me decía nada, seguía mirándome hasta ahogarme con un posado tranquilo, serio y casi reprochador.

No supe cómo tomármelo y por unos instantes vacilé aturdido por el comportamiento de la chica; instantes en los que Narnia lanzó un fugaz movimiento hacia mi.

Con sólo estrujar aún más el Nexo entre mis dedos, la bruja volvió a saltar atrás a la misma velocidad que lo había hecho hacía adelante. Quedó nuevamente inmóvil, resignada por no haber podido atacarme.

Entonces ocurrió de nuevo.

Un sonido seco, casi cómo un golpe en mis dos oídos me alertó. Luego se repitió; una vez, y otra.

Los latidos del Nexo.

El corazón negro que sostenía en mi mano había vuelto a latir con violencia y, de nuevo, mi propio corazón se había acompasado a él y, cómo si quisiera arrastrarme hacia una taquicardia, empezó a latir más rápido, hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético.

Casi un zumbido.

Los sudores fríos volvieron a recorrer mi frente y mi respiración se agitó peligrosamente de nuevo. Noté cómo mis músculos se relajaban doloridos después de estar tanto rato en tensión y, cómo respuesta, cedían tirándome al suelo cómo alguien que cae lentamente dormido.

Frente a mi, y como si fuese lo único que existiera en aquellos momentos, Ceri.

Seguía todos mis movimientos con la misma cara de indiferencia mientras su silueta empezaba a ser lo único nítido que veía a la vez que el resto del paisaje se desdibujaba hasta ser borroso.

"ahora no..." pensé. No era momento para caer otra vez víctima de la maldición del Nexo; no en aquellos momentos. Casi pude escuchar cómo Narnia se deslizaba para aprovecharse de mi estado.

Pero luego todo fue negro.

Nada.

Caí completamente dormido. Aún y así, seguía consciente de nuevo. Pero no era cómo la última vez, aquella vez los estímulos de mi alrededor no me eran perceptibles, más bien diría que me encontraba rodeado de una solemne serenidad a pesar de encontrarme en un campo de batalla.

Tenía los ojos cerrados. Yo mismo había notado cómo mis párpados me traicionaban borrando de frente de mi la imagen de Ceri.

Pero aún y así veía.

Estaba en el bazar. Era la tiendecilla de Ceri; sólo que esta vez todo lo que la rodeaba era víctima de un blanco puro, brillante, casi molesto a los ojos. Pero era, sin duda alguna, la pequeña tienda de madera y paja que Ceri tenía en el bazar, aquella pequeña construcción bajo la que me había pasado horas junto a Ceri.

Quise tratar de incorporarme y frente a mi sorpresa, lo conseguí. Tal vez con demasiado impulso. Me sentí muy liviano, mis heridas no existían y el cansancio de aquellos días había desaparecido.

Confundido, volteé sobre mi mismo para comprobar nuevamente que no estaba en el mismo lugar. Aquello ya no era la morada de Narnia. Era un infinito espacio blanco con un solo destino. La tiendecilla.

No entendía nada.

No supe ni cómo había llegado hasta allí ni dónde había ido a para el Nexo, puesto que ya no se encontraba en mis manos...siendo sincero, lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza fue la opción de la muerte. Sí, debía de estar muerto y por alguna extraña razón mi paraíso se trataba del mundo de Ceri.

Me acerqué. Apenas notaba el concreto bajo mis pies al dar los pasos y no supe distinguir si era yo el que se acercaba o era la tienda, pero al par de metros la tuve delante.

No sabía qué hacía allí.

.- ¿Hola? – por muy absurdo que pareciera, me dio por preguntar.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna empecé a preocuparme. Me llevé las manos a la cabeza mientras seguía volteando a mi alrededor tratando de comprender algo. De ver algo.

No había nada. Parecía haber quedado atrapado en un inmenso universo blanco sumergido en un incómodo silencio sin nadie más que mi propia persona. Si a aquella se le podría llamar "persona"...

Algo llamó mi atención. No hizo ruido, ni sonido alguno, ni siquiera me volteó nadie.

Pero lo pareció. Algo me obligó a mirar al tenderete.

En su interior, en el mismo lugar en el que antes no había nadie, estaba Ceri.

Permanecía apoyada en el mostrador ahora vacío de artilugios que vender y me seguía mirando con cara de indiferencia. Me escrutaba con aquellos inmensos ojos azules mientras se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos apoyadas en la madera. Ambos ojos azules.

Aquella vez no le faltaba ninguno.

No supe si reír o llorar, puesto que no entendía nada de lo que ocurría no porque ahora ella estaba allí.

De repente y apenas sin moverse, me extendió una mano.

Y me acerqué.

* * *

Bueeeeno, vale, se ,se, se. Esta vez no tengo excusa, simplemente me retrasé. Y punto, jeje. Este ha sido un cap dedicado a Don (que se lo merecía pobrecito), pero bueno, el siguiente podría estar básicamente dedicado a Raph ( o jugamos todos o se rompe la baraja XD) 

Si, tienes razón **Sunday**, jejej, nada e sperfecto en el mundo de las tortugas, si no, no serían ellos, y simplemente ya no escribiríamos sobre TMNT, así que. Todo es cómo debe ser. Imperfecto XD. Grácias por seguir la historia...y lo siento por actualizar tan lento...pero una va perdiendo facultades a lo largo del tiempo...(ains...¿onde andarán esos días en los ke se actualizaba a diario?...jorl...)

XD¿Kieres un par de ojos verdes? espera espera Kska levanta el puño hacia **Sam** ...bueno vale, mejor nos comportamos que esto no es el foro y aquí la gente tiene que pensar que somos unas autoras cuerdas y adultas XD (ke si no nos leen!). Pobre Ceri, no seas tan mala con ella, que de momento tampoco ha hecho gran cosa, jusjus, eso sí, a Tomoe te la apuntas dónde quieras, que a esa se la tengo jugada hasta yo XD.

Vaya hombre, todo dios se había olvidado de Laye XD, entre Sam y **Karla** la muchacha ya no existe XD. Y sé, a mi me da que el susuto que se puede haber llevado Ceri le quita las sonrisas por un tiempo, jusjusjus, a más de una le tenía que pasar esopara que dejase de ser tan "flor" XD. Hum...vaya vaya, o sea que con tu review, Karla, prácticamente me estás diciendo: "Si Kska no lo hace seré yo la que escriba algun hentai de Leo cómo secuestrador (bueh, quien dice hentai dice yaoi XD)" Pos ala ala! te invito a que lo escribas! jeje, te aseguro que no serás la unica a la que se le caiga la baba (incluso a mi alomejor me dapor ponerme babero).

¬¬ Quien iva a ser si no ella. ¿quien pondría un review así si no ella¿quien aprovecharía cualkier espacio para reprocharnos que no actualizará en su vida¿Quien si no **Vamp**i?

Respira respira muchacha, que tu aparición fue tan repentina que casi creí que me había colao en el foro XD, trankila, estás en tu derecho de no actualizar (ahora es cuando todas te vetamos de fanfiction para que no leas nuestros fics...si pudiera hacerse...claro...)

Aunke tampoco te iría mal ir sacando algo de jugo de tu cerebro, que si ya es seco de por sí con tanto leer y tan poco escribir no sé yo cómo se estará quedando (broma XD)

!! Actualiza jodía!!!

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora (y por los siguientes meses...ehem...no, esperemos ke no...--U)

Nos estmos leyendo chusmilla! besos!!!


	18. Érase la verdad

#18# Érase la verdad

_Raphael_

No quise saber de dónde demonios la chica había sacado ese carro...pero los dos enormes animales que tiraban de él no me hacían ni pizca de gracia; casi llegué a compararlos con los grifos guardianes de la casa de Narnia y eso, en aquellos momentos, no me tranquilizaba lo más mínimo.

Tomoe seguía escrutando la oscuridad del camino que se abría paso entre los altos y estrechos troncos de los árboles, a su lado, un anciano espoleaba a los animales cómo si su vida fuera en ello. Apenas yacía sentado sobre una superficie de madera que parecía que en cualquier momento fuese a desplomarse cerca de las dos enormes ruedas sobre las que nos mecíamos.

Me sentí tremendamente ridículo, pero dada la situación agradecí a Tomoe y al anciano que se ofreciera a llevarnos. No había mucho tiempo:

Leonardo suspiró contundentemente y me llamó la atención:

.- ¿vas a hundirte ahora? Aún no hemos empezado – traté de bromear para relajar la situación, pero él tan sólo me forzó una sonrisa:

.- No lo sé, hace ya tiempo que he perdido el norte de lo que estamos haciendo...ni siquiera sabemos si vamos en la buena dirección y...

.- Leonardo-san. – Usagi le interrumpió colocando una mano en su hombro – si Narnia ha conseguido al yang se habrá dirigido hacia el Nexo. De eso no hay duda – el conejo perdió la vista entre los espesos matojos que dejábamos atrás a una velocidad razonable – por ahora lo único que puede preocuparnos es que Michaelangelo, Donatello y Genosuke sepan guardarlo bien...

Diablos...ya casi me había olvidado por completo de ellos. A causa de mi cita con Ceri había quedado completamente excluido de todos los planes que Leo se había traído consigo aquella noche. No fue hasta que, gracias a dios, topé con ellos que nunca me habría imaginado que mis hermanos hubieran ido al grano tan rápido...sentí que me estaba tragando una a una mis palabras cuándo le reprochaba a Leo sobre la lentitud de sus pasos...bien, pues ahora me habían adelantado. Y de buen trozo...aunque era yo el que sin saberlo tenía entre las manos la pieza más importante...Ceri.

Volví a taparme el ojo.

Llevaba toda la noche igual y Leo ya no sabía con qué cara mirarme. Una y otra vez me venía a la cabeza que ese no era su lugar y se me erizaban las escamas cuando lo pensaba.

Entonces lo ocultaba. Era cómo si no quisiera usarlo...después de todo, tampoco era mío.

No pude evitar mandar una mirada fusilante a Tomoe Ame mientras aún seguía con una mano encima del ojo de Ceri. Seguía de pie al lado del anciano sin moverse ni un pelo mientras parecía observar todo su alrededor con cautela.

No era su culpa, pero en aquellos momentos le tenía una inmensa rabia. Hubiera saltado sobre su cuello si no fuera porque luego no sabría con qué me toparía en cuánto al asunto de Narnia.

A pesar de todo ello...podía comprenderla mínimamente...después de todo, Ceri era su amiga...casi sin quererlo, me vino a la cabeza lo que minutos atrás nos había contado; toda una revelación tanto cómo para nosotros cómo para Usagi.

.-

" _La primera vez que visité Nexus no fue con ninguna otra intención que la de participar en el torneo; por supuesto._

_Necesitaba una buena acreditación para poder ofrecerme cómo sierva del señor Noriyuki y en aquellos tiempos el título del torneo de Nexus estaba demasiado disputado y era algo tan tentador..._

_Apenas habían empezado las rondas de eliminación y ya conocí a Ceri. Siempre observaba con la boca abierta y brillo en los ojos a todos los luchadores que entraban por las puertas del estadio. Siempre._

_Se quedaba horas apoyada en la piedra de las mismas para admirar todo aquello cuánto deseaba ser...era una chiquita inocente y con la cabeza demasiado llena de paja. Pero a pesar de tratar con todo el mundo, nadie sabía de ella. Para todos los del bazar ella era "Ceri; la hija de Pol". _

_No fue hasta que la conocí personalmente que supe que no era hija de nadie. Pol tan solo era un viejo mercader residente de Nexus que poseía una parada en el bazar des de hacía años. Un viejo arisco que nunca se llevaba con nadie...o eso me pareció._

_Pero con Ceri era distinto. Sus ojos no eran los mismos cuándo la miraba...siempre creí que el viejo Pol sabía que le había caído un regalo del cielo al poder cuidar de ella, después de todo, según me contó, Ceri ya no era una niña cuando la encontró._

_Era una historia interesante y digna de ser sabida, pero Pol nunca la contaba a nadie y cuándo Ceri lo hizo pude vislumbrar algo extraño en su mirada._

_Simplemente no era nada. Nada excepto "la hija de Pol"_

_Por suerte o por desgracia ella fue todo lo que tuve mientras estuve disputando en las rondas de eliminación...adoraba tanto a los luchadores cómo si de dioses se tratasen y no dudaba ni un segundo en ayudarme en lo que fuese. Fue mi amiga._

_A la que ya anduve el tiempo necesario por Nexus supe que todo estaba idealizado...que debajo de la bonita capa de zona multidimensional creada para organizar torneos se escondían asuntos mucho más negros. Y el principal de ellos era Byron._

_El Falmingoo ya era conocido por todos en estos lares y Byron hacía todo lo posible para mantener su supremacía en la zona...quería conseguir carne nueva a cualquier coste y por ello pagaba lo que fuera...pero había gente que no cedía bajo su zapato, S'Enclare cobraba pagos por doquier a todo aquél que mantuviera una hija jóven y hermosa y no quisiera entregársela...Una forma humillante de extrosión a la gente del lugar._

_Pol nunca quiso vender a Ceri a los hombres de Byron. Era lo único que tenía y todo lo que quería y tal vez, me atrevería a decir, era el que más resisténcia ofrecía._

_Aunque hubiera deseado que fuese más cortés...sólo era cuestión de días que Byron se cansase de ese asunto y lo zanjase._

_Prácticamente así fue._

_Quemaron su tienda y quisieron acabar con él. Cuándo llegué allí Pol estaba moribundo ahogado en su propia sangre y no había rastro de Ceri por ningún lugar._

_Juraría que el anciano nunca había hablado tanto conmigo hasta aquella noche...me pidió que la protegiera, que lo diera todo por ella y que Byron nunca la encontrase._

_Por aquél entonces apenas entendí lo que quería decirme..."Byron la creó"...fue todo lo que se me quedó de aquél momento..._

_No fue si por la rábia o por la desesperación de no encontrar a Ceri que ataqué. Y por aquél entonces una cría de mi tamaño por mucho que participase en las rondas de eliminación del torneo no era gran desafío para los hombres de Byron._

_Casi me vi morir...es más...juraría que aquella noche morí. Por Ceri y por Pol..._

_Zagar acabó conmigo sin mover ni un dedo y noté perfectamente cómo me degolló..._

_Luego solo esperé...tumbada en el suelo y aún recordando las palabras de Pol en mi cabeza..._

_No se si fue grácia de alguien o pura casualidad, pero Ceri me encontró a mi...aún recuerdo su cara sonriente. Por un momento creí que estaba soñando. Me miraba tirada en el suelo y me sonreía cómo una madre lo haría a su hijo._

_...no se que hizo...no quiero saberlo...pero si ahora estoy contando esto es porque sobreviví._

_Tampoco entendí nada por aquél entonces...solo supe que Ceri sí era un ángel, tal y como solía llamarla Pol..._

_No fue hasta que supe acerca de la leyenda de Narnia que todo se me aclaró en mi cabeza. Nunca me hizo falta preguntárselo a ella...solo lo supe. _

_Supe que ella "era" Narnia...o almenos una parte de ella._

_Lo que nunca entendí es porqué el viejo anciano insistió tanto en protegerla de Byron...quiero pensar que fue por orgullo...pero el recuerdo de los ojos desencajados de terror de Pol en aquellos momentos me decían que era algo más..."_

_.-_

No, yo tampoco lo entiendo...no sé que demonios pinta Byron metido en todo este lío...Lo único que me ha quedado claro es que el muy imbécil ya tocaba las narices a la gente desde que era una maldita cría,

Pero eso es lo que menos me importa. Ahora ya tengo a quién quería. Ya tengo a Narnia, y me importa una súbita mierda quien esté metido de por medio y quien no, yo tan sólo quiero volver a ser Raphael y regresar a casa.

.- Raph...¿estás bien? – Leo me cogió desprevenido y di un respingo al escucharle – no dejas de taparte ese ojo. Déjame ver.

.- Olvídalo – me aparté de la trayectoria de su mano – no es asunto tuyo.

Creí que me contestaría, pero no lo hizo. Tan solo quedó callado y escrutando de nuevo en la oscuridad...que extraño...cuándo Leonardo no me contestaba a alguna de mis groserías era que realmente andaba preocupado por algo...No es de extrañar...yo ya no sabía en qué estado se encontrarían Don y Mickie a nuestra llegada...quería pensar que Narnia se habría entretenido un poco más.

.- ¡eh! – alguien gritó con fuerza. Automáticamente dirigí la mirada a la parte trasera del carro.

.- ¿Esa es...Laye? – preguntó Leo forzando la vista entre la oscuridad.

En efecto. La señorita lagartija corría desesperada detrás del carro mientras mecía histérica ambos brazos para llamar nuestra atención.

.- Detén el maldito carro – no sé cómo se tomaría Tomoe mi orden mezclada con bordería, pero la cuestión es que me obedeció.

Salté del vehículo y corrí hacia ella. Laye se detuvo apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas y jadeando con dificultad. Trataba de hablar, pero aún respiraba demasiado agitada cómo para entenderla:

.- Tus hermanos...están...- cogió una gran bocanada – están atrapados en la mansión de Narnia.

.- Allí nos dirigíamos..- le contesté.

.- ¡No! – el grito que dio me hizo recular levemente – no lo entiendes¡están rodeados!

.- ¿qué? – Leonardo también bajó del carro con un posado preocupado - ¿quién los ha...?

.- Los hombres de S'Enclare han tomado la zona. Han encontrado a Byron y éste ha mandado mataros a todos. No dejan entrar ni salir a nadie de allí y por lo que me contó Michaelangelo...Donatello y Gen no están demasiado bien...

.- ¡agh! Mickie...no te lo creas tanto, es un exagerado...- bromeé - ¿tienen el Nexo?

Laye asintió.

Tanto Leo cómo Usagi y yo compartimos miradas cómplices y, cómo empujados por una ola de energía, volvimos a salta al interior del carro llevando a Laye con nosotros.

La chica casi cayó cuando Tomoe ordenó que el anciano se diera toda la prisa que pudiera y se agarró con las uñas al borde del carro de madera:

.- ¿qué demonios...?...¿de dónde habéis sacado esto? – se agarró de mi hombro para estabilizarse.

.- Cortesía de la muchacha. Era lo más rápido que teníamos a mano.

.- Y lo más mugriento...sin duda...- Laye pareció caer en cuenta de algo y dejó atrás la vana conversación para tomarse algo más en serio...tan en serio y molesto que me arreó un guantazo en el pecho.

.- ¿Y a ti que tripa se te ha roto? – le reproché sobándome el pecho. Me miraba enfurruñada cómo si fuera una niña pequeña mientras seguía agarrada a mi hombro.

.- Me llevarás contigo¿verdad? – abrí los ojos cómo platos. Por unos momentos creí no haberla escuchado bien a causa de que tenía que gritar para que su voz se oyera por encima del ruido del carro y el trote de los animales.

.- ¿qué qué? – le dije acercando mi oído a ella.

.- ¡Que más te vale que cumplas tu promesa!

No supe qué decir. Del cierto que no sabía de qué me estaba hablando...tengo fama de ser tan agradable cómo el canto de una mesa, pero para Laye parecía ser todo un libro abierto y supo leer en mi expresión de que no tenía mera idea de qué me decía.

Por unos instantes agachó su mirada decepcionada. Yo me quedé ahí, cómo un inútil esperando a que me aclarase más las cosas. Luego me miró de nuevo a los ojos:

.- ..yo tan solo te pedí algo a cambio de todo lo que he hecho por ti...- lo soltó con un hilo de voz apenas perceptible con el ruido del lugar, pero pude leerle los labios perfectamente, al igual que la primera vez.

.- La libertad – recordé

Me sonrió de lado, de seguro que aliviada por ver que al menos podía seguirle la palabra, pero seguía mirándome desafiante y con el rostro agachado, esperando una palabra. Una respuesta clara.

Suspiré con fuerza y entornando los ojos:

.- Está bien...en cuánto le pateé el trasero a Narnia desollaré a Byron – Leo soltó un bufido cómo resultado de una carcajada mal contenida. El muy desgraciado escuchaba a pesar de estar de espaldas y no me creía capaz de poder matar dos pájaros de un tiro con tanta facilidad cómo lo decía. Le gruñí en respuesta y seguí prestado mi atención a Laye.

Seguía enfadada y sacando morros como una niña mientras se cruzaba de brazos:

.- ¿Y ahora que...que pasa? – ya casi tenía miedo de decir algo malo. Esa era capaz de rasgarme la cara entera con las zarpas por un mal movimiento.

.-¡Al diablos con Byron! – gritó con fiereza y mandando sus manos al cielo con desespero - ¡me da igual lo que le pasa, me da igual lo que le hagas! – señaló con firmeza el suelo bajo sus pies- ¡Yo sólo quiero que me saques de aquí! Quiero desaparecer de esta maldita dimensión. ¡Quiero rime! Nexus es una puta encrucijada y yo sin embargo que resido en el centro nunca he salido de aquí...

.-... – guardé silencio más por precaución que por otra cosa.

.- No va a funcionar...- Usagi se coló en la conversación...¡nah! Otro con la antena puesta al igual que Leo. Allí no había quien tuviera algo de intimidad. El conejo se volteó mirando a Laye a la cara – tú misma lo has dicho. Nexus es una encrucijada, todos los sitios a los que des de aquí puedas ir, también podrás volver. ¿Crees que Byron no te perseguirá? Creo que será capaz de seguirte hacia el mundo que considere necesario con tal de no perder a ninguna de su harén y mucho menos después de los problemas que le hemos causado.

.- ¡No! – volvió a gritar - ¡No va a seguirme! No lo haría. Tiene demasiados asuntos de los que ocuparse y no vendría tras de mi y mucho menos si he huido de Nexus – Laye trataba de agarrarse con fuerza a su ilusión de quedar libre y quería permanecer ciega ante las obviedades.

.- Él no – Leo también se volteó mostrándole a la chica enfadada una compasiva mirada – él no iría...¿pero que me dices de Zagar?

Laye quedó boquiabierta y luego volvió a balancear la mirada hacia el suelo. Quedó así. Sin decir ni una palabra y cada vez apretando más fuerte mi hombro sobre el que aún se sujetaba.

Me sentí mal por ella. Muy mal. Pero lo cierto es que Usagi tenía razón. Con la estrella negra tanto ella cómo yo estábamos condenados...la única diferencia era que yo podía defenderme mejor y S'Enclare no se atrevería a buscarme dos veces seguidas.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, aún clavando los ojos al suelo, pero sus palabras apenas quedaron cómo un susurro en el aire:

.- ...me lo merezco Raph...- se me erizaron las escamas cuando vi que había empezado a llorar levemente. Seguía con el rostro gacho, ocultándose la cara con su negra y espesa melena y trataba de secarse con rapidez las primeras lágrimas rebeldes que le resbalaban mejilla abajo. Por alguna razón no lo soportaba...no podía ni verlo y el corazón se me hizo un puño. Tal vez el haber sido mujer me hacía ver las cosas de otro modo y, si a eso le sumamos que no puedo tener a una chica llorando delante de mi, digamos que me sentí como un estúpido...pero el cierto es que empecé a conmocionarme - ...no puedo quedarme aquí...me matarán...por favor...

Casi inconscientemente la atraje hacia mi. Tenía la cabeza metida en demasiados asuntos cómo para preocuparme en pensar una buena solución para ella o en soltar un par de palabras alentadoras. No en aquellos momentos.

Así que tan solo la abracé y ella lo único que hizo fue hundir su rostro en mi pecho y quedarse inmóvil. La ahuequé entre mis brazos y perdí la mirada en el espeso bosque, cómo si entre aquellos enormes troncos pudiera encontrar una solución.

Noté las pesadas miradas de Leo y Usagi sobre mi. Ambos trataban de pasar desapercibidos frente a la escena pero ambos también sabían que no podría con todo. Casi podía saber lo que estaban pensando, sobretodo Leo:

" Otro lío más, Raph" me diría " a ver cómo sales de él"

Pues no lo sé. No estoy ni convencido de que logre recuperar mi aspecto masculino¿cómo voy a saber si podré sacarla de aquí? Primero había otras cosas más importantes que solucionar...cuando todo pasase, ya me encargaría de Byron. Seguro. Yo también se la tenía jugada...y al que no quería dejar impasible sería a Zagar.

Inconscientemente devolví la mirada al rostro oculto en mi pecho de Laye. Seguía sollozando en silencio y se agarraba a mi cuello cómo si la vida le fuera en eso.

Claro que lo haría. Zagar pagaría por todo...de los morados de las mejillas de Laye podía sacar suficiente valor cómo para cobrarle las heridas. Una a una.

.- ¡Mirad! – el grito de Tomoe nos sacó a todos de nuestros asuntos. Señalaba delante de sí y ordenó al carro que disminuyera la marcha. Leonardo se amorró a la pútrida barandilla de madera y Usagi con él. Yo observé el espectáculo estático y boquiabierto, Laye debió de notar algo dentro de mi pecho y evantó la mirada quedándose también sorprendida aún sin soltarme.

El pantáno de Narnia se abría paso a nuestro lado mientras el carro recorría la orilla para dirigirse a la mansión, que se alzaba imponente en medio de la oscuridad y la espesa capa de vegetación que la rodeada.

Bajo la potente luz de ese astro lunar que me hacía ser hombre de nuevo, eran completamente visibles decenas y decenas de cuerpos que cubrían la entrada del edificio. Tirados por aquí y por allá, no muy alejados de la casa y perdiéndose entre los hierbajos que cubrían el suelo, siendo tan solo motas negras a causa de sus trajes oscuros:

.- Son...los hombres de S'Enclare...- musitó Tomoe apenas con un hilo de voz que rompió el silencio sepulcral del lugar.

Así era. Muchos de ellos yacían en el suelo completamente inmóviles, agarrotados y con una escalofriante mueca de terror en sus rostros. Simplemente muertos. Rígidos cómo si llevasen así días; incluso algunos en posiciones demasiado retorcidas...supuse que eso es lo que les mató. Narnia debió de quebrarles la columna.

Quedaban en forma de motas negras a causa de sus trajes, impecables, que surgían de aquí y de allá a la vez que el carro iba abriéndose paso acercándose a la mansión.

Observaba el espectáculo horrorizado mientras en el lugar no era apreciable nada más que el sonido chirriante de las ruedas desengrasadas del vehículo. Laye dio un respingo y me apretó el cuello casi clavándome las uñas en él. Siguiendo su mirada, descubrí a Rhoda empotrado en el tronco de un árbol. Su espalda se arqueaba por el diámetro del tronco y, extrañamente, permanecía sujeto en el árbol levemente embutido en el tronco de éste...cómo si alguien hubiera querido hacer un lazo con su cuerpo.

Me sentí como en el pase de una película de terror. Sólo que me era demasiado real cómo para ponerme a comer palomitas o a reírme a carcajadas con Mickie sobre los malos efectos especiales de ésta:

.- Diablos...parece que Narnia se topó con invitados no deseados en su morada...- Usagi apenas lograba vocalizar con tal espectáculo y pareció que sus labios no se movieran un pelo al decir eso.

.- Mierda...- Leo se llevó ambas manos a la cara ocultando su rostro mientras suspiraba con nervio y desesperación - ...Don y Mickie tienen que estar bien...¡por dios que lo estén!

.- Tomoe Ame...lady – el viejo anciano que conducía el carro habló por primera vez con una voz temblorosa – mucho me temo que este servidor no avanzará más. Ya amanece, podrán continuar.

Tomoe asintió:

.- Lo entiendo, gracias.

Fui el primero en saltar por la barandilla llevando a Laye conmigo. Justo detrás de mi el resto hicieron lo mismo y sin que ninguno dijera ni una palabra empezamos a correr desesperadamente hacia la mansión. Sujetaba a Laye de la mano mientras corría y la jalaba cada vez que nos cruzábamos con algún cuerpo espantoso y ella se detenía.

La puerta de la mansión no estaba muy alejada y, cuando la tuve delante de mis narices, me detuve. Leo y Usagi saltaron por encima de mi desenfundando sus katanas y, por breves momentos, permanecieron inmóviles olfateando el aire.

Los grifos no estaban. Ninguno de los dos. Quise pensar que habíamos tenido suerte y los hombres de Byron los habían matado a todo antes de caer muertos ellos...pero algo me decía que tan sólo se habían entretenido con algún pobre desgraciado al que aún estarían persiguiendo por el bosque.

De todos modos, estrechamos la seguridad. Todos menos Leo, que entró corriendo como un poseso por la puerta sin esperar que nadie más viniera con él.

Supuse que estaría de los nervios por el estado de Don y Mickie y no quería ni esperar a asegurarse de lo que había allí adentro. Lo seguí y Usagi también. Detrás de nosotros, Laye y Tomoe quedaron rezagadas unos metros antes de salir corriendo detrás nuestro.

Al poco rato me vi correteando con desesperación por dentro de los pasillos de la casa junto a Leonardo:

.- Espero que lleguemos a tiempo – musité esquivando los muebles tirados por el suelo en las distintas estancias oscuras que recorríamos.

.- El Nexo estaba arriba – fue lo único que me contestó antes de girar violentamente por las escaleras. Me sostuve en la barandilla para virar sobre mi mismo y disponerme a subir los peldaños.

Algo no fue bien y caí. Me sentí como un tremendo torpe incrustado en los primeros escalones. Pero no podía ponerme en pie.

Otra vez no...no ahora...

Las articulaciones empezaron a dolerme; me quemaban con furia dentro de mis huesos y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, aún y así las frotaba, siempre lo hacía, parecía que el dolor se pudiera dispar. Me hice un ovillo sobre mi mismo notando cómo los cantos de los peldaños se clavaban en mis costillas con incomodidad. Tratando de hacer pasar el mal momento, los dolores, el dolor de cabeza, la respiración agitada, me abracé a mi mismo esperando.

Era lo único que siempre podía hacer. Esperar.

Al cabo de unos segundos que para mi siempre eran una eternidad, todo acabó.

Me levanté tembloroso descubriendo las miradas curiosas de Tomoe y Laye entre los barrotes del pasamanos de la escalera:

.- Vaya, nunca lo había visto en directo... – se mofó Laye sin quitarme los ojos curiosos de encima.

.- Increíble...

.- ¡Aaagh! – Leonardo bajó de nuevo los peldaños que ya había subido aplastándose la cabeza con sus manos con un posado desesperado- ¡ahora no, Raphael!

.- ¿Pero que quieres que haga? – de nuevo volví a tener mi estridente voz femenina - ¡todos los días amanece!

.- Bueno, no tiene porqué ser un problema...- Usagi trató de sonreírme y me saltó para seguir a Leonardo hacia el piso superior. Yo esperé unos segundos y me incorporé sintiéndome, otra vez, más liviana y ligera. Pero aquella vez no había bandana alguna que se me hubiera quedado de collar. Recordé que la perdí al recibir el disparo...diablos, un ninja sin su cinta...¡nah!

Llegué al piso de arriba y me planté en el pasillo ya conocido; aquél en el que nos atacaron los grifos la última vez y, al final del cual, descansaba el cuarto del Nexo, ahora con la puerta abierta de par en par mostrando toda su extraña oscuridad

Unas sombras se movían reflejadas en la pared justo en la esquina del pasillo. Era obvio que había alguien. Sin esperar ni aviso, Leo desenfundó y corrió hacia allí.

Cuando fue a girar, se chocó de bruces y violentamente contra alguien. Ambos cayeron al suelo y Leonardo siguió esgrimiendo la katana sin soltarla y saltando en guardia al instante.

.- ¡Menos mal! – un Genosuke demacrado prácticamente se le tiró encima tras levantarse del piso. Leo quedó perplejo:

.- ¡Gen-chan! – Usagi corrió hacia él; hacia la esquina y fue a decirle algo al rinoceronte cuando quedó boquiabierto. A su lado, mi hermano miraba en la misma dirección y con el mismo rostro desorbitado.

Me fui acercando a pasos cautos con las dos chicas a mis espaldas:

.- Lleva ahí un buen rato...no se que hace – puntualizó Gen mirando también al fondo del pasillo.

Los alcancé de una carrerilla y miré.

Era una enorme bola... Don diría que una esfera ovalada. Una esfera de una materia grisácea e inquieta que se mecía cómo si se tratase de una gota de aceite en agua; con su propia gravedad y su propio espacio. Parecía que fuese líquido.

Se comía las dos paredes del pasillo y parte de algunas de las puertas ocupando por completo una parte enorme del lugar.

No hacía nada. Tan solo estaba quieta, con un movimiento de ondas líquidas en su superficie y emitiendo un casi imperceptible zumbido.

Cuando miré hacia el grupo casi pareció una imagen cómica con todos la boca abierta y los ojos cómo platos mirando el extraño hecho. Yo ya me esperaba cualquier cosa.

.- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Tomoe marcando sus palabras y susurrando como si alguien pudiera oírnos.

.- No lo se – Gen colocó sus manos en el cinturón como siempre hacía, lucía desaliñado y lleno de heridas superficiales – ocurrió cuando Narnia llegó.

.- Pero eso...¿lo hizo ella? – Laye tampoco se creía lo que tenía delante de sus ojos - ¿para que sirve¿qué hay dentro?

.- ¡Y que más da! – cómo fiera en rabia me acerqué a la esfera – Narnia está dentro, eso seguro. – estiré el brazo para tocar aquella extraña materia, pero antes de que lo rozase, alguien gritó resonando por el pasillo:

.- ¡eeeeh! – di un respingo y recogí de inmediato mi brazo. Miré a la esfera cómo un estúpido - ¿Raph?

Leo corrió a mi lado de inmediato:

.- ¿Mickie?...diablos...¿dónde estás?

.- ¿Es Micahelangelo? – pregunté aún con la interrogación en el rostro.

.- Estoy...estoy al otro lado de esta cosa.

.- ¿Al otro lado? – susurró Leo - ¿Dentro?

.- No...hem...al final del pasillo. Me bloquea la salida y por aquí no hay nada más que piedras.

Todos suspiramos de alivio. Por unos momentos me volví loco al creer que Mickie pudiera estar dentro de esa cosa. Pero el muy cazurro tan solo había quedado al otro lado del percal...menos mal...:

.- ¿Dónde está Donatello? – gritó Leonardo para que Michaelangelo pudiera oírle.

.- Dentro – fue Gen el que respondió por nosotros. Todos nos volteamos a verlo, seguía en la misma posición, con las manos en el cinto y mirando con extrañeza la esfera – cuándo desperté vi como esa cosa le consumía.

.- ¿qué? – grité espantado y llevándome las manos a la cabeza - ¿qué eso se ha...?

Genosuke siguió impasible y con una tranquilidad que se me hacía insoportable. Devolví la mirada a la esfera. Seguía ahí, casi inmóvil si no fuera por ese extraño vaivén de agua que se mecía en su superficie:

.- ¿Dónde está Ceri¿Dónde está el nexo? – Tomoe lo agarró histérica por los hombros casi meciéndole.

.- También dentro.- el rino se deshizo de la presión de Tomoe – con Narnia.

* * *

Un cap más. Tampoco he tardado tanto esta vez...u bien mu bien Kska...así me gusta, a ver si consigo mantener el ritmo, jusjus (ya! claro...!)

Bueno chicas, siento no enrollarme como de costumbre conlos reviews, pero eske ando algo ajetreada y un pokitín estresada, así ke el cap ke viene ya soltaré parrafada como siempre, jejeje, de todas formas!Bienvenida al foro rebeca!!(algien ya te dijo la dirección, x lo ke veo, jejeje), y merci a Sunday y Karliña por leer!.

Bueno amores, nos estamos viendo!!!

Bexos!!

KskaBell.


	19. Érase el interior del Nexo

#19# Érase el interior del Nexo

_Donatello_

Cuándo le estreché la mano me estremecí. Estaba helada, casi diría que mucho más que yo, pero fue básicamente por aquella mirada. Ceri me desnudó con sus ojos. Me estudió por dentro y cada uno de los recovecos de mi cuerpo...después de todo, creo que era la primera vez que me veía siendo hombre.

Me sentí incómodo, inmóvil y callado como un completo imbécil. Desviando momentáneamente mi mirada al blanco e infinito suelo por incomodidad.

Pero ella seguía taladrándome y yo tan solo era capaz de disfrutar de ese leve contacto. El primer contacto siendo yo un hombre y ella una mujer.; su mano y la mía.

Me acerqué todo lo que pude, parándome al otro lado del pequeño mostrador de madera del tenderete. Entonces la solté con molestia.

.- Yo...lo siento.

Se rió. Traté de apenas usar palabra alguna para poder describirle mi frustración. El enfado que tenía conmigo mismo por no haberle dicho la verdad des de un principio, por no haberle contado que era hombre y, por lo tanto, que no podía ser su mejor amiga...si se usaba el sustantivo en femenino, claro.

Si nos hubiéramos encontrado en realidad en medio del bazar, hubiera echado a correr. Deseé desaparecer de ahí de inmediato, huir de la penetración de sus ojos en mi cuerpo y alma. Pero no podía, me encontraba sometido a su propio mundo, a su propia realidad...no podía huir de algo que no tenía ni entrada ni salida.

Incluso temía perderme por el basto y blanco infinito del lugar.

Así que tan sólo quedé ahí, con mis brazos colgando inertes a cada lado y desviando la mirada fuera del cuerpo de Ceri.

Puesto que no me contestaba, la miré de reojo levemente. Ella se echó a reír.

No lo comprendí, pero cuando me atreví a posar de nuevo mi atención sobre ella, me entraron también unas tremendas ganas de soltar carcajadas.

Una extraña sensación de bienestar que me embadurnó al verla reír.

Sonreí levemente y traté de ahogar unas leves risotadas por no parecer inútil.

De pronto se detuvo.

Quedó nuevamente callada, sonriéndome mientras parecía lanzarme una mirada cariñosa, casi maternal. Y yo devolví los ojos a mis pies:

.- No creo que eso sea lo más importante ahora...- la miré ruborizado – además...no es a mi a quien tienes que pedir perdón.

Quedé extrañado. Ella era Ceri. Tal cual la había conocido, incluso en el mismo lugar en el que le hablé por primera vez. Era ella a quien había tenido engañada haciéndome pasar por su amiga del alma y su compañera...pero aún y así ahora parecía tratar de quitarme las culpas de encima.

Suspiré profundamente, casi con cansancio y nervio:

.- No se qué está pasando...no entiendo nada... – me apoyé en el pequeño mostrador quedando casi sentado en él. Ella volvió a reírse.

.- ¿Estás confundido? Pobre Donatello – de un brinco se colocó delante de mi, saliendo del interior del tenderete – tranquilo, Ceri estará bien.

.- ¿no eres...? – casi no pude pronunciarlo, me parecía una estupidez preguntarle eso a alguien que, según mi juicio, nunca había dejado de ser quien era...al menos no corpóreamente - ¿tu no eres...ella?

Asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada.

Confundido, arqueé una ceja:

.- ¿entonces?...- quedamos en silencio por unos momentos. Un silencio sepulcral en el que no se emitía ningún sonido...no se escuchaba nada dentro de esa inmensa pradera blanca. Tan sólo mi respiración, agitándose por momentos.

Era ella, seguía siendo ella...des de luego...pero ya me esperaba cualquier cosa. La había visto actuar de manera extraña, pareciendo a veces quien no solía ser para luego quitarme los problemas de la cabeza con una inmensa risotada. Y en aquellos momentos seguía haciendo lo mismo. A pesar de tenerme encerrado dios sabe dónde, Ceri seguía sonriéndome quitándole importancia al hecho de que en realidad fuera un hombre y, lejos de contarme todo lo que ocurría ahí, esperaba a que yo solo pudiera suponerlo...

Me estaba maltratando...y mucho. Casi pensé que era algún tipo de venganza por mentirla.

Desistí. No pude con todo aquello y me llevé las manos a la cara cubriéndome el rostro a la vez que inspiraba conteniendo el aire. Deseando que tan solo fuese un sueño.

.- me estáis volviendo loco entre todos...- musité apenas con un hilo de voz.

La chica me agarró ambas manos haciendo que la frialdad de s cuerpo se contagiase al mío. Las apartó de mi obligándome a descubrir mi rostro. Luego sólo lo tomó entre sus manos:

.- Lo siento Dona...creo que no soy quien creíste que era. Al igual que a mi me pasó contigo. – quitando el hecho de que me hubiera llamado por mi nombre femenino, quedé aún más confundido cuando la chica dijo eso – yo no soy...Ceri. Al menos no la que era antes...- agachó la mirada aún sin soltarme las manos – he estado usando su apariencia...su aspecto. Pero ya no...creo que es posible que no vuelva. No lo se.

Me deshice de sus manos de un tirón siendo demasiado brusco para mi estilo y, casi cayendo en la locura, desesperé:

.- ...mierda...¿qué está pasando¿dónde demonios estamos y quién eres tu? – me incorporé levantándome del mostrador y ella retrocedió levemente - ¿y dónde está Ceri?

Tardó en reaccionar. Siguió escrutando mi mirada ceñuda y enfadada que pedía explicaciones inmediatas, luego tan solo agachó la mirada de nuevo:

.- Ceri fue...una creación de un aldeano...

.- ¿qué? – levantó los ojos de nuevo, borrando por completo su sonrisa:

.- Pol. Ceri te habló de él. – sí, así era. Ceri siempre me había hablado de su único familiar...o al menos, el único que ella recordaba – verás...él...él cuidó de Ceri. Fue quién la encontró después de todo el desastre y...fue él quien la crió, quien creó su personalidad. Quién la llamó "Ceri". No supuse que podría llegar a alcanzar una forma tan...humana...Alpoco tiempo prácticamente me había olvidado de todo.

.- ¿de todo que?

.- De todo lo que ocurrió. De quien era yo realmente.

.- ¿qué ocurrió? – pregunté con voz monótona, casi podía sonar amenazante mientras me cruzaba de brazos y volví a sostenerme sobre el mostrador – primero...¿quién eres tu?

.- ¿Yo? – sonrió de nuevo – me conoces de sobra Dona. Lleváis buscándome durante mucho tiempo – arqueé una ceja – Yo soy Narnia...o lo que queda de ella a un lado.

Dejé caer mi cabeza hacia delante mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo sabía. Sabía que Ceri era el yang...no me decía nada nuevo. Pero me estremecí otra vez, incluso más que la primera...porqué aquella vez al menos tenía a Ceri delante de mi...al menos seguía siendo ella...No sabía porqué, pero cada vez que la chica me contaba más, me daba la sensación de que Ceri se alejaba de mi por momentos.

.- Yo soy la otra mitad de Narnia. Hace muchos años que no he sido nada...demasiados...A pesar de todo eso, nunca he dejado de ser una mujer – me mandó una mirada que me heló la sangre – Byron S'Enclare no parece respetar nada, nada del sexo femenino. Las ansiases de poder, dinero y fama lo han carcomido gradualmente hasta llegar a convertirle una sola idea en la cabeza destruyendo todas cuánto había podido albergar en un pasado: tan solo existe una sola raza, el hombre. La mujer es un juguete que debe ser controlado y aplacado al servicio de éste.

Sí, se que ahora no le ves ninguna relación con todo esto...pero yo morí por defenderlo. Yo ataqué a Byron, yo le destruí por primera vez su pequeño imperio a base de altercados, matanzas necesarias y boicoteos. Yo soy la única que conseguí acabar con una plaga que maltrataba a Nexus des de sus inicios. Yo, Narnia.

La chica se alejó más paseándose innecesariamente por el blanco suelo mientras yo, atontado anonado, no podía quitar mis ojos de ella:

.- Se comenta que fue una locura...incluso mis hazañas nunca llegaron a boca pública y me prevaleció por siempre mi mala reputación...pero Byron no podía conmigo, y lo sabía. Entonces lo descubrió...supo que había una manera de poder eliminar a algo que no puedes vencer...dividiéndolo. Supuso que si o era una unidad, nunca podría destruirme hasta que yo no le hubiera destruido primero a él...por lo que me separó en dos. No lo vi venir, ni siquiera yo había pensado en ello...pero el muy bastardo lo consiguió...sí, ahora lo recuerdo...lo consiguió todo.

Ceri parecía estar teniendo una especie de lucha interior en aquellos momentos. Creía que lo que me narraba era una historia, algo ya sabido...pero había ciertos puntos que pareciera le lloviese de la nada; cómo si hubiera algo que los fuera colocando poco a poco en su lugar haciéndola saber acerca de ello.

Inconscientemente miré a mi alrededor.

Podía ser...¿aquél lugar?

.- De nuestra división se crearon dos seres. Dos corazas, dos malditos cuerpos vacíos a los que Byron procuró tener controlados...y para ello creó el Nexo. Me despojó de todo cuánto tenía, todo lo que me convertía en ser vivo, mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos, mi vida...y la encerró en un solo corazón. Me quedé en nada, dividida en dos, siendo una horrible mitad y sin tener nada con lo que poder contar para recuperar todo lo que perdí. Entonces desaparecí. Todos mis recuerdos quedaron encerrados en el Nexo y empecé a forjar una nueva personalidad a través de la hoja en blanco que era la cabeza de Ceri. Viví...por mucho tiempo... casi viví de nuevo...hasta que Byron volvió a arrebatarme todo cuánto quería...

Recordé que Byron mató a Pol, el "padre" de ceri y el dueño del tenderete en el que ahora estábamos sentados.

Me froté las sienes con desesperación pero con cierto alivio:

:- ahora lo entiendo...- Ceri...err...Narnia me miró – por eso a veces actuabas ...bueno, Ceri , a veces actuaba muy raro...parecía que se percatase de cosas que eran impasibles frente al resto de la gente...

.- Te conocí, y empecé a despertar – la miré sin comprender.

.- ...

.- Yo te hechicé ¿recuerdas? A ti y a tu hermano – cuándo empezó a decir eso la voz se le dobló. Seguía hablando con el tierno tono de Ceri a la vez que la áspera y grave voz de Narnia se escondía por debajo, sonando ambas al unísono – el hecho de que tu conocieras, accidentalmente, a las dos partes de Narnia, supuso algún tipo de conexión...los recuerdos de la otra mitad de Narnia se traspasaron a los míos y...a la vez que te veía como Dona, por dentro sabía que me estabas buscando para destruirme.

Quedé petrificado, sin tener nada que decir y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Mis piezas sueltas del puzzle se habían colocado en su lugar por sí solas. Sólo quedaba algo más que no entendía:

.- ¿y que...que ha pasado con Ceri...?

Mandó la mirada al cielo blanco sin saber qué decir, luego se balanceó hacia mi de nuevo.

Tan solo negó con la cabeza.

Me encogí. Por unos instantes noté cómo si algo explotase dentro de mi y quedé encogido abrazándome a mi mismo y perdiendo mis ojos en mis pies. Casi podría jurar que había empezado a temblar levemente.

.- Ahora que he recuperado el nexo vuelvo a ser yo. Todos mis recuerdos vienen a mi, vuelven a su sitio de nuevo...pero creo que a Ceri solo la llevo aquí – se palpó sobre su pecho, en el corazón – es por eso que la otra Narnia, la yin solíais llamarle, buscó a Ceri con tanto frenesí. Tan sólo queríamos recuperar nuestro yo a pesar de que una de mis partes era más consciente del pasado que la otra. La felicidad de Ceri me hizo olvidarlo todo y por unos instantes estaba casi dispuesta a seguir viviendo cómo antes...- me miró sonriente tratando de levantarme el ánimo, pero yo no le daba pie – salir con tu hermano me ayudó a acabar aquí...

Aún me estremecí más. Quedé sentado en el mostrador casi hecho un ovillo, ahuecándome entre mis propios brazos sin querer hacerme a la idea que la única mujer a la que había amado se desvanecía delante de mi...y sin posibilidad de poder decirle adiós.

.- ¿y porqué...- susurré apenas con un hilo de voz perceptible - ¿por qué sigues tomando su apariencia? – la miré a los ojos después de mucho rato, entregándole en un solo trago amargo toda mi rabia y mi enfado. Me sentí como un estúpido juguete.

.- No quería asustarte – nuevamente, me agarró el rostro con ambas manos y me dejó ir un rápido beso en los labios. El único beso que había recibido de Ceri...y ya no era ella misma – me habéis ayudado tanto...gracias a vosotros podré volver y acabar con Byron.

La aparté de mi con molestia, girándole la cara y soltándome de sus garras. Me sentía demasiado frustrado cómo para poder sentirme halagado.

.-

_Raphael_

.- esta cosa es...blanda...

.- ¡deja de tocarlo Mickie! – el estúpido de mi hermano seguía atrapado al otro lado de aquella inmensa burbuja viviente y Leonardo trataba de redimir todos sus intentos fallidos por pasarse al otro lado junto a nosotros.

Todos estaban expectantes. Nadie movía un dedo.

Usagi permanecía junto a Gen mientras Tomoe trataba de curarle sus heridas, Leonardo hablaba a voces con Mickie y Laye, curiosa, se acercaba demasiado a la esfera.

.- No seas loca – traté de alejarla de la burbuja, pero ella me rehuyó. Al final la tocó.

Cómo si se tratase de una inmensa bolsa de aire, la superficie de ésta era blanda, cómo había dicho Mickie, pero no parecía poder romperse.

Laye aplastó ambas manos contra la esfera, hincando con fuerza para tratar de reventarla, resquebrajarla o romperla. Pero era imposible.

.- demonios...esto es tan...extraño – susurró.

.- Aparta – Tomoe la echó a un lado y desenfundó su espada, mandó un corte limpio y rápido, pero al igual que con las manos de Laye el filo del arma rebotó sobre la superficie sin siquiera lograr hacerle un rasguño – imposible...

.- Donatello esta ahí dentro...tiene que haber alguna manera...- Leo también lo intentó, pero sus manos resbalaban sobre la acolchada textura de la burbuja. Me acerqué a él colocándome a su lado, sintiéndome muy pequeño a causa de mi cambio de sexo.

Y lo toqué sin preocupación y con curiosidad.

Mis dedos penetraron el la superfície congelándome las yemas a la vez que me soltaba una leve, casi agradable, descarga.

.- ¡me cago en la...! – retrocedí espantado sin poder evitar llevarme a Laye por delante al toparme con ella – esa cosa...¡ha tirado de mi!

Leonardo se volteó mirándome confundido.

.- Has podido tocarlo...- susurró.

Me abracé a mi mismo con espanto sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la burbuja.

.- A ver – laye me agarró con fuerza una de mis muñecas y me arrastró de nuevo cerca de la esfera.

.- ¡Eh eh! Espera!!! – me obligó a tocarla de nuevo. Bajo nuestra asombrada mirada, conseguí que parte de mis dedos entrasen en la zona, hundiéndose en la delicada superficie cómo si se tratase de una pompa de jabón.

Laye me soltó la mano de repente con espanto.

.- ¡Diablos!...pero si es...- comprobé que, aquella parte de mi mano y muñeca que no se habían hundido en la burbuja pro que permanecían relativamente cerca, habían cambiado.

Era mi mano y mi muñeca de hombre. De Raphael macho.

Petrificado, me acerqué aún más entrando en el radio cercano a la esfera. Y cambié. Todas aquellas partes de mi cuerpo que se acercaban unos centímetros a esa cosa sin llegara tocarla mutaban. Se volvían masculinas de nuevo.

Incluso mi rostro.

.- Increíble...- susurró Usagi

.- Eso podría ser debido a que Narnia se encuentre dentro...- aclaró Tomoe acercándose y retirando mi mano para observar cómo cambiaba de nuevo a ser femenina – tal vez deberías entrar...

.- ¡A qué demonios estás esperando? – me berreó Genosuke

.- Ni hablar – Leo le cortó tajante y me alejó de la esfera – no entrarás ahí tu solo.

.- Donatello esta ahí ¿no¿Quieres esperar aquí afuera hasta que salga?

.- tal vez sería lo más prudente.

.- ¡O vamos¿De verdad crees que la mejor solución es quedaron quietos esperando a que todo se arregle? Por favor, hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada más que eso, y mira cómo han acabado las cosas. ¡Donny está ahí y no sabemos que és lo que puede estar con él!

Leonardo agachó la mirada. Por unos instantes supe leer lo que pensaba...de seguro que estaría pensando que no tenía razón, que tan solo era una alocada idea de la qual iba a tirar para poder hacer lo que me viniera en gana, cómo solía hacer siempre.

Seguro que me estaba poniendo a parir dentro de sí mismo por no obedecerle, por haberla liado tanto en Nexus, por no haber actuado cómo grupo y haberme aventurado yo solo...

.- Tienes razón...- quedé algo pasmado por la respuesta y toda la rabia que había dejado contenida para poder soltarla en cuánto él me atacase con algún reproche tuve que soltarla con un bufido.

.- No me lo creo...- susurré

.- ¡Yo tampoco! – se escuchó el eco de Mickie des del otro lado del pasillo- ¡Hablad más alto!

.- ¿puedes decirlo más alto? – le solté con desdén y ganas d alardear de ello mientras me pegaba a él con mi mano en mi oído. Me apartó de un empujón sintiéndose molesto.

.- Ya me has oído. Si quieres entrar, entra...de momento es lo único que podemos hacer...

.- ¡No me lo creo! – gritó de nuevo Mickie de seguro que pegando la oreja en algún lado para burlarse también de Leo – ¡dilo más alto¡Otra vez otra vez!

Leo soltó una leve sonrisa mientras entornaba los ojos. No quise esperar más y me acerqué a la esfera por completo. Sin producirme ningún dolor ni asfixia cómo cuando sufría la metamorfosis, cambié de nuevo. Esbocé una triunfal sonrisa mientras les mandaba la última mirada al grupo y, hundiendo primero mi mano entera, me disponía a entrar.

Cuándo introduje mi extremidad hasta el codo, algo me tiró absorviéndome hacia el interior. No pude evitar soltar un leve grito por la impresión de sentirme arrastrado hacia el interior de la burbuja. Al segundo, me sentí catapultado con gran velocidad durante unos metros mientras todo mi cuerpo se helaba. Juraría que si hubiera abierto los ojos podría haberme visto recubierto de escarcha por el frío que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos, pero las leves descargas queme propinaba el interior de esa esfera me incomodaban...era cómo una advertencia...a la cual obedecía sin abrir los ojos y dejándome llevar.

Me asustó el hecho de que a pesar de sentirme en otra maldita dimensión o algo así, aún seguía escuchando las voces de mis hermanos a mi alrededor. Llamándome, preguntándome. A veces la de Leo más cercana, a veces la de Mickie. Cómo si tuviera altavoces dando miles de vueltas a mi alrededor.

Pero por la misma razón que no me atrevía a abrir los ojos, tampoco me atreví a abrir la boca.

A los pocos segundos todo se detuvo. A pesar de aún no haber abierto los ojos me sentí estable. Con los pies en algún sólido y sin sentirme atraído por una fuerza extraña. Normal...eso sí, todas mis heridas y dolores habían desaparecido. El cansancio que me abrumaba por todas aquellas horas sin dormir también se había disipado. Me sentía un hombre nuevo, recién levantado y recién duchado.

Entonces me atreví a abrir los ojos. Después de todo, debí haber llegado a algún lugar...

.-

_.- ¿Raphael¿puedes oírme? – completamente pegado a la superficie de la esfera, Leonardo seguía esperando respuesta alguna por parte de su hermano mientras Mickie hacía respectivamente lo mismo - ...vamos...contesta...- habló más para sí mismo en un susurro._

_A sus espaldas, Usagi empezaba a impacientarse mientras Tomoe seguía vendándole las heridas a Gen:_

_.- Tal vez no haya sido tan buena idea...- gruñó Genosuke des de su rincón._

_.- ¡No traigas mal augurios Gen-chan! –e l conejo se acercó a Leonardo, aún estampado contra la superficie de la burbuja y le colocó una mano en el hombro – no te preocupes Leonardo-san. Tus hermanos son muy capaces a pesar de la situación en la que se encuentran...de seguro que Raphael volverá con Donatello._

_Leonardo suspiró agachando la mirada hacia el suelo:_

_.- Ya no se qué pensar...ellos mismos se metieron en todo éste lío...al menos espero que sepan cómo salir de él...-por unos instantes, Leonardo quedó anonado, pensando en sus cosas, antes de reaccionar y mirar a Usagi a los ojos con mirada de súplica – es que a veces pienso que tal vez para ellos seamos..._

_.- ...¿una molestia? – Usagi acabó la frase por él mirándolo compasivamente. Leonardo tan solo asintió._

_.- Parezco su maldita madre yendo siempre detrás de ellos, pero es que hay ocasiones en las que realmente lo necesitan...al igual que yo los necesito a ellos...¿cómo saber cual de estas ocasiones me quieren a su lado y cuando no?_

_Usagi suspiró a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa complaciente:_

_.- Leonardo, me parece que esa misma pregunta se la han hecho todos los hermanos mayores que hayan podido existir._

_.- Si, pero..._

_.- Oye, hermano – el eco de Mickie se escuchó de nuevo al otro lado de la burbuja - tan sólo deja de ser cargante. Ya tenemos un sensei, si quisiéramos otro lo habríamos cogido de alguna tubería._

_.- ¿cargante? – Leo soltó una carcajada olvidándose repentinamente del tema - ¿yo soy el cargante? Vaya, parece que te he robado el papel, Mickie._

_.- No te acostumbres._

_Leonardo devolvió de nuevo la atención a la burbuja por primera vez. La materia de aquella cosa reflejaba levemente todo lo que tenía a su alrededor y se escrutaba su reflejo en la ovalada superfície esperando ver algo, en cualquier momento, que no fuera suyo...tal vez de Raphael, tal vez de Donatello..._

_Y finalmente algo se movió. Puso sus cinco sentidos ene ello, estudiando el reflejo milímetro a milímetro. A sus espaldas, se veían a la perfección las figuras de Tomoe y gen en el suelo, la de Usagi cerca de Laye y, justo en la esquina del pasillo por la que habían aparecido, algo se movía. Algo pesado, lento, sin prisas y sin intención de acechar._

_Por unos momentos se preocupó preguntándose si aquella cosa realmente se encontraba a sus espaldas, o dentro de la burbuja._

_No fue hasta que comprobó a través del reflejo que Usagi se volteó con fiereza desenfundando sus katanas que Leonardo hizo lo mismo._

_.- ¿qué ocurre? – preguntó Laye asustada por la reacción de ambos - ¿qué pasa?_

_.- Algo se acerca...- indicó Usagi en un hilo de voz y sin quitarle la vista a la esquina del pasillo por la que una inmensa sombra empezaba a reflejarse de la misma manera que lo había hecho la de Genosuke en un principio._

_.- ¿Qué ocurre por ahí? – Mickie se interesó, pero nadie le contestó. Tomoe arrastró a Gen a las espaldas de Leo y Usagi a la vez que Laye hacía lo mismo._

_Cuándo la sombra hubo alcanzado su máxima altura una enorme pata asomó por la esquina de piedra. El sonido secó que se había estado escuchando lo delataban esas enormes zarpas, curvadas y levemente brillantes en la oscuridad._

_.- es el...el maldito grifo..._

_.- ¿Aquí? – susrró Leo cómo respuesta al gruñido de Gen – Creí que los hombres de Byron los habían matado..._

_.- Por lo visto queda solo uno – ante las palabras de Usagi, el animal acabó de cruzar la esquina por completo. Mantenía la cabeza agachada, olfateando el aire con su rostro de ave rapaz mientras clavaba con furia sus brillantes ojos en el grupo. Sangraba a borbotones dejando manchas hondas en la moqueta bajo sus garras y respiraba con dificultad ahogándose en ocasiones. Uno de sus ojos había dejado de funcionar, de seguro que por un mal ataque de alguno de los hombres de Byron. Cuándo avanzaba, torpe, pesado y balanceante pero firme, sus músculos se tensaban con extraordinaria fuerza a causa de todo el esfuerza que debió de haber hecho para volver a la casa._

_Leonardo tragó saliva con las katans en alto esperando a que el animal se avalanzase:_

_.- Está herido...no será muy difícil tumbarle..- susurró Usagi._

_.- Solo espero que aguantemos más que él...porque no pienso irme de aquí hasta que Raph y Don salgan de esa cosa..._

* * *

Eis!!!

Tan ta ta chán!!!

yuhuuuuu!!!

actualicé!

¿y sabéis gracias a que ha sido? por leer uestros fics nn. sep. Al fin tube un ratito libre para poder leer y, claro, cuando una va leyendo, se va meiendo más en elpapel y, total, que cuando acabas, tienes ganas demás (droga! ) entonces tienes que escribirlo tu XD.

Bueh, vaya, que yatocaba, no tengo excusa...andé algo más liada por mi otra vertiente "profesional", el dibujo, vaya, jejeje.

Bueno neitas, thanks por los reviews! Ssssht!!! No grites mucho **sam**! Que Laye se entera!, jejeje, eske Samy descubrió por mi space que de verdad tengo una amiga que se llama Laye (una de is mejores amigas) y , claro, el dia que se ntere (si algun dia se entera), de que la he usado para idear una prostituta enuna historia...pos...a saber cómo se lo tosma... Bueh, yo creo que hasta le haría ilusión XD

¿como ves ya la cosa **naoko**? Muxo mejor XD. Ves mujer, en un cap se puede aclarar todo fantásticamente, metes el típico monólogo del siglo de uno de los personajes y ya esta, todo aclarado XD. No te diré que no...--U, hasta yo misma a veces quedo algo alucinada de cómo lio las cosas...porque claro, si lo hace otra presona, pues tan solo esperas a que las "deslíe", pero el problema esque era yo misma que tenía que "desliarlas" (claro, para algo soy la autora --U) y no veas. Al final me acabó pasando un buen argumento por la cabeza...de hecho uno que ya había pensado muuuuuxo tiempo atrás, pero bueh.

besos a todas nenitas, a ver si esta vez no me retraso tanto en las actualizaciones...bueno, para quien le interese, subí un boceto (inacabado) de yin yang en mi cuenta de Deviant Art:

http(dos puntos, barra barra)kskabell(punto)devianart(punto)com

vaya mierda esto de que no se lean las webs --U. de ahí a "scraps" (bocetos) y ya lo veréis.

Bye bye muxaxas! Nos estamos leyendo!!!

besos!!!


	20. Érase el interior del Nexo II

#20# Érase el interior del Nexo II

_Donatello _

Seguía ahí. Mirándome, estudiándome milímetro a milímetro con sus enormes ojos. Seria, con la boca cerrada y sin musitar sonido alguno. Yo de mientras, escrutaba mi interior rincón por rincón, tratando de convencerme que no pasaba nada, que todo ocurría para mejor y que el perder a Ceri de seguro supondría poder recuperar la tranquilidad de mi familia...y la mía.

Pero seguía teniendo un nudo en la garganta que se desplazaba hasta el pecho...parecía que aquella "Narnia" me estuviera estrujando mi corazón tal y como yo había hecho con el suyo minutos atrás.

No me sentaba nada bien todo aquello y el silencio permanente me incomodaba...a la par que lo agradecía. En cualquier momento podría saltar descontroladamente hacia Narnia para hacerle pagar todo lo que me estaba haciendo pasar.

Pero intentaba controlar mis impulsos.

Tragando saliva y reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza para conseguir valor, la miré de nuevo a los ojos aún con la mirada ceñuda y sin levantar demasiado el mentón. No merecía que le dedicase atención.

Ella parpadeó, de seguro que por unos momentos creyó que le diría algo alentador, algo calmado. Pero no fue así, tan sólo me quedé investigando esos enormes ojos azules. Los mismo de los cuales me enamoré perdidamente la primera vez que los vi...

Ahora tenía ambos. Aquella cuenca negra que me estremeció ver cuánto Ceri se apareció con Narnia ya no existía...

Ahora disfrutaba nuevamente de todo su ser, aunque su expresión no era la misma que había sido...

Diablos...me retorcía de dolor cuando pensaba que la última imagen que tuve de Ceri era hecha un ovillo en una esquina, llorando por un solo ojo y con el rostro desencajado de terror...

Si lo hubiera sabido todo, en aquellos momentos hubiera corrido a abrazarla y a decirle adiós...pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella se incomodó. Aún le reprochaba con la mirada todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y Narnia no sabía por dónde escabullirse ante mi impaciencia y mi enfado:

.- ¿Por qué no acabas con esto? – le susurré despectivamente, casi arrugando la nariz con asco - ¿por qué no acabas de una maldita vez con todo! Ya tienes lo que querías. ¡Ya tienes tu puto cuerpo entero, ya tienes el nexo y tienes a Byron en las afueras de tu maldita casa! – Casi sin darme cuenta me había incorporado y gesticulaba violentamente haciendo que Narnia retrocediese levemente mientras me miraba con indiferencia y seriedad - ¡Acaba de una vez!...y déjame ir...

.- ...lo siento Donatello...- aún seguía hablando con una voz desdoblada. De seguro los recuerdos le habían venido por completo y, cada vez más, volvía a ser una sola - ...sé por lo que estás pasando..

.- ¡Tu no sabes nada! – exploté. Pero al instante quedé en silencio de nuevo.

¿qué estaba haciendo?

Me estaba comportando como el descerebrado de Raphael...le estaba echando la culpa a alguien que, ciertamente, no tenía nada que ver...

No era culpa de Narnia que yo me hubiese enamorado de una de sus mitades vacías...no era culpa de nadie, y si tenía que serla, sería solo mía. Mía por haber creído en algo durante tanto tiempo a pesar de saber que no era nada bueno...siempre supe que en Ceri había (o faltaba) algo...algo que nunca comentaba.

Ahora sabía que si nunca me dijo nada era porque ni siquiera ella lo sabía.

No.

No era culpa suya...des de luego...

Yo me había metido dónde no debía. Nunca debí entrar en ese tenderete para echarle una mano...nunca debía de seguir hablando con ella más tiempo del previsto.

Tan sólo estaba tremendamente enfadado por haberme sentido utilizado, por haberme sentido un juguete...como un perro fiel al que luego su amo sacrifica...y sobretodo, por no volver a verla.

Esa idea me escamaba.

Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que nunca me pasó por la mente el hecho de que, algún día, dejase de ver a Ceri.

Bueno, ahora había ocurrido, y me enfrentaba a ello como un niño pequeño que pega pataletas por conseguir lo que quiere...con la única diferencia de que yo no iba a tener a nadie que me lo entregase. Simplemente lo que quería, no existía. Ni nunca existió.

Volví a apoyarme levemente en el mostrador de madera y, de nuevo, escondí mi rostro entre mis manos mientras respiraba con dificultad, casi sollozando.

Escuché sus pasos. Se acercó demasiado aún sin verla y supe que me tocaría. Así que me aparté bruscamente a la vez que descubría de nuevo mi rostro.

No quería que me tocase, pero a pesar de que la repudiaba, ella me agarró ambas manos embadurnándome de nuevo con ese frío cuerpo...que parecía estar ganando calor por momentos.

.- No me toques...- le susurré forcejeando levemente contra sus muñecas.

.- ¡Escúchame Dona! Yo no ...yo no podía suponer que pasaría todo esto. Lo siento de veras...¿crees que te he mentido?

.- No – dejé de forcejear clavando los ojos en el infinito y blanco suelo – Ceri no mentía...simplemente no sabía.

.- Pero tu si me mentiste...- pasé por alto el hecho de que se siguiera tratando a sí misma cómo a Ceri, que me asqueaba, y la miré a la cara. ¿Me estaba llamando mentiroso? – tu la convenciste de que eras mujer.

.- Yo no la convencí de nada...ella tan sólo creyó lo que le decían sus ojos...

.- Pero no querías que supiera ¿verdad? – tardé en contestar.

Cierto. Siempre había temido a que Ceri supiese que era hombre porque ya me estaba demorando demasiado en decirlo. Ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas...demasiadas falsedades y demasiadas confesiones e intimidades. Si ella hubiera sabido que era hombre después de todo aquello...de seguro hubiera salido corriendo después de mandarme un bofetón.

No, nunca quise que supiera...

.- Ella no te hubiera amado sabiendo que tu eras mujer.

Esas palabras me dolieron más de lo previsto y, en aquél contexto y con esa horrorosa y desdoblada voz, no me sentaron nada bien. Finalmente me deshice de la presión de sus garras de un tirón y la aparté de mi empujándola para que retrocediese.

.- ¡Deja de decir memeces! – le señalé críticamente - ¡eso no te incumbe! Tu no tienes nada que ver en esto. ¡Solo sabes lo que los recuerdos de Ceri te han dejado, así que no te metas de por medio haciéndome creer que realmente existías dentro de su conciencia!

.- Es que así era.

.- ¡Déjalo de una maldita vez!

.- No quieres ver lo que realmente es. ¡Ceri tenía una buena amiga y también estaba enamorada pero, a su vez, sabía que ambos, tu y Raphael, tan sólo querías destruirla y que no erais lo que aparentabais ser! – ahora parecía que fuera ella la que me atacaba. Había pasado de un estado de pura indiferencia a sentirse atacada y obligada a defenderse por ello - ¿quién estaba mintiendo más, Donatello¿Ella, que no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido, o tu? Que le hiciste creer que eras mujer, luego su amiga y luego la mentiste a ella y a ti mismo cuándo se la entregaste a Raphael. ¿Quién es el que ha mentido más en todo esto¿Aún sigues creyendo que he hecho todo esto para romperte los planes? Todo tenía que ocurrir, Narnia volvería a ser una tarde o temprano, tan solo necesitaba esa pequeña ayuda que tu y tus hermanos me habéis dado. Ahora ya está. Ya habéis hecho suficiente por mi y, os puedo jurar, que las cosas van a volver a ser cómo antes.

.- No. No lo serán.

.- Sabes que no puede volver...no trates de convencerte de lo contrario...- ella se volvió rápidamente, cómo si algo entre la infinita blancura le hubiera llamado la atención. Yo seguía hundido en mi pozo de mierda mientras anhelaba poder llorar desconsoladamente fuera de allí, y lejos de ella...podría estar toda mi vida reprochándole y criticándola. Pero ella no volvería. Lo sabía...y Narnia tan solo quería poner las cosas fáciles, resolverlo todo. Ella era la pieza final del puzzle que tantos dolores de cabeza me había dado. Era la solución a nuestros problemas...aunque en aquellos instantes me hubiera encantado matarla.

Seguía mirando a un punto muerto del infinito, prestando atención a algo. Seguí su mirada descubriendo a una silueta que se dibujaba en la lejanía mientras se acercaba a pasos calmados.

Dentro de mi anonamiento, Narnia me tomó desprevenido y logró pasarme un brazo por mi nuca para atraerme hacía ella y juntar su mejilla con la mía sin que ella dejase de prestar atención al invitado. No me dio tiempo a repudiarla cómo había estado haciendo y me dejé llevar...quedé levemente atontado cuando volví a notar el roce de la larga y rubia melena de Ceri acariciándome las escamas mientras me abrazaba:

.- Aún y así...te agradezco que la hayas cuidado tanto- me susurró, esta vez, con sólo la dulce voz de Ceri- ...Hacía mucho tiempo que no me había sentido tan querida...si las cosas no fuesen como han sido tal vez yo...¿quién sabe, Don?

.-¡Eh!...¿Qué coño es todo esto? – la silueta de Raphael acabó por acercarse de la lejanía andando a pasos rápidos y con cara de amargura de seguro que por encontrarse en un infierno tan blanco y basto.

Así que era él. ¿de dónde había salido?

.- Vaya – Ceri le sonrió liberándome de la presión de su cuerpo – ¡ya estamos todos!

.-

_La enorme zarpa se aplastó contra el pecho de Leonardo casi haciéndolo crujir levemente. A la segunda oleada de fuerza del monstruo, el caparazón quebró la dura piedra del suelo hundiendo a la tortuga peligrosamente._

_Forcejeó tratando de arrancarse de las placas de su pecho las garras del grifo, tratando de agarrar las zarpas para no herirse de gravedad pero, a pesar de que Usagi se lanzaba una y otra vez contra él para apartarlo de Leo, el grifo mantenía su firmeza en el pecho de éste._

_Cuando levantó la zarpa contraria para defenderse de la katana de Usagi, el monstruo reclinó todo el peso en su único soporte hundiendo aún más a Leonardo entre la piedra quebrada bajo sí._

_Cuando Tomoe escuchó el aullido de la tortuga, dejó a Genosuke en la misma esquina en la que se había agazapado y saltó al lomo de la bestia._

_Cómo si un caballo de rodeo se tratase, el grifo enloqueció olvidando por completo a su presa y empezó a brincar con furia haciendo que Tomoe se tambalease. Ésta clavó el filo de su espada en el grueso lomo del animal y se sujetó a la firmeza de su arma para no colapsar contra el suelo en una de las violentas oleadas de furia del grifo._

_Laye se apresuró a arrastrar a Leonardo por los brazos y sacarlo del campo de batalla aprovechando la distracción de la bestia:_

_.- ¿Estás bien? – aún respirando con dificultad, Leo se palpó el pecho deseando que no hubiera habido ningún desperfecto interior lo suficiente importante._

_.- Si...- susurró finalmente mientras trataba de incorporarse - ...al menos por el momento..._

_Al instante, la tortuga echó a correr de nuevo tras haber recuperado sus katanas tiradas a un lado del pasillo. Laye quedó con la palabra en la boca y no logró desviar la atención de Leonardo de la batalla._

_.- ¿Qué ocurre¡Qué ocurre! – Michaelanggelo se mecía histérico al otro lado de la burbuja que había formado el Nexo, se aplastaba contra la blanda superficie de ésta deseando poder traspasarla de una maldita vez - ¿qué está pasando?_

_Empezó a impacientarse cuando nadie le contestó._

_Rugidos, gruñidos, golpes y el inconfundible aullido metálico de una katana._

_Fuera lo que fuera les estaba dando la suficiente guerra cómo para ni tan sólo percatarse de sus gritos._

_Nervioso, empezó a morderse el labio inferior inspeccionando con frenesí todo su alrededor. Nada. Estaba atrapado en la punta del pasillo, entre paredes de piedra y una enorme pompa jabonosa. Únicamente, detrás de él, había una puerta. La misma puerta de la habitación del Nexo...aquél lugar en el que Don y Genosuke habían caído desmayados al igual que él la primera vez._

_Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la columna vertebral cuando comprobó que la puerta había quedado medio abierta. La miraba de soslayo, con el sudor frío en la cara y con los nervios a flor de piel por los rugidos que sonaban al otro lado de la burbuja._

_Tenía que ir hacia allí. De algún modo u otro debía de cruzar hasta el otro lado del pasillo...y puesto que la superficie de la pompa no parecía dejarle pasar, la única opción posible que vio fue una ventana._

_Tenía que haber alguna ventana en aquella inmensa y negra habitación...¿no?_

_Si saltase por ella al bosque de las afueras, podría dar la vuelta al edificio y llegar con el resto del grupo...pero pasar por esa habitación le escamaba..._

_Básicamente porque recordaba a la perfección de que se trataba de un espacio completamente negro, en dónde ni las paredes ni el suelo ni el techo eran perceptibles o diferenciables entre la oscuridad._

_Tan sólo ese maldito pedestal en el que, minutos atrás, había estado reposando el Nexo, era lo único que brillaba con luz propia._

_.- ¡Michaelanggelo! – la tortuga dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre al otro lado del corredor y pegó de nuevo su cuerpo a la burbuja - ¿me oyes?_

_Era Laye. La lagarto se agazapaba junto al herido de Gen en un rincón cercano a la burbuja mientras Tomoe, Usagi y Leo seguían combatiendo al grifo. A pesar de que éste sangraba a borbotones y sus músculos fallaban con regularidad, la fiereza con la que el animal atacaba estremecía incluso a los tres guerreros:_

_.- ¡Te necesitamos a éste lado! – volvió a gritar de nuevo la chica._

_Mickie tragó saliva:_

_.- ya...no me digas...- susurró para si mismo con ironía. Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta entreabierta a sus espaldas - ¡no te preocupes, no tardaré!_

_Sin pensárselo dos veces, por miedo a dar marcha atrás, abrió de una patada la puerta dispuesto a meterse en la habitación y tratar de diferenciar en la oscuridad algo parecido a una salida al exterior._

_Para su sorpresa, la cámara estaba completamente iluminada._

_Quedó estático frente a la puerta abierta de par en par, observando cómo la infinita oscuridad que predominaba en aquella habitación con anterioridad había desaparecido. En su lugar se abría paso una enorme habitación, decorada con gusto, limpia y tremendamente iluminada por los rayos de sol mañanero que penetraban por dos ventanas. El famosos pedestal restaba indiferente en el centro del lugar y, a los pies de éste, los cascos de cristal rotos de cuándo Donatello logró coger el Nexo. _

_Nada, una exquisita y tierna habitación llena de encajes, ganchillo y seda._

_Michaelangelo sonrió vacilante y con sorpresa. De seguro que cuando el corazón de Narnia abandonó la habitación, la maldición que traía consigo también desapareció llevándose con él toda la oscuridad._

_Con prisa, cruzó veloz el lugar y saltó por la ventana más próxima sin tan solo fijarse en la altura. Aterrizó a cuatro patas sobre el esponjoso suelo de hierba de las afueras de la casa y se incorporó sin molestia alguna empezando a correr rodeando las inmensas paredes de piedra para lograr alcanzar si no la puerta, una ventana más próxima._

_Tomoe seguía soportando los latigazos del lomo del animal mientras se aferraba con suma fuerza al mango de su katana para no caer. Pero el grifo logró cogerla por sorpresa y se deshizo de ella al batir con fiereza sus alas echando a Tomoe Ame a un lado tras recibir un fuerte golpe lateral. La muchacha se estrelló contra el suelo y, tras rodar leves segundos, trató de incorporarse de nuevo, pero el animal fue más rápido y tal vez tratando de vengarse, saltó sobre ella como una depredador salta sobre su presa. La presión de las zarpas del grifo sobre el cuerpo de Tomoe logró hacer que la chica se desmayase al primer impacto._

_Desesperadamente, Usagi saltó en frente de la bestia y mandó un sablazo al frente, haciendo que el grifo retrocediese y aullase de dolor al recibir un nuevo corte en su maltratado cuerpo._

_Confundido, el animal meció su cabeza a la vez que con una de las patas trataba de sobarse el rostro cual gato cuando se lava. Aprovechando la distracción de éste, Leonardo se escurrió entre sus piernas traseras y, deslizándose por el piso boca arriba, rajó el vientre de la bestia de punta a punta para luego echarse a un lado cuándo ésta enloqueció._

_La gruesa piel del animal no tardó en resquebrajarse y, por su propio peso, la bolsa intestinal del grifo cayó al suelo desparramándose por completo al golpear contra la dura piedra._

_Asqueado, Leo se reunió con Usagi, guardando el cuerpo de Tomoe, mientras observaba horrorizado cómo el animal trataba de huir por el pasillo arrastrando aún tras de si todas sus vísceras mientras seguía aullando de una manera escalofriante._

_Finalmente y tras dar tan solo un par de pasos, se desplomó._

_Por el lugar se desataron varios suspiros de alivio y, durante unos segundos, reinó el silencio._

_Al instante, Leonardo se volteó hacia el cuerpo inerte de Tomoe que Usagi guardaba celosamente:_

_.- ¿está bien?_

_.- Eso creo...la bestia le habrá partido un par de costillas con su peso...- Usagi se tomó unos segundos para palpar el costado de la chica - ...solo espero que ninguna de ellas haya alcanzado el pulmón..._

_Laye se incorporó de su rincón y, ausente a todo lo que ocurría, miró asqueada y con curiosidad el cuerpo muerto de la bestia tirado justo en la esquina del corredor. Ésta había quedado tumbada de costado mientras una de sus alas se veía maltrecha y doblegada por el peso de su propio cuerpo. No muy alejados y tras de si, la bolsa de intestinos seguía desparramada sobre el suelo soltando un olor y un calor insoportables._

_Una de las patas, aún sufría pequeñas convulsiones._

_La chica lagarto arrugó la nariz con asco:_

_.- Que manera más cruel de morir...- susurró para si misma_

_.- De seguro que si fuera él, te hubiera matado de una forma aún peor – Genosuke gruñó con su carrasposa voz des de la esquina y trató de incorporarse apoyándose contra la pared -¿Ahora que¿Nos podemos ir a casa?_

_.- Raphael y Donatello aún siguen ahí dentro, Gen-chan.- recordó Usagi con malicia._

_.- Ow – Gen se rascó la cabeza – bueno¿y que¿Estaremos aquí esperando hasta que les de por salir?_

_.- Vosotros no lo sé, pero yo si – inquirió Leonardo mirando al rino con seriedad._

_.- pero no tenemos ni idea de lo que hay ahí dentro – Gen sacudió la cabeza con molestia observando de reojo la burbuja - ...podrían estar ya muertos..._

_Para su sorpresa, fue Laye la que pasó por su lado y, empujándolo, mandó al rino de nuevo al suelo, justo dónde antes había permanecido sentado por sus heridas:_

_.- Ni lo menciones, ronin.- sentenció la lagarto apretando los dientes._

_Leonardo se pegó de nuevo a la blanda superficie de la burbuja tras enfundar las katanas a su espalda:_

_.- ¿Mickie? – no hubo respuesta alguna - ¿estás ahí?_

_.- Em...creo que estaba tratando de cruzar...- susurró la lagarto palpando también con curiosidad la enorme pompa._

_Leonardo arqueó una ceja en interrogación preguntándose "¿cómo?". Fue a decir algo pero se detuvo en seco dando un respingo cuando un estruendoso y seco sonido se coló en el lugar._

_Segundos después algo diminuto penetraba veloz en el brazo derecho de la lagarto y ésta, soltando un tremendo grito, se desplomaba al suelo de rodillas agarrándose con fuerza la herida._

_Al instante, Leo volvía a desenfundar mientras se volteaba y tensaba sus músculos observando incrédulo al final del pasillo._

_No pudo evitar apretar con fuerza el mango de tela de sus katanas cuando la silueta de Byron S'Enclare se dibujó al final del corredor, estático y tensamente inmóvil junto al cuerpo muerto del grifo. Una mueca de odio y rencor mezclados con cierto dejo de locura deformaba su rostro convirtiéndolo en la imagen de un completo maniático. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que estaba armado._

_Sujetaba en una de sus manos temblorosas una pistola humeante mientras su otra extremidad caía inerte a un lado de su redondo cuerpo. Estaba visiblemente maltratado, tal vez por el combate medieval que sus hombres habían tenido con Narnia y con los grifos guardianes._

_Usagi retrocedió levemente llevando consigo el cuerpo de Tomoe mientras desenfundaba con extrema lentitud su katana sin quitarle la vista de encima al arácnido. Genosuke tan sólo miraba expectante tirado en su rincón a la vez que balbuceaba un claro "aún está vivo..."_

_Nadie dijo nada. Los numerosos ojos ceñudos y encogidos de rabia de S'Enclare se clavaban en todos y cada uno de los presentes para luego, en un súbito movimiento, pararse en la enorme burbuja del Nexo a espaldas de Leo y Laye._

_De pronto, esa calma y serenidad desdibujada por la rabia explotó:_

_.- No sabéis lo que habéis hecho...- habló con los dientes apretados, ahuecando en su mano el mango de la pistola que sostenía con firmeza. Empezó a avanzar con pasos lentos. Una de sus piernas también había dejado de funcionar, al igual que uno de sus brazos, y se quedaba a rastras mientras sus otras siete seguían desplazándose con sincronizados y ondeados movimientos – habéis desatado al Nexo – casi lo dijo con una carcajada nerviosa, capazmente confundible con un sollozo extraño, mientras negaba con la cabeza – no...no tenéis ni idea de dónde os habéis metido._

_Usagi trató de atacarle._

_Con un fugaz y casi imperceptible movimiento se echó a un lado y pareció que se desplazase hacia Byron sin apenas tocar el suelo._

_Pero S'Enclare fue más rápido y tras otro disparo, el conejo retrocedió estrepitosamente por dónde había venido siendo arrojado por los aires a causa de la inercia de la bala._

_.- ¡Usagi! – gritó Gen a la vez que se incorporaba. Pero Byron lo apuntó a él también y el rinoceronte quedó estático. A sus pies, aterrizó deslizándose por las baldosas el cuerpo de Myamoto Usagi que, tras detenerse, se aferró con fuerza uno de sus hombros. Gen se agachó para socorrerle._

_.- Tu también quieres ¿kame? – Leo no contestó. Siguió fulminándole con la mirada, sin poder evitar preocuparse por el estado de Usagi y Laye, mientras ambos brazos caían lánguidos a lado y lado sujetando aún sus katanas - ¿dónde está tu odiosa hermana? – el silencio de la tortuga pareció incomodar a S'Enclare y acabó por gritar- ¿dónde demonios está esa puta¿Dónde está Narnia!_

_.- ...Déjalo Byron...- para sorpresa de la araña, fue Laye quien contestó. Levantó temblorosa su rostro mientras seguía postrada de rodillas en el suelo sujetándose con fuerza su brazo derecho. Mostraba una sonrisa irónica y vacilante a la vez que su semblante desprendía odio y quedaba medio oculto por los mechones negros y lisos de pelo que se resbalaban por su rostro – estás acabado maldito. ¡Narnia acabará contigo!_

_.- No me iré solo – S'Enclare mostró serenidad- nos matará a todos._

_.- Sabes que eso no es cierto. Querías alejar el Nexo de las dos Narnias para evitar que se unieran de nuevo...¿qué pasó Byron?...¿Narnia te tocó demasiado los huevos hace tiempo?. Tu la encerraste. Tu guardabas celosamente el maldito nexo para protegerlo de todo._

_S'Enclare soltó una carcajada:_

_.- ¿crees que lo sabes todo lagarto? No tienes ni idea. No tienes ni idea de lo que esa abominación de mujer es capaz de hacer. No tienes ni idea de la gente que mató, de las familias que destrozó. Narnia era la maldita pesadilla de Nexus y yo libré a este mundo de ella reduciéndola a una estúpida mitad que no hacía nada más que presentarse al torneo. ¿crees que el pueblo no está de mi parte?. ¿crees que no les he ayudado?_

_.- Aún sigues igual...- susurró la chica lagarto a la vez que trataba de incorporarse apoyándose en el hombro de Leonardo – aún sigues creándote la falsa ilusión de que eres el puto héroe de Nexus. – Laye negó con la cabeza sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa – La gente no te quiere aquí Byron. La gente no te apoya. Es tan solo una estúpida historia de la que tu mismo te has concienciado para poder levantar tu maldito imperio de prostitución...eres tu la pesadilla de Nexus. No Narnia._

_Los ojos de Byron parecieron encogerse aún más. Por unos instantes todos los presentes pensaron que dispararía, que la rabia le perdería y no le abandonaría hasta que no hubiera tumbado a todos al suelo a balazos._

_Pero no fue así._

_Tras relajar sus hombros, Byron sonrió a Laye casi con malicia:_

_.- La autoridad conlleva poder, pequeña – la lagarto dio un respingo al oír aquellas palabras y cayó de nuevo de rodillas al suelo cuando, a espaldas de Byron, Zagar cruzaba la esquina del pasillo medio sumido en las sombras._

_Cojeaba levemente y había perdido todo el glamour que un traje negro ofrecía para quedarse en harapos rotos y agujereados algo ensagrentados por leves heridas. A diferencia de Byron, Zagar seguía manteniendo la cabeza alta y su calma aparente. Se detuvo a la misma altura que su jefe y observó a los presentes vacilante mientras rebuscaba en lo que quedaba de su vieja chaqueta; de su bolsillo interior extrajo también un arma._

_Leonardo seguía atento, tan solo desvió levemente su mirada a un lado cuando la lagarto estrujó su brazo en busca de cierta protección. Laye se estremeció de miedo cuando Zagar apareció en la escena._

_.- ¿Ya no vas a reprocharme nada?- se burló el arácnido – basta de tonterías. Ya estoy harto. Uno a uno contra la pared. ¡Ya!_

_Casi al instante, el lagarto se desplazó hacia Laye con velocidad mientras no dejaba de apuntar a Leo como advertencia. Agarró a la chica por el brazo herido levantándola a peso y retrocedió de nuevo arrastrándola consigo. _

_Genosuke gruñó como respuesta mientras clavaba sus ojos en Zagar. Ésta tan solo le devolvió una sonrisa llena de ironía:_

_.- No me mires así ronin, los negocios son los negocios – le indicó el camino a seguir con el cañón de su arma – vamos._

_El rino volvió a gruñir y mandó su mano al cinturón buscando su katana, pero la mano de Leonardo se aferró con fuerza a su muñeca:_

_.- Obedece Gen – le ordenó al notar que el lacayo de Byron mantenía el arma en el cuello de la lagarto. Agachando la cabeza con resignación, Genosuke olvidó su cinturón y agarró a Usagi por la cintura para levantarlo. Leonardo cargó a Tomoe y siguió los pasos del rino, conducidos por la pistola de Byron que les encaraba hacia la pared de ladrillo del pasillo._

_Los cuatro permanecieron allí, sin poder evitar mirar de reojo a sus verdugos tratando de adivinar el momento en el que recibirían el balazo en la nuca._

_Byron bajó su guardia más relajado:_

_.- Ocúpate de ellos, pero deja al kame en pie. Primero quiero cazar al resto de su clan. Esa puta de Pasión es mía. – indicó a Zagar, quien mantenía a Laye en su regazo. Luego devolvió su mirada a la enorme burbuja que seguía impasible frente a todo – tendré que ser yo el que acabe con esto….a ver que podemos hacer._

_.-_

_Raphael_

.- ¿¿Qué?? – descargué toda mi furia en un solo golpe mandado a la madera del pequeño tenderete. Ésta crujió, pero no quebró - ¿estás diciendo que hemos pasado por todo esto sólo para salvarte el culo?- La muy jodida tan solo asintió – genial…me parece genial.

Desesperé. Pero en vez de liarme a golpes con todo tan sólo mandé las manos a mi cabeza y miré a la asquerosa blanquitud de ese cielo ahogando un grito nervioso. Cuando conseguí rebajar mis niveles de rabia, suspiré y me apoyé yo también al mostrador de madera junto a Donny - …y¿se puede saber cómo hiciste lo que hiciste sin saber que tenías que hacerlo?-Recibí una mirada no muy agradable de Donatello. De verás se le veía demacrado – quiero decir…¿cómo supiste que tenías que transformarnos en mujeres para que viniéramos a Nexus a arreglar todo el percal si ni siquiera tu tenías conciencia de lo que ocurría?

.- El yin sí sabía lo que ocurría…o al menos lo tenía mucho más presente que el yang. Supongo que todo fue por un acto reflejo, un pequeño deje de conciencia anterior que me provocó (al yin) a transformaros en mujeres. Un montón de coincidencias que acabaron por estar relacionadas, supongo – Ceri, o Narnia, o quien coño fuera me miró con ambos ojos azules traspasándome – algo parecido a lo que pasó contigo. Supongo que una extraña acción resultado de una antigua conciencia mezclada con el hecho de que en cierta manera estuvieras relacionado con Byron. Por eso Narnia te dio su ojo al ver que habías perdido el tuyo.

:- ¿qué que? – Donatello volvió a mirarme con sorpresa y el ceño fruncido con cierta repulsión - ¿eso ha ocurrido?

.- Luego te cuento cómo acabó tu maldita cita de los cojones…

.- Lo curioso es que todo ha funcionado…tenía que ocurrir – Narnia esbozó una extraña sonrisa que me puso las escamas de punta – ahora vuelvo a ser yo. El Nexo me ha estado reconstruyendo y juntando de nuevo poco a poco. Tengo la extraña sensación de haber vivido dos vidas a la vez y saber lo que ocurrió en distintos lugares al mismo minuto. Byron pagará por todo, lo juro. Esto no quedará así…

.- ¿Nos has estado usando todo este rato?. ¿Por eso estamos metidos en esta dimensión?

Narnia mandó una mirada cariñosa a Don. Aun seguía sentada en el mostrador con las piernas colgando y jugando con ellas utilizando cierta inocencia de Ceri:

.- No os he usado. Simplemente ha sido una casualidad que tu estuvieras sujetando el nexo en tus manos. Y esto, no es ninguna dimensión. Esto es mi corazón – Hizo un ademán con la mano indicándonos a nuestro frente. Ambos, con inconciencia, mandamos, seguimos con la mirada su gesto descubriendo frente a nosotros el bazar. Las calles estaban transitadas, iluminadas, gente comprando aquí y allá, algún luchador metido en la multitud ojeando los numerosos tenderetes . Todo era cómo de seguro debía estar siendo en aquellos momentos en el bazar de Nexus justo en el tenderete de Ceri.

Donatello y yo quedamos boquiabiertos y mirando a nuestro alrededor con asombro. Lo primero que pensé fue que la bruja debía de haber usado algún poder de teleportación o algo parecido- Ya lo tengo completo. Vuelvo a ser una.

Me dio la sensación de que recuerdo a recuerdo se habían estado montando en su mente hasta formar una imagen completa; llenarla de todo lo que le había ocurrido….todo me dio escalofríos, quería salir de aquél lugar cuánto antes.

.- ¿Entonces a que esperas? – la pregunta de mi hermano fue directa y tajante. Se volteó hacia Narnia con indiferencia en el rostro - Acaba ya con todo esto y sácanos de aquí.

* * *

Hola hola!!!!

¡No! No me pegueis! (aunke realmente me lo merezco --U). Bueno, la qüestión es que estoy de vuelta ¿nah? Y aunke parezca mentira me hepropuesto en esta pekeña semanita de paro laboral que tengo para dedicarme plenamente a todo eso que no he podido hacer (la lista la verdad es que es para reírse...XD). nada, que trataré de acabar Yin yang en esta semana.

Aunque mejor no prometo nada...que luego me cortan la lengua.

Bueno gente, pues encantada de estar de vuelta, todos los fics que me quedanpor leer ¡paciencia! todo llegará! (a la próxima semana de fiesta que tengo, hehehe. ¡no hombre no!...espero...).

Nada, que espero que no hayais olvidado la trama de la historia (porque yo casi sí XD) Y ala, para disfrutar estamos!

Por cierto! No dejeis de visitar Deviantart(punto)com. Sobretodo la cuenta de Medeah (para que no me pegue luego por no hacerle publicidad. ah! ya tengo tu regalito de san valentín! jusjusjus) y la mía, que nunca está de más dejar algun comentario, jejejeje.

http(dos puntos)(barra barra)kskabell(punto)deviantart(punto)com

http(dos puntos)(barra barra)cristinity(punto)deviantart(punto)com

Ains...que pena que da tener que escribir así las cosas...por diox!

nos estamos viendo!! besos a tods!!!!!

KsKa


	21. Érase una venganza

#21# Érase una venganza

_Donatello_

Aquello ya estaba durando demasiado. Creo yo que nos merecíamos que todo acabase de una maldita vez; ya fuera por los nervios, el mal estado en el que me encontraba tras noches sin haber pegado ojo o por tener aún la imagen de Ceri delante de mi, estaba empezando a impacientarme de lo lindo.

Me incorporé de un salto del pequeño mostrador de madera y desesperé:

.- Sácanos de aquí de una maldita vez. Ya tienes todo lo que querías ¿no? Pues ahora nos toca a nosotros conseguir lo que queremos – y queríamos volver a casa. No me hacía falta preguntarle a Raphael. No era necesario. Ambos queríamos salir de aquél extraño lugar al que Narnia llamaba "su corazón".

Narnia tan solo cerró los ojos con paciencia y noté como a su lado, mi hermano seguía mis pautas y también se incorporó con los brazos cruzados y con cara amenazante:

-¿Es que no oyes lo que te dicen? Nos están esperando allá afuera y no tenemos todo el día libre cómo para pasarlo en este bazar fantasma – Narnia abrió los ojos de nuevo con relativa tranquilidad:

.- Esta bien – no se movió de su posición - …pero os advierto que las cosas no están yendo muy bien allá afuera.

.- ¿qué quieres decir? Narnia yin ya no está, y ese era nuestro problema más importante cuando he entrado aquí.

.- Además los hombres de Byron han quedado reducidos a un amasijo de carne y hueso después de tu brillante aparición, bruja – siguió Raphael por mi – ahora, líbranos del maldito hechizo de los cojones y devuélvenos a casa.

.- Aún no.

.- ¿cómo que….? – traté de controlar mis nervios apretando los dientes para no empezar a soltar obscenidades al estilo de Raph. Masajeé mis sienes para calmarme y volví a enfrentar la cara de indiferencia de la chica - ¿cómo que aún no? Hemos viajado des de otra dimensión para venir a Nexus. Hemos pasado por barbaridades por culpa del castigo que nos impusiste. Hemos ajetreado a toda la mafia del lugar por tu causa. Nos hemos pasado horas sin dormir a causa de nuestras metamorfosis de género después de cada tortuoso cambio. Hemos conseguido el nexo a pesar de todos los fallidos intentos que casi nos pierden un hermano en cada uno. A Raph le han hecho preso, a mi me has engañado y ¿aún tienes la jodida cara dura de decirnos que "aún no"?- el aire que tomé me sentó aún más mal y pareció hincharme los pulmones de rabia - ¡Aún no!. ¡Aún no¡Maldita sea¡Te estamos pidiendo un baso de agua en comparación con el océano que hemos nadado por tu egoísmo¡Si es que serás….!

.- ¡Donny! – la mano de Raph se apoderó de mi brazo echándome hacia atrás - cálmate.

Inspiré con profundidad mientras apretaba los puños. No había perdido los estribos en ningún momento de toda esta historia, no iba a perderlos ahora.

.- Si lo que quieres es acabar con Byron. Sal ahí fuera y hazlo. Pero por favor, cuando todo acabe, mantennos al margen.

Por primera vez en muchos minutos, Narnia se movió de su posición y, aún sentada en el mostrador, se echó hacia delante con media sonrisa en el rostro:

.- Lo haré. Puedo prometerlo. Sé por todo lo que habéis pasado y creedme que de verdad os lo agradezco….- Aún tirando de esa espantosa y desdoblada voz, Narnia perdió su sonrisa y su mirada en el infinito del bazar - …pero parece que en estos momentos hay alguien que os necesita más que yo.

Mi ojos se buscaron con los de Raph. Ambos esperando que el otro pudiera dar una explicación. Al momento, simplemente empecé a percatarme de que todo lo que nos había estado rodeando, gente, comerciantes, las tiendecillas, empezaba a dar vueltas a nuestro alrededor creando una espiral y unas arcadas increíbles. Me tambaleé sobre mi mismo buscando algo de apoyo entre todos esos círculos de colores que nos rodeaban a gran velocidad. Raphael colapsó sobre sus rodillas y se quedó en el suelo echo un ovillo sujetándose el estómago, y yo hizo un esfuerzo enorme por encontrara a Narnia con la mirada. Estaba estática, con los ojos perdidos entre los remolinos y con la larga y rubia melena de Ceri flotando a su alrededor cómo si estuviera sumergida en agua.

Por unos instantes parecía que su realidad se desmoronase. No tardé en ajuntarme a Raph e imitarlo en un intento por conseguir que mi cabeza dejase de dar tantas vueltas.

.-

_El corazón no dejaba de botar con fuerza dentro de su caparazón cada vez que escuchaba alguno de los disparos de Byron. Estaba empezando a sudar muy frío y, cuando apenas había logrado concentrarse de cara a la pared buscando de reojo algo que le sacase de esa situación, Byron había empezado a disparar con saña y rabia hacia la enorme pompa del nexo._

_Cada uno de esos disparos le respingaba alertando de que tal vez el siguiente no fuera de Byron y para la burbuja, si no de Zagar. En cada segundo esperaba ver algún cuerpo desplomándose a su lado. Pero a pesar por lo que tardaba, el lagarto también se había distraído al escuchar a su jefe disparar de aquella manera._

_Laye seguía forcejeando sin mucha fuerza y con los ojos desorbitados de terror envuelta entre el brazo de Zagar. En un despiste del lagarto, la chica le mordió el brazo ensañándose con sus colmillos de reptil. Éste echó un grito y dejó de sujetarla por el torso para agarrar un manojo de cabellos negros de la chica entre su puño. La atrajo hacia él con un tirón e introdujo el cañón de la pistola en su boca:_

_.- Tranquila, ya tendrás lo tuyo – la sonrió vacilante mientras los ojos de Laye lloraban de dolor por el tirón de su pelo enmarañado en la garra de Zagar – parece que la renacuaja ha estado siendo bastante mala estos días. Ni te imaginas la de normas que has estado pasándote por el forro estos días, pequeña. Voy a entretenerme con cada uno de esos castigos, te prometo que en cuánto acabe tu cuerpo va a dejar de darte dinero._

_El lagarto estiró con fuerza el brazo armado apuntando a Usagi, que se encontraba en el extremo de la fila, cara a la pared y recostándose en ésta mientras se agarraba con maña su hombro herido y observaba de reojo la escena. Los ojos del conejo se cerraron con aparente tranquilidad y se volteó dando la cara y alzando la cabeza, dispuesto a recibir a la muerte de cara._

_Leonardo tan solo seguía estudiando con desesperación todo lo que le rodeaba deseando ver algo; alguna cosa, alguien, un pequeño detalle que le permitiera poder salvar la situación. Comenzaba a desesperarse._

_Algo apenas imperceptible se movió al final del pasillo. Los ojos de Leo se desplazaron con toda velocidad hasta allí. Michaelanggelo había retrocedido instantáneamente hacia la esquina del pasillo al perecer el grave momento en el que se encontraban. Observó la escena hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Leonardo, éste, al instante, señaló con sus ojos a una esquina no muy lejana, dónde una de sus katanas descansaba tirada en el suelo._

_Mickie se desplazó con sigilo a espaldas de Zagar, que se mofaba en voz alta del comportamiento de Usagi, y agarró la katana en silencio. Se dispuso a saltar sobre el lomo del lagarto, pero había un gran problema: Laye también estaba allí, y la pistola de Zagar también. En un mal forcejeo cualquiera podría salir mal herido._

_Byron seguía disparando con saña hacia la burbuja que, después de cada impacto, parecía retorcerse violentamente ondeándose sobre sí misma._

_No borraba una maquiavélica sonrisa de su rostro mientras aguantaba todos los retrocesos con una sola mano. De pronto, unos extraños tentáculos aparecieron de la burbuja haciendo que ésta de deformarse. Se estiraron hasta llegar con gran velocidad asta Byron y lo agarraron de un zarpazo rodeándole por completo para luego tirar con fuerza. S'Enclare se desesperó envuelto en esa extraña viscosidad mientras sus patas se resbalaban en el suelo tratando de evitar ser empujado por el nexo hacia su interior._

_Era inútil. Los esfuerzos del arácnido no valían para nada y éste empezó a gritar con desesperación._

_Michelanggelo empezó a ponerse nervioso por aquella escena y Zagar también, pero aún seguía con Laye en su poder y la pistola apuntando a Usagi. Por más que analizaba la situación, Mickie no sabía por dónde cogerla. Al instante, observó curioso y esperanzado cómo una de las manos de la lagarto se desplazaba delicadamente a los pies de Zagar. Con un ágil y rápido movimiento, sustrajo del zapato del hombre una pequeña daga. De seguro algún tipo de arma extra que Zagar se guardaría para los peores casos y que ella conocía tan bien a causa de los malos tragos que la chica había vivido con él._

_Mickie supo que era un filo demasiado pequeño cómo para conseguir tumbar al dueño. Pero bajo su asombro, con un fugaz movimiento la chica agarró el puño que Zagar mantenía sobre su pelo y, con un corte seco, se deshizó de toda la melena que la encadenaba en esos momentos a su opresor._

_El lagarto se volteó al instante inquieto y descubrió que en su mano ya solo quedaba un amasijo de pelos negros que se le resbalaban entre el puño. Los ojos de Laye lo acribillaron ya des de una esquina apartada. _

_Mickie lo vio. Esa era su entrada._

_Saltó veloz hacia Zagar blandiendo la katana de Leo entre su manos, pero se percató de que el dedo el reptil sería más rápido en dar la orden sobre el gatillo y matar a Usagi. Así que su estrategia cambió repentinamente y con un dejo de improvisación y con los ojos cerrados por miedo a los resultados, el filo de la katana cortó el brazo de Zagar en vez de cortarle la cabeza._

_El antebrazo y el puño del reptil cayeron al suelo mientras aún sujetaba el arma. Zagar empezó a aullar y se tambaleó violentamente agarrándose con incredulidad el muñón sangriento. _

_Genosuke y Tomoe Ame se voltearon sorprendidos y con cierto alivio en sus rostros, Leonardo no tardó en buscar una de sus katanas para luego arrancar de los tiesos dedos de Michaelanggelo la segunda:_

_.- No podías haber aparecido en mejor momento, Mickie – lo agarró por la nuca con un dejo de cariño - ¿estás bien?_

_.- ¿Bien?. Esa no sería la palabra exacta teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado en unos minutos…quiero decir…sí. Lo estoy y ¿vosotros¿estáis heridos?- Mickie lanzó una mirada furtiva al grupo._

_.- Nada importante – Usagi seguía apoyándose en la pared esbozando una forzada sonrisa mientras seguía estrujándose el hombro ensangrentado. De pronto, dio un respingo y señaló con fuerza hacia el frente._

_S'Enclare seguía luchando violentamente contra la fuerza de la burbuja, que lo seguía atrayendo hacia sí con fuerza mientras que, a causa de la presión sobre su cuerpo, Byron se retorcía de dolor deshaciéndose en gritos y maldiciones aún tratando de frenar el avance progresivo con sus patas._

_Su proximidad era cada vez mayor a la superficie blanda de la burbuja que se mecía histérica con ondas acuosas. El cuerpo del arácnido empezó a hundirse levemente entre los tentáculos que lo oprimían haciendo que S'Enclare tratase de mantener su cabeza fuera del cuerpo del Nexo._

_Mickie agarró con fuerza el brazo de Leonardo mientras observaba con los ojos desorbitados la escena. Un impulso eléctrico sacó a Leonardo de su anonamiento y, deshaciéndose de la garra de Mickie saltó hacia S'Enclare._

_Trató de cortar los tentáculos de la burbuja con una kata veloz y directa, pero el filo de su espada rebotaba en la superficie sin tan sólo dañarla._

_Con desesperación, y Byron meciéndose histérico a su lado, enfundó las armas y trató de detener el avance del arácnido con su propio cuerpo._

_Cualquier esfuerzo parecía inútil:_

_.- ¡Mickie!- antes de que terminase su grito de socorro, Usagi y Michaelanggelo también habían ocupado sus posiciones y tiraban de Byron desafiando a la voluntad del Nexo. Pero con sus fuerzas menguadas y Usagi herido, todos seguían el avance paulatino de S'Enclare:_

_.- ¡Maldita sea Gen! – Mickie logró desapretar los dientes por unos instantes - ¡Vale que somos unos imbéciles por salvar siempre al malo, pero si no lo haces por ti al menos hazlo por nuestros traseros!_

_El rinoceronte suspiró con contundencia y cerró los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Luego, con ambas manos apoyadas en su cinturón, andó con tranquilidad y a pasos lentos hacia el grupo forcejeante._

_Cuando se dispuso a tirar de Byron, apenas le hizo falta un par de segundos para conseguir que el Nexo soltase a su presa en un ruido seco. Los tentáculos volvieron de nuevo a la burbuja dando latigazos en el aire mientras el grupo caía al suelo por la inercia._

_Genosuke se quitó de encima con repulsión a Byron echándolo a un lado:_

_.- ¡Nah! Ya verás cómo de esto nos arrepentimos….malditos kames._

_.- Bien hecho Gen-chan – le sonrió Usagi ocupándose de nuevo de su hombro herido – por una vez tu fuerza bruta nos ha servido para algo._

_S'Enclare trató de incorporarse pero la katana de Tomoe se desplazó veloz a su nuca, obligándole a permanecer en el suelo._

_Laye, aún tirada en un rincón, divisó la pistola de Zagar aún envuelta en su puño muerto. Gateó con velocidad y arrancó de las zarpas el arma sin poder evitar una mueca de asco y repulsión en el rostro. Luego se volteó con velocidad hacia el lagarto, pero dónde antes yacía moribundo y aullante por su mutilación, ahora tan solo quedaba una charco de sangre._

_Casi al instante, algo se movió por la esquina del pasillo y Laye desvió su mirada. _

_El lagarto había salido huyendo._

_Con un profundo gruñido, reunió sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie y echó a correr detrás. Ahora que Zagar podía pagar por todo lo que le había estado haciendo durante tantos años en el Flamigoo, no iba a dejar que huyera. En numerosas ocasiones, agazapada en las sombras de su habitación e incapaz por los moratones, le había prometido a la noche que sería ella la que acabaría con el más odiado de los esbirros de Byron. Se lo había jurado en demasiadas ocasiones y por demasiado tiempo._

_Ahora era su momento, iba a matarle._

_.-_

_Raphael_

Cuando creí que ya no podía más, que todo mi alrededor iba a desmoronarse en un veloz espiral que en algún momento acabaría por estallar junto a mi cabeza, me junté mucho más a Donatello, casi tratando de fundirme con él pidiéndole que me sacase de allí.

Pero su aturdimiento no era mucho menos que el mío.

La presión de mis sienes aumentó a la par que los borrones que nos envolvían también aumentaban en velocidad. No tardé en gritar apretando los dientes notando cómo esa presión me encogía el cerebro.

Finalmente llegó el esperado "pum", y todo voló por los aires. El fuerte golpe siguió resonando en mi interior, haciendo eco dentro de mi caparazón y dentro de mi cabeza.

Luego, solo silencio.

Agazapado junto a Donnie, no quise moverme ni un pelo, seguía envolviendo mi estómago con los brazos y la vista fija en el piso, pero noté que Don tubo la valentía de levantar la mirada, y lo seguí.

Habíamos vuelto a la mansión de Narnia, al pasillo en el que minutos antes mis hermanos y yo habíamos estado observando al Nexo. Ahora en el enorme hueco que había dejado la burbuja sólo estábamos nosotros; Donatello y yo aturdidos de rodillas en el suelo y Narnia, junto a nosotros, en pie y sin ningún síntoma aparente de mareo o confusión.

Mis ojos, aún entrecerrados por el viaje, fueron a pararse en Leonardo, que nos miraba sorprendido sin musitar palabra. Michalengelo se le adelantó:

.- ¡¡¡Donny!!! – prácticamente el alocado de Mickie se le tiró encima y pude escuchar gruñir a Donatello bajo la presión de los brazos de mi hermano menor – ¡menos mal tío, no sabía que había sido de ti y de ese maldito corazón!

.- ya Mickie….ya….me ahogas….- Donatello se quedó algo pasmado por unos instantes y empezó a ojear su propio cuerpo – Raph….somos hombres….y es de día.

Di un respingo y me observé.

Cierto, seguía siendo yo, tal y como había estado siendo en el interior del Nexo.

Yo macho.

Esbocé una irónica sonrisa.

Parecía que después de todo la desgraciada de Narnia había cumplido con su palabra.

Iba a apoyarme en el caparazón De Mickie para poder incorporarme, pero algo me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Bajo mi asombro, Leo había corrido también a abrazarme. Me quedé algo sorprendido, sostenido sobre mis rodillas con poca fuerza y estrujado entre los brazos de Leonardo. Tan sólo logré palparle el hombro:

.- …me estaba preocupando…- musitó casi en un susurro.

.- ¡eh! – lo aparté de mi, ni con mucha fuerza ni con poca – Te dije que traería a Don de vuelta¿no?

Tan sólo me sonrió.

Mickie rompió el momento con una risita irónica:

.- Si, ya..¡Casi diría que ha sido Donny el que te ha traído de vuelta a ti! – traté de mandarle un sopapo pero mi estado de aturdimiento me lo impidió – por cierto, que ha sido de….¡aaagh!

El maldito lanzó uno de sus chillidos de nena que me hizo dar un respingo. Había interceptado con la mirada a Narnia, erguida no muy lejos de nosotros. Mickie gateó por el suelo de espaldas tratando de llevarse a Don consigo, que lo retuvo.

La vieja bruja seguía igual, es decir, en su apariencia cómo Narnia, no cómo Ceri. La verdad es que no se si hubiera preferido que siguiera adoptando el dulce posado de la chica rubia, puesto que en su estado actual me daba escalofríos. Era la hija de perra que nos maldijo a mi y a Don, la misma que trató de patearme el trasero con seriedad al dar caza a Ceri, y, supuestamente, la Narnia que todo el mundo había temido estos años.

Su pelo enmarañado en forma de pelusa blanca y desordenada, su figura estilizada (tal vez demasiado) y jorobada, sus extremidades un tanto largas y delgadas, y sus ropas negras cómo el carbón y holgadas. Los pequeños ojos, compuestos únicamente por una pupila completamente negra, perdían la mirada amenazantes a nuestras espaldas.

Byron se encontraba en su punto de mira.

El asqueroso arácnido se encontraba en el lugar. Creí que habría muerto junto a sus hombres víctima de alguno de los grifos…pero por lo visto Leo y el resto habían estado teniendo problemas graves mientras Don y yo divagábamos dentro del Nexo…

S'Enclare se quedó estupefacto, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. Por unos instantes se esparció un extraño silencio entre todos nosotros.

Usagi y Gen aguardaban callados en una esquina observando atónitos a Narnia, seguramente preguntándose qué podría haber pasado para que la bruja no diera señal alguna de querer acabar con todos. Tan solo clavaba sus ojos en Byron.

Éste trató de gatear hacia atrás , pero el filo de la katana de Tomoe la cerraba el paso y la chica presionó su arma contra él para inmovilizarlo.

.- …no puede ser…no….no puede ser verdad….¿has….?

.- ¿…vuelto? – Narnia terminó los balbuceos de S'Enclare ella misma y avanzó lentamente hacia el asustado arácnido – si. He vuelto.

Al ver que la bruja se acercaba, Tomoe se echó a un lado dejando vía libre a Narnia y olvidando a su presa. Byron empezó a arrastrarse hacia atrás, tratando de alejarse cada vez más del paso de Narnia.

Penoso.

Hubiera deseado poder reírme de él a carcajadas, decirle y gritarle todo lo que me había tenido que callar por culpa de su maldito imperio de prostitución.

Pero hubiera roto el clima de la situación.. Tan sólo me dediqué a sonreír cínicamente mientras observaba cómo Narnia se acercaba, y Byron le huía.

.- Esto es el fin S'Enclare. Creíste poder contenerme¿verdad? Creíste que partiéndome en dos y guardando mis recuerdos en el nexo podrías olvidarte de mi para siempre. Creíste que así podrías seguir ejerciendo tu mano dura en Nexus. Que nadie ahora tenía suficiente poder para hacer caer tu valioso imperio…creíste que creando a Ceri, Narnia tan sólo sería una fastidiosa mitad cuya reputación no era más que la de una alocada vieja bruja que odiaba a todo cuánto le rodeaba. Creíste que Narnia no tendría recuerdo alguno de lo que había sido….que Ceri nunca despertaría…y que nada ni nadie era capaz de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en realidad. ¿Pero sabes qué?, creíste demasiado.

Byron dio de espaldas contra la pared del pasillo.

Fin del camino, ahora estaba entre Narnia y la pared:

.- Creías controlarlo todo, pero algo se te escapaba de las manos. Nunca supiste qué había sido de la otra mitad de Narnia. Estabas tan entretenido en mantener tu imperio en alto que no te paraste a pensar que Ceri estaba allí. Que ambas mitades de mi estaban más juntas que nunca, solo que se desconocían.

"Para ti, mantenías en control todas las piezas. Eliminaste todos los factores posibles, pero no pensaste que Narnia yin y Narnia yang pudieran aún mantener un débil dejo de conciencia mutua…no los tuviste en cuenta a ellos."

Narnia se volteó levemente hacia nosotros y los ojos de S'Enclare, desorbitado y sudando frío, también se pararon a mirar fugazmente.

.- Conseguí salvar mi propio trasero, Byron. Sabías que ellos estaban aquí, pero nunca quisiste creer que llegarían a incidir en la cuestión. Tal vez lo imaginaste, lo intuiste y trataste de mantenerlos bajo control – me sentí ligeramente aludido….casi inconscientemente palpé mi mejilla, aún notando un leve escozor a causa de la estrella negra – pero pudieron contigo, Byron. Creíste demasiado….tu mismo te has sentenciado…

Me percaté de que el arácnido trató de gritar, o al menos de pronunciar palabra. Pero por alguna extraña razón no pudo. Narnia no se lo permitió. Le vetó la palabra.

S'Enclare cada vez sudaba más, sus numerosas patas temblaban levemente de seguro que por el terror, y trataba de hundirse en la pared, se aplastaba en ella cómo si quisiera traspasarla para poder huir de allí.

Supe leer en su mirada la palabra "muerte". Él mismo se lo veía venir.

Fue un acto inconsciente por mi parte el relajarme. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo notaba cómo todo estaba llegando a su fin, cómo todo se encontraba bajo control. Relajé mis hombros y volví a caer sobre mis rodillas aún con mis hermanos a mi vera. Miré a Don y le sonreí. Él me lo devolvió:

.- ¿Dónde esta Laye? – el susurro de Michaelanggelo me despertó de mi estado de relajación. Casi al instante puse de nuevo los músculos en tensión y me incorporé olvidando la escena entre Narnia y Byron.

.- ¿Dónde está? – repetí la pregunta de mi hermano con nerviosismo buscando con la mirada. Casi al instante mis ojos se pararon en una de las baldosas del pasillo. En ella descansaba un muñón de pelos negros desordenados y tirados por el suelo cómo si de paja se tratase. No muy lejos de la maraña de cabellos negros, un rastro de sangre goteante se perdía por la esquina del pasillo.

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

Sin prestar atención a nada más, pasé veloz cerca de Narnia y desaparecí por el final del pasillo.

Sabía del cierto que Byron estaba acabado. Narnia lo mataría y, sinceramente, me importaba un bledo el cómo. En aquellos instantes sólo tenía en la cabeza una cosa: una promesa que muy bien podría cumplirse con la muerte de Byron…pero de nada me servía si ella moría.

Le había prometido a Laye llevarla conmigo, sacarla de todo ese mundo. Hacerle olvidar la pesadilla de vender su cuerpo, de soportar las peores torturas en las que yo había estado presente, de desatarla de la maldición de la estrella negra…

Pero sana y salva.

.-

_Donatello_

No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo lo hizo, y tampoco voy a pararme a pensar en ello por más tiempo del necesario, pero Narnia mató a Byron.

No salió palabra de la garganta del arácnido. Nada, ni un gruñido, ni un susurro y ni un grito; pero S'Enclare colapsó en el suelo.

Simplemente cayó de lado de repente, todo su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse con fuerza haciendo que inconscientemente se golpease repetidas veces contra el piso y la pared por sus propios tembleques nerviosos.

Permaneció así durante largos segundos, con los ojos en blanco y todas nuestras miradas clavadas en él con un dejo de sorpresa y terror por la escena.

Luego se detuvo.

Su vida pareció esfumarse de repente dejando a su cuerpo tranquilo y relajado en las frías baldosas del suelo. El único indicio de que seguramente había tenido una muerte rápida pero dolorosa fue la sangre que empezó a salir por borbotones por su boca entreabierta….supuse des de mi posición de mero observador que Narnia le habría estropeado algo importante en su interior. Tal vez reventó sus pulmones, provocando que acabase asfixiado por sus propios fluidos, o tal vez el corazón, haciendo que la sangre de las arterias se desbordase sin medida….

No lo supe seguro, y como ya he mencionado, no me acercaría para tomarle el pulso y ni siquiera para cerrarle los ojos:

.- …se lo merecía…- susurré en apenas unas inaudibles palabras que incluso a mi me arañaron al salir por la gravedad de su contenido. Pero nadie de mi alrededor me lo reprocharía, es más, de seguro que pensaban lo mismo que yo…tan solo Leonardo me dedicó una fugaz mirada antes de salir corriendo siguiendo la pista de Raphael.

Seguía con la mirada clavada en Byron. No sabía porque, mi mente se había quedado en blanco, de la misma forma que alguien se queda mirando las musarañas, dormido con los ojos abiertos sin pensar en nada en concreto…

De repente ocurrió de nuevo.

Otra vez los latidos.

Esos malditos latidos profundos, graves y acompasados del Nexo; una percusión que agarraba a mi corazón y lo hacía latir a la par de la misma forma que ya había hecho con anterioridad en contadas ocasiones.

Empecé a sudar frío otra vez, aún sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo inerte de S'Enclare, pero como si un hilo transparente tirase de cabeza, mi mirada empezó a ladearse muy lentamente hacia una de las paredes del pasillo. Mis ojos se fueron volteando lentamente casi unos 180 grados buscando algo detrás de mi mientras mi corazón se desbocaba peligrosamente al mismo tiempo que lo hacían los del Nexo.

De pronto todo se detuvo en un último latido, y lo que quedó dentro de mi fue silencio al alcanzar a ver un cuerpo que yacía sentado contra la pared del pasillo, casi en la esquina del final de éste.

Un cuerpo sumido en las sombras del lugar, levemente ladeado hacia un lado, como si un brazo le pesase más que el otro, con la mirada perdida en un punto muerto y varios mechones de pelo rubio cruzándole la cara.

Era Ceri.

Tal y como la recordaba haber visto la última vez dentro del Nexo, la misma ropa, el mismo cuerpo, las mismas pequeñas orejitas de su cabeza, la misma melena rubia cayéndole por la frente y los hombros. Y esos mismos ojos azules…

Parpadeé por primera vez, confuso. Con los ojos clavados en ella, completamente volteado sobre mi cintura y aún arrodillado en el suelo.

No se movía.

No hacía nada. Su cuerpo era cómo el de un pelele que había sido tirado por los suelos cayendo en mal posición en un rincón.

El subir y bajar acompasado de sus pechos era el único indicio de vida que mostraba.

Traté de pronunciar palabra alguna, pero mis labios tan solo temblaron levemente mientras mi mano apuntaba hacia ella cómo tratando de agarrarla des de lejos.

Michaelangelo se volteó conmigo, confundido por mi reacción y tan sólo supo susurrar el nombre de Ceri levemente.

Hice que toda la fuerza que me quedaba reventase en una sola ola de energía que me hizo correr y saltar ante ella de inmediato. Caí arrodillado y de repente su rostro se me presentó a escasos centímetros y no osé tocarla. Sin pronunciar palabra quedé con las manos en alto, rodeando el estrecho cuerpo de la chica entre ellas sin que llegasen a mantener el contacto.

Por alguna extraña razón no me atrevía. No quería hacerlo, era cómo si supiese del cierto que si lo hacía su tacto no sería el mismo que antes, metiéndome más en la cabeza que estaba muerta.

Pero respiraba.

Supongo que aquello fue el detonante que me hizo agarrarla por los hombros de una vez y enderezar su cuerpo torcido. Fue cómo hacérselo a una muñeca; su cabeza se meció violentamente cómo si su cuello no tuviera fuerza para sujetarla y cayó inerte a un lado.

Quedé atónito unos instantes, apretando con fuerza sus hombros mientras sus ojos seguían abiertos mirando a la nada y su pecho seguía respirando con normalidad.

Tan sólo conseguí susurrarle con un hilo de voz:

.-…..Ceri….

En ese instante noté como los ojos de Narnia se clavaban en mi. Y con mucha lentitud y a trompicones como lo haría un robot, volteé mi cabeza encontrándome con ellos.

No supe con qué tipo de mirada se debió de encontrar ella, de seguro la estaba fulminando, mostrándole todo mi odio por mis ojos; pero ella siguió fría mostrando sólo un débil dejo de tristeza.

Tomoe Ame corrió hacia nosotros enfundando su katana. Prácticamente se tiró a mi lado agarrando a Ceri con desesperación, tratando de que la chica reaccionase. La sacudía y frotaba con la histeria marcada en su rostro. Histeria que, al cabo de segundos de desesperación, se transformó en tristeza disminuyendo cada vez más la gravedad de sus sacudidas.

Luego simplemente paró, y la soltó. Se quedó atónita, observándola arrodillada a mi lado. Yo seguía clavándole los ojos a Narnia. Esperaba que dijera algo, que me diera por milésima vez otra explicación, que me diera una solución, una respuesta, algo que pudiera sacarme de ese momento.

Pero la bruja, como era de esperar, no reaccionó. Sabía que no tenía nada que contarme que yo no supiera ya. Y en realidad así era; en mi cabeza resonaba constantemente la razón y el porqué del estado de Ceri, pero como si mi mente quisiera vetarme esa respuesta, no me dejaba creerlo. Yo mismo me estaba creando una asquerosa falsa esperanza.

Aún me encontraba en shock. No había hablado, apenas me permitía respirar y ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad; cómo si todo fuese un sueño absurdo. No fue hasta que Tomoe habló con la voz entrecortada que toda la realidad se me echó encima con toneladas de peso:

- Es cómo una muñeca con vida…..¿verdad? – no supe cómo interpretar ese comentario, si cómo una burla macabra o como un punto de vista cariñoso después de haber aceptado des de ya hacía tiempo que Ceri siempre había sido una muñeca.

La cuestión es que lo capté todo por mi propio pie.

El cuerpo de Ceri no era nada más que un mero "transporte" de una de las mitades de Narnia, una personalidad que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de su ser para no dejarle saber qué era realmente. Pues ahora, ese transporte había quedado vacío. Narnia había recuperado todo su ser dejando al de Ceri inservible.

Era cómo un vegetal. No tenía mente porque nunca la tubo realmente y lo único que hacía era respirar y observar….se encontraba en el límite más profundo del autismo.

Tomoe reaccionó y, incorporándose, la agarró del brazo para tirar de ella a la vez que le hablaba aún con la voz débil y con cariño:

.- Vamos Ceri….volvamos a casa…

Ceri se levantó.

Movía sus miembros con normalidad. Con fluidez y rapidez, sin serle costoso en absoluto. Tomoe la seguía cogiendo de la mano y Ceri se iba con ella como si se tratase de una niña. Realmente parecía una muñeca. Alguien que anda, respira y se mueve pero que por voluntad propia no haría nada de nada.

La seguí con la mirada. Aturdido y con el ceño fruncido en una mueca de tristeza mientras mi labio inferior empezaba a temblar levemente. La veía alejarse de mi, con Tomoe agarrándole el brazo, caminando lento y acompasado mientras su larga melena se mecía por su espalda.

De pronto colapsé.

Caí sentado en el mismo sitio dónde Ceri había estado segundos atrás, recostado contra la pared y los brazos muertos cayendo entre mis piernas dobladas.

Mickie corrió a mi lado al ver desplomarme de esa manera.

* * *

que pasa gentuza???

Sep, de nuevo estoy de vuelta...despues de muuuuucho tiempo...Pero aquí aprovecho para informar que Yin Yang tendrá final! si señores! no pienso dejar la historia sin terminar por nada del mundo! En cuánto la termine ya veremos si Kska se da un descansito de fanfiction o no, pero de momento no hay excusa que valga!! nn

Eso **Karla**!!! Que al igual que yo estás perdida por algun recóndito lugar (lejos de fanfiction, y del foro, por lo visto XD) Si...siento mucho el retraso, se que si voy tan lenta en actualizar se pierde el hilo delargumento con rapidez...en fin...es una putada, un precio a pagar por no ser puntual --U

Saludos recibidos **Samarita**!! Pues ya ves, aki tienes la continuación, y una vez más la profecía se cumplió y Kska volvió al ruedo! (péinate mujer péinate...que no se ve ni de que raza eres, corre díchate y respira tranquila! XD). Nada nada, que tmb he hecho aparición foreana, que luego no se diga!

Thanx **Michkate**!!! Bueno, lo hubiera seguido publicando de todas formas, tranquila, no tendrás que seguir recordándomelo...( ¿o si?...mejor házlo de tanto en tanto, jusjus) Nos vemos en DA chica!!

CORO DE ÁNGELES CELESTIALES (otra vez) ooh!! Aparición!!! Kska de nuevo! XD, bueeeno, aki tenías lo tuyo **Sunday** ...y no, Don no es muy bueno en eso de amar y ser correspondido con ormalidad, pero en fin, en peores situaciones sehabrá visto el pobre! Y si...espero poder ponerme al día, que tengo tooodos los fics de por acá abandonados...jorl...a ver si puedo!!

Nos estamos viendo gente !(o por el foro o por DA, see, soy fácil de localizar XD)

besos a todos!!!


End file.
